


И погасло солнце…

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Injury, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mind Control, Sexual Harassment, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Хиджиката – священник в японской глуши, однажды во время урагана он знакомится с Гинтоки. Их отношения развиваются, и никто не подозревает, что вместе с бурей в сонную деревушку пришло настоящее Зло.Предупреждения: вампир!АУ, модерн!АУ; насилие, кровь, контроль сознания, сексуальные домогательства, вампирские кинки; многие персонажи технически мертвы; некоторые персонажи высказывают богохульные мысли, но автор не разделяет их точку зрения
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Imai Nobume/Takasugi Shinsuke, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 49
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Церковь Хиджиката закрыл пораньше: объявили штормовое предупреждение, и все прихожане были заняты защитой своего хозяйства – местные жители больше полагались на жизненную смётку, чем на молитвы. Ямазаки хотел остаться и наконец положить новую плитку на ступеньках, но Хиджиката сказал ему не сходить с ума.  
– Сам не заметишь, как стемнеет, а в непогоду возвращаться домой – последнее дело. Помнишь, как зимой старика Яичи убило оборванным проводом?  
Ямазаки заметно спал с лица.  
– С-спасибо, Хиджиката-сан. Вы такой заботливый.  
Церковь находилась в конце переулка, они с Ямазаки дошли до улицы и там попрощались. Деревня расползлась по склону горы: Ямазаки жил в верхней части, где жильё было дешевле, а путь Хиджикаты лежал в нижнюю часть, которую местные называли «предместьем». Предместье в деревне на двести человек – не смешно ли?  
Прежде чем идти домой, Хиджиката остановился, достал последнюю сигарету из пачки и закурил. С того места, где он стоял, открывался превосходный вид на широкую, вытоптанную до каменной твёрдости улицу с узкими тротуарами и невысокими зданиями; на буйную зелень деревьев в предместье; и на видневшуюся вдалеке долину с блестевшей излучиной реки. Но не этот давно изученный пейзаж интересовал Хиджикату – он смотрел на небо, синее без единого облачка или тучки. Не верилось, что в такую хорошую погоду, в самые безмятежные последние дни августа, может начаться буря.  
Большинство магазинов уже не работало, по пути он встретил всего несколько человек, и те здоровались на ходу, торопясь домой. Хиджиката сделал крюк, чтобы купить сигареты, но киоск тоже успел закрыться. К штормовым предупреждениям здесь относились серьёзно.  
– Чёрт! – сказал Хиджиката с чувством.   
И тут же иронично подумал, что священник из него получился так себе. Не то чтобы его это печалило.   
Если на главной улице людей было мало, то предместье и вовсе как вымерло, только из-за оград слышались громкие голоса, хлопанье крыльев, стук молотков. Эта часть деревни, единственная, могла похвастать плодородной землёй, у всех здесь было собственное хозяйство: сад и огород, птица, прочая живность – и люди спешили укрыть их от бури. Но Хиджиката владел только запущенным садом и мог не торопиться. Погода стояла изумительная: безветренно, солнечно, тепло, но не жарко. По обеим сторонам извилистой улочки тянулись высокие ограды, живописно затянутые вьющимися растениями. В одном дворе росла огромная сакура, её ветки нависали над улицей так, что приходилось пригибаться, ограда следующего двора была вся увита дикой розой. Хиджиката замедлил шаг и прикрыл глаза, чтобы вдохнуть нежный аромат, а в следующую секунду… что-то изменилось.  
Хиджиката остановился. Он не знал почему, но не мог заставить себя двинуться с места. Улица тянулась вперёд ещё на десяток метров, постепенно забирая влево, её было видно, как на ладони: утоптанная ровная дорога с оградами по бокам, зелёные ветки, синее небо над ними. И ни движения, ни звука. До Хиджикаты не сразу дошло, что на всей улице не было никого, кроме него: ни дремлющей на солнце кошки, ни деловитых птиц на ближайшей крыше. Стихли все звуки: голоса, стук молотков, возмущённое блеяние коз, которых загоняли в сарай – даже листва перестала шелестеть. Хиджиката остался один, пойманный в ловушку между ослепительно белой дорогой и таким же ослепительно ярким небом. По спине пробежал холодок, словно кто-то провёл ледяным пальцем вдоль позвоночника. Так и тянуло резко обернуться, хотя он точно знал, что сзади никого нет.   
«Дневной ужас, – подумал Хиджиката, – вроде бы, так это называется». С ним такое случалось впервые. Стоило подумать об этом, как ощущение скованности и ожидания чего-то жуткого прошло. Ветер пошевелил листья сакуры, во дворе напротив залаяла собака.   
– Бывает же, – пробормотал Хиджиката.   
Замка на воротах не было, но имелась внутренняя щеколда, и Хиджиката всегда её накидывал, чем не раз удивлял доброхотов, приходивших угостить его домашней едой в любое время. «Сразу видно, что не местный, – так все говорили – ничего, пообвыкнется». Но Хиджиката обвыкаться не спешил, и продолжал запираться – не от грабителей, а от не в меру дружелюбных соседей.   
– Я дома, – пробормотал он в прихожей. Не столько привычка – он почти всю жизнь жил один – сколько ритуал.  
Первым делом Хиджиката снял крест и пасторскую рубашку. Потом принял душ, переоделся в джинсы с футболкой и занялся ужином. Вчерашний рис разогревался в микроволновке, а Хиджиката мыл овощи, когда поднялся ветер. Ветка стукнула в окно над раковиной, да так сильно, что он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Началось.  
На то, чтобы выключить воду и вытереть руки ушло не больше двух минут, но за это время ветер усилился. Он гнул деревья, катал по двору пустую пластиковую флягу, громыхал воротами. Потемнело, небо затянуло тучами, но дождя пока не было. Втянув голову в плечи, Хиджиката выскочил во двор и торопливо закрыл деревянные ставни на окнах. С трудом поймал флягу и, не найдя, куда её пристроить, закинул в дом. Ветер рвал одежду, дёргал за волосы, толкал то в спину, то в плечо, а температура упала градусов на пять. Ёжась от холода, подгоняемый ветром, Хиджиката вернулся в дом. Стоило повернуть ключ в замке, как дверь затрясло, словно в неё ломились.  
Хиджиката отступил на два шага, машинально приглаживая вставшие торчком волосы, а вокруг него бушевал ураган. Стёкла дребезжали, ставни громко стукали, весь дом стонал и вздрагивал. По крыше скребли ветки деревьев – давно надо было их срезать, ему же советовали, а он всё откладывал на потом.  
– У меня есть оправдание, ваша честь, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Он всю жизнь прожил в Токио, в многоквартирных домах, деревья видел только в парке, цветы дома не держал и в своём возрасте не взрастил ничего, кроме невроза. Всего лишь года жизни в деревне было недостаточно, чтобы это изменить.  
Хиджиката приготовил еду, распечатал бутылку сакэ – опыт подсказывал, что алкоголь ему пригодится – поставил их на поднос и прошёл в гостиную. Телевизор радостно выдал белый шум: не иначе ветер повалил антенну – и выбор, что смотреть, сократился до двух вариантов.  
– Семь самураев или Унесённые призраками? – спросил Хиджиката вслух.  
Обычно у него не было привычки говорить с собой, но стены содрогались под порывами ветра, по крыше скреблось громко и настойчиво. Представилось, что дом – это всего лишь коробка в руках голодного великана, который вертит её так и эдак, пытается содрать крышку, чтобы добраться до спрятавшегося внутри глупого человечка. Брр, ну и мысли!  
Чтобы избавиться от них, Хиджиката включил Унесённых призраками, устроился на диване с подносом на коленях и сделал звук погромче.  
Это помогло – он увлёкся с первых же кадров. Даже на пятый раз приключения Чихиро вызывали эмоции, да такие, что Хиджиката шмыгал носом, а в особенно напряжённые моменты забывал донести еду до рта. Так прошло около часа, когда раздался… звук.  
Конечно, он слышал бушевавшую снаружи непогоду, но это уже стало привычным фоном, не привлекавшим внимание. Новый звук был другим, настолько странным, что разом выдернул из волшебного мира. Хиджиката нажал на паузу и прислушался. Он просидел в тишине с минуту, когда звук повторился, протяжный, еле слышный, но хорошо знакомый: стон, кто-то стонал под его окнами. «Всё твоё воображение, – сказал себе Хиджиката, – это просто ветер, сам же знаешь». Думая так, он встал и вышел в прихожую, стараясь ступать как можно тише – будто его шаги можно было услышать сквозь завывание урагана. Остановившись перед дверью, Хиджиката прислушался снова: да, определённо, кто-то стонал, на одной ноте, часто и болезненно. Какое-то животное? Может, деревом придавило? Это был самый очевидный вариант, но Хиджиката всё равно сходил на кухню и взял из ящика стола пистолет. Не глядя, снял с предохранителя и только после этого отпер входную дверь.  
В лицо ударила волна влажного холодного воздуха. Ветер расстелил по земле заросли колючих кустов у порога, как нежную травку, и пригнул деревья к земле. Все листья на них вывернулись обратной стороной, и кроны сменили цвет с тёмно-зелёного, на очень светлый, почти белый в сумерках. Одно дерево, самое старое и разлапистое, сломалось пополам – часть ствола и вся масса веток завалили дорожку, а рядом лежал человек. Его накрыло ветками, и с первого взгляда и в такой темноте он казался частью дерева, но стоило присмотреться, как стали видны очертания тела, отброшенная в сторону рука, лохматые волосы, которые нещадно трепал ветер.  
Хиджиката мгновенно отступил в сторону, под прикрытие стены. Привычка, рефлекс, как ни назови, а это была первая реакция на нечто странное: сначала уйти с линии обстрела, потом выяснить обстановку.  
«Какая к чертям линия обстрела?»  
Если подумать, не так уж это было и глупо: посторонний человек не мог оказаться в его дворе случайно – для этого пришлось бы перелезть через забор. Никто из деревенских не стал бы этим заниматься, значит, грабитель или того хуже. В конце концов, до ближайшей тюрьмы было всего три часа езды на машине. Хиджиката осторожно выглянул из-за угла: ничего не изменилось, человек не шевелился. Допустим, это грабитель или сбежавший заключённый – хотел забраться в дом, но его придавило упавшим деревом. Вариант похуже: он притворяется, чтобы заставить хозяев открыть дверь. Если и так, решил Хиджиката, это ещё не повод оставлять человека в беде, а если он захочет напасть, то что ж – его ждёт неприятный сюрприз.  
Стоило переступить порог, как ветер набросился со всей силой. Пригибаясь под его ударами, Хиджиката добежал до пострадавшего и склонился над ним.  
– Эй! Ты как? Слышишь меня?  
Тот не ответил, не шелохнулся. Плохо дело.  
Вблизи стало видно, что человека не задело стволом, только ветками. Почему тогда он без сознания? Хиджиката сунул пистолет за пояс, оттащил пострадавшего в сторону и перевернул на спину. Похлопал по щеке.  
– Эй!  
Бледное лицо, синеватые плотно сомкнутые веки, спутанные волосы какие-то серые, словно в пыли. Ран не видно, конечности не вывернуты – может, его молнией ударило? Хиджиката посмотрел на тёмное, клубящееся тучами небо и решил, что риторическими вопросами разумнее задаваться где-нибудь в укрытии. Он подхватил человека под мышки и потащил к дому. Это оказалось нелегко, тот был тяжёлым, да ещё чёртов ветер буквально сбивал с ног. Пришлось сделать остановку на полпути, и тут человек очнулся.  
– Пу… сти…  
– Что?  
– …пус… ти…  
– Как же я тебя отпущу? Сам ты точно не дойдёшь.  
Человек умолк, его голова свесилась на грудь. Но когда Хиджиката потащил его к дому, вдруг задёргался с такой силой, что умудрился вывернуться из его рук.  
– Да что с тобой такое?!  
Человек скорчился на земле и крупно вздрагивал. Хиджиката вздохнул.  
– Послушай, – он присел на корточки и пощёлкал пальцами, привлекая внимание. – Я не враг, я хочу помочь и не собираюсь причинить вред. Ты будешь моим гостем, слышишь? Гостем.  
Ноль реакции. Не дождавшись ответа, Хиджиката снова взял его под мышки. На этот раз человек не дёргался, и они благополучно добрались до дома.  
Хиджиката устроил незваного гостя на диване и скептически его оглядел. Что ж, хорошие новости: тот вряд ли был сбежавшим заключённым. Прилично одетый, с виду здоровый, возраста Хиджикаты, он выглядел бы привлекательно, если бы не мертвенная бледность. Что же с ним случилось? Прощупывание костей и внешний осмотр ничего не дали, под тёмным джемпером обнаружился неплохой пресс и ни единого синяка. Хиджиката почесал в затылке, затем с сожалением выключил Унесённых призраками и пошёл за мобильным.  
Как назло Кондо не отвечал – Хиджиката позвонил трижды и сдался. Звонить в больницу не имело смысла: она, как и средняя школа, отделение полиции и все органы власти, находилась в городе, в тридцати километрах отсюда. Жителям крошечных деревень в горах предлагалось самостоятельно бороться с болезнями, преступлениями и инопланетным вторжением.  
– Страна самураев, чтоб её, – пробормотал Хиджиката.

Он вернулся в комнату и остановился возле дивана. Его незваный гость всё так же был без сознания, лежал в прежней позе, и, присмотревшись, Хиджиката понял, что его грудная клетка не поднимается. Чёрт! Он прижал пальцы к шее человека, но пульса не было. Только этого не хватало!  
Хиджиката застыл, согнувшись над телом. Пока не закончится буря, он ничего не мог сделать, даже если дозвониться до городской больницы, машину пришлют только утром, а до тех пор надо где-то хранить труп. Завтра придётся ехать в город объясняться с полицией… как же всё неудачно.  
Под пальцами вдруг токнуло, резко и сильно. Хиджиката вздрогнул от неожиданности, а пульс забился, сначала часто, потом спокойнее, пока не стал нормальным и размеренным. Хиджиката оттянул веко «трупа» – зрачок был расширен, почти полностью вытеснив радужку, глаза казались чёрными. Что за хрень? Хиджикату учили оказывать первую помощь: зафиксировать перелом, наложить давящую повязку – но не более того, и он понятия не имел, что творится с этим с виду здоровым парнем. Сделать что-то, как-то помочь он не мог, но и бездействовать не мог тоже. Он потрогал лоб парня – тот был холодным, как у покойника, потом взял его за руку – стоило прижать пальцы к запястью, как пульс токнул ещё один раз и исчез. Хиджиката решил сделать искусственное дыхание, по крайней мере, это было в его силах.  
Он убрал подушку, уложил пострадавшего ровно и приоткрыл его рот. Губы у того были бескровные, почти серые, а зубы неожиданно красивые: белые и блестящие, ровные, если не считать заметно выдающихся клыков. Хиджиката зажал ему нос, наклонился, прижавшись губами к губам, и выдохнул воздух изо рта в рот. Теперь – массаж сердца. Он выпрямился, сложил ладони на грудной клетке и резко энергично надавил пять раз.  
Ничего.  
Хиджиката набрал в лёгкие воздуха, снова прижался к приоткрытому рту, так плотно, что губы полностью охватили губы пострадавшего, и с силой выдохнул. Почувствовал, как приподнялась грудь, и уже хотел отстраниться, чтобы продолжить массаж, как вдруг на затылок легла ладонь.  
От неожиданности он замер, а ладонь с силой надавила, и его практически впечатало в чужие губы. Хиджиката, как дурак, моргал, не понимая, что происходит, пока не ощутил движение. Да не где-то, а у себя во рту! Чужой язык скользнул между его зубов, вдоль его языка, игриво коснулся нёба. Хиджиката вытаращился от такого. Губы, к которым он только что припадал с самыми лучшими намерениями, шевельнулись, и он оторопело понял, что его целуют в засос. Заторможенно скосив глаза, он наткнулся на прямой внимательный взгляд – его чёртов гость пришёл в себя и смотрел с таким голодом, что стало жарко и мышцы обмякли. Хиджиката бессмысленно смотрел в ответ, не пытаясь сопротивляться, пока его целовали и поглаживали по волосам, и – чёрт знает что такое! – он почти готов был ответить, когда губу пронзила резкая острая боль.  
Опомнившись, Хиджиката скинул ласкающую руку и отшатнулся. Из прокушенной губы сочилась кровь, а недавний труп, который он так героически пытался откачать, облизывался и выглядел чересчур довольным для того, у кого только что не было пульса.  
– Хмм, – он ещё раз облизнул порозовевшие губы. – Кто это тут у нас такой аппетитный?  
Что его взгляд, что голос были настолько похабными, что оцепенение и шок моментально прошли.  
– Иди сюда, – ублюдок поиграл бровями, – продолжим с того места, на котором остановились.  
И Хиджиката ему врезал. 

Его звали Саката Гинтоки. Из Сэндая.  
– В Токио не бывал? – уточнил Хиджиката.  
Слишком правильный выговор этого северянина вызывал закономерные подозрения.  
– Неа. Даже на школьной экскурсии не был.  
– Это невозможно!  
– Ой, ты хоть представляешь себе Сэндай? У нас и так на каждом шагу то колодец, из которого пил Датэ Масамунэ, то закусочная, из которой его выгнали за дебош, то дерево, на которое он помочился. Уверен, что в Токио и близко нет столько памятных мест с Датэ Масамунэ.  
– И не надо!  
Хиджиката понял, что всерьёз спорит о школьных экскурсиях с самым подозрительным субъектом, которого когда-либо видел, и остановился.  
– Ладно. Не важно. Как ты сюда попал?  
Гинтоки, насколько было видно под полотенцем со льдом, закатил глаза.  
– Как и все: из долины в горку, потом по мосту. За мостом машина сломалась, и я искал, где спрятаться от дождя, когда ударила молния, я испугался и перелез через ограду в первый попавшийся двор, а тут это дерево как рухнет… Больше ничего не помню, пока ты не разбудил меня поцелуем.  
Он подмигнул.  
Хиджиката видел, что он врёт – по сравнению с теми лжецами, которых ему приходилось раскалывать, Гинтоки даже не старался.  
– Кстати, а тебя-то как зовут? А то ты успел меня поцеловать, избить и допросить, а я даже имени твоего не знаю.  
– Я…  
– Секунду, запишу где-нибудь, чтобы выставить иск за моральный ущерб.  
– Это кто кому ещё должен?!  
Хиджиката вздохнул. Единственное, что он успел выяснить о Гинтоки – тот умел бесить, как никто другой. И умел целоваться, но эту информацию лучше было игнорировать.  
– Меня зовут Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки подождал, потом уточнил:  
– И всё?  
– И всё.  
– Как сурово! Чем дальше, тем больше ты мне нравишься, Хиджиката-кун.  
– Не зови меня так!  
Хиджиката потёр лоб. Вообще-то, он был спокойным человеком, уравновешенным, его мало что могло выбить из колеи, но этот болтливый придурок каким-то образом умудрялся довести до ручки чуть ли не каждой фразой. До сих пор на памяти Хиджикаты так умел только один человек. Он содрогнулся от непрошенных воспоминаний и решил переключиться на насущные проблемы.  
– Что планируешь делать дальше?  
Гинтоки, который уже отложил полотенце в сторону и теперь с интересом рассматривал диски в коробке, обернулся с искренним удивлением.  
– Завтра попробую починить машину, а до тех пор останусь у тебя, конечно.  
– Разрешения спроси хотя бы!  
– У меня есть деньги, я заплачу.  
– Тут тебе не гостиница.  
– Но, Хиджиката-кун, – Гинтоки сложил руки на груди и возвёл глаза к потолку, – я так благодарен тебе за помощь, а особенно – за искусственное дыхание, что тоже хочу помочь.  
– Вот и убирайся, этим ты здорово облегчишь мне жизнь.  
Тот сделал вид, что не услышал.  
– Посмотри на себя, ты пьёшь сакэ один. Это признак глубоких психологических проблем и одиночества, так и спиться недолго.  
– Знаешь, что…  
– Поэтому! – Гинтоки повысил голос. – Я составлю тебе компанию и помогу выпить сакэ. Ты спас меня – я спасу тебя.  
– Да ты просто хочешь выпить бесплатно, нахлебник!  
Хиджиката потёр лоб. Вышвырнуть человека на улицу в такую погоду не давала совесть, а оставить этого наглого засранца у себя не позволял инстинкт самосохранения. Он решил пойти на компромисс.  
– Ладно, можешь переночевать, но завтра утром тебя здесь быть уже не должно.  
Гинтоки послушно закивал.  
– Конечно, конечно, Хиджиката-кун, я всё понимаю, у меня уже были свидания на одну ночь.  
– Это не свидание!


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Хиджиката проснулся, в комнате было темно. Он уже хотел повернуться на другой бок и задремать, но всё-таки подгрёб к себе телефон – на всякий случай. Оказалось, что он проспал, а будильник почему-то не сработал. Нет, понял Хиджиката, когда сел на кровати, он просто забыл поставить будильник, потому что надрался вчера как идиот. Голова гудела, перед глазами всё расплывалось, во рту как будто кто-то справил нужду. Всё-таки допивать сакэ по принципу «немного осталось, чего добру зря пропадать», было огромной ошибкой.  
Стеная и кряхтя как неупокоенный дух, Хиджиката выбрался из спальни и мимо плотно закрытых дверей гостиной пополз на кухню. Там он сначала напился воды из-под крана, потом долго искал по шкафчикам болеутоляющее, потом принял душ и только после этого стал походить на человека. Время уже поджимало. В Токио он бы выскочил, одеваясь на ходу, а поесть купил бы по пути, но здесь не продавались ни «быстрая еда», ни кофе на вынос, да и спешить было совершенно некуда – прелести сельской жизни. Позавтракав поджаренными тостами и выпив литр кофе, он решил, что готов к новому дню.  
Упавшее дерево так и лежало поперёк двора. Хиджиката перебрался через распластанные ветки с уже начавшими подсыхать листьями и вышел на улицу. Погода до сих пор не пришла в норму, было ветрено, сыро и пасмурно. Ни лучика солнца не пробивалось сквозь низкие тучи, они висели над деревней, густые, плотные и такие тёмные, словно вот-вот пойдёт дождь. Хиджиката пожалел, что не взял с собой зонт.  
Разрушений после бури оказалось не так много, как он ожидал: поваленные деревья и мусорные баки, кому-то разбило стекло, у кого-то сорвало плохо закреплённую ставню – ничего страшного. Большинство заведений на главной улице уже открылись, а их владельцы торчали снаружи, наводя порядок. Беспрестанно здороваясь и кисло улыбаясь на очередное: «ну и ночка выдалась, верно, святой отец?», Хиджиката почти взбежал вверх по склону и с облегчением завернул в свой переулок.  
Церковь уже была открыта, но внутри никого не оказалось.  
– Ямазаки!  
Сначала никто не ответил, но позвав ещё раз, Хиджиката услышал смутное «сюда!» из дальних комнат. Пройдя между двумя рядами скамей, он обогнул возвышение с кафедрой и прошёл в боковую дверь. Тут размещалась личная комната священника, стараниями Хиджикаты превращённая в современный офис, кладовка, стараниями Ямазаки превращённая в склад стройматериалов, крошечный архив и он – его величество Подвал. Дверь в полу была откинута.  
– Ямазаки?  
– Я здесь. – Лицо Ямазаки возникло в чёрном зеве подвала. – Доброе утро, Хиджиката-сан.  
– Я опоздал, извини.  
– Ничего страшного, вряд ли сегодня будет много прихожан. Зато у меня наконец появилось свободное время: посмотрите-ка.  
Он трудился над ступеньками – сложенные из камня, те давно обрушились, местами на них невозможно было поставить ногу. Теперь верхние ступеньки стали ровными, с прямыми углами – насколько Хиджиката видел, Ямазаки успел привести в порядок почти половину лестницы.  
– Хорошо поработал. Когда только успел?  
Тот почему-то смутился.  
– Да так… пришёл на два часа раньше. Не спалось, знаете ли, всё казалось, что кто-то стучит в окно.  
– Ты же на втором этаже живёшь.  
– Вот именно.  
Оставив Ямазаки возиться в подвале, Хиджиката вышел покурить. Здание церкви совсем не пострадало, но стоило бы проверить задний двор, там могло повалить деревья. Хиджиката соображал, к кому можно обратиться, чтобы помогли всё распилить и вывезти, когда за спиной раздалось:  
– Святой отец, доброе утро!  
Обернувшись, он увидел в начале переулка Кондо Исао, главного – и единственного – полицейского деревни.  
– Вижу, у вас всё в порядке.  
– Не знаю, – Хиджиката с удовольствием пожал протянутую руку, – ещё не осматривал задний двор, там старый сад, совсем запущенный, и много сухих деревьев.  
– Если понадобится помощь, только скажите, святой отец.  
Кондо улыбнулся до ушей, и Хиджиката невольно улыбнулся тоже. Возможно, из-за цеховой солидарности, но Кондо ему нравился, несмотря на простодушие, громкий голос и это дурацкое «святой отец».  
– Как обстоят дела в деревне? С виду всё неплохо.  
– Ох, да как сказать, – Кондо почесал в затылке. – Ночью такое творилось…  
Хиджиката терпеливо выслушал, у кого побило окна, и где обвалилась крыша, и вклинился в первую же паузу.  
– Я вам вчера не смог дозвониться.  
– Наверное, я в это время помогал искать козочку Такечи-сана, – Кондо развёл руками. – И минуты спокойной не было. А почему вы мне звонили, что-то случилось?  
– Я… – Хиджиката осёкся.  
В самом деле, почему?  
– Уже не важно, – сказал он торопливо, – сам решил проблему.  
Кондо попрощался и ушёл, а он всё пытался вспомнить, зачем ему среди ночи потребовалась полиция, и не мог.

Прихожан в этот день было немного, в основном, старики, которые заходили потрепать языками и поужасаться непогоде. Хиджиката десяток раз услышал про козочку Такечи-сана – с каждым разом история обрастала всё новыми подробностями, по самой свежей версии в сарай попала шаровая молния и гонялась за несчастной скотиной, пока та не проломила стену и не убежала, куда глаза глядят. Но все сходились на том, что Такечи очень жаль, хотя тот и любил эту козочку немного слишком сильно, но у всех свои причуды. Внутренне умирая то от смеха, то от скуки, Хиджиката вежливо отвечал, что на всё божья воля, и старики уходили, очень довольные плодотворной беседой.  
Церковь он решил закрыть на час раньше – ещё одна история про злополучную козочку его бы сломала, да и погода опять начала портиться. Ямазаки остался копаться в подвале. За весь день он выбрался наружу всего раз, чтобы поесть, и сразу вернулся обратно.  
– Ты не слишком ли увлекаешься? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Он стоял у входа в подвал, а Ямазаки отвечал снизу, и его голос отдавался гулким эхом.   
– Когда ещё будет такая возможность. Пока все заняты после бури, у меня наконец-то есть время на ремонт.  
– Извини, что не помогаю.  
– Что вы такое говорите, Хиджиката-сан!  
От возмущения Ямазаки даже высунулся из недр подвала:  
– Если бы не вы, ничего бы не получилось! Здание годами стояло запертым и ветшало, я старался поддерживать его в порядке, но денег совсем не было. А с тех пор как вы сюда приехали, всё изменилось! Пожертвований столько, что в этом году мы сможем полностью перекрыть крышу. Я вам очень благодарен!  
Хиджиката смущённо пробормотал что-то вроде «не преувеличивай» и поспешил уйти.  
К вечеру стало ещё темнее. Ветер подталкивал в спину, и Хиджиката почти бежал вниз по склону, мимо закрытых или закрывающихся магазинов. На улице никого не было, только возле мастерской стояли люди. Хиджиката узнал Гэнгая, а вот двое других были ему незнакомы. «Приезжие», мгновенно определил Хиджиката, и тут же усмехнулся про себя – жизнь в деревне накладывала свой отпечаток.  
Подойдя ближе, он ещё сильнее укрепился в том, что незнакомцы были не местными, скорее всего, приехавшими из большого города. Мужчина и женщина, оба в головных уборах и длинных плащах с поднятыми воротниками, как в шпионском фильме. На мужчине была обычная фетровая шляпа, на женщине – модная фуражка с кокетливым козырьком. Ветер трепал полы плащей, развевал иссиня-чёрные волосы женщины, но шляпы на обоих сидели как влитые. «На завязках, что ли?»  
Проходя мимо, Хиджиката поздоровался с Гэнгаем, и те двое сразу повернули головы, как по команде. Женщина была молодой и, кажется, привлекательной, а мужчина щеголял длинным шрамом, возможно, через всё лицо. Точнее определить не получалось, потому что на обоих были чёрные очки от солнца, да такие крупные, что скрывали половину лица. «Психи какие-то, – решил Хиджиката, – не иначе, как родня Гэнгая». Он уже прошёл мастерскую и спускался дальше, но так и тянуло обернуться. Приезжие тут появлялись постоянно, в основном, это были туристы или паломники, стремившиеся в монастырь на вершине горы, но те двое в корне от них отличались: без рюкзаков, в неудобной одежде и обуви. Они выглядели настолько подозрительно, что хотелось арестовать их просто на всякий случай. «Уймись, – осадил себя Хиджиката, – максимум, что ты можешь – окропить их святой водой. И получить иск за порчу одежды».  
Подгоняемый ветром, он быстро добрался до дома, к этому времени уже начало накрапывать. Хиджиката пробежал через двор и ввалился в прихожую одновременно со вспышкой молнии.  
– Я дома.  
– С возвращением! – откликнулись с кухни.  
Хиджиката так и застыл с рукой на заднике ботинка. Дверь в кухню была приоткрыта, оттуда слышались бульканье, плеск воды, громыхание кастрюль и гнусавое немелодичное блеяние – как будто козочка Такечи-сана пробралась к нему в дом и стала наводить свои порядки.  
В каком-то ступоре Хиджиката разулся и направился на кухню.  
На двух конфорках из четырёх что-то жарилось и варилось, работала микроволновка, нарезанные овощи и зелень отмокали в миске с водой, а надо всем этим царил Гинтоки. Он переходил от мойки к печке, от печки к столу, и что-то резал, солил, перемешивал, пробовал на вкус. Одетый в розовый фартушек с легкомысленными воланами – где только взял? у Хиджикаты дома такого не водилось – он что-то напевал под нос и выглядел настолько привычно, уютно даже, словно был здесь всегда.  
Хиджиката привалился к дверному косяку и наблюдал за ним не в силах ничего сказать. Он напрочь забыл про Гинтоки. Утром прошёл мимо гостиной, где тот спал, за день не вспомнил о его существовании и не рассказал о нём Кондо, хотя собирался. Как можно забыть про человека, которого нашёл без сознания, которому делал искусственное дыхание, с которым пил весь вечер… с которым фактически поцеловался, пусть и против воли? Что за стрёмные провалы в памяти?   
– Хиджиката-кун, привет! – Гинтоки взмахнул половником. – Ты рановато, я ещё не закончил. Иди пока мой руки и переодевайся, ужин скоро будет готов.  
Это прозвучало так буднично, словно они сто лет как поженились, и Хиджикату наконец прорвало.  
– Какого хрена ты делаешь на моей кухне?!  
– Готовлю для тебя, конечно. – Гинтоки прижал половник к груди. – Чтобы тебе, уставшему после работы, можно было расслабиться и почувствовать себя дома.  
– Изображаешь мою жёнушку?  
– Понравилось? – Гинтоки подмигнул: – А ты шалунишка.  
– Заткнись, не то вылетишь отсюда в два счёта!  
Гинтоки не обратил внимания на угрозу, и Хиджиката с холодком понял, что чёртов придурок устроился тут надолго.  
– Ну что ты так злишься? Ты дал мне ночлег, я за это приготовил ужин – мы в расчёте.  
– А вчера ты обещал заплатить.  
– Мы же в деревне, здесь рулит натуральный обмен.  
– В деревне, а не в средневековье!

Готовил Гинтоки отлично. Хиджиката с сомнением попробовал рис с карри и опомнился, только когда умял половину.  
– Хороший аппетит муженька – отрада для глаз.  
– Какой я тебе муженёк? И сам-то почему не ешь?  
– А, я пока готовил, напробовался, аппетит перебил.  
Гинтоки взял немного жареных овощей и ковырялся в них палочками без энтузиазма. Хиджиката же налегал и на овощи, и на рыбу, и на какие-то непонятные рулетики, которые полагалось макать в соус, и на какие-то шарики в панировке – всё потрясающе вкусное. Последний раз он так объедался в Токио, в ресторане.  
– Не знал, что у меня дома столько продуктов.  
– Смеёшься? У тебя в холодильнике ничего не было, кроме майонеза, – Гинтоки наморщил нос, – пришлось сходить за покупками. Повезло, что ты забыл бумажник на столе.  
Хиджикату сковало ужасным предчувствием.  
– Ты… – он старался говорить тихо и медленно, чтобы не взорваться. – Ты что сделал с майонезом?  
– Да ничего, сложил на одну полку, чтобы освободить место.  
– А, тогда ладно.  
Наевшись, Хиджиката подобрел, а когда Гинтоки подлил ему сакэ, окончательно пришёл в хорошее расположение духа.  
– Ты почему не съехал? – на полный желудок это почти не бесило.  
– Куда? Словно здесь есть гостиница.  
– А с машиной что?  
– Отдал чинить в мастерскую.  
– Какую мастерскую?  
Гинтоки пожал плечами.  
– Как я понял, она здесь единственная, там ещё такой смешной старик со сварочными очками на лбу, полный псих, по-моему.  
Хиджикату это удивило – он был уверен, что про машину Гинтоки наврал, но тот правильно описал Гэнгая. Неужели в его россказнях была хоть крупица правды?  
– Он действительно псих, но в машинах разбирается, как и в любой технике. Значит, уже скоро ты свалишь отсюда.  
– Хиджиката-кун такой злой и ранит моё сердце. Разве мы не лучшие друзья, которые вместе пуд соли съели?  
– Нихрена. Мы только бутылку сакэ на двоих распили. Я из-за этого на работу опоздал.  
– А кем ты работаешь?  
– Так не ясно? Священником.  
Гинтоки вытаращился на него.  
– Что? Ты же видел меня в рабочей одежде.  
– Это… такая сексапильная чёрная рубашка со стоячим воротником и стильной белой вставкой? Тебе идёт.  
– Это и есть одеяние священника! Его носят только в одном случае – когда работают в церкви.  
– И ещё, если снимаются в порнухе.  
– По-твоему, я похож на порно-актёра?  
– Тебе бы это подошло больше.  
Хиджиката поискал, чем бы в него кинуть, Гинтоки прикрыл голову руками и зачастил:  
– Просто ты такой красивый, что мысль о целибате разрывает мне сердце. Я лучше буду надеяться, что ты снимаешься в порно!  
– Ничего себе «лучше»! И у протестантов нет целибата, придурок ты необразованный, мы даже жениться можем.  
– Ну нет, брак меня не интересует.  
– Тебе никто и не предлагал!  
– А что протестанты могут, кроме брака? – Гинтоки поиграл бровями: – Любовницы, проститутки, оргии?  
– Интересно ты представляешь жизнь священников.  
Гинтоки промолчал, но так посмотрел, что шея взмокла.  
Хиджиката пригубил сакэ, чтобы отвлечься. В Токио при попытке найти парня на ночь, приходилось долго обмениваться намёками и взглядами, чтобы в случае чего можно было всё обратить в шутку. Некоторые доводили это искусство до совершенства: однажды с Хиджикатой начал заигрывать свидетель убийства, да так мастерски, что окружающие ничего не поняли. Но Гинтоки и не пытался скрыть свои намерения, он откровенно флиртовал, и чем дальше, тем труднее было притворяться, что ничего не замечаешь.  
А стоило ли притворяться? Хиджиката отпил ещё сакэ, размышляя об этом. Гинтоки привлекательный, с ним наверняка будет хорошо, никто ничего не узнает… Обеты священника запрещали распутничать с женщинами, но ничего не говорили о мужчинах – Хиджиката специально это проверил. Так почему бы нет?  
– У Хиджикаты-хоши, наверное, нет отбоя от девиц, – протянул Гинтоки. – Спорю, что большинство твоих прихожан: хорошенькие девушки и горячие вдовы.  
– Если бы. В основном, это пенсионеры, для которых церковь – просто очередное развлечение. Они не молятся и на проповеди ходят, как в кино… ну хоть деньги жертвуют исправно.   
Зазвонил мобильный. Хиджиката показал Гинтоки, чтобы сидел тихо, и взял трубку.  
– Хиджиката-сан? Простите, что звоню вот так, но в церкви вас нет. Ямазаки-сан любезно дал ваш номер…  
Хиджиката узнал этот мелодичный свежий голос.  
– Шимура Отаэ-сан?  
– Ах, вы меня запомнили? Это так приятно.  
Хрупкую и нежную Отаэ трудно было не запомнить: Хиджиката редко видел такой пронзительный взгляд, даже среди серийных убийц и маньяков. Оставалось благодарить небеса, что эта юная леди безобидно живёт в деревне, опекая отца и брата.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросил Хиджиката. Отаэ была девушкой строгого воспитания и ни за что бы не стала звонить мужчине на мобильный просто так.  
– Видите ли, мой отец скончался.  
– О… Примите мои соболезнования, это такой удар.  
– На самом деле, нет, – отозвалась Отаэ с удивительной беззаботностью. – Отец давно болел, а на этой неделе ему стало совсем худо, и Сакамото-сэнсэй предупредил, что долго он не протянет, поэтому мы были готовы. В любом случае, не могли бы вы прийти и провести все необходимые обряды?  
– Но Шимура-сан был буддистом, насколько я знаю.  
– Вот видите, как всё замечательно складывается: он буддист, а вы баптист.  
– Это разные вещи! И я не баптист!  
– Завтра из храма должен приехать монах, чтобы провести похороны по всем правилам.  
– Так я для вас всего лишь временная замена?  
– Хиджиката-сан, пожалуйста, мне больше не к кому обратиться.  
– Я могу заглянуть ненадолго…  
– Как замечательно!  
– Просто поддержать морально…  
– Мы вам так благодарны! Ждём!  
Хиджиката послушал гудки в трубке, размышляя, почему ему не хватает силы воли отказывать женщинам? Стоило любой из них похлопать глазами и принять печальный вид, как из него можно было верёвки вить.  
– Что случилось? – Гинтоки навалился на спинку стула и жарко задышал в ухо.  
Вместо ответа Хиджиката двинул ему локтем. Отказывать мужчинам он мог запросто, наверное, поэтому у него не было личной жизни.  
– Надо сходить к прихожанам, у них умер отец.  
Гинтоки перестал делать вид, что корчится от боли, и вытаращился на него.  
– Так ты правда священник?  
– Конечно! Я же говорил!  
– Я думал, это такие ролевые игры.  
– Не хочу ничего знать.  
Хиджиката пошёл в спальню, Гинтоки хвостом следовал за ним.  
– Теперь хотя бы понятно, почему у тебя распятие над кроватью.  
– Да ты просто гений дедукции. – Хиджиката достал из шкафа одну из трёх рабочих рубашек и колоратку. – Ты что, заходил в мою комнату?  
– Просто заглянул, – Гинтоки и не подумал смутиться. – Думал, обнаружу тут девайсы для бдсм или постер с Сейбер в купальнике, но ты живёшь очень скучно…  
У Хиджикаты были кое-какие игрушки, припрятанные среди нижнего белья, и раз Гинтоки промолчал о них, значит, ему хватило совести не рыться в его вещах, ограничившись его бумажником.  
– Говоришь, кто-то умер? От чего?  
– Как будто я знаю. Шимура-сан был уже в возрасте и не вставал с кровати – что бы это ни было, его это наконец доконало.  
– А, – протянул Гинтоки странным тоном.  
– Тебе-то какое дело?  
Он моргнул и снова стал самим собой – раздражающим наглым придурком.  
– Да просто тяну время в ожидании, когда ты начнёшь раздеваться.  
– Выметайся отсюда!


	3. Chapter 3

Дома у Отаэ уже собралась компания старых перечниц. Они успели перемыть всем кости и переругаться друг с другом и обрадовались появлению Хиджикаты, как пираньи радуются забредшей в реку корове.  
– Святой отец, добрый вечер!  
– И вы здесь, святой отец.  
– Добрый вечер, – сказал Хиджиката очень спокойно. – Пожалуйста, не зовите меня так: святыми отцами называют основателей Церкви, я не претендую на такие титулы.  
Он со счёту сбился, сколько раз объяснял это, но ничего не менялось.  
– Как же вас тогда называть?  
– Например, «пастор».  
– Хм…  
Хиджиката буквально видел, как эта информация проходит сквозь их головы и сразу же удаляется как не стоящая внимания. Однажды он не выдержал и вместо проповеди прочитал лекцию о правильных обращениях к христианским священникам, но не добился ничего, кроме молчаливого осуждения Ямазаки. С тех пор он поумнел.  
– Святой отец, как хорошо, что вы пришли, – сказала Отосэ, хозяйка единственной в деревне закусочной. – Хотя бы вы втолкуйте Отаэ, что нельзя хоронить Шимуру-сана без разрешения из храма.  
– Да-да, святой отец, это замечательно, что вы пришли, – прогудела Ойва, хозяйка второй единственной закусочной в деревне. – Объясните уже недалёким, что это просто предрассудки.  
Две старухи конкурировали и потому терпеть друг друга не могли – если бы одна сказала, что солнце встаёт на востоке, вторая непременно начала бы спорить с этим.  
– Эмм, – глубокомысленно начал Хиджиката. – Я всё-таки не буддист…  
Отосэ пресекла его жалкие возражения величественным взмахом руки.   
– В каждом месяце есть дни, в которые хоронить никак нельзя, монахи их знают.   
– И что же плохого может случиться, а? Он уже умер, куда хуже?  
– Другие начнут умирать тоже, такое уже бывало. Верно я говорю, святой отец?  
– Нет, это я верно говорю, да, святой отец?  
Обе старые грымзы носили традиционную одежду и не по возрасту ярко красились, только Отосэ была высокой и худой, а Ойва – приземистой и тучной. Они могли бы зарабатывать стендапом в каком-нибудь клубе для извращенцев.   
– Я-а… должен найти Отаэ-сан и выразить соболезнования, – проблеял Хиджиката, потихоньку пятясь из комнаты.   
У него было не семь жизней, в конце концов.  
Отаэ искать не пришлось – она чуть ли не выскочила на него, нагруженная посудой, связками свечей и отрезами ткани.  
– Хиджиката-сан, как хорошо, что вы пришли, вот возьмите-ка это, и это тоже.  
Под её руководством Хиджиката перенёс всё в другую комнату, где суетились ещё несколько женщин.  
– Чем я могу помочь?  
Отаэ рассеянно огляделась.  
– Как видите, помощников у меня много, а вы побудьте с отцом, пожалуйста. Он на втором этаже… Нет, Катерина-сан! Не разворачивайте пока, это для похорон!  
Хиджиката поспешил ретироваться.  
На втором этаже все двери были закрыты кроме одной. Хиджиката заглянул и увидел, что тело лежит на кровати, а рядом сидит младший брат Отаэ – Шинпачи. Насколько Хиджиката знал, тому было шестнадцать, и если Отаэ старше его на пару лет… то ей всего восемнадцать? Он вспомнил её стальной взгляд, обманчиво мягкий голос и недоверчиво покачал головой.  
– Привет. Как ты тут?  
– Святой отец? – Шинпачи торопливо потёр глаза. – Спасибо, что пришли.  
– Не знаю, чем могу помочь, – Хиджиката постарался говорить бодрым тоном, – но твоей сестре не отказывают.  
Шинпачи слабо улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Да, Таэ почему-то считает, что обязательно нужно читать молитвы над… над… телом…  
Он поспешно отвернулся. Хиджиката встал рядом и потрепал его по плечу.  
– Не печалься о мёртвых, Шинпачи-кун. Твой отец долго болел, теперь он избавился от мучений и пребывает в лучшем из миров.  
– Отец любил говорить, что после смерти его сразу упекут в Ад.  
Хиджиката кашлянул.  
– Уверен, он преувеличивал свои злодеяния. Господь намного милосерднее, чем принято считать, Он простит любого раскаявшегося грешника.  
– Отец был буддистом.  
«Хватит спорить! – подумал Хиджиката раздражённо. – Просто дай мне делать свою работу!»  
– Бог един. Как его ни назови – Иисус, Будда, Аллах, это не имеет значения, так или иначе, все мы придём к Нему.  
– Хорошо бы, – прошептал Шинпачи.

Отаэ накормила своих помощников лёгким ужином. Все устроились в гостиной: кто присел, кто подпирал стену с тарелкой в руках. Разговоры вертелись вокруг последствий непогоды, как будто в нескольких метрах от них не лежал усопший. Хиджиката до сих пор не мог свыкнуться с таким будничным отношением к смерти у деревенских.  
– Говорю вам, – вещала Отосэ, – бедный Шимура-сан умер из-за этой бури.  
– Эм, отец давно болел, – попытался Шинпачи. – И доктор Сакамото сказал…  
– Что они там знают, эти доктора. Духи приходят с бурей, ищут слабые души и забирают, так всегда было.  
– Что-то твою душонку не забрали, карга, – не смолчала Ойва.  
– А я не так слаба, как некоторые, – невозмутимо ответила Отосэ. – И никогда не открываю окна в ненастную ночь.  
Ещё около часа самозваные помощники не расходились, но после нескольких очень прозрачных намёков Отаэ начали прощаться.  
Хиджиката тоже хотел улизнуть, но его поймали у выхода.  
– Вы же проведёте ночное бдение, Хиджиката-сан? Отец всегда хотел, чтобы над ним всю ночь читали молитвы.  
– Вряд ли христианские молитвы его устроят, – он попытался отшутиться, но Отаэ и глазом не моргнула.  
– Молитва есть молитва, не так ли?  
Ну что за упорная девушка!  
– Давайте начистоту. Молитвы по усопшим читают, чтобы спасти их душу, но я – протестантский священник, наша церковь отрицает силу таких молитв, потому что судьба каждой души решается Господом сразу после кончины. Мы не молимся за умерших, понимаете?  
Отаэ мило улыбнулась:  
– Святой отец, давайте начистоту: молитвы читают не для умерших, а для спокойствия живых. Мне будет намного спокойнее, если сегодня ночью кто-нибудь помолится за отца, понимаете?  
Хиджиката посмотрел на неё с укоризной, но её улыбка не дрогнула. Он смотрел и хмурился, Отаэ безмятежно улыбалась – противостояние длилось с полминуты, и закончилось полным поражением.  
– У протестантов нет заупокойных молитв, – пробормотал Хиджиката, сдаваясь.  
– Прочтите любые, отец был непривередлив.   
– Он или вы?!  
Отаэ только лукаво улыбнулась на это.  
– Я пойду к себе. Завтра предстоит много дел, нужно выспаться.  
– Всё в порядке, сестра, – заверил Шинпачи, – я побуду с отцом, всё равно не смогу уснуть, даже если лягу.  
– Тогда спокойной ночи. Спасибо что согласились остаться, Хиджиката-сан.  
– А вы уже всё решили, как я посмотрю!

Пока Отаэ с Шинпачи убирали после гостей, Хиджиката вышел покурить. Было так темно, что он сверился с часами на мобильном – всего лишь восемь. Обычно летом в это время только начинало темнеть, в небе виднелась прозрачная луна, дети бегали по улице, и можно было увидеть друг друга без фонарей. Сейчас луну и звёзды скрыли густые тучи, ветер быстро гнал их на запад, и почерневшее небо клубилось, как варево в ведьмовском котле.  
Дом Шимура стоял выше главной улицы. Этот участок отличался крутым уклоном, домов здесь было мало, и они находились на большом расстоянии друг от друга. Справа вроде бы виднелись огни, но пока Хиджиката докурил, и они исчезли. Казалось, что ты остался один в темноте, потерянный перед лицом стихии. Невольно ёжась, Хиджиката поспешил вернуться в дом.  
Свет везде был выключен, и он остановился в прихожей, не зная куда идти.  
– Хиджиката-сан, сюда.  
Шинпачи помахал ему из коридора – в руке он держал большой ручной фонарик.  
– Что случилось?  
– Электричество вырубилось. Хорошо, что сестра уже ушла спать, она бы с ума сошла от беспокойства за продукты в холодильнике.  
– Твоя сестра слишком много на себя взваливает.  
– Это верно. Пусть она отдохнёт, а мы побудем с… отцом.  
Вслед за ним Хиджиката прошёл по длинному коридору в одну из общих комнат на первом этаже, куда ещё раньше перенесли тело.  
– Вот стул для вас, надеюсь, будет удобно.  
Шинпачи слишком много говорил и суетился – нервничал.  
– А ты?  
– Сейчас и для себя принесу.  
Он вышел, и Хиджиката воспользовался моментом, чтобы оглядеться.  
Комната была довольно большой, без окон, с единственной дверью. По центру стоял накрытый белой тканью диван, на котором со скрещёнными на груди руками лежал покойник, обряженный в кимоно. Хиджиката почти не знал Шимуру-старшего при жизни и подивился про себя, каким здоровым тот выглядит. Длительная болезнь как будто не оставила на нём свой след: ни ввалившихся щёк, ни запавших глаз, даже морщин было не так много. Удивительно, что уголки его рта не обвисли, как это обычно бывает, из-за чего лицо сохраняло спокойное и какое-то довольное выражение. Хиджиката не знал, почему, но стало вдруг неприятно, и он поспешил отойти.  
Рядом с диваном поставили низкий столик с цветами, свечами и мисками, в которых курились ароматические палочки. Свечей было около десятка, но с освещением они справлялись так себе: вся комната тонула в тенях, только диван выделялся размытым белым пятном.  
Шинпачи вернулся со стулом и сел рядом с Хиджикатой. Какое-то время они сидели молча.  
– Ну и… что теперь?  
– Вы разве никогда не проводили ночные бдения?  
– Говорю же, я протестант!  
Хиджиката достал молитвенник. Вообще-то, это считалось серьёзным нарушением правил Церкви, но если Отаэ с Шинпачи станет немного легче от бессмысленных обрядов, то он собирался это сделать.   
Заупокойных молитв у протестантов попросту не было, и Хиджиката решил начать с Отче наш – хуже от этого никому бы не стало.  
– Отче наш, Иже еси на небесех.  
Да святится имя Твое,  
да приидет Царствие Твое…  
Сбоку что-то щёлкало. Скосив глаза, он увидел, что Шинпачи выудил чётки-дзюдзу, и перебирает их, прикрыв глаза. «Ну охренеть, – подумал Хиджиката мрачно, – и ведь мне за это даже не заплатят».  
Он читал молитвы около часа, пока не устал. Стоило надолго замолчать, как Шинпачи оживился:  
– Принести чай?  
– Да, сделай одолжение.  
Хиджиката еле дождался, пока Шинпачи выйдет, и шумно выдохнул. И зачем он только согласился? Теперь все деревенские станут просить о том же, и попробуй, откажи, – обидятся смертельно. Раздражённо морщась, Хиджиката достал телефон, чтобы взглянуть на часы, и в этот момент раздался звонок. Повезло – он сразу нажал на экран, оборвав трель в самом начале.  
– Слушаю, – приходилось говорить как можно тише.  
– Алло? Хиджиката-хоши, это ты? Ничего не слышу…  
– Гинтоки? – от удивления Хиджиката выпалил это в полный голос. – Что тебе надо? И откуда у тебя мой номер?  
Второй вопрос ублюдок проигнорировал.  
– Хиджиката-хоши, я звоню узнать, когда вы вернётесь домой, а то уже поздно.  
– Хватит изображать мою жену! – Хиджиката выдохнул и заговорил тише. – Я тут застрял до утра.  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Нихрена! – Он откинулся на спинку стула. Желание ослабить колоратку было почти невыносимым. – Моя религия запрещает заупокойные молитвы, поэтому я читаю всё подряд, пока сын покойного клацает буддистскими чётками, будто так и надо. Я как будто оказался в тупой комедии с закадровым смехом.  
Гинтоки противно захихикал.  
– Да,– кисло подтвердил Хиджиката, – вот таким смехом.  
– Сам виноват, что открыл протестантскую церковь в глухой японской деревне – хотел дешёвой популярности, теперь расплачивайся.  
–Церковь тут уже была, но приход захирел. И я хотел не популярности, а убраться как можно дальше. Знаешь, сколько лет я в Церкви? – три года. А приходов за это время сменил четыре.  
– Неужели с твоим чудесным характером ты нигде не можешь прижиться?  
– За своим характером следи, а у меня свои причины. Чем ты там занят в моём доме?  
– Как некрасиво вот так намекать на моё уязвимое положение.Совсем не по-христианск – Гинтоки протянул это с нескрываемым удовольствием и добавил уже обычным тоном: – Думал посмотреть телек, но антенна накрылась, тогда я собрался заценить твои диски и то вино в здоровенной бутылке, но раз ты не придёшь ночевать, то, возможно, устрою пижамную вечеринку на твоей кровати.  
– Даже не думай! – зашипел Хиджиката.  
– А? Ничего не слышу, опять связь пропадает.  
– Всё ты слышишь! Держись подальше от моей комнаты?  
Гинтоки оживился.  
– Что, у тебя есть грязные секреты? Не так ты невинен, Хиджиката-хоши.  
Последнее он протянул особенно мерзким тоном.   
– Помнишь, я говорил, чтобы ты не называл меня «Хиджикатой-куном»? Так вот, разрешаю, но никаких больше «хоши».  
В коридоре послышались шаги, Шинпачи возвращался.  
– Всё, мне надо работать, – зашептал Хиджиката, – не звони мне. И не вздумай делать уборку, не то вышвырну к чертям.  
Гинтоки начал что-то отвечать, но он дал отбой, а потом на всякий случай отключил звук у телефона.  
Вовремя – Шинпачи уже входил в комнату с подносом в руках.  
Хиджиката с благодарностью принял исходящую паром чашку: горло пересохло, ему требовалась передышка. Какое-то время они молча пили чай, думая каждый о своём.  
– Знаете, – вдруг сказал Шинпачи, – мой отец был очень хорошим человеком.  
Его голос опасно подрагивал.  
– Раньше мы жили в большом городе, в собственном доме. Отец владел рестораном, дела шли хорошо, и мы были счастливы. – Он перевёл дыхание. – Жаль, я был слишком мал и совсем этого не помню.  
– Что случилось потом?  
– Потом… отец ввязался в рискованное предприятие и прогорел, срочно занял деньги, не смог вернуть, и нам пришлось всё бросить и бежать, спасаясь от кредиторов. Этот дом – мамин, её наследство. Но она умерла вскоре после переезда, а отец стал пить… Он быстро спился, а восемь лет назад случился инсульт… с тех пор он не вставал с кровати, и мы с сестрой ухаживали за ним. Из-за болезни у него испортился характер, но знаете… – Шинпачи прерывисто выдохнул: – Он был очень хорошим человеком.  
«Да просто лучше некуда», подумал Хиджиката. Вслух он это говорить не стал, конечно: Шинпачи долго держался, но сейчас выглядел так, словно вот-вот сорвётся в истерику.  
– Тогда давай помолимся за его душу, – предложил Хиджиката мягко.  
Шинпачи судорожно кивнул.

Хиджиката прочел все более-менее подходящие молитвы и собирался пойти по второму кругу, когда понял, что не слышит щёлканье чёток – Шинпачи задремал, откинув голову назад. Какое облегчение. Хиджиката вытянул ноги, размял плечи. Неплохо было бы пройтись, но тогда Шинпачи проснётся и придётся опять читать молитвы до отупения… А Гинтоки сейчас развлекается – хлещет его вино, продавливает его диван, смотрит его диски, да ещё и комментирует, гад. И это в лучшем случае – в худшем, он мог рыться в его белье или дрочить на его кровати… или дрочить на его кровати в его белье.  
Хиджиката понимал, что должен выпинать наглого придурка из своего дома. Утром времени не было, вечером Гинтоки отвлёк его едой, а потом позвонила Отаэ. Но завтра уже нужно будет что-то решать: либо выставить, либо позволить остаться, одно из двух – а он до сих пор не решил, что делать. Если оставить Гинтоки у себя, тот продолжит свои приставания, пока что он обходился намёками, но если дать волю – обнаглеет. Стоило представить, как именно Гинтоки может обнаглеть, и член сразу шевельнулся. Вот же!  
«Почему нет? – спросил себя Хиджиката. – Ты же хочешь переспать с ним, не отрицай».  
Возможно, он просто хотел с кем-нибудь переспать – последний раз был почти год назад. Не стоило идти на поводу у спермотоксикоза и падать в койку с первым встречным.  
А возможно, причина была в его интуиции – Гинтоки врал каждую минуту, играл какую-то роль, за сутки знакомства он не сказал ни слова правды. В Токио Хиджиката часто снимал парней на одну ночь, ничего о них не зная, но и они ничего не знали о нём, им друг от друга был нужен просто секс. Гинтоки же, как будто претендовал на нечто большее, и это настораживало. Хиджиката не мог доверять ему.  
Что-то глухо стукнуло.  
Хиджиката мгновенно выпрямился на стуле, оглядываясь по сторонам. Дверь была закрыта, а стук прозвучал совсем близко – в этой комнате. Тишину нарушало только сопение Шинпачи. Может, свеча упала? Хиджиката подошёл к столику и осмотрел его, но всё было в порядке. Что тогда?  
Он огляделся: смутные силуэты немногочисленной мебели у стен, стол, застеленный белым диван… Хиджиката моргнул. Правая рука покойника лежала вдоль тела, ладонью вверх.  
«Какого?..»  
Он хорошо помнил, что руки были сложены на груди, левая и сейчас оставалась на месте. Так этот стук… это рука соскользнула и ударилась о диван?   
Очень хотелось заорать и убежать. Или хотя бы с достоинством выйти и пойти курить. Но ни того ни другого он не сделал.  
Это походило на кошмарный сон, когда идешь куда-то, точно зная, что нельзя, и не можешь остановиться. Медленно, нехотя переставляя ноги, Хиджиката приблизился к дивану. Дотронулся до запястья покойника, холодного, как и положено, поднял и уложил правую руку поверх левой. Поправил задравшийся рукав и посмотрел, как получилось. Бледные ладони с синеватыми ногтями лежали друг на друге, Хиджиката смотрел и смотрел на них, не понимая, что же не так. Ах да… рука мертвеца не должна была гнуться так легко, так просто… как у живого.  
Обмирая от страха, Хиджиката посмотрел покойнику в лицо: оно оставалось неподвижным, но в неверном свете свечей казалось, что уголки губ приподнялись. Как будто покойный Шимура-сан хитро ухмылялся.  
Хиджиката резко отступил, чуть не налетев на столик. Да что за чертовщина тут происходит?!  
– Хиджиката-сан? – Шинпачи снял очки и протёр. – Что-то случилось?  
Умиротворённое лицо Шимуры-сана ничего не выражало, губы оставались плотно сжатыми. Ещё бы, он же был мёртв, чёрт возьми!  
– Всё в порядке, – пробормотал Хиджиката. Он кашлянул и постарался говорить уверенным тоном. – Поправил свечу.  
– А. Я задремал, извините.  
– Ничего страшного.  
Хиджиката сел на стул, раскрыл молитвенник наугад и начал читать вслух. Это могла быть молитва за здравие или на сон грядущий, он бы не заметил.  
Точное время смерти Шимуры-сана ему не было известно, но Отаэ позвонила в шесть, а сейчас около десяти вечера, значит, по самым вольным подсчётам, старик скончался часов шесть назад, а то и все восемь. За это время руки должны были полностью окоченеть и оставаться неподвижно сложенными на груди. Хиджиката не был судебным медиком, но знал достаточно, чтобы понимать – случившееся абсолютно невозможно, никакими законами физики это было не объяснить.  
Продолжая бубнить молитву, он покосился на тело, но не заметил движения.  
«Какое ещё движение? Это чёртов труп!»  
Не сработало: Хиджиката повидал разных мертвецов на своём веку и чуял, что происходит нечто странное, если не сказать хуже.  
Мысли крутились и крутились вокруг этого, он уже не мог сосредоточиться на тексте, читал, запинаясь, и ощущение какой-то пародии на богослужение становилось всё сильнее. Хиджиката всегда относился к обрядам без фанатизма, но даже ему такая молитва была поперёк горла.   
Наконец он захлопнул молитвенник и встал, резко отодвинув стул.  
– Пойду, покурю.  
Шинпачи вытаращился на него, но спорить не стал.  
– А… да, конечно.  
Хиджиката к этому времени уже закрывал дверь за собой.  
Он быстро прошёл по коридору до прихожей, подсвечивая себе дорогу телефоном, и почти выскочил на улицу. Здесь уже начал накрапывать дождь. Хиджиката с облегчением вдохнул влажный воздух – после душной от благовоний комнаты тот казался божественно свежим – и подставил лицо под редкие капли. Постоял так, закрыв глаза. Возвращаться назад мучительно не хотелось, но не мог же он бросить Шинпачи и Отаэ одних с этим стрёмным трупом, да ещё и без электричества.  
Хиджиката резко распахнул глаза. У Шимур не было электричества, но Гинтоки собирался смотреть фильмы – как же он сразу не заметил нестыковку, неужели так сильно отупел всего за три года?   
Торопясь, он достал мобильный, нашёл последний вызов и позвонил.  
– Мм, Хиджиката-кун, соскучился по мне? Устал от молитв и захотел развлечься сексом по…  
– Дома есть свет?  
Гинтоки замолчал, сбитый с толку, потом медленно ответил:  
– Да, конечно. Я как раз смотрю Замок Лапута. Знаешь, то, что у тебя есть весь Миядзаки, это…  
Хиджиката сбросил вызов и бегом вернулся в дом. Света не было только здесь, и здесь же творилась какая-то чертовщина – не слишком ли подозрительное совпадение? Скорее, скорее, только бы успеть! Он промчался по коридору и вломился в комнату ровно в тот момент, когда Шинпачи наклонился над телом.  
– Хиджиката-сан? Так странно, я был уверен, что руки отца сложены на груди, но…  
– Назад! – заорал Хиджиката.  
Шинпачи таращился на него и не видел, как рука его отца поднимается, – он ничего не видел, пока скрюченные пальцы не вцепились ему в горло.  
– А!.. – Шинпачи даже вскрикнуть не успел – мертвец стиснул его шею и потянул на себя.  
Хиджиката не думал о том, как такое возможно, вообще не думал – сейчас настало время действовать. Он схватил стул, подскочил к дивану и с размаху приложил мертвеца поперёк груди. Хватка на горле Шинпачи разжалась. Хиджиката схватил его за плечи и отшвырнул в сторону, а сам встал перед ним со стулом наперевес.  
– Ч… что… что это… – Шинпачи закашлялся.  
– Хотел бы я знать, – пробормотал Хиджиката.   
Для старичка с инсультом Шимура-сан оказался на удивление крепким – удар всего лишь на время его дезориентировал. «Наверное, – подумал Хиджиката с истерическим весельем, – смерть пошла ему на пользу».  
– Что случилось? – не унимался Шинпачи.  
Он встал на четвереньки, выглянул из-за Хиджикаты и тихо ахнул. Ну хотя бы вопросов больше не задавал.  
Мертвец ворочался. Вот он неуклюже перекатился, вот упёрся рукой в диван – острый локоть натянул ткань кимоно – и медленно сел. Повертел головой, словно не понимал, где находится, потом повернулся.  
Если до сих пор у Хиджикаты ещё была слабая надежда, что они столкнулись с необычной летаргией, то теперь от неё ничего не осталось. Взгляд Шимуры-сана был осмысленным, цепким и голодным.  
– Папа? – выдохнул Шинпачи.  
Шимура-сан выглядел лет на десять моложе, чем перед смертью, его глаза странно сверкали, бледный язык то и дело проходился по губам, а зубы казались слишком яркими. Хиджиката не представлял, как эту тварь можно принять за человека, но речь ведь шла не о его семье.  
– Папа? – повторил Шинпачи с такой надеждой, что больно было слышать.  
Шимура-сан, точнее, тварь в его облике, улыбнулся.  
– Шин-чан, – он протянул руки, – сынок, иди к папочке.  
Хиджиката уронил стул и успел перехватить Шинпачи на середине движения  
– Нет, пустите!  
– С ума сошёл? Это не твой отец!  
– Отпус… тите!  
Шинпачи брыкался и пинался, Хиджиката с трудом удерживал. Единственным выходом было – вырубить его, чтобы не мешался, но для этого требовалась хотя бы одна свободная рука.  
– Сынок, – подначил мертвец, – где же ты, я жду.  
Хиджиката хотел ударить Шинпачи ребром ладони по шее, но тот вдруг извернулся и почти вырвался. Пришлось снова схватить его поперёк пояса.  
– Нет, нет! Пустите! Отец!  
Ногой он задел столик, и тот перевернулся. Всё, что на нём стояло, с грохотом обрушилось на пол, несколько свечей потухло, но большинство продолжали гореть, и упавшие сверху цветы тоже загорелись. Проклятье!  
Хиджиката оттолкнул Шинпачи к двери и начал затаптывать занявшееся пламя.  
– Беги отсюда!  
– Шин-чан, скорее, приди ко мне, мы будем все вместе: я, ты и твоя мать.  
Шинпачи всхлипнул. Трудно было винить его за это.  
– Опомнись! – крикнул Хиджиката. Как он ни старался, пламя не унималось, стоило затоптать в одном месте, как начинало тлеть в другом. – Твои родители мертвы!  
Его слова пропали втуне – Шинпачи не слышал. Он не сводил глаз с отца, но взгляд был мутным, обращённым в себя. Что с него взять – парень считал своего папашу «очень хорошим человеком».  
– Шин-чан, – позвал мертвец, – где же ты? Я соскучился.  
Как под гипнозом Шинпачи сделал один шаг, другой… губы мертвеца изогнулись в отвратительной ликующей ухмылке.  
Хиджиката поддел тлеющие цветы носком ботинка и швырнул в его сторону.  
Мертвец отшатнулся и зашипел, совершенно не по-человечески, как гадюка. Край его кимоно занялся огнём. Воспользовавшись моментом, Хиджиката подбежал к Шинпачи, схватил его и вытолкнул из комнаты.  
– Бежим!  
– Но отец…  
– Это не твой отец.  
Шинпачи едва переставлял ноги, Хиджиката схватил его за шиворот и поволок за собой. Преследовали их или нет, кто знает, – не такой он был дурак, чтобы оглядываться. Не сбавляя скорости, они с Шинпачи пробежали по тёмным комнатам и выскочили на улицу.  
Шёл сильный дождь, Хиджиката мгновенно промок, волосы налипли на лицо. Зато на Шинпачи это подействовало благотворно.  
– Что случилось? – стёкла очков залило дождём, и он подслеповато моргал. – Это был…  
– Не знаю, кто это был, – раздражённо ответил Хиджиката. – Но могу поклясться, что не твой отец.  
Он не услышал шаги, но что-то почувствовал – движение воздуха, холодок дурного предчувствия – и резко обернулся.  
Мертвец стоял в двух метрах от них. Уродливо-ласковая улыбка превратилась в злобный оскал, белоснежные острые зубы блестели в темноте. Хиджиката задвинул Шинпачи себе за спину. Он понятия не имел, что надо делать, как драться с этой тварью, по-хорошему стоило бежать отсюда как можно скорее, но в доме оставалась Отаэ…  
– Не надо, – пискнул Шинпачи. – Папа, не надо…  
То, что прикидывалось его отцом, вытянуло испещрённые пигментными пятнами руки и зашипело.  
Хиджиката пригнулся.  
Что-то мелькнуло в воздухе, и тварь снесло в сторону, словно огромная рука отправила её в полет одним щелком.  
– Ух ты, – сказал Гинтоки. – Протестантские ночные бдения такие интересные.


	4. Chapter 4

– И всё-таки, что это было? – наверное, в двадцатый раз повторил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки закатил глаза.  
– Оживший мертвец. Знаешь, как это бывает, – он начал накладывать в свой кофе сахар, ложку за ложкой, – его убил вампир, старик обратился и хотел подзакусить своей семьёй. Пока ты читал молитвы, он был вынужден лежать смирно, а стоило тебе выйти, ожил.   
– Хватит издеваться.  
Гинтоки пожал плечами.  
– Ладно, тогда скучный вариант: вы с пацаном чем-то надышались, выбежали под дождик, тут-то вас и попустило.  
Хиджиката уже думал об этом. Небольшая комната без окон и с закрытой дверью, свечи, благовония… – неудивительно, что они с Шинпачи словили глюк. Но весь опыт Хиджикаты говорил, что даже если принять наркотик, глючиться каждому будет что-то своё, а они с Шинпачи видели одно и то же. Ещё весь опыт Хиджикаты говорил, что мертвецы не оживают, и значит, своим опытом он мог подтереться.   
Ночью всё случилось слишком быстро: мертвец исчез, Гинтоки появился из ниоткуда и одновременно Шинпачи упал в обморок. Пока Хиджиката возился с ним, мертвец исчез. После короткой, но бурной дискуссии Гинтоки отправился в обход дома, а Хиджиката вернулся, волоча Шинпачи на себе. Мертвец лежал на диване в комнате, о случившемся напоминали только опрокинутый столик и запах гари. С большим трудом, Хиджиката заставил себя подойти и осмотреть покойника: тот выглядел, как и положено выглядеть мертвецам, пульс у него не прощупывался – Хиджиката попробовал поднять одну из сложенных на груди рук, но не смог, они окоченели.  
Гинтоки высыпал в кофе половину сахарницы и теперь с некоторым усилием размешивал получившийся сироп.  
– Как ты оказался у дома Шимура? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Он специально не спрашивал об этом раньше и выбрал спокойный момент, чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией, но Гинтоки даже не запнулся.  
– По телефону ты вёл себя странно, я забеспокоился и прибежал.  
– За пять минут?  
– Ой, Хиджиката-кун, пока ты получал удовольствие от травки или что там твои прихожане подмешивают в чай, прошло намного больше времени. И я бежал со всех ног. И у вас тут не такие большие расстояния.  
Гинтоки отпил свою бурду и блаженно зажмурился.  
– Прибегаю, а ты стоишь как Брюс Ли и готовишься избивать воздух. – Он фыркнул. – Смешно – ты же священник, значит, первым делом должен хвататься за крест и молитвенник, на оживших мертвецов это действует лучше, чем кулаки.  
Тут он был прав, но Хиджиката стал священником всего три года назад – не тот срок, за который можно изжить прежние привычки. Да и не сталкивался он раньше с такими бодрыми покойниками… точнее, с такими осязаемыми и реалистичными галлюцинациями.  
Он хотел побыть у Шимура, пока не проснётся Отаэ, но Гинтоки уговорил идти домой. «Если так беспокоишься, оставь на нём крест, – сказал он с равнодушным видом. – Кресты рулят». Поколебавшись, Хиджиката так и сделал: снял свой крест и положил на грудь покойнику. Потом запер комнату – просто для надёжности.  
О том, чтобы лечь спать, не могло быть и речи, поэтому Хиджиката накачивался кофе, перебирал в уме ночные события и никак не мог найти им непротиворечивое объяснение. Даже если они с Шинпачи наглючили что-то, а покойный Шимура-сан не покидал своё скорбное ложе, то… почему весь подол его кимоно был влажным и грязным?  
Хиджиката помассировал точку между бровей. Голова уже пухла, и он решил переключиться на что попроще.  
– Скоро починят твою машину?  
– Не знаю. Тот старикан её почти полностью разобрал, и я не уверен, что он сможет собрать обратно.  
– В том, что соберёт, не сомневайся, но возможно, это будет уже не машина.  
– А?  
– Надеюсь, ты любишь соевый соус.  
Они замолчали: Гинтоки пил кофе, Хиджиката думал. Вчера было не до того, но сегодня пришло время решать, оставить Гинтоки у себя или нет. Интуиция подсказывала, что если выставить его, то Гинтоки в городе не задержится, уедет сразу. Если же разрешить ему остаться, то – Хиджиката не сомневался – уже вечером его встретят в фартуке на голое тело. Общество Гинтоки ему нравилось, и узнать, что там под фартуком, Хиджиката был совсем не прочь, но… жить вместе, трахаться каждый день, ужинать, смотреть телек и болтать о чём-то – на такое он не подписывался.  
Так ничего и не решив, Хиджиката в два глотка допил кофе и встал из-за стола.  
– Пойду на работу.  
– Удачи. Приготовлю что-нибудь к твоему приходу.  
– И на мои деньги?  
– Конечно.  
– Знаешь, я не планировал нанимать домработницу.  
Гинтоки оторвался от кофе.  
– Не волнуйся, я готов ублажать тебя бесплатно.  
При этом он окинул Хиджикату таким взглядом с головы до ног, что брюки вдруг показались тесными, да и как-то жарковато стало. Хиджиката пробормотал что-то вроде «вернусь поздно» и поспешил сбежать.

Он пришёл раньше времени, но церковь уже была открыта, и Ямазаки уже копался в подвале.  
– Что за служебное рвение? – пошутил Хиджиката.  
Тот неожиданно смутился:  
– Знаете, опять не спалось, и я пришёл на час раньше.  
– С тобой точно всё в порядке, может, врача вызовешь?  
И так-то невзрачное лицо Ямазаки осунулось и посерело, глаза запали, как у тяжелобольного, тёмные круги под ними выделялись, словно их нарисовали карандашом.  
– Да ничего страшного, просто душно в доме.  
– Так открой окно.  
Ямазаки заметно вздрогнул.  
– Я… мне нужно там доделать… извините.  
Что-то с ним творилось странное. Хиджиката пообещал себе, что обязательно уговорит его показаться врачу – если сумеет выманить из подвала.  
С утра прихожан никогда не бывало много, и Хиджиката решил, что раз Ямазаки так вкалывает, то ему тоже стоит заняться уборкой. К тому же, движение помогало привести мысли в порядок. Он снял колоратку, закатал рукава и принялся собирать пыль.   
Церковь была небольшой и вмещала не больше пятидесяти прихожан. Когда Хиджиката приехал сюда, то сначала решил, что мест слишком мало, но вскоре понял, что это ещё оптимистично. По рассказам, основатель церкви родился здесь, уехал учиться в город, там стал протестантом и вернулся домой, чтобы нести свою веру деревенским. Церковь он построил на свои личные деньги, но его ожидания не оправдались: за все годы только Ямазаки перешёл в другую веру, а местные жители оставались верны традициям. Приход почти не получал пожертвований, а со смертью основателя церковь закрыли, и только Ямазаки на собственном энтузиазме поддерживал её в порядке. Когда Хиджиката приехал сюда, здание совсем обветшало, тем приятнее было теперь смотреть на свежевыкрашенные в нейтральный серо-голубой цвет стены и побеленный потолок, на невысокую скромную кафедру, с которой было удобно не столько читать проповеди, сколько общаться с людьми, а особенно: на объёмистый ящик для пожертвований, который за этот год почти никогда не пустовал.  
Хиджиката не пытался никого обратить в другую веру, его мало волновало, что деревенские приходят в церковь не за проповедями, а за разговорами, он просто делал свою работу так хорошо, как только мог, и жил в мире с собой. Впервые за долгое время.  
Собрав пыль, подметя пол и выбросив засохшие цветы, Хиджиката вышел на задний двор. Площадью немногим больше церкви, тот весь зарос кустарником и дикими цветами. Единственная тропинка вела к могиле основателя в самом дальнем уголке – Ямазаки старательно ухаживал за ней. Старые деревья так разрослись, что проходя по тропинке, приходилось пригибаться под свисающими ветвями. Ураган их не потревожил – сыграло роль то, что двор со всех сторон был защищён стенами соседних домов и горным склоном.  
Хиджиката посидел, вдыхая аромат цветов и зелени, потом неторопливо выкурил сигарету. Он собирался поразмыслить о ночном происшествии, но мысли сами собой свернули на Гинтоки, на то, что может случиться сегодня вечером, как реагировать, и остались ли дома презервативы. Хиджиката усмехнулся, поймав себя на этом: психика приспосабливалась, уводила в сторону от опасной дорожки. Может, это было и к лучшему.

Он вернулся в церковь в хорошем настроении и даже насвистывал что-то, пока не заметил, что его ждут: перед кафедрой стояла незнакомая девушка. Хиджиката торопливо спрятал сигареты в задний карман, одёрнул рукава и откашлялся.  
– Добрый день, чем могу…  
– Здравствуйте, Хиджиката-сан.   
Он сначала узнал голос, а потом и лицо.  
– Отаэ-сан?  
– Не узнали меня?  
– Нет, что вы…  
Она действительно изменилась: распущенные волосы, персиковый сарафан, лёгкий макияж. Сколько Хиджиката её знал, она всегда ходила в юкате, скромно причёсывалась и не красилась.  
– Просто захотелось попробовать что-то новое, – Отаэ потрогала волосы. – И некому меня осуждать за это.  
– Вы замечательно выглядите, – заверил Хиджиката.  
Мысленно он пожелал Шимуре-сану хорошенько прожариться в Аду.  
– Я зашла сказать спасибо за ночное бдение. Больше я ничем не могу вас отблагодарить, но это временно, пока не найду работу. Знаете, отец был против того, чтобы я работала, но теперь я сама могу принимать решения.  
Линия её рта затвердела, и Хиджиката поспешил перевести тему.  
– Когда похороны? Мне прийти?  
– А, – легкомысленно отозвалась Отаэ, – всё уже сделано.  
Хиджиката не понял.  
– Что сделано?  
– Из храма позвонили и сказали, что не смогут прислать монаха. Я не поняла причину, связь сейчас очень плохая. Поэтому я решила не тянуть и похоронить отца как можно скорее. В такую жару тело не может лежать долго.   
– Подождите, – это в голове не укладывалось, – вы никого не пригласили?  
– Нет.  
– И не провели обряд?  
– Мы с Шин-чаном прочитали сутру, простились с отцом, как положено, не волнуйтесь. Могилу выкопали ещё вчера, поэтому всё получилось быстро. – Отаэ обхватила себя за плечи, словно ей вдруг стало холодно. – Не знаю, почему, но я просто не могла выносить, что тело находится в доме. Как только его похоронили, сразу стало легче.  
Хиджиката понимал её как никто другой.  
– А как себя чувствует Шинпачи-кун?  
Она помрачнела.  
– Шин-чан тяжело это перенёс, он был очень привязан к отцу. Почти не разговаривает, заперся в своей комнате.  
– Я зайду и попробую поговорить с ним.  
Отаэ просияла.  
– Это было бы замечательно! Вы очень добрый человек, Хиджиката-сан.  
– Совсем нет.  
– Добряк. И краснеете очень мило.  
– Я не краснею. Просто здесь жарко.  
Она засмеялась.  
– Хорошо-хорошо, я уже ухожу, чтобы вы не смущались.  
– Не стоит…  
– О, это не из-за вас. Просто я обещала навестить Кью-чан. Её дедушка тяжело болеет.  
Хиджиката не знал никаких «Кью-чан», но знал, что Отаэ дружит с Ягю Кьюбей.  
– Вы про Ягю Бинбокусая-сана?  
– Да. Не верится, что он мог заболеть, правда?  
Бинбокусай – крошечный старичок лет ста на вид – был предводителем местных пенсионеров. Хиджиката всегда считал, что дедок всех здесь переживёт.  
– Ему стало плохо после урагана, – Отаэ задумчиво накрутила прядь на палец. – Вам не кажется, что это всё взаимосвязано, как будто ураган принёс нечто злое в нашу деревню?  
– «Это всё»?  
– Ах, не берите в голову, я просто болтаю.  
Отаэ помахала на прощание и пошла прочь по проходу между скамей.  
– Отаэ-сан, – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.  
– Да?  
– Когда я уходил ночью, то оставил на теле вашего отца крест. Вы похоронили Шимуру-сана вместе с ним?  
Отаэ остановилась.  
– Я собиралась так сделать, но Шинпачи сказал, что отец, как буддист, был бы против. А что, это важно?  
Хиджиката и сам не знал, просто почему-то ему было бы спокойнее, останься крест на теле.  
– Нет, ничего. Ещё раз примите мои соболезнования.  
Отаэ кивнула и вышла – она двигалась слишком резко и нервно, но возможно, всё дело было в непривычной обуви на каблуке.

После Отаэ один за другим стали приходить другие прихожане: деревенские старички и старушки, самая весомая часть паствы Хиджикаты. Они ходили в церковь, чтобы пообщаться с молодым, но разумным и внимательным священником и заодно поболтать друг с другом. Хиджиката ещё на прошлой работе привык выслушивать бесконечные словоизлияния, выискивая крупицы полезной информации, ему было не в тягость послушать про расшалившуюся подагру и неблагодарных внуков. К тому же, старики всегда были щедры на пожертвования.  
От них он узнал о болезни Бинбокусая – тот действительно слёг в ночь урагана и теперь был совсем плох. В деревне болело ещё несколько человек, в основном, пожилые. В верхней части по-прежнему не было света, а козочку Такечи-сана нашли мёртвой, такая беда. Кто-то винил ураган, Отосэ снова всем рассказывала про демонов, большинство привычно сходились на том, что во всём виновато правительство префектуры. Но появилась и новая версия.  
– Это всё вышки пять-джи, – сообщил старик Мусаши. Название вышек он произносил как «файду-жи». – Вся беда от них.  
– И что же они делают? – осведомился Хиджиката.  
– Излучают всякое дерьмо. – Мусаши закашлялся. – Проклятые китайцы!  
Уж насколько Хиджиката был привычен ко всякому, но такой полет мысли его впечатлил.  
– А китайцы тут при чём?  
– Помяни мои слова, они за всем стоят. Уж я-то эту породу знаю, на бирже от них продыху не было.  
– Вы про биржу труда?  
Мусаши окинул его снисходительным взглядом:  
– Нет, конечно, про фондовую биржу. Ну что за глупая молодёжь пошла.

После обеда поток стариков иссяк. Хиджиката отнёс Ямазаки ланч, перекусил сам, потом поиграл в тетрис на мобильном. Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. Стоило воспользоваться моментом и навестить Шинпачи, но одна мысль о возвращении в дом Шимура вызывала дрожь. «Завтра, – малодушно решил Хиджиката. – Пусть у парня будет время прийти в себя».  
Едва допинав день до вечера, он решил закрыть церковь на пару часов раньше. Погода лучше не становилась, солнце по-прежнему пряталось за тучами, и темнело не по-летнему рано, а возвращаться домой в темноте Хиджикате после ночных приключений совсем не улыбалось.  
Ямазаки уходить отказался. Он чем-то стучал, пилил дерево, перекатывал что-то тяжёлое и не прервался даже, чтобы поговорить. Приходилось повышать голос, чтобы он услышал:  
– Хотя бы не оставайся допоздна. В твоей части деревни нет света и фонари не работают, возвращаться будешь в темноте.  
– Это ничего. На улице не страшно, а дома…  
Он включил дрель, и остаток фразы потонул в её визге. Хиджиката подождал, но дрель работала непрерывно. Пришлось уйти, не попрощавшись.   
На улице уже так стемнело, словно было часов семь, не меньше. Чёрт знает, что творилось с погодой.  
Выйдя из переулка, он обратил внимание, что многие магазины уже закрылись. Только лавка «Всё для дома и сада», которой управляла Муцу, да заведения Отосэ и Ойвы были открыты. Могли местные жители чувствовать то же беспокойство, что и он? «Вряд ли, – сказал себе Хиджиката, -им ведь не глючатся ожившие покойники. Единственно, о чём тебе стоит беспокоиться, это о своей психике, приятель».  
Мастерская Гэнгая тоже была открыта, а сам он стоял на стремянке и пытался прибить к крыше отошедший кусок шифера.  
– Здравствуйте, Гэнгай-сан.  
Тот прищурился сквозь очки – непонятно, что через них можно было увидеть – и сразу расплылся в щербатой улыбке.  
– О, пастор-ноджи. Давненько тебя не видел.  
Он моментально спустился со стремянки и подошёл, на ходу вытирая руки каким-то грязным тряпьём.  
– Вчера виделись, – напомнил Хиджиката сдержанно.  
– Разве?  
– Вы ещё разговаривали с какими-то приезжими. Помните? – мужчина и женщина в шляпах. Я подумал, это ваши родственники.  
Секунду Гэнгай хмурился, явно не понимая, о чём речь, а потом вдруг всплеснул руками.  
– Точно, родственники!  
Он подскочил к Хиджикате, взял его за локоть и сообщил, доверительно понизив голос:  
– Ко мне сын приходил.  
– Вот как.  
– Да, этой ночью, – Гэнгай покивал. – Прямо к окну подошёл и стучал. Я тоже встал, подошёл и говорю: что ты шумишь, Сабуро, соседей перебудишь.  
– А он что?  
– А он только одно повторял: «Пусти, пусти».  
«Пу… сти…», вспомнил Хиджиката с холодком.  
– И вы впустили?  
Гэнгай начал было отвечать, но запнулся.  
– Не помню, – он нахмурился и потёр лоб, перепачкав его машинным маслом. – Не помню. Так странно, пастор-ноджи: пока ты со мной не заговорил, я совсем не помнил, что Сабуро вернулся. Так странно.  
Он вдруг отпрыгнул от Хиджикаты, подбежал к дверям мастерской и начал торопливо их задвигать.  
– Подождите, я хотел спросить. Мой друг оставил вам машину и…  
– У меня нет времени! – визгливо выкрикнул Гэнгай. – Сабуро вернулся! Он сидит дома один, голодный, я должен спешить.  
– Да подождите же!  
Но Гэнгай захлопнул двери у него перед носом.  
Хиджиката тихо выругался.  
Насчёт Гэнгая его предупредили чуть ли не в первый день по приезду. Единственный сын старика уехал на заработки, работал на конвейере и погиб из-за неисправности какого-то механизма. После этого Гэнгай сошёл с ума: обычно он был тихим и почти адекватным, но мог часами рассказывать про сына, который где-то работает или служит, часто звонит и скоро приедет навестить. Грустная история, как ни посмотри, но надо же было старику зациклиться именно в тот момент, когда Хиджиката попытался что-нибудь выяснить про машину Гинтоки.

Поваленное дерево распилили на кольца, ветки порубили и всё это свалили у ворот аккуратной кучей. Даже дорожка была подметена от листьев и опилок. Кое-кто из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать свою полезность.  
– Я дома.  
Ему не ответили. На ходу расстёгивая воротничок, Хиджиката заглянул в кухню, гостиную, и уже собрался проверить спальню, когда заметил полоску света на полу в конце коридора.  
Нет… только не это.  
Хиджиката пробежал по коридору и распахнул дверь второй спальни. Он ею не пользовался, только хранил в большом шкафу неразобранные сумки с вещами и за всё время заходил сюда дай бог, чтобы пару раз. Ещё оставалась надежда, что Гинтоки просто протирает пыли и не успел ничего найти…  
Шкаф был распахнут, сумки валялись на полу, вакуумные пакеты с одеждой рассыпались вокруг, а посреди этого бардака стоял Гинтоки и держал в руках пачку бумаги. Услышав шум, он обернулся:  
– Хиджика…  
– Пошёл вон, – выдавил Хиджиката.  
Горло свело от злости и страха, пальцы тряслись от резкого выброса адреналина, комната, удивлённое лицо Гинтоки и чёртовы бумажки в его руках колыхались перед глазами.  
– Что?  
– Я сказал тебе выметаться! – заорал Хиджиката.  
Он оттолкнул Гинтоки, тот пошатнулся от неожиданности, взмахнул рукой и выронил то, что держал. Хрупкие, пожелтевшие от времени листки разлетелись по всей комнате: газетные вырезки, крупные и мелкие, копии протокола, документы по делу, заключение комиссии – Хиджиката знал содержимое этой пачки наизусть. Он столько раз перебирал её, перечитывал каждую строчку, эти бумаги сто раз снились ему во сне – в кошмарах.  
– Я говорил, чтобы ты не рылся в моих вещах! – Хиджиката пихнул Гинтоки в грудь. – Какого чёрта тебе от меня нужно?!  
Гинтоки не пытался защищаться. Только пятился и смотрел непонимающе.   
– Я не рылся в твоих… Хиджиката-кун, послушай, я просто хотел найти футон, потому что на диване спать неудобно. Подумал, что он может быть в шкафу, но только открыл дверцы, как всё это посыпалось на меня. Одна сумка открылась, вот и…  
– И бумаги тебе сами в руки прыгнули?  
– Просто поднял…  
Хиджиката зарычал от злости.  
– Я не успел ничего прочитать, честное слово.  
– Да какая разница?!  
Не было никакой разницы – прочитал Гинтоки или нет, он напомнил о том… о том, что Хиджиката изо всех сил старался забыть. Он встряхнул Гинтоки ещё раз и отпустил, это уже не имело смысла. Надо было прибрать тут, да… прибрать.  
Хиджиката опустился на колени и начал собирать бумаги. Документы, отпечатанные мелким шрифтом, это было не страшно, но вырезки – даже если он не смотрел на заголовки, он видел фотографии: то две, то три, то только одну – её фотографию.  
Тогда… в тот день Хиджиката не запомнил, как она выглядит: её лицо было искажено от страха и покраснело от слёз. Но на том единственном фото, которое смогли раздобыть журналисты, она была такой красивой и счастливой, так радостно улыбалась – как человек, у которого впереди вся жизнь.  
– Вот ещё, – Гинтоки протянул ему несколько листков. Хиджиката не взял, и он осторожно положил их на пол рядом. – Хиджиката-кун, прости, я не хотел лезть в твои дела, правда. Если это твоя девушка или жена…  
Хиджиката глянул на него, и он поспешно выставил перед собой ладони:  
– Или сестра, кузина, мать, – мне это совсем-совсем не интересно. Меня это не касается, я ничего не видел и уже всё забыл.  
Придурок.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на листки в своих руках и на полу. Он думал, что смог пережить это, излечился, что новая жизнь, совсем не похожая на старую, молитвы, обращение к Богу, помогли. И вот, пожалуйста – только увидел, как сорвался. Выходит, он не справился со своим прошлым, а просто затолкал его в шкаф, где оно и поджидало до поры.  
– Она мне не жена и не сестра, – выговорил Хиджиката с усилием. – Она мне никто. Мы не были знакомы, не обмолвились ни словом, мы встретились всего один раз… в тот день, когда она умерла.  
Он хорошо помнил тот день, вот и сейчас – стоило только сказать, и картинка развернулась в памяти как трёхмерная проекция.  
– Мы преследовали преступника, – сказал Хиджиката медленно. – Ничего особенного, наркоторговец, мелкая шушера. Но бегал он быстро и хорошо знал район – ребята отстали, и только я висел на хвосте у ублюдка.  
Как будто оказался в чужом сне, Хиджиката снова был в Токио: задние дворы многоэтажек, узкие проулки – наркоторговец, тощий сопляк с крашеными патлами, петлял там, как заяц. Хиджиката видел себя с пистолетом в руках, чувствовал колотьё в боку, помнил, что думал в тот момент. Он тогда решил рискнуть и свернул, сделал крюк через дворы и выскочил прямо перед носом сопляка. Тот вильнул в последний момент, и погоня продолжилась, но Хиджиката, наблюдавший со стороны, видел, что сопляк уже выдыхается, что его вот-вот поймают. Сопляк тоже это понимал.  
– Она просто оказалась в неподходящее время в неподходящем месте. Вышла из дома именно в тот момент, когда мы вбежали во двор. Больше там никого не было, и… – Хиджиката прерывисто выдохнул, – он схватил её. Схватил, приставил пушку к голове и стал орать, что пристрелит.  
У Хиджикаты тогда не было времени подмечать детали, но сейчас, как наблюдатель, он видел всё: сопляк вспотел от бега и паники, руки у него тряслись, зрачки расширились, и он всё время тыкал пистолетом ей в голову. Хиджиката остановился в трёх шагах от них, взял его на мушку и попытался успокоить. «Не делай глупостей, заложник тебе не поможет, ты только ухудшаешь своё положение», – стандартные фразы, он почти не думал, произнося их, а сам прикидывал, как поступить, и есть ли шанс, что остальные вот-вот сюда доберутся. Связаться с ними по рации не было возможности, он боялся провоцировать сопляка, тот и так был в истерике.  
Про заложницу Хиджиката в тот момент не думал. Конечно, он сказал ей не паниковать и пообещал, что всё будет хорошо – ещё одна стандартная фраза – но заметил ли он её? считал ли её человеком, которого должен защитить? Всё, на что он обратил внимание, это: молодая, прилично одета, не маргиналка, не беременна.   
– Я не смог бы сказать, как она выглядит, понимаешь? Красивая, или нет – я не обратил внимания. Она была заложником, то есть, помехой к задержанию и усложнением задачи. Я знал, что должен спасти её, – глаза пекло, Хиджиката потёр их, – как… как грузчик знает, что не должен поцарапать мебель при перевозке. Не потому что она ценна сама по себе, а потому что таковы условия работы. Я пытался уговорить того парня сдаться, но…  
Но на самом деле, он не пытался. Хиджиката достаточно повидал таких укурков и понимал, что разговаривать с сопляком бесполезно. Поэтому он произносил стандартные фразы и ждал, ждал того момента, когда придёт время действовать.  
– Он собирался выстрелить. Такие уроды всегда стреляют. Я видел это.  
Он видел, как побелели пальцы сопляка, как напряглась рука, державшая пистолет. «Я убью эту сучку, слышишь?! Я убью её!» «Успокойся, приятель, подумай головой. Если убьёшь её, тебе же будет хуже. Сейчас ты чист, мы ещё можем договориться, не порть себе жизнь». Бессмысленный диалог, потому что сопляк всё сильнее давил на спусковой крючок, а Хиджиката уже выбрал, куда стрелять, и ждал. Как в грёбаном вестерне, подумал Хиджиката, наблюдавший со стороны.  
Тогда и сейчас он понимал, что счёт идёт на доли секунды, и когда палец сопляка дёрнулся, не сомневался.  
– Мы выстрелили одновременно, – сказал Хиджиката.  
И он солгал. Экспертиза всё подтвердила, но и это было ложью. Тогда и сейчас, Хиджиката знал, что выстрелил первым.  
Два выстрела, слившиеся в один, два тела на асфальте – когда Хиджикату допрашивали, он честно отвечал, что это случилось слишком быстро.  
Сейчас он видел всё как в замедленной съёмке, видел, как стреляет сам, и как сопляк тоже спускает курок – с секундным опозданием. Отчётливо видел, как пуля попадает сопляку в голову, как того отшвыривает назад, и как дёргается его рука с пистолетом в момент выстрела.  
– Понимаешь… – он никому это раньше не говорил, даже на исповеди не признавался, даже сам себе. Он не знал, почему рассказывает это Гинтоки, по сути незнакомцу. – Тот сопляк истерил и дёргался как эпилептик, он спустил курок, но он промахнулся. Он промахнулся бы, если бы не мой выстрел. Если бы не я, она была бы жива.  
Розовое платье, светлые волосы в крови, сумочка валяется в стороне, из неё выпали всякие женские мелочи: помада, зеркальце… Чтобы проверить пульс, Хиджиката взял её за руку – запястье было тёплым. Как будто это шутка, или съёмки фильма, как будто можно снять ещё один дубль, и ещё, пока всё не получится правильно.   
– Теперь понятно, – сказал Гинтоки. – А я-то думал, почему ты стал священником, более неподходящего человека для этого трудно отыскать.  
– Пошёл ты…  
– У неё остались дети, муж?  
Хиджиката покачал головой.  
– Тебя обвиняли?  
– Её семья… – он криво усмехнулся, – обвиняли, конечно.  
– Был суд?  
– Нет. Провели внутреннее расследование, признали, что я действовал по инструкции.  
– Значит, ты не виноват.  
– Чушь! – отрезал Хиджиката. – Я действовал по инструкции, но она-то не была грёбаным шкафом! Она была живым человеком, а я даже не думал о ней иначе, как о помехе. Если бы я… если бы только я думал не о том, как устранить ублюдка, а как защитить её, она осталась бы жива.   
– Или нет, – грубо перебил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката вскинулся, уставился на него с недоверием.  
– Хиджиката-кун… – Гинтоки вдруг опустился на колени рядом с ним, – ты слишком хороший человек.  
– Я? Я виновен в смерти…  
– Ты не виноват. – Гинтоки взял его за плечи. – Иногда ничего невозможно изменить, как бы ты ни старался, тебе это просто не под силу, никому не под силу. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Неужели никто никогда не говорил тебе это?  
Говорили. «Это не твоя вина, ты делал то, что должен», – так они говорили и отводили глаза. Их там не было, в конце концов, и каждый мысленно благодарил за это судьбу.  
– Но она умерла из-за меня, – упрямо повторил Хиджиката. – Я думал только о том, как ловить преступников, а не о том, как защищать людей. Я был плохим полицейским…  
– И стал плохим священником. – Гинтоки улыбнулся, но тепло, без насмешки. – Но ты всё равно хороший человек – слишком добрый и слишком строгий к себе, чем пользуются всякие сволочи.  
– Вроде тебя?  
– Вроде меня.  
Хиджиката хотел ответить что-то язвительное, но Гинтоки вдруг обнял его, притянул ближе и уложил головой себе на плечо.  
– Хватит винить себя, – его голос был таким тихим и нежным, а руки – такими тёплыми, – ты достаточно себя наказал за то, в чём нет твоей вины. Ты должен простить себя, потому что, я уверен, она давно тебя простила.  
Рыдания комком застряли в горле. Хиджиката зажмурился, глотая слёзы, а Гинтоки гладил его по волосам, как больного ребёнка, и шептал:  
– Ты не виноват, не виноват, ты ни в чём не виноват…  
Под их коленями по полу рассыпались старые газетные вырезки – с каждой из них беспечно улыбалась светловолосая красавица, а все заголовки на разные лады повторяли одно и то же:  
«Окита Мицуба. Молодая девушка погибла в перестрелке между полицией и наркоторговцами!»


	5. Chapter 5

Ямазаки отпросился. Просто прислал смс, что плохо себя чувствует и не сможет прийти. «Всё в порядке?», написал Хиджиката. Ямазаки не ответил.  
Открыв церковь и покурив, Хиджиката направился в свой офисе – всё равно с утра наплыва прихожан не ожидалось – и сразу заметил, что дверь подвала открыта. Само по себе это не удивляло: Ямазаки оставлял её так, чтобы бетон быстрее высох, но внутри горел свет, и это уже было странно. Хиджиката потрогал ступеньки, убедился, что они затвердели, и осторожно спустился.  
Подвал занимал всю площадь под зданием: большое помещение с таким низким потолком, что будь Хиджиката на десять сантиметров выше, ему пришлось бы пригибаться. Никакой мебели, на дальней стене в одном месте прибиты полки, вот и всё. Хиджиката присвистнул. Когда он только открыл церковь и всё тут осматривал, подвал был завален какими-то мешками, пустыми деревянными ящиками и прочим мусором, из него тянуло сыростью и гнилью. Ямазаки сумел чудесным образом его преобразить. Теперь здесь было сухо и чисто, стены и пол выровнены, потолок побелен, несколько ламп освещали помещение, не оставляя места для теней. Поворачиваясь на каблуках и осознавая, какая работа была проделана, Хиджиката подумал, что надо бы выдать Ямазаки премию. И навестить, если он не выздоровеет в ближайшее время.   
Вот только… Хиджиката прошёлся вдоль стены, ведя ладонью по сухой поверхности – для чего под церковью сделали такой здоровенный подвал? Какая от него была польза? Он попытался прикинуть, что тут можно хранить: весь их архив уместился бы в одном углу, а больше в церкви ничего ценного не было. Помещение наводило на мысли о европейских монастырях с винным погребом… или о тренажёрном зале… или о подпольном казино. Фыркнув, Хиджиката выключил свет и выбрался наружу.

День прошёл уныло, старые сплетники почти не заходили, а после полудня позвонила Ойва и отменила собрание кружка рукоделия. Хиджиката организовал несколько кружков: для пенсионеров, молодых мам, садоводов и игроков в го – деревенским так было веселее, а церкви капала небольшая, но стабильная плата. Кружок рукоделия, включавший всех пожилых дам деревни, собирался каждую среду, больше ради разговоров, чем ради шитья, и до сих пор Хиджиката думал, что старые перечницы не откажутся от новой порции сплетен даже под угрозой смерти.  
– Половина участниц заболела, – сообщила Ойва мрачно. – Это всё козни старой грымзы-Отосэ, точно вам говорю, святой отец. Она всех сглазила.  
Хиджиката после этого ждал звонка, а то и визита Отосэ с аналогичной жалобой на Ойву, но никто не звонил и не приходил, что настораживало. Эта странная массовая болезнь среди стариков походила на какой-то вирус.  
Дождавшись четырёх часов, Хиджиката с лёгким сердцем закрыл церковь и поспешил домой. Настроение несмотря ни на что было хорошим, и всё благодаря Гинтоки.  
Вчера они, не сговариваясь, делали вид, что ничего не случилось: поужинали, посмотрели фильм и разошлись спать – а сегодня за завтраком обменивались ничего не значащими фразами. Хиджиката ловил на себе внимательный взгляд Гинтоки, но делал вид, что не замечает. Гинтоки, наверное, думал, что он злится, а на самом деле, Хиджиката не мог разобраться в себе. То, что сказал ему Гинтоки, было таким простым, таким очевидным, это мог сказать кто угодно, но почему-то именно его слова затронули что-то в душе, словно сдвинули тот тяжёлый камень, который Хиджиката таскал на плечах последние годы – не убрали полностью, но сместили центр тяжести, и сразу стало легче.  
В деревне творилось что-то странное, тучи всё так же низко нависали над головой, а Хиджиката насвистывал под нос и чувствовал себя как никогда хорошо. Надо поблагодарить Гинтоки, может быть, не только на словах – может быть, стоит уже определиться с их странными отношениями, хотя бы попробовать и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Так он решил и поэтому торопился домой.   
Но даже в своём приподнятом настроении он не мог не заметить непривычные пустоту и тишину главной улицы: магазины были закрыты через один, а в верхней части работала только лавка Муцу. Повинуясь сиюминутному порыву, Хиджиката направился к ней.  
Подойдя ближе, он увидел, что перед лавкой выставлен внушительный набор тяпок и лопат, а над ними приклеена раскрашенная маркерами и вырезанная из картона надпись: «РАСПРОДАЖА». Сама Муцу – невысокая миниатюрная женщина с вечно хмурым лицом – сидела на табурете сбоку и курила.  
– Добрый день.  
Она покосилась на Хиджикату с заметным скепсисом.  
– Не очень-то он добрый, падре.  
Муцу с самого начала взяла привычку называть его так и переучиваться не собиралась. Хиджиката подозревал, что она издевается.  
– Что-то ещё случилось?  
– А вы не слышали? Храм на горе сильно пострадал из-за урагана, монахи заняты по горло и пока не могут разъезжать по округе. Шимура уже закопали своего старика без нормальной церемонии, а дальше будет только хуже.  
Так вот о чём говорила Отаэ. Учитывая, как много людей болело в деревне – если они начнут умирать, то все будут обращаться к Хиджикате. Это, мягко говоря, не вдохновляло, и даже пожертвования не могли подсластить пилюлю.   
– А вы избавляетесь от инвентаря? – он кивнул на стройные ряды лопат. – Разве сейчас сезон?  
Муцу смерила его странным взглядом.  
– Я их не для сада продаю.  
– А для чего тогда?  
– Кто знает… – Она надвинула козырёк кепки на глаза. – Поживём – увидим.  
Хиджиката поспешил распрощаться. Он жил в деревне уже год, а всё ещё не привык к местной манере поведения.  
Странный разговор сделал своё дело, и, спускаясь по улице, Хиджиката думал уже не о Гинтоки, а о более неприятных вещах. Заведение Ойвы было закрыто – впервые на его памяти, сигаретный ларёк не работал, как и многие другие магазины. Угнетающая картина. Наглухо закрытая мастерская Гэнгая ещё больше испортила ему настроение. Кусок шифера колыхался на ветру, монотонно стуча по крыше – значит, с того их разговора Гэнгай в мастерскую не возвращался. Что с ним стряслось, осеннее обострение раньше времени или он тоже заболел? Хиджикату это беспокоило: несмотря ни на что, Гэнгай ему нравился, возможно, потому, что единственный называл его «пастором».

Ёжась на совсем не по-летнему холодном ветру, Хиджиката быстрым шагом прошёл по главной улице до предместья. Отсюда до его дома было несколько поворотов и минут десять ходьбы. Обычно он шёл неторопливо, наслаждаясь прогулкой, но сейчас ветер мотал свисающие ветви деревьев, бросал в лицо мелкие комочки земли, и задерживаться на улице дольше необходимого совсем не хотелось.  
Сгорбившись и сунув руки в карманы, Хиджиката завернул за угол, и тут его накрыло ощущением смертельной опасности – словно нож приставили к спине.  
Он резко развернулся, одновременно пригибаясь, и удар прошёл над его головой.  
– Тоши! Почему ты увернулся?  
– Потому что хочу жить, – пробормотал Хиджиката. – И разве я не говорил тебе раз сто, что я не «Тоши», а «пастор»?  
Кагура с надменным видом подтянула спадающие рукава. Она, как и всегда, была в своей безразмерной спортивной куртке с надписью CHINA на спине. С этой курткой она не расставалась, даже в школу носила – говорила, что это подарок, но судя по размеру, Кагура просто стянула её у старшего брата.  
– Ты не похож на пастора, ты же не лысый. Зато похож на Тоши – чёрненький такой.  
– Я тебе не котёнок!  
Хиджиката сделал вид, что злится. На самом деле, Кагура – задиристая, прожорливая и сообразительная – ему нравилась. Почти всегда, кроме тех моментов, когда пыталась снести ему голову.  
– Ты почему нападаешь на невинных прохожих… – Хиджиката сделал паузу, – снова?  
– Тренируюсь, – глубокомысленно изрекла Кагура. – Кстати, у тебя нет с собой еды? Тренировки отнимают много сил.  
– Так бы и сказала, что подстерегаешь людей в засаде с целью грабежа.   
Хиджиката поискал по карманам и нашёл несколько конфет, которые держал как раз на такой случай.  
– Вот, забирай, тролль под мостом.  
– Полегче со словами, Тоши! Я не тролль, а прекрасная и утончённая леди.   
В данный момент она урча хрустела конфетами и облизывала фантики – по мнению Хиджикаты, большинство троллей было воспитано лучше.  
– Как скажете, леди.  
– Вот так бы сразу, – одобрила Кагура.  
Хиджиката не удержался и потрепал её по огненно-рыжим волосам – пока монстр отвлёкся, это можно было сделать, не рискуя пальцами.  
– Я думал, ты уехала на каникулы.  
В деревне было всего несколько подростков, и большинство уезжали к родне или в лагерь на время летних каникул, кроме бедняги-Шинпачи, чей добрый папаша умудрился рассориться со всеми родственниками. Кагура не была исключением, её отправляли к близким друзьям семьи – Хиджиката знал это, как и многое другое, потому что Кагура, пока её кормили, могла трещать без умолку.  
– В этот раз не получилось: Абуто с Цукки уехали отдыхать за границу. Безответственно с их стороны, скажи?  
– Да как они могли, – поддержал Хиджиката.  
За это он был вознаграждён одобрительным тычком, от которого плечо заныло.  
– Вот и я так думаю. За это им придётся купить мне вот столько сувениров. – Кагура показала руками, сколько. Хиджиката не стал говорить, что таможня вряд ли позволит провезти через границу груз весом больше тонны. – Но то когда будет, а до тех пор приходится торчать в этой дыре. Папаша сказал, что лучше посвятить свободное время тренировкам. Отборочные соревнования через месяц, – Кагура несколько раз ударила воздух, – в этом году я точно стану чемпионом.  
Она занималась вольной борьбой, и успешно, в прошлом году даже стала первой в префектуре.  
– Что-то не заметно, чтобы ты тренировалась.  
Она округлила и без того круглые глаза.  
– А сейчас я что делаю?  
– Эй!  
– Боксёрская груша порвалась, так что папаша сказал просто пойти и избить кого-нибудь.  
– Думаю, мне нужно поговорить с твоим отцом.   
– Его всё равно дома нет, нашёл подработку и даже ночевать не приходит. Надеюсь, ему хорошо заплатят.   
– Как бы весь его заработок не ушёл на оплату судебных исков.  
– Ну пока, Тоши! – Кагура помахала на прощание. – Пойду тренироваться дальше.  
– Только не убей никого!

Распиленные части дерева куда-то подевались, то ли Гинтоки сам их вынес, то ли нанял кого-то – естественно, не за свой счёт. Улыбаясь, Хиджиката открыл дверь и вошёл в дом.  
– Я до…  
Шквал воды обрушился на него сверху, мгновенно промочив с головы до ног. Пустое ведро катилось по полу, задорно тарахтя, вода стекала по волосам и капала на нос, а Хиджиката стоял, ни жив, ни мёртв, скованный ужасным осознанием. Какие там природные катаклизмы, странные болезни и ожившие покойники – в его дом пробралось истинное Зло.  
Не разуваясь, он дошёл до кухни и остановился на пороге.  
Сого, с хозяйским видом восседавший во главе стола, сразу оживился.  
– Хиджиката-сан, у вас такой несчастный вид, всегда ходите мокрым!  
Хиджиката его проигнорировал и возмущённо посмотрел на Гинтоки.   
– Хиджиката-кун, прости, я хотел тебя предупредить, но меня… мне угрожали.  
Перед Гинтоки стоял магазинный торт – какой-то взрыв сливок и калорий – и проклятый предатель успел сожрать уже почти половину.  
– Собирался вас угостить, – протянул Сого скучающе, – посидеть, попить чаю с тортиком, как в старые добрые времена. Кто же знал, что вы живёте не один.  
Хиджиката кивнул на торт:  
– Что там, мышьяк?  
– Я, по-вашему, убийца? По себе судите? Просто слабительное.  
– Большая доза?  
Поганец расплылся в нежнейшей улыбке:  
– Конская. Для вас – всё самое лучшее.  
– Как будто я стал бы пить с тобой чай.  
– Ну конечно, вы свою жизнь бережёте, не то, что чужие.  
Хиджиката устало вздохнул.  
– Тебе самому не надоело?  
– Шутите? Мне никогда не надоест.  
Гинтоки слушал, переводя взгляд с них на торт. Потом вдруг побледнел, схватился за живот и опрометью выбежал из комнаты. Ни Хиджиката, ни Сого не обратили на него внимания.  
– Как ты меня нашёл?  
Сого самодовольно прищурился.  
– А что, думали, сможете от меня сбежать?  
Он сильно вытянулся за этот год, подумал Хиджиката. И в плечах раздался, возмужал, ему же недавно восемнадцать исполнилось. Волосы немного отросли с их последней встречи, и Сого стал ещё больше похож на сестру. Смотреть на него было больно, но приятно – как сдирать корку с подживающей раны.  
– В этот раз вы и правда хорошо спрятались, – сообщил Сого, покачиваясь на стуле. – Но от меня так легко не убежишь.  
Хиджиката отметил, что он одет в лёгкую рубашку и бриджи. Интересно, есть ли у него тёплая одежда – вряд ли, судя по сдвинутым на лоб солнечным очкам, Сого рассчитывал на летнюю жаркую погоду. Надо подобрать для него что-то из своих вещей, они будут уже почти по росту…  
– Помните, я вам в Ватсап написал, что поступил в университет? Вы тогда перезвонили, чтобы поздравить. Я ждал этого, потому что вы – сентиментальный идиот, и запеленговал ваш сигнал. Очень глупо с вашей стороны, Хиджиката-сан, вы всегда были дрянным полицейским.  
– Откуда у тебя такие возможности?! И почему тогда сразу не приехал?  
– Не хотел отвлекаться от учёбы. Первый семестр самый важный, знаете ли, пришлось ждать каникул.   
– Одобряю, Окита-кун, – заявил вернувшийся Гинтоки, – месть – это блюдо, которое надо есть холодным.  
Хиджиката сообразил, что надо бы объясниться.  
– Это Окита Сого, он…  
– Знаю. Окита-кун мне объяснил.  
– Могу себе представить.  
– Я не всё понял, – Гинтоки возвёл глаза к потолку, – кроме того, что у вас сложный садо-мазо союз.  
– Ничерта ты не понял!   
– Вот-вот, данна, я же вам объяснял, что этот ублюдочный коп убил мою сестру, и теперь я намерен убить его.  
Гинтоки уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Хиджиката перебил:  
– Где ты остановился?  
Сого захлопал глазами.  
– У вас, конечно.  
– Что значит «конечно»?! Я тебя не приглашал»!  
– Я собираюсь вас убить, поэтому должен находиться рядом с вами.  
– Насколько же ты ленив?  
Краем глаза Хиджиката видел, что Гинтоки смотрит на него, и почти мог представить, что тот думает, но объясняться в присутствии Сого не собирался.  
– Между прочим, я уже начал действовать. – Сого с умным видом поднял палец: – Облил вас ледяной водой, теперь вы заболеете и умрёте.  
Вода была комнатной температуры – Хиджиката не стал говорить об этом, а то в следующий раз ведро могло оказаться с краской.  
– У меня есть месяц до начала занятий, – рассказывал Сого, жмурясь от удовольствия, – и двадцать четыре часа в сутки, чтобы превратить вашу жизнь в ад. Уже скоро вы будете завидовать мертвецам.  
В последнем Хиджиката не сомневался. Привычным жестом он хотел взъерошить чёлку, но только намочил ладонь – собрался обтереть её о брюки, но вовремя вспомнил, что те тоже мокрые. Пришлось вытереть ладонь о волосы Сого. Тот позволил было, но сразу увернулся.  
– Что это вы делаете, Хиджиката-сан?  
Хиджиката широко улыбнулся и развёл руки в стороны.  
– Хочу тебя обнять.  
– Рехнулись? Мы враги насмерть.  
– Вот именно, – Хиджиката двинулся к нему, оставляя мокрые следы на полу. – Заболеем и умрём вместе, как заклятые враги.  
– Нет-нет, умирать положено только вам, а у меня вся жизнь впереди!

После того, как все обсушились, переоделись и прибрались, пришло время ужина в Аду.   
– Да уж, Хиджиката-сан, вы хорошо устроились: милый домик, непыльная работа, ещё и личную жизнь устроили. Уже забыли мою сестру, да?  
– Так они были?.. – Гинтоки показал загнутый мизинец.  
– Нет, что вы. Иначе я бы его сразу кастрировал, а у Хиджикаты-сана всё на месте, как вы могли убедиться.  
– Я пока не проверял.  
– Серьёзно? На что вы тратите время?  
– Ищу подход.  
– Слушайте, ухаживания придумали неудачники. Просто стукните по голове, хорошенько свяжите и…  
– Я всё слышу! И с таким подходом, я надеюсь, у тебя нет девушки!  
Гинтоки и Сого оживлённо переговаривались, обсуждая Хиджикату, его личную жизнь и моральный облик так свободно, словно его тут не было. При мысли, что эти двое могут спеться, мороз пробирал по коже. При мысли, что все планы на вечер разрушены, а если Сого твёрдо решил тут поселиться, уже никогда не будут воплощены, становилось совсем тоскливо. И всё же, в глубине души Хиджиката был рад его видеть – если честно, он скучал, а ещё переживал, сможет ли Сого, с его-то характером, нормально учиться.   
– Ты уже подружился с кем-нибудь в университете?  
– Нет, и не планирую. Соседей по общаге можно запугать или устранить.  
– Что за криминальные наклонности, Окита-кун?  
– Это всё его вина. С четырнадцати лет я думаю только о том, как его убить и избежать наказания за это, проштудировал всю литературу по криминалистике, пересмотрел всего Тома и Джерри. – Сого тяжело вздохнул. – Мне уже не стать приличным человеком, ещё одна жизнь растоптана ублюдком-Хиджикатой.  
– Это только твоя вина!  
Гинтоки подпёр щёку кулаком и с интересом их разглядывал.  
– Теперь я понимаю, почему ты постоянно менял приходы и переезжал, Хиджиката-кун. Но неужели никак нельзя было решить эту проблему?  
– Когда Сого попытался взорвать мою машину самодельной бомбой, ему предписали не приближаться ко мне больше, чем на сто метров, но он в ту же ночь явился в мой дом и попытался зарезать.  
– Мне было четырнадцать, – пояснил Сого, уплетая мисо-суп за обе щеки. – С тех пор я поумнел.  
– А запрет?..  
Хиджиката пожал плечами.  
– Действует. Но не могу же я сдать его полиции. – Он пододвинул миску с мандзю поближе к Сого. – Вот, попробуй, очень вкусные.  
– Ммм, спасибо.  
– Я сам готовил. Начинка из майонеза.  
– Хиджиката-кун, а у тебя родные есть?  
– Что за внезапный вопрос? Родители рано умерли, меня воспитывал дядя, потом и он умер… так что нет, никого.  
– Это кое-что объясняет.  
Хиджиката, одной рукой удерживавший Сого, который рвался его придушить, а другой наливавший ему чай, посмотрел с недоумением, но Гинтоки только улыбнулся и больше ничего не сказал.


	6. Chapter 6

Четверг у Хиджикаты не задался с самого начала – неудивительно, учитывая, как закончилась среда.  
Вечером ребром встал вопрос размещения всех нахлебников. Сого безапелляционно заявил, что будет спать в комнате Хиджикаты, но у Гинтоки нашлись возражения. Два придурка тянули его каждый к себе, как не в меру резвые щенки – мячик, и при этом обменивались репликами разной степени пошлости. В итоге Хиджиката разозлился и настучал обоим по головам.  
Для Сого решили освободить вторую спальню, и весь вечер ушёл на уборку. Воспользовавшись суматохой, Хиджиката забрал сумку с газетными вырезками и перенёс в свою комнату.  
Прелести жизни с Сого сразу дали о себе знать: пока Хиджиката принимал душ, поганец прокрался в ванную и выкрутил горячий кран на максимум. Хиджиката азартно гонялся за ним, пока не заметил, что Гинтоки снимает его слабо прикрытый полотенцем зад на телефон. Пришлось всем настучать по головам ещё раз, и только после этого в доме воцарился покой – или точнее, временное затишье.  
Ночью Хиджикате снилась какая-то мура: смутные, тревожные образы, которые забылись, стоило зазвенеть будильнику. Чувствовал он себя ужасно, невыспавшимся и помятым, тем противнее были две излучающие энергию рожи за столом.  
– Хиджиката-сан – такой трус, заперся на ночь, как девственница в мужской компании. Ещё бы меч рядом с собой положил. Имейте смелость принять смерть от моей руки.  
– Не сдавайся, Окита-кун, учись преодолевать трудности.  
– Ты его науськиваешь, что ли?!  
Наскоро допив кофе, Хиджиката поспешил спастись бегством.  
Погода лучше не стала: всё те же тучи, ни намёка на солнце и пронизывающий ветер. Хиджиката порадовался тому, что сегодня вместо колоратки надел под рубашку белую водолазку. Сунув руки в карманы и наклонив голову, он быстро прошёл по дорожке к воротам – мысли уже крутились вокруг предстоящих дел, по сторонам и, тем более, вверх он не смотрел и представлял собой идеальную мишень. Что его спасло – интуиция или посторонний звук над головой – он даже не успел ничего понять, рефлексы сработали быстрее разума. Хиджиката метнулся вперёд, услышал грохот за спиной, упал, сразу перекатился и приподнялся на локтях, отдуваясь и часто моргая.  
Там, где он только что стоял, грудой лежали распиленные куски дерева и ветки. Упади они на него, Хиджиката бы костей не собрал.  
– Эх, уклонился.  
Сого стоял на пороге с кружкой кофе в руках.  
– Не такой уж он мазохист, как ты говорил, Окита-кун, – голос Гинтоки слышался из прихожей.  
– Вы не понимаете, данна. Хиджиката-сан настолько мазохист, что не позволяет себе получить столь желанное удовольствие, ведь так он может страдать ещё сильнее.  
– О, теперь ясно, он – король мазохистов.  
– Не слушай его!

Ямазаки снова не пришёл на работу и на звонки не отвечал. На него это было совершенно не похоже, и Хиджиката решил сходить к нему домой. Он как раз раздумывал, стоит ли ждать до вечера, когда телефон вдруг зазвонил. Но это был не Ямазаки: звонили из дома Ягю – старик Бинбокусай умер.  
Ягю жили в верхней части деревни, выше всех, за оградой их усадьбы дорога изгибалась, а потом круто вела вверх, в гору – Хиджиката здесь раньше не бывал. В доме царила скорбная тишина, все ходили на цыпочках и говорили шёпотом. Хиджикату встретили глава семьи и – неожиданно – Отаэ.  
– Кью-чан плохо себя чувствует, – пояснила она тихо. – Они с Бинбокусаем-сама были так близки.  
Хиджикату попросили провести отпевание.  
– Отца вопросы веры никогда не интересовали, – сказал Ягю-теперь-уже-старший, хмуря густые брови. – Монах или священник, какая разница, главное, проводить его достойно, как он того заслуживает.  
Удивительно, какими толерантными все становились в критической ситуации.  
Похороны назначили на следующий день, но Хиджиката провёл у Ягю два часа. Как удалось выяснить, в доме болело ещё несколько человек, и симптомы у всех были одинаковые: слабость, нежелание вставать с кровати и выходить из комнаты, отказ от еды. Походило уже на какую-то эпидемию.  
Не успел Хиджиката выйти от них, как ему позвонили. Связь была ужасная, но через треск и помехи он смог разобрать, что скончался старый мастер фейерверков. Старик со своей женой жил рядом Ямазаки, и Хиджиката заскочил к тому по пути. В этом районе – громкое слово, но так говорили в деревне – стояли три двухэтажных дома на шесть квартир каждый. Когда-то их построили для работников отеля, потом отель закрылся, а дома остались.  
Вдова мастера фейерверков, сухонькая и всегда бодрая старушка, выглядела так, словно вот-вот последует за мужем – Хиджиката пообещал, что поможет с похоронами, и поспешил к Ямазаки. Тот жил в соседнем доме на втором этаже. Хиджиката долго стучал и звонил в дверь, потом постучал к соседям напротив, тоже безрезультатно. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он обошёл весь дом, постучав во все двери, но ответили только в одной квартире: женский голос, дрожащий то ли от слабости, то ли от страха, велел ему убираться.  
Выйдя на крыльцо, Хиджиката увидел доктора Сакамото через дорогу – тот как раз садился в машину. На окрик он только помахал рукой и уехал. Вот же дерьмо!  
Хиджиката обошёл дом и постоял там, глядя на зашторенные окна квартиры Ямазаки. Странно – окна всех квартир на этой стороне были так или иначе прикрыты: шторы, жалюзи, – Хиджиката бы понял это в солнечную погоду, но не сейчас, когда даже днём было так сумрачно, что приходилось включать свет. Какое-то гнетущее впечатление производил этот дом, пустой и тихий, словно что-то затаилось внутри.  
По спине пробежал холодок, и Хиджиката раздражённо передёрнул плечами. Ну и чушь лезет в голову: середина дня, все на работе, вот и не открывает никто.  
«Но с доктором надо поговорить всё равно, – решил он про себя. – Только выясню его номер телефона».

По пути в церковь Хиджиката заглянул домой к Шимура: Отаэ наверняка ещё оставалась у Ягю, момент был подходящий. Приходить сюда совсем не хотелось, воспоминания о том, что здесь случилось, были ещё слишком свежи, но он беспокоился за Шинпачи. «Заперся у себя и не выходит», сказала Отаэ. Это напоминало симптомы болезни в доме Ягю и поведение Ямазаки. Хиджиката чуял, что все случаи как-то связаны.  
Дом Шимура показался ему мрачным и угрожающим – виной тому были нависающие над головой тучи или дурные воспоминания, но задерживаться здесь не хотелось. И Отаэ с Шинпачи живут в этом месте вдвоём? Хиджиката бы не смог тут заснуть, совершенно точно.  
На первом этаже никого не было. На втором он просто открывал все двери подряд, пока не наткнулся на запертую.  
– Шинпачи-кун?  
Тишина.  
Хиджиката постучал, потом ещё раз, громче.  
– Я не хочу никого видеть! – послышалось из комнаты.  
– Шинпачи-кун, это Хиджиката, священник.  
Снова тишина. Потом:  
– Что вам нужно?  
Чертовски невежливо для такого воспитанного паренька, каким Хиджиката запомнил Шинпачи.  
– Хочу поговорить о твоём отце… и о том, что случилось во время ночного бдения. Ты же помнишь это, Шинпачи-кун?  
На этот раз пауза длилась невыносимо долго. Хиджиката уже хотел постучать ещё раз, когда за дверью послышались шаги, и она открылась.  
– Помню, – сказал Шинпачи.  
Он выглядел ужасающе. От здорового круглолицего активного подростка осталась бледная тень: ввалившиеся щёки, серая кожа, воспалённые глаза – домашняя юката болталась на нём как на вешалке. Хиджикате стоило труда не выдать свою реакцию и сохранить спокойное выражение лица. Да что случилось с этим парнем?! Даже если он ничего не ел, прошла всего пара дней, когда он успел так исхудать?  
– Я рассказал сестре, – голос Шинпачи звучал еле слышно, – но она не поверила. Больше я ей ничего не говорил. А вы?  
– Я никому не рассказывал. Ты плохо выглядишь, Шинпачи-кун, что тебя мучает?  
Он судорожно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
– Отец.  
– Твоя скорбь понятна, но…  
Шинпачи помотал головой.  
– Я вижу отца, постоянно. Он говорит со мной, дотрагивается до меня…  
Хиджикату передёрнуло – если бы ему всё время виделся Шимура-старший, он бы тоже исхудал.  
– Он теперь всегда рядом, – прошептал Шинпачи, – зовёт к себе. Раньше мне удавалось не слушать его, надеть наушники, сделать музыку погромче… но плеер разрядился, а электричества до сих пор нет, и я… – ещё один прерывистый вздох, – я больше не могу.  
– Борись, – вырвалось у Хиджикаты. – Ты должен сражаться с ним, не поддаваться.  
Шинпачи покачал головой.  
– Поздно. Вчера… или это было позавчера, я открыл ему окно, и теперь он приходит без спроса…  
Хиджикату мороз пробрал от его спокойного обречённого тона.  
– Может быть так лучше, – продолжил Шинпачи безжизненно, – может быть, ему хватит меня, и он не тронет сестру?  
– Шинпачи-кун, – Хиджиката старался говорить спокойно, – тебе нужна помощь, один ты не справишься. Пойдём со мной? В безопасное место, где тебе помогут.  
Он мог устроить Шинпачи в церкви, сдвинуть скамьи, организовать что-то вроде кровати, пусть без удобств, но это было лучше дома Шимура. Что угодно было лучше.  
Шинпачи отмер и уставился на него во все глаза.  
– Вы с ума сошли?! – он так закричал, что Хиджиката вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Я впустил его один раз, я впущу его снова, понимаете? Нельзя, чтобы кто-то ещё пострадал!  
– Никто больше не пострадает.  
– Да что вы знаете!  
Шинпачи отшатнулся и с грохотом захлопнул дверь. Слышно было, как поворачивается замок с той стороны.  
– Не ходите сюда. Держитесь подальше, ясно! Сестру я защищу, но больше – никого.  
– Шинпачи-кун!  
Он звал и стучал, но Шинпачи больше не отозвался. Ничего не добившись, Хиджиката достал визитку из бумажника и подсунул под дверь.  
– Если передумаешь, звони мне в любое время. Хорошо?  
Нет ответа. Хиджиката приник к двери, напрягая слух: сначала было тихо, потом он расслышал скрип, как от дверцы шкафа, а потом – смех, тихий, отталкивающий и такой злорадный, что он сделал шаг, другой, и не остановился, пока не упёрся лопатками в противоположную стену.  
Сердце колотилось в горле, водолазка промокла от холодного пота, в ушах шумело, а Хиджиката всё смотрел на дверь, за которой смеялся покойный Шимура-старший.

По дороге в церковь Хиджикате стало легче. В первый момент, услышав смех, он готов был искать осиновый кол или автомат Калашникова, но постепенно разум взял верх. Отца Шинпачи похоронили, оживших мертвецов не существовало, всё было намного прозаичнее: парень двинулся на почве стресса и горя. Отца он видел в кошмарах или во время сонного паралича, разговаривал с ним в бреду. Смеялся тоже Шинпачи – а кто ещё? кроме него в комнате никого не было.  
Успокаивало то, что Отаэ, как Хиджиката выяснил по телефону, с трудом прорвавшись сквозь треск помех, собиралась ночевать у Ягю. Пока что она была в безопасности…  
Хиджиката собирался отыскать номер телефона городской больницы и позвонить туда насчёт Шинпачи. Телефонная книга была где-то в офисе – он раздумывал, куда мог её положить, когда открыл дверь и увидел, что в церкви кто-то есть.  
Кто-то сидел на переднем ряду перед кафедрой.  
«Женщина», подумал Хиджиката в первый момент, заметив длинные светлые волосы, но тут же понял, что ошибся: у женщины не могло быть таких широких плеч. Длинноволосый блондин? – среди деревенских таких не было, значит, ещё один приезжий.  
– Добрый день, чем могу помочь?  
Человек не обернулся.  
– Добрый день, – голос у него был приятный, хорошо поставленный, с правильным выговором – такие красивые модуляции и выверенное произношение Хиджиката слышал только в аудиокнигах.  
– Помочь… – задумчиво повторил человек. – Вы имеете в виду исповедь?  
– Это протестантская церковь. – Хиджиката обошёл его и встал перед кафедрой. – Здесь достаточно покаяться в грехах любому, и если раскаяние искреннее, грех будет прощён.  
– Как просто. Мне нравится.  
А вот Хиджикате этот человек не нравился совсем. Он не был похож на верующего – развалился на скамье, сунув руки в карманы и вытянув ноги, и улыбался чему-то, словно вспомнил старый анекдот. Зачем он сюда пришёл?  
– В этом суть протестантизма, – терпеливо объяснил Хиджиката. – Наши грехи прощены, но необходимо всю жизнь трудиться, чтобы не погрязнуть в пороках и предстать перед Господом таким же чистым, каким родился на свет.  
Человек задумчиво покивал.  
– В этом есть логика. Даже жаль, что я никогда раньше не вникал в вашу религию.  
– Вы католик? – предположил Хиджиката. Всем прочим не было смысла заходить в христианскую церковь.  
Это невероятно развеселило незнакомца:  
– Католик? Я? – он расхохотался.  
Хиджиката разглядывал его без улыбки. Он привык подмечать особые приметы в любом человеке, с которым сталкивался хоть ненадолго, но этот как будто весь состоял из особых примет. Длинные, гладко зачёсанные назад волосы на редкость светлого цвета, и такая же ненормально светлая кожа. Ровный тон лица, без изъянов, румянца, синяков под глазами, наводил на мысли о мраморных статуях. И так же как статуя, этот человек был красив: идеально-прямой нос, изогнутая линия рта, чёткие скулы и неожиданно-тёмные по контрасту с кожей и волосами глаза. Такое лицо должно было привлекать, но необъяснимо отталкивало, как нечто неестественное, ненормальное. «Эффект мёртвой долины, так это называется?» Хиджиката обратил внимание, что одет странный незнакомец дорого: бежевый блейзер, чёрные рубашка и брюки, туфли, стоившие больше, чем здание церкви. «Столичный фрик, – решил Хиджиката, – волосы крашеные, на лице три тонны макияжа». Это немного успокоило.  
– Нет, – сказал человек, отсмеявшись, – я, к счастью, не католик. Почему вы так решили?  
– Вы не местный.  
– А это так заметно?  
«Ты себя в зеркале видел?!»  
– Деревня совсем маленькая, – пояснил Хиджиката дипломатично, – все всех знают в лицо.  
– Понимаю. Сколько здесь жителей?  
– Двести четырнадцать по результатам последней переписи.  
– И все – ваши прихожане?  
Хиджиката фыркнул.  
– Все они буддисты, синтоисты и ещё чёрт знает кто, кроме меня есть всего один христианин.  
Человек слушал с живым интересом, словно его это и правда увлекло.  
– Как же вы оказались в таком месте? Расскажите о себе.  
– Меня зовут Хиджиката Тоширо, я родился в Токио, – легко ответил Хиджиката. – Родители умерли рано: мать совсем не помню, отец скончался, когда мне было восемь. Его брат меня и вырастил, дядя Тамегоро. – Он улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – Мы жили дружно, но когда мне было четырнадцать, он погиб: в квартиру забрались воры, а Тамегоро вернулся домой раньше времени, и его убили. – вспоминать это было больно до сих пор…  
«Так не вспоминай. Зачем ты рассказываешь это первому встречному?»  
Хиджиката нахмурился – и правда, с чего он так разоткровенничался?  
– Что было дальше? – услышал он приятный вежливый голос как бы издалека.  
Не ответить было невозможно.  
– Из-за смерти Тамегоро я решил стать полицейским.  
– Какая банальная история.  
– Это моя жизнь!  
Человек поднял руки в жесте примирения – ладони у него тоже были белые, с бледными, почти неразличимыми линиями, и неестественно-гладкие, без складок.  
– Прошу прощения, это прозвучало грубо. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
Хиджиката недовольно дёрнул плечом: продолжать не хотелось, но и молчать не получалось, слова лились сами собой.  
– Я стал полицейским, хорошо себя проявил, работал в отделе особо тяжких преступлений. Мне моя работа нравилась, но…  
– Но? – подбодрил незнакомец.  
– Но потом по моей вине погибла женщина… – Хиджиката упрямо стиснул губы. Он не хотел рассказывать об этом, хватит с него.  
– Поэтому вы решили обратиться к Богу?  
– Да. Не было времени годами обучаться в семинарии, поэтому из всех религий я выбрал протестантизм.  
– Какой потрясающе практичный подход, сразу видно, что вы – человек действия. И что же, вам это помогло?  
– Что?  
Человек подался вперёд, опёршись локтями о колени. Его глаза сверкали нездоровым любопытством  
– Вам стало легче? Служение Богу облегчило ваше чувство вины, дало ответ на ваши вопросы?  
– Да… Конечно, да.  
– Ложь, – отрезал человек.  
Хиджиката вскинулся, хотел возразить, и он повысил голос:  
– Вопросы «почему?» и «за что?» волнуют людей столько же, сколько существует мир, но на них до сих пор нет ответа. А что касается вас… если бы Бог помог вам, вы бы не хранили её фотографии.  
Хиджикату шатнуло. Вслепую он нащупал кафедру за спиной, и опёрся на неё, не сводя глаз с этого ужасающего человека. Тот заметил его смятение и слегка улыбнулся.  
– О, не пугайтесь – я не читаю ваши мысли, это всего лишь жизненный опыт. После определённого возраста он помогает разбираться в людях лучше, чем телепатия.  
По мнению Хиджикаты ему было от тридцати до сорока – точнее не сказать – не такой уж большой возраст.  
Человек вдруг тихо засмеялся. Смех у него был холодный и отталкивающий – хотелось зажать уши, чтобы не слышать, но это было бы невежливо. Хиджиката не знал, почему ведёт себя вежливо с тем, кто о его чувствах совсем не заботился.  
– Простите, – сказал человек, отсмеявшись, – вижу, мои слова вас задели. В качестве извинения я тоже расскажу историю из своей жизни.  
Он закинул ногу на ногу и обхватил колено руками.  
– Видите ли, в эту деревушку на двести четырнадцать жителей я приехал по делу. Обычно такие глухие места меня не интересуют, я предпочитаю большие города, где никто с первого с первого взгляда не определит, что я приезжий. Но сюда меня привёл кровавый след.  
Хиджиката насторожился. Человек заметил это и легкомысленно улыбнулся.  
– О, расслабьтесь, господин бывший полицейский, это просто метафора. Я ищу своего птенца… хм, своего воспитанника. Мы поссорились, и он сбежал. Знаете, как это бывает: слово за слово, никто не хотел никого обижать, но в запале так легко наговорить лишнего…  
Хиджиката подумал про Сого.  
– Сколько лет вашему воспитаннику?  
Человек помахал рукой:  
– Не важно. Сам себя он считает взрослым, но для меня всегда будет неоперившимся птенцом. Я хочу найти его и убедить вернуться, пока с ним не случилась беда.  
Если бы Сого сбежал, Хиджиката тоже хотел бы найти его поскорее – пока он не случился с какими-нибудь невинными людьми.  
– Я бы легко отыскал его, – продолжил человек, – но мне мешают. У меня есть враг, я сражаюсь с ним так долго, можно сказать, с начала времён, но он все ещё сильнее.  
«Потрясающе, – кисло подумал Хиджиката, – только очередного психа нам и не хватало сейчас. Как будто своих мало». А человек прикрыл глаза и заговорил тише:  
– Враг повсюду: я чувствую его в земле, по которой иду, в воздухе, которым дышу, в воде, в любой пище. Я давно отказался от еды и воды, я могу не дышать, но от него никуда не деться, он везде, в каждой живой твари. – Его губы изогнулись в нежной улыбке: – Поэтому я так люблю находиться среди мертвецов.  
– Вам бы следовало работать в морге, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Человек его не услышал или же проигнорировал – он смотрел вверх, в потолок, словно мог видеть и сквозь него и сквозь затянувшие небо тучи. В таком положении его шея была хорошо видна, и Хиджиката с нехорошим чувством отметил, что она тоже белая и почти лишённая складок, как у статуи. Это уже не получалось списать на макияж.  
– Иногда я думаю, – задумчиво произнёс человек, – как он отреагирует, если я утоплю весь мир в крови, перебью всех его детей, как он убивает моих… Это интересные мысли, но каждый раз я прихожу к выводу, что ему всё равно. Ему уже приходилось уничтожать своих детей своими же руками, и однажды он сделает это снова. Я бы так не смог, я люблю и ценю каждого из своих птенцов.  
– Вы говорите о Боге? – догадался Хиджиката.  
Человек покосился на него с улыбкой и ничего не ответил. «Не просто псих, а фанатик, вот повезло».  
– Если вы так ненавидите Его, – начал Хиджиката осторожно, – то почему пришли в церковь?  
Он незаметно поменял позу, чтобы успеть защититься или атаковать в случае необходимости.  
– Не волнуйтесь, я не из тех сумасшедших, которые поджигают церкви и убивают священников, – человек как будто хотел его успокоить. – Я отдаю себе отчёт, что такие удары мой враг даже не почувствует.  
Он не смотрел в сторону Хиджикаты, но каким-то образом всё видел. Или это опять жизненный опыт помог?  
– Намекаете, что Бога в возведённых людьми храмах нет?  
– В некоторых действительно нет, но у вас хорошая церковь, наполненная верой. Его присутствие ощущается здесь очень сильно.  
Хиджиката решил, что надо сменить тему.  
– Вы сюда зашли в поисках воспитанника?  
– Нет, мне бы такое в голову не пришло: мои дети не могут входить на освящённую землю, будь то церкви, мечети или буддистские храмы.  
У Хиджикаты появилось нехорошее подозрение – этот псих… он намекал на вампиров?  
– Сюда я зашёл просто так, – легко пояснил человек, – увидел крест и не смог пройти мимо. Просто везде, где я бываю, я всегда иду в церковь. – Он обезоруживающе улыбнулся: – Возможно это стокгольмский синдром.  
Губы сами сложились в ответную улыбку. Хиджиката поймал себя на этом и разозлился:  
– А вы, значит, можете входить на освящённую землю, в отличие от ваших э… птенцов?  
Человек слегка нахмурился. Жизненный опыт Хиджикаты был не настолько богат, как у некоторых, но и его хватило, чтобы понять: тот сообразил, что сболтнул лишнего.  
– Кажется, за интересной беседой я совсем потерял счёт времени, – человек встал и оправил блейзер, – а дела не ждут. До свидания, пастор, мне нужно идти дальше, искать моего воспитанника.  
Он прошёл вдоль ряда скамей, чтобы выйти к проходу.  
– Подождите, – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.  
Человек обернулся с удивлением, да он и сам себе поразился, но идти на попятный было поздно.  
– Если вы опишете, как он выглядит, я постараюсь помочь.  
– Чем? – человек презрительно поджал губы: – Молитвами?  
– И этим тоже. Но ещё я бы мог расспросить прихожан и расклеить листовки по деревне.  
Человек рассматривал его с интересом, чуть склонив голову к плечу. Хиджиката ответил спокойным прямым взглядом. Что бы там он ни думал об этом психопате и его проблемах с отцовской фигурой, но если кто-то потерялся – если эта история не была ложью – Хиджиката не мог остаться в стороне.  
Выражение лица человека смягчилось.  
– Вы ответственно подходите к своей работе и искренне стараетесь помочь.  
Он вернулся и встал напротив, заложив руки за спину. Хиджиката с неприятным чувством понял, что из-за разницы в росте смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
– Такие люди и должны становиться священниками, – сказал человек негромко. – И такие умирают первыми, к сожалению. Не смотрите так – я вам не угрожаю, пожалуй, мне будет очень жаль, если с вами случится беда. Знаете, что…  
Хиджиката вздрогнул, когда он вдруг оказался рядом. Без намёка на движение, просто только что человек находился в двух шагах от него и вот уже стоит вплотную.  
– Вы мне понравились, – сообщил он, интимно понизив голос: – я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы вы остались в живых, Тоширо. Вы же позволите называть вас по имени?  
Глаза у него были матовые, тёмные и безжизненные, как у старой куклы – мёртвые. Хиджиката смотрел в них и не мог отвести взгляд. «Если долго смотреть в бездну…» Кто там это сказал, Ницше? Фрейд? – не важно, Хиджиката опоздал, и бездна уже смотрела в него.  
Ненормально-холодные пальцы коснулись горла под белым воротничком, медленно прошлись вниз по груди – не-человек взялся за крест, приподнял, натянув цепочку… Не двигаясь, не дыша, Хиджиката смотрел, как он наклоняется и касается креста губами.  
– Обещаю, – прошелестела бездна.  
Хиджиката моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, человек стоял в проходе между скамьями.  
– Спасибо за предложение, я вам искренне благодарен…  
Что сейчас случилось? Он как будто отключился на секунду – вот что значит, усталость, тревога и недосып.  
– Но я справлюсь сам, – человек подмигнул: – у меня свои методы. До сих пор поиски не продвигались, потому что мои дети неважно себя чувствуют при свете солнца. – Он указал вверх: – даже когда его не видно, оно всё равно обжигает. Поэтому я собираюсь ненадолго его отключить. Искать лучше всего в темноте.  
– Но в темноте ничего не видно.  
Человек смешливо фыркнул.  
– Смотря кому. Вы разве не знаете, что хищники прекрасно видят ночью?  
«Ну и бредовый же разговор», – подумал Хиджиката. Перед глазами всё ещё слегка расплывалось, мысли текли вяло, и он не сообразил, что должен ответить. А человек уже отвернулся и неторопливо направился к выходу. Волосы у него были даже длиннее, чем показалось сначала: до самой талии.  
– Передайте моему воспитаннику, что я не сержусь и прощу его, если он вернётся, – сказал человек на ходу. – Но только в этом случае. Пусть не вынуждает приходить за ним и тащить силой, – он открыл дверь и оглянулся через плечо. – Пока что я довольно бережно обходился с местными жителями, но могу и разозлится. Запомните это. И только это.  
Дверь громко хлопнула на ветру.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул от резкого звука и огляделся, плохо понимая, что происходит. Он сидел на переднем ряду скамей, скорчившись и откинув голову на спинку. Заснул в церкви, вот позорище. Хорошо, что никто этого не видел.

Обломки дерева куда-то исчезли, двор был чисто подметён. Остановившись у ворот, Хиджиката посмотрел вверх: ну конечно, кто-то очень старательный и не занятый ничем полезным, снова поднял обломки вверх. Приглядевшись, Хиджиката увидел протянутую над землёй леску, аккуратно переступил её и прошёл в дом.  
Кухня пустовала, телевизор бубнил на весь дом. Хиджиката принял душ, переоделся в домашние штаны с футболкой и заглянул в гостиную. Гинтоки смотрел «Семь самураев».  
– А, Хиджиката-кун, с возвращением. Ты поздно сегодня, придётся разогревать ужин.  
– А Сого где?  
– Гуляет, как ушёл утром, до сих пор не возвращался. – Гинтоки отбросил пульт. – Хиджиката-кун, у тебя интернет на телефоне работает?  
– А что, ты просадил весь трафик на порно-сайтах? Даже не проси пополнить счёт.  
– У меня есть деньги, эй.  
– Тогда заплати за постой!  
Хиджиката нажал на иконку мобильного интернета, но значок сети не появился. Он подождал, перезагрузил телефон – бесполезно.  
– Так я и думал, – сказал Гинтоки равнодушно. – Ладно, пойду сделаю чай.  
Хиджиката сел на диван, бездумно понаблюдал, как самураи надирают задницы разбойникам, и выключил телевизор. Итак, если подвести итог…  
Телевизоры не принимали сигнал, интернет отвалился, мобильная связь сбоила, в верхней части деревни до сих пор не было света, а храм на горе оставался недоступен. Постепенно, день за днём, деревня становилась всё сильнее отрезана от внешнего мира. Это само по себе было странно, а если приплюсовать непонятный вирус, от которого уже умерло больше человек, чем за последние полгода, и ненормальную погоду, картина вырисовывалась безрадостная.  
Хиджиката побарабанил пальцами по колену, потом выдохнул и лёг на диван, уткнувшись лицом в обивку.  
Он не понимал, что происходит. Никаких преступлений, просто болезнь и сложные погодные условия – весь его опыт полицейского оказался бесполезен. И в то же время он чувствовал, что всё это неспроста: слишком много проблем сразу, таких совпадений не бывает. Но что он мог сделать? – арестовать ураган, допросить вирус? От собственного бессилия хотелось выть.  
Хиджиката с силой приложился лбом о диванную подушку, и именно в это время вернулся Гинтоки.  
– У тебя всё в порядке?  
Он поставил поднос с чаем и печеньем на столик, а сам сел на край дивана.  
– Ты разговаривал с Гэнгаем? – спросил Хиджиката.  
– Стариком-механиком? Нет – мастерская закрыта, и я не знаю, где его искать.  
– Тебя это не волнует?  
– Думаешь, он укатил на моей машине на Окинаву?  
Хиджиката не ответил, и Гинтоки занервничал.  
– Всё-таки хочешь, чтобы я съехал?  
– Не в этом дело. Происходит что-то странное, и началось всё после урагана. И одновременно сюда приехало сразу четверо посторонних, в здешних местах такое редкость.  
– Четверо? – заинтересовался Гинтоки. – Я, Окита-кун…  
– Я видел ещё двоих, они разговаривали с Гэнгаем, а вскоре после этого он закрыл мастерскую.  
– По-твоему, они виноваты в том, что местные старики умирают?  
В таком изложении это звучало глупо, но Хиджиката действительно так думал – по крайней мере, с этой парочкой он мог хоть что-то сделать, в отличие от болезни и непогоды.  
– Надо сходить к Гэнгаю. Отосэ должна знать его адрес…  
Он начал подниматься, но Гинтоки надавил ему на спину и уложил обратно.  
– Никуда старик не денется, сходишь к нему потом. А сейчас тебе надо расслабиться, ты ужасно напряжён.  
– Расслабиться? – скептически повторил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки положил руки ему на плечи:  
– Я сделаю тебе массаж?  
Он спрашивал разрешения. Можно было отказаться, и тогда всё невысказанное и непонятое между ними осталось бы в подвешенном состоянии до следующего раза.  
– Сделай, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Он упёрся лбом в скрещённые руки и постарался расслабиться.  
– Ага… – судя по голосу, Гинтоки такого ответа не ожидал. – Хорошо.  
Ладони у него были приятно-прохладные и умелые. Он медленно проводил от шеи к плечам, сначала легко, потом усиливая нажим, осторожно надавливал, разминал затёкшие мышцы. От этих движений застоявшаяся кровь начинала быстрее бежать по венам, под кожей постепенно разгорался жар, и руки Гинтоки тоже нагревались. Напряжение проходило, тревога отступала… Хиджиката закрыл глаза и наслаждался этим потрясающим ощущением.  
– Нравится? – Гинтоки низко наклонился, и его дыхание защекотало кожу.  
– Ещё бы! – выдохнул Хиджиката.  
Тогда Гинтоки наклонился ещё ниже и поцеловал его в шею под кромкой волос. Едва коснулся губами и замер так – ждал реакции, но Хиджиката не стал его останавливать. Когда он сказал, что ему нравится, то не солгал.  
Гинтоки тихо перевёл дух и поцеловал его снова, уже ощутимее. Не открывая глаза, Хиджиката повернул голову, чтобы ему было удобнее, и улыбнулся. Гинтоки целовал его в выступающий позвонок, в челюсть, над ухом. Осмелев, прикусил мочку. Хиджиката тихо застонал и услышал, как он с силой выдохнул. Шеи коснулись тёплые пальцы, оттянули в сторону ворот футболки, влажные губы прижались к телу – Хиджиката ахнул, когда Гинтоки укусил его в том месте, где шея переходит в плечо. Член напрягся, натянув ткань трусов. «Поцелуями не обойдётся», подумал Хиджиката, и от этой мысли вмиг стало жарко, словно обдало паром.  
Диван заскрипел, когда Гинтоки поменял позу, Хиджиката увидел его ладонь рядом со своим лицом, а в следующий момент почувствовал его вес на себе, на спине и ягодицах. Дыхание Гинтоки щекотало шею, раздувало короткие волоски. Презервативы и смазка хранились в спальне, но прерываться и идти за ними так не хотелось… Гинтоки просунул руку ему под живот, задрал футболку, и Хиджиката охнул, почувствовав прикосновение к голой коже. Он так давно ни с кем не спал и слишком остро реагировал – Гинтоки решит, что он девственник.  
Хиджиката покосился на него и натолкнулся на взгляд в упор, горящий, полный желания, от этого взгляда все мышцы напряглись и член задёргался. Хиджиката сграбастал Гинтоки за кудри на затылке и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать наконец.  
– Простите, что отвлекаю…  
Они отшатнулись друг от друга.  
Сого стоял на пороге комнаты, привалившись к дверному косяку. Его лицо на фоне тёмного коридора казалось особенно бледным и безжизненным.  
– Сого…  
Хиджиката пригладил волосы в растерянности. Как давно он так наблюдает? Гинтоки всё ещё сидел, опираясь руками на диван, и не спешил выпрямиться, пришлось толкнуть его в плечо, чтоб позволил встать.  
– Это…  
– Не то, что я думаю? – Сого говорил как-то особенно равнодушно. – Расслабьтесь, Хиджиката-сан, я вам не любовница и даже не любовник. Можете не оправдываться, можете даже продолжить с того места, на котором остановились, я только расскажу новость и пойду ужинать.  
– Новость?  
Хиджиката заметил, что взгляд Сого устремлён на его живот, и одёрнул задранную футболку.  
– Ага. Я подружился с местным шерифом, или как там его, и он мне рассказал по секрету, что мост закрыли.  
– Какой ещё мост? – спросил Гинтоки.  
– Ну знаете, данна, такой… мост через ущелье, – Сого показал рукой. – Вы по нему сюда попали, как и я, потому что других дорог, соединяющих это благословенное место с цивилизацией, нет. Вроде бы одна из опор повредилась, и мост закрыли. Пока его не отремонтируют, никто не сможет приехать сюда, и уехать отсюда – тоже.


	7. Chapter 7

Ночью Хиджикате приснился Ямазаки.   
Он стоял снаружи и заглядывал в окно, так сильно прижимаясь, что нос расплющился о стекло.  
– Хиджиката-сан, откройте… Хиджиката-сан…  
– Проваливай, – буркнул Хиджиката сквозь сон, – завтра поговорим.   
– Завтра… будет поздно. Откройте сейчас…  
Хиджиката накрылся одеялом с головой и успел задремать, когда услышал скрежет.  
– Да что ты творишь?!  
Одна из оконных створок была приоткрыта – Ямазаки просунул руку в щель и пытался повернуть шпингалет.   
– Эй!  
Во сне Хиджикату ничуть не удивляло, что Ямазаки притащился к нему среди ночи, только возмущала его наглость.   
Пока он откидывал одеяло и нашаривал тапочки, тот уже справился со створками и распахнул окно. По полу потянуло холодом, и Хиджиката поёжился.  
– Я тебя уволю, честное слово.  
– Извините… – прошелестел Ямазаки. – Впустите меня. Пожалуйста.   
Хиджиката не мог взять в толк, чего тот добивается.   
– Ты же окно открыл, идиот, сам себя впустил, можно сказать.   
Ямазаки легко мог забраться внутрь, но вместо этого топтался на месте и смотрел, как выброшенный щенок, в надежде разжалобить – получалось так себе.  
– Ты почему в церковь не приходишь? – Хиджиката подошёл ближе и остановился перед окном. – Заболел?  
Выглядел Ямазаки неплохо, лицо округлилось, тёмные круги вокруг глаз исчезли.   
– Нет… я… Пустите меня, и я всё объясню.   
Хиджиката зевнул. К Ямазаки он относился хорошо, но впускать его в свою комнату почему-то не хотелось. Он покрутил эту мысль так и сяк – нет, совершенно не хотелось.   
– Знаешь что, поговорим об этом утром, а сейчас иди домой.  
Лицо Ямазаки, только что жалобное, даже заискивающее, вдруг исказилось гримасой ярости, и он выбросил вперёд руку, да так быстро, что Хиджиката не успел среагировать. Растопыренные пальцы ударились о невидимую преграду перед его лицом, и Ямазаки отскочил, прижимая ладонь к груди.   
– Что за?..  
Хиджиката подошёл к окну, выглянул, но перед домом уже никого не было. «Приснится же», подумал он безразлично и накрепко закрыл створки.

Сон забылся к утру, и всё же, выходя из комнаты, Хиджиката на всякий случай проверил шпингалет.   
Гинтоки ещё спал, а Сого сидел на кухне, точнее – почти лежал, распластавшись по столешнице.   
– Ты на зомби похож, – сказал Хиджиката, оценив его бледный вид и круги под глазами. – Плохо спал?  
– Ага. Кошмары снились. – Сого перекатил голову набок, наблюдая, как он делает кофе. – Приснилось, что мы с вами любовники.   
– Да что ты – ответил Хиджиката ровным тоном.   
Вчера вечером Сого вёл себя паинькой, поэтому он был морально готов к чему угодно.  
– Точнее даже, вы были моей шлюхой. – Сого сладострастно закатил глаза. – Я вас наказывал и заставлял ходить в кружевном белье, а потом жёстко трахал. Вам нравилось.  
– И ты даже не пытался меня убить? Действительно, кошмар.  
Хиджиката закончил накладывать майонез на тосты, и сел за стол, подвинув Сого в сторону. Есть под его пристальным взглядом было не то чтобы приятно, но он старался не подавать виду.  
– Хиджиката-сан.   
– Что?  
– Что бы вы сделали, если бы я ухватил вас за зад?  
– Отодрал бы за уши.  
– Это потому что я младше?  
– Потому что невежливо хватать людей за любые части тела без спроса.   
– А если бы я вас поцеловал?  
Хиджиката не донёс тост до рта.  
– Разве ты умеешь?  
Сого выпрямился.  
– Конечно, умею!  
– На помидорах тренировался?  
Он растерянно захлопал глазами и вдруг показался таким юным, лет на пятнадцать, что у Хиджикаты защемило сердце.   
– Почему – на помидорах?  
– Потому что они мягкие, упругие и беззащитные, как ты любишь.   
Хиджиката доел тост, потрепал Сого по голове и пошёл относить посуду в раковину, чтобы дать ему время прийти в себя. Прошло минуты три, а потом:  
– Кстати, вы так доверчиво оставляете майонез на общей территории. Не боитесь, что я подсыплю в него что-нибудь?  
– Засранец, не трогай майонез!

За ночь погода ухудшилась. Тучи стали плотными и низкими, казалось, их можно потрогать, из-за этого было так сумрачно, что приходилось включать свет в доме. Ветер стих, но легче от этого не стало, наоборот, в неподвижном воздухе разлилось ощущение чего-то недоброго.   
Выйдя за ворота, Хиджиката невольно присвистнул: и без того затенённая деревьями улица стала настолько тёмной, что у поворота было ничего не разглядеть, как ночью. Пока он шёл по дорожке между оградами, гнетущее впечатление усилилось: листва не шелестела, птицы не чирикали, куда-то подевались кошки – словно всё в природе притихло и затаилось в ожидании беды. Хиджиката решил, что будет ещё один ураган: мобильная связь работала из рук вон плохо, вот штормовое предупреждение и не пришло.   
«Искать лучше всего в темноте», – возникла дурацкая мысль. Хиджиката потёр лоб и выбросил её из головы.   
Ему надо было на похороны в дом Ягю – он имел глупость сказать об этом за завтраком, и Сого увязался за ним.   
– Это неприлично, ты там никого не знаешь.  
– Вот и познакомлюсь.  
– Нет, и разговор закончен.   
Он вышел из дома один, но Сого догнал его на полпути и пошёл рядом, как ни в чём не бывало. Он нарядился в приличествующие случаю рубашку и брюки, и Хиджиката промолчал, мысленно проклиная себя за бесхребетность. Остаток пути он обдумывал, как объяснить Ягю присутствие постороннего и не представить ли Сого своим помощником – так он был бы на виду и не смог бы ничего выкинуть. Но объясняться не пришлось.   
При виде усадьбы Сого присвистнул:  
– Богатые ребята, да?  
– По местным меркам. И веди себя прилично.  
– Да-да…   
Сого вдруг остановился. Наученный горьким опытом, Хиджиката насторожился, но тот просто стоял посреди улицы и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Хиджиката проследил за его взглядом. За оградой усадьбы деревня заканчивалась: улица становилась уже, превращаясь в тропинку среди камней и деревьев. Какое-то время она тянулась по горизонтальной поверхности, но метров через сто начинала забирать вверх, потом делала поворот и исчезала за склоном – собственно, отсюда и начиналась настоящая гора. Обычно Хиджикате нравилось смотреть вверх, на рыжеватые поросшие зеленью скалы, которые уступами вздымались в небо, но сегодня было слишком темно, и гора утопала в тучах, как какой-нибудь Эльбрус, хотя в ней было чуть больше тысячи метров.  
– На что смотришь?  
– А вы сами не видите? На тропе.  
Хиджиката прищурился и увидел, что в том месте, где тропинка поворачивала, кто-то стоит. На мгновение он разглядел коренастого массивного мужчину с обнажёнными до плеч мускулистыми руками, и белыми, как седыми, волосами, увидел его угрюмое лицо с грубыми чертами, сведённые густые брови, но стоило моргнуть, как видение исчезло. До Хиджикаты запоздало дошло, что на таком расстоянии и в таком освещении все эти подробности разглядеть невозможно.   
– Нет там никого.  
Сого окинул его странным взглядом и вдруг улыбнулся.  
– Значит, показалось. А куда ведёт тропа, в другую деревню?   
– Выше уже нет никакого жилья, только буддистский храм на вершине, но сейчас туда не добраться, дорогу завалило.  
– Звучит интересно.  
– Эй.  
– Пойду прогуляюсь.  
– Даже не вздумай.  
Сого изобразил удивление:  
– Почему это?  
– Тропа дальше слишком крутая, там есть поручни для туристов, но их давно не обновляли, и если начнётся дождь, идти по камням будет опасно.  
– Не волнуйся, мамочка. – Сого снял с плеча рюкзак, открыл и показал Хиджикате: – Видите, у меня тут и фонарик, и дождевик, и даже бенто – я готов к жизненным трудностям.  
Хиджикате это совсем не нравилось, но Сого был совершеннолетним идиотом, который всё делал назло, и отговаривать его, а тем более удерживать, никто не имел права.   
– Ладно, иди, но послушай меня.  
Сого, уже сделавший шаг, закатил глаза, но всё же остановился, и от этого так глупо потеплело в груди.  
– Если попадёшь под дождь, – Хиджиката кашлянул, чтобы скрыть эмоции, – не пытайся идти по дороге, что вверх, что вниз – поскользнёшься и сломаешь шею. На половине пути до храма есть заброшенный отель, пережди там.  
Сого вытаращился на него:  
– Заброшенное здание? С призраками погибших альпинистов?  
– Не было тут никаких альпинистов никогда! Ты слышал, что я сказал?  
– Да-да, – Сого продел руки в лямки рюкзака. – Вернусь к ужину, так что не вздумайте трахаться с данной.  
– Иди уже!

На похоронах Бинбокусая присутствовали только домашние и Отаэ, сидевшая рядом с бледной молчаливой Кьюбей.   
Перед началом службы Хиджиката произнёс небольшую речь:  
– Вы должны понимать, что я – христианский священник и не читаю сутры, но на самом деле, это не важно. Обряды проводят для живых, а мёртвым нужно только ваше искреннее сопереживание. Не важно, кому вы будете молиться, Господь всё равно услышит.  
Все покивали и начали доставать чётки – Хиджиката мысленно пожелал себе терпения.   
Отпевание прошло нормально: он прочёл Отче наш и ещё несколько подходящих по смыслу молитв, после чего отошёл в сторону и не мешал родным подходить к гробу и воскуривать ладан. Это уже почти не коробило. «Привыкаю», подумал Хиджиката с иронией.   
Больше, чем обряды, его интересовали люди. На похороны пришла вся родня и помощники по хозяйству, некоторые из них выглядели нездорово, но самое гнетущее впечатление производила Кьюбей: очень красивая девушка, всегда бодрая и полная сил, превратилась в собственную тень. Во время церемонии она ещё держалась, но когда её под руки подвели к гробу, вдруг тихо вскрикнула, пошатнулась и упала бы, не подхвати её отец. Что это было, высшая степень горя или начало той же болезни что у Шинпачи?  
Когда церемониальная часть закончилась, Хиджиката отвёл Отаэ в сторону и спросил, не собирается ли она возвращаться домой.  
– Если честно, я хотела остаться с Кью-чан. Она, понимаете ли, очень любила дедушку, и теперь видит его повсюду, даже слышит его голос. – Отаэ нахмурилась. – А почему вы спрашиваете, что-то случилось с Шин-чаном?  
– Совсем наоборот. Я был у него вчера…  
Отаэ подалась вперёд:   
– Вы с ним говорили? Как он? Мне он не открывает.  
– Мы неплохо поговорили. Он пережил сильный стресс, но уже идёт на поправку – я ещё его навещу, а вам пока не обязательно возвращаться домой.  
Отаэ так его благодарила, что Хиджиката почувствовал укол совести, и только потом осознал, что согрешил. Пришлось торопливо каяться. За что он ценил протестантство, так это за упрощённый процесс исповеди: никаких тебе обрядовых фраз, никакой супервизии, даже в церковь идти не надо – просто мысленно объяснил Господу, что согрешил во благо, и можешь быть свободен.   
Работа священником мало отличалась от работы полицейским: в обоих случаях была некая высшая сила, которой ты служил – вера или закон, но между ней и тобой существовала огромная, бессмысленная, усложняющая жизнь бюрократическая прослойка. В протестантизме её постарались свести к минимуму, но даже так временами было сложно. «Просто я хреновый священник», – подумал Хиджиката без особой печали.

От Ягю он сразу направился домой к мастеру фейерверков, где провёл ещё одни, отнюдь не такие пышные и многолюдные похороны. Вдова выглядела совсем больной, и пришлось сопровождать её на кладбище. Обычно всех умерших отвозили в город, где кремировали, а прах уже хоронили в деревне, но сейчас это сделалось невозможным. По самым оптимистичным прогнозам ремонт опоры моста занял бы не меньше недели, и на старом кладбище, впервые за пятьдесят лет, начали рыть могилы. Длинные глубокие ямы, зиявшие среди могильных камней, были заметны издалека – Хиджикату неприятно поразило их количество, он насчитал пять, и это не считая свежих могил Шимуры и Ягю.   
– Так много людей умерло?   
Сайто, молодой парень, онемевший после несчастного случая, коротко кивнул и начал рыться за пазухой. Язык жестов никто в деревне не освоил, поэтому ему приходилось общаться с помощью перекидного блокнота и маркера.   
«Сегодня и завтра, – написал он на чистом листе, – одни похороны».  
Хиджиката угрюмо кивнул, а он повернул блокнот к себе и дописал:  
«Раньше такого не бывало».  
Сайто зарабатывал на жизнь тем, что ухаживал за кладбищем: выпалывал сорняки, ровнял дорожки, мыл могилы – уж он-то знал, о чём говорит.   
Пока Сайто помогал опустить гроб в яму, Хиджиката заметил, что он выглядит усталым и бледным, даже его похожие на костёр волосы поблёкли. Улучив минуту, Хиджиката отозвал его в сторону.  
– Ты себя как чувствуешь?  
Сайто мгновенно покраснел – его всегда было легко смутить.  
– Слабость, есть не хочется, кошмары мучают?  
Он кивнул и уставился на Хиджикату, приоткрыв рот от удивления.  
– Врачу покажись.  
Сайто помотал головой и быстро написал в блокноте:  
«Нет времени, надо работать».  
Хиджиката поколебался. Он не знал, что происходит в деревне, не знал, что за болезнь уносит людей одного за другим, и – несмотря на веру в Бога – понимал, что молитвы тут не помогут.   
– Вот. – Он снял крест и протянул Сайто. – Держи при себе, а лучше повесь на шею и не снимай, когда ложишься спать.   
Сайто вяло попытался отказаться, но Хиджиката впихнул крест ему в ладонь и заставил сжать кулак.  
– Просто сделай, как я сказал.  
Хорошо, что Сайто не говорит, думал он, уходя с кладбища, – начни тот задавать вопросы, Хиджиката бы не смог ответить. Его как будто под руку толкнули, в тот момент он точно знал, что поступает правильно, но момент прошёл, и сразу навалились сомнения.   
«Вреда не будет», наконец решил Хиджиката. 

Для Сайто вреда, может, и не было, а вот ему пришлось вернуться в церковь, чтобы взять другой крест. По пути Хиджиката позвонил доктору Сакамото – телефон ему дала Отаэ – и успел обменяться с ним приветствиями, но связь сразу прервалась. Перезвонив, Хиджиката услышал, что абонент недоступен. Потрясающе – если ещё и мобильные станут бесполезны, деревня будет окончательно отрезана от мира. Торопясь по пустынной главной улице, Хиджиката не мог отделаться от мысли, что это уже случилось – словно кто-то накрыл их перевёрнутой банкой, как каких-то букашек, и с усмешкой наблюдает за их беспомощным трепыханием.   
Он уже сворачивал к церкви, когда услышал звук клаксона и, обернувшись, увидел потрёпанный минивэн. Доктор Сакамото высунулся из окна и махал ему.  
– Йо, святой отец! – крикнул он весело.   
– Вы меня поджидали? – спросил Хиджиката, подойдя ближе.  
– Подумал, что вы не станете звонить по пустякам. Хорошо, что я знаю, где вас искать, ахаха  
На самом деле, день у Хиджикаты был расписан по минутам, и он не вернулся бы в церковь, если бы не отдал Сайто свой крест. Нормальный священник на его месте изрёк бы, что пути Господни неисповедимы. «Свезло», – подумал Хиджиката.  
Сакамото не вышел из машины, но открыл дверь и поставил ногу на землю. В измятой розовой рубашке, с ослабленным узлом галстука, с поднятыми на лоб круглыми очками, он мало походил на врача. Хиджиката понятия не имел, насколько Сакамото компетентен – до этого они почти не общались.   
– Сэнсэй…  
– Давайте без формальностей, святой отец. Просто – Сакамото.  
– Тогда и вы зовите меня просто по фамилии.  
Они обменялись рукопожатиями. Ладонь у доктора оказалась неожиданно крепкой.  
– Я хотел поговорить про то, что происходит в деревне, про эту болезнь… вирус, – Хиджиката беспомощно замолчал.   
– А вы понятия не имеете, о чём говорите, да? – Взгляд Сакамото похолодел. – Впрочем, я тоже не знаю, что это.  
– Не знаете?  
– Откуда бы? Я даже анализы сделать не могу… Не одолжите сигаретку?  
Хиджиката протянул ему пачку и зажигалку, а сам присел на капот минивэна. Сакамото торопливо затянулся и выдохнул дым, блаженно прикрыв глаза.   
– Ммм, этого мне не хватало – свои скурил за утро, а купить времени нет.  
Он откинулся на подголовник и так, не открывая глаз, продолжил:  
– Сейчас болеет около двадцати человек, не считая умерших – некоторые в тяжёлом состоянии.  
– В основном старики?  
– На самом деле, нет, есть случаи и среди молодых, но старики сгорают быстрее. Симптомы у всех одинаковые: – Сакамото начал загибать пальцы: – Бледность, вялость, резкая потеря веса, отсутствие аппетита, ночные кошмары.  
– От чего они умирают?  
– От анемии.   
– Что?  
– Анемия – малокровие, если по-простому. У меня нет лаборатории, чтобы подтвердить диагноз, но все внешние признаки совпадают.  
– Но это ведь, – осторожно начал Хиджиката, – не вирусное заболевание.   
– На самом деле, причины могут быть разные, например, туберкулёз, но… – Сакамото прищёлкнул пальцами, – проблема в том, что нет признаков любой другой болезни. Понимаете, обычно анемия это симптом, а не основное заболевание. Но тогда должны быть и другие симптомы, а их нет.  
Хиджиката покрутил эту мысль так и эдак.  
– А в каких случаях анемия может быть не симптомом, а именно заболеванием, да ещё и смертельным?  
– О, хорошо, что вы спросили, – Сакамото неприятно улыбнулся. – Вариантов немного, например – при сильной кровопотере.   
Они замолчали.  
– А на их телах… – начал Хиджиката.  
– Нет никаких ран.  
– Я почти ждал, что вы скажете про следы укусов на шее.  
– Как в фильмах про вампиров?  
Хиджиката шутил и думал, что Сакамото посмеётся вместе ним, но тот нахмурился:  
– Знаете, вампиры ведь могут залечивать раны своей кровью, так что отсутствие следов укуса – не показатель.   
Хиджиката уставился на него во все глаза. Он что, он действительно намекал… и значит, тогда, дома у Шимура…  
Сакамото расхохотался.  
– Да шучу я, шучу! Видели бы вы себя, ахаха!  
«Ну и чувство юмора», подумал Хиджиката с нехристианским раздражением.  
– На самом деле, – продолжил Сакамото серьёзным тоном, его настроение менялось с удивительной лёгкостью, – я не знаю, что это за болезнь. Вскрытие бы помогло, но родственники всех умерших категорически против. Я пытался привлечь Кондо-сана, но он на их стороне, в здешних местах у всех одинаковые предрассудки.  
– А вы не местный?  
– Как и вы, – тонко улыбнулся Сакамото. – Я здесь всего пару лет.  
– А до этого где работали?  
– В Киото. Но это… – он надвинул очки на глаза, – уже в прошлом. Хиджиката, что если нам поработать в тандеме, раз уж мы оба не местные? Мои пациенты благодарят за назначенные лекарства, но стоит мне выйти за порог, как они лезут в старые сундуки за какими-то жуткими настойками из мочи горного козла. Здесь больше верят не учёным, а монахам, – Сакамото иронично усмехнулся, – и ваш авторитет определённо выше моего. Вдруг у вас получится, хоть от кого-то добиться разрешения на вскрытие, я буду очень признателен.   
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но телефон запиликал – пришло сообщение.   
– Ну вот, надо ехать – Ойва-сан заболела. А я-то думал, почему её забегаловка закрыта.  
Ойва? – Хиджиката был уверен, что к этой мегере даже чума не пристанет.  
– Вы можете найти время и заехать домой к Шимура, чтобы осмотреть Шинпачи-куна?  
– Что с парнем?   
– Всё те же симптомы, плюс, он бредит призраком умершего отца.  
– А это тоже симптом.  
– Что?  
Сакамото поправил очки.  
– Почти все заболевшие видели своих родных во сне – покойных родителей, супругов, детей. Я отнёс это к ночным кошмарам, хотя совпадение, безусловно, интересное. Ну, до встречи. 

Домой Хиджиката приполз поздним вечером. Он навещал заболевших, чтобы помолиться за них, но это каждый раз отнимало не меньше часа, потому что их родственники тоже ждали утешения. Словно он был Мессией и мог исцелять наложением рук, в самом деле. Каким-то чудом удалось выкроить время и заскочить к Гэнгаю, но все окна в его доме были закрыты ставнями, дверь заперта, и сколько ни стучал и ни звал Хиджиката, ему не открыли.   
Около шести, когда он уже собирался идти домой, пришла печальная весть: вдова мастера фейерверков умерла. Пришлось идти к ним и, так как родных не осталось, договариваться о похоронах. Хиджиката решил, что такой редкий случай упускать нельзя, и вызвал Сакамото.   
Вдвоём они устроили сухонькое лёгкое тело на заднем сиденье минивэна. Уже совсем стемнело, на улице не было ни души, и всё вместе это давило на психику.  
– У меня ощущение, что я прячу труп после убийства, ахаха.  
– Если вас утешит, у меня – тоже.   
Сакамото пообещал позвонить, как только что-нибудь выяснит, и укатил, а Хиджиката поплёлся домой.   
Навалилась усталость, не физическая, а моральная. Не хотелось даже говорить привычное «я дома». Хиджиката в полусне стащил туфли, наступая на задники, небрежно положил молитвенник на скамейку у входа и прошёл в комнаты. Сейчас бы принять душ, но тишина настораживала, и он сначала заглянул в гостиную.  
Гинтоки спал на диване, уютно свернувшись калачиком: волосы свесились ему на глаза, губы чуть приоткрылись, выражение лица стало открытым, немного детским. Нестерпимо захотелось лечь рядом, прижаться к нему, чтобы он обнял, закрыть глаза и подремать так немного в уютной тишине – вместе.  
Все отношения Хиджикаты не длились дольше месяца-двух, это и отношениями-то нельзя было назвать: он просто знакомился с кем-нибудь, трахался, иногда созванивался, да и всё. Никаких совместных посиделок на диване, никаких свиданий, походов в кино или ресторан – он даже ни разу ни с кем не съезжался. И вот – Гинтоки. Хиджиката знал его меньше недели, они ещё не целовались толком, так откуда взялось это тёплое чувство, это желание просто быть вместе, не обязательно ради секса?   
Улыбаясь собственной сентиментальности, Хиджиката аккуратно убрал волосы со лба Гинтоки и наклонился ниже. Поцеловать его, не разбудив, казалось хорошей идеей, но когда он нагнулся, крест свесился, закачался на цепочке и задел плечо Гинтоки.   
– А!  
Гинтоки вскрикнул, шарахнулся от него и съёжился у спинки дивана. Хиджиката тоже отшатнулся от неожиданности, и они уставились друг на друга.  
– Хиджиката-кун? Ты меня испугал. – Гинтоки закрыл лицо руками: – Я подумал, это подкроватный монстр.   
– Сколько тебе лет?!  
Гинтоки раздвинул пальцы и хитро на него покосился:  
– А что ты собирался делать с невинным спящим Гин-саном, ммм?  
– Разбудить тебя хотел, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Судя по довольной улыбке, Гинтоки ему ни на минуту не поверил.  
– Который сейчас час?  
– Начало девятого. Сого не приходил?  
– Неа. Наверное, подружился ещё с каким-нибудь бедолагой, мир его праху.   
Хиджиката не успел ответить – Гинтоки встал и подошёл ближе.  
– Хиджиката-кун, ты много работал и, наверное, устал. Позволь, я о тебе позабочусь.  
Звучало многообещающе.  
– Позаботишься? – повторил Хиджиката с сарказмом. – Массаж сделаешь?  
– Можно и массаж, но у меня были другие планы.  
Гинтоки ловко обошёл его и обнял со спины.  
– Я бы мог… отвести тебя в ванную, – он потёрся щекой о волосы Хиджикаты. – Раздеть.  
– Куда же без этого.  
– Не перебивай. Тебе бы ничего не пришлось делать, – он понизил голос до интимного шёпота. – Я бы раздел тебя аккуратно и бережно, расстегнул все пуговицы и снял рубашку, потом – ремень. Встал бы перед тобой на колени и помог стащить брюки и носки, – его губы двигались над ухом, дыхание щекотало кожу. Хиджиката тихо выдохнул. – Потом бы стянул твои скромные протестантские трусы – они длиной до колен, да? я прав?  
Он попытался облапать Хиджикату за зад, чтобы проверить свою теорию, но получил по рукам и присмирел.  
– Ладно, пусть это будет сюрпризом.   
– Заткнись ты.  
– Ну нет, если я заткнусь, то не смогу рассказать, что планирую сделать с тобой.  
Стало вдруг жарковато.   
– После того как я тебя раздену, – мягко продолжил Гинтоки, – я усажу тебя в ванну.  
Он обнял Хиджикату за талию и притянул спиной к своей груди. Стало ещё жарче – то ли от близости его тела, то ли от того, что он нашёптывал.   
– Сделаю воду погорячее, чтобы ты совсем размяк, выдавлю побольше геля на мочалку и вымою тебя: неторопливо, растирая так, чтобы кожа покраснела. Вымою спину и шею, живот, – он повернул руку и прижал ладонь к животу Хиджикаты, – грудь, пах, ягодицы, ноги и руки вплоть до пальцев. Я сделаю тебя очень-очень чистым.   
Он попытался опустить ладонь ниже, но Хиджиката перехватил за запястье. Не потому что не хотел – просто, начни Гинтоки трогать его, всё бы кончилось слишком быстро.  
– К этому времени… – Хиджиката вздрогнул, почувствовав влажное прикосновение к уху, – ты будешь сам не свой от жары – такой вялый и сонный, весь гладкий и мокрый, такой разгорячённый. Я возьму тебя на руки и отнесу на кровать. Только не к тебе в комнату, там распятие, я при нём стесняюсь.  
– Балабол, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Он уже размяк, без ванны, но Гинтоки не собирался затыкаться.  
– Я уложу тебя на живот и трахну. Нежно-нежно, тихо-тихо, можешь даже поспать, если устал, я не побеспокою.  
– У тебя такой маленький, что ли?  
– Чшшш, – Гинтоки вдруг прижал пальцы к его губам, – просто слушай. Я возьму смазку, согрею в ладонях, чтобы не доставить ни малейшего дискомфорта, и начну растягивать тебя. Очень медленно и бережно, пока ты не расслабишься полностью. И только когда ты будешь готов, тогда я тебя трахну.  
– Медленно? – выдохнул Хиджиката.  
– Очень медленно. – Гинтоки погладил его по нижней губе, и он не удержался – лизнул подушечку пальца. – До тех пор, пока ты не начнёшь стонать, и всхлипывать, и повторять моё имя.   
Он повёл бёдрами, и Хиджиката почувствовал тёплую твёрдость члена сквозь одежду. Собственный член тоже уже почти встал и настойчиво упирался в ширинку. Хиджиката потянул Гинтоки за руку и положил его ладонь на свой пах.  
– Как видишь, – он толкнулся в ладонь и с удовольствием услышал, как прерывисто выдохнул Гинтоки над ухом, – медленно не получится.  
– Значит, попробуем несколько раз – спешить некуда.   
Хиджиката был готов начать прямо сейчас – он так возбудился, что перед глазами пятна плясали – но слова Гинтоки вернули его в реальность.  
– На самом деле, нам есть куда спешить. Сого может вернуться в любой момент.  
Гинтоки длинно выдохнул и убрал руку.  
– Умеешь ты обломать.  
– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он нас застукал, как вчера. Мне совсем не улыбается потом обнаружить майонез в своих тапочках.   
– Знаешь… – Гинтоки всё ещё обнимал его за талию, но в этих объятиях, как и в его тоне, уже не было ничего возбуждающего. – Ваши отношения с Окитой-куном не очень-то здоровые. Для тебя он – воплощённое чувство вины, а ты для него – центр вселенной. Это не моё дело, но…  
– Вот именно, – отрезал Хиджиката, – это не твоё дело.  
Он сбросил руки Гинтоки и повернулся к нему лицом.  
– Я знаю всё, что ты сейчас скажешь: он слишком на мне зациклен. Так и есть. Его привязанность к Мицубе была намного сильнее, чем обычно бывает у братьев и сестёр. И всю эту силу чувств он направил на меня. У него просто больше никого нет, он сирота без близких родственников, и последние четыре года все его мысли и устремления так или иначе связаны со мной. В его возрасте это может перерасти во влюблённость – знаю. Почему, думаешь, я прятался от него – не из-за угрозы жизни, уж точно.   
– Это не сработало, – заметил Гинтоки нейтральным тоном.  
– Я заметил, спасибо. Поэтому я оплатил ему университет – надеялся, что новые впечатления его отвлекут.   
Гинтоки вытаращил глаза:  
– Оплатил учёбу?   
– Мне всё равно не на что было тратить выходное пособие.  
– Да уж, Хиджиката-кун…  
– Ну что ещё?  
– Не могу понять, ты настолько добрый или настолько глупый, чтобы так заботиться о чужом ребёнке.   
– Сого мне не чужой. – Хиджиката провёл рукой по лицу. – Давай не будем об этом.   
Гинтоки пожал плечами, соглашаясь, но вид у него был кислый. Хиджиката подступил к нему, подцепил за пояс на джинсах и притянул к себе.  
– Кстати, его здесь нет, а мы зря тратим время.  
– Думаешь…  
– Твой шикарный план реализовать не успеем, но кое-что мы точно можем сделать, пока Сого не вернулся.  
Гинтоки закатил глаза:  
– Всемилостивый Боженька, как так вышло? Я всего лишь хотел замутить с красивым парнем в секси-униформе, а оказался глубоко женат и с ребёнком.  
– Заткнись.   
Хиджиката надавил ему на затылок и уже собрался поцеловать, когда зазвонил мобильный.   
Он думал, что звонит Сакамото, но это был Сого.  
– Что слу…   
– Хиджи… ката-са… – голос Сого, слабый, хриплый и какой-то задыхающийся, был еле слышен. – По… мо…  
– Сого!   
Связь не прервалась, но Сого не отвечал.   
– Алло! Сого! Что с тобой?!  
Ни гудков, ни ответа.   
– Что?.. – начал Гинткои.  
Хиджиката прижал палец к губам, а сам напряжённо вслушался, в надежде услышать голоса, шаги – хоть что-то. Сильнее всего он надеялся услышать дыхание, знак того, что паршивец просто разыгрывает его, но и этого звука не было. Только где-то на границе слуха раздавался стук – размеренный, однообразный и громкий, словно что-то тяжёлое билось о железо.  
– Сого… – попытался Хиджиката ещё раз.   
Телефон захрипел и связь оборвалась.   
– Что-то случилось с Окитой-куном? – повторил Гинтоки.   
Хиджиката хмуро смотрел на потухший экран телефона. Этот стук… такой знакомый, он его уже слышал.  
– Не знаю. – Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Гинтоки. – Но знаю, где его искать.


	8. Chapter 8

На улице царила непроглядная темнота. Вновь поднялся ветер, быстро бегущие тучи скрывали луну и звёзды, можно было разглядеть только смутные очертания домов и то – когда до них оставался один шаг. Поэтому, как Хиджикате ни хотелось бежать на помощь Сого, он сперва нашёл фонарик, проверил пистолет и только после этого вышел из дома. Гинтоки пошёл с ним, Хиджиката не спорил и почти не заметил этого, полностью поглощённый своими мыслями.  
Что могло случиться с Сого? Это же не город, тут некому напасть на него, да и незачем. «Розыгрыш, – думал Хиджиката, – поганец издевается надо мной». Хотелось бы в это верить, но в памяти всплывали то подозрительные незнакомцы, то разговор с Сакамото, то странный обман зрения сегодня на горной тропе. В деревне происходило что-то необъяснимое, и Хиджиката уже ни в чём не мог быть уверен.  
Идти было недалеко, но в темноте приходилось замедлять шаг, и они потратили непозволительно много времени, чтобы добраться до мастерской Гэнгая. Хиджиката издалека услышал размеренный стук, с которым кусок шифера бился о крышу, и сорвался на бег.  
– Хиджиката-кун, осторожно!  
Плевать. Луч фонарика дёргался, выхватывая из темноты стены домов, вывески, дорогу… и какую-то бесформенную кучу посреди улицы. Руки затряслись, и он так резко сбавил шаг, что спешивший следом Гинтоки чуть не налетел на него. Чем ближе Хиджиката подходил, тем лучше становилось видно: спутанные светлые волосы, брошенный рядом рюкзак…  
«Пожалуйста, пусть это будет розыгрыш».  
– Сого!  
Хиджиката подбежал к нему, упал на колени рядом. Хотелось схватить его обеими руками и трясти, но какая-то разумная часть сознания напомнила, что нужен свет, и он направил луч фонарика на Сого. Тот лежал на спине, неловко подогнув под себя одну ногу и откинув правую руку в сторону – рядом с ней валялся телефон. Глаза были зажмурены, а рот приоткрыт, но его лицо оставалось чистым. Если смотреть только на лицо, то казалось, что всё в порядке, а ниже подбородка Сого был весь в крови. Чёрная в этом освещении, она заливала его шею и грудь, расползалась по рубашке, целая чёрная лужа растеклась под спиной. Это не розыгрыш, с ужасающей ясность понял Хиджиката, – это по-настоящему.  
Гинтоки взял из его рук фонарик и посветил сверху. Теперь стало видно, что горло Сого глубоко разрезано – под пузырящейся в ране кровью можно было увидеть розовую трахею.  
– Окита-кун, – медленно сказал Гинтоки, – он…  
– Он жив, – оборвал Хиджиката.  
Сого дышал, часто и быстро, воздух выходил из раны с присвистом, Хиджиката уже видел такое. Если не оказать первую помощь как можно скорее…  
– Возьми мой телефон, – он рванул рубашку так, что верхние пуговицы брызнули во все стороны и стащил через голову. – Последний вызов – телефон врача.  
– Это бесполезно.  
– Заткнись и делай! – заорал Хиджиката.  
Он свернул рубашку и прижал к ране на горле Сого. Нижние слои ткани мгновенно пропитались кровью – не важно, важно было остановить кровотечение.  
– Сакамото хороший врач, и у него есть машина, он скоро будет здесь. Позвони ему. Или я сам позвоню, но ты должен вот так держать… смотри, я покажу, как надо.  
– Хиджиката-кун, это не поможет, – голос Гинтоки звучал убийственно мягко. – Он умирает.  
– Он не умрёт! – руки тряслись, и чёртова рубашка уже пропиталась кровью почти полностью. – Он не может умереть, только не он!  
Только не он, повторил Хиджиката про себя, только не снова.   
Он смотрел на Сого и видел её – неловко откинутая рука, сумочка с рассыпавшимися мелочами, спутанные светлые волосы и кровавая лужа под головой. Всё повторялось, всё снова повторялось, только в стократ худшем виде. Его не простили, его вину невозможно было искупить, он позволил себе расслабиться, позволил забыться, и был наказан за это самым жестоким способом. «Пожалуйста, – взмолился Хиджиката, – пусть лучше я умру, но не Сого!»  
– Окита-кун умрёт, – безжалостно сказал Гинтоки. Он обошёл Сого и присел рядом с ним. – Он потерял много крови, пока врач приедет, будет уже поздно.  
Если бы Хиджиката мог оторвать руки от раны Сого, то ударил бы его.  
– Но я спасу Окиту-куна, – закончил Гинтоки.  
– Что?..  
– Я спасу его, он будет жить – если ты разрешишь.  
Хиджиката заморгал. Он сейчас плохо соображал: все слова Гинтоки были понятны, но вместе получалась какая-то бессмыслица.  
– Смеёшься? Как я могу не разрешить?  
– Просто мой метод… тебе может не понравиться. – Тон Гинтоки был странно мрачным и торжественным. – Ты согласен, чтобы я спас его по-своему?  
Хиджиката всё ещё ничего не понимал, но у него не было времени в этом разбираться.   
– Плевать на методы. Если можешь его спасти – делай.  
Гинтоки кивнул.  
– Отодвинься.  
Хиджиката убрал руки – не только рубашка, но и ладони уже стали липкими и мокрыми. Такая большая кровопотеря… как можно справиться с этим без переливания?  
А Гинтоки закатал рукав джемпера, наклонился и – у Хиджиката рот приоткрылся от удивления – укусил себя за запястье.  
– Ты с ума сошёл…  
Гинтоки покосился на него. Его лицо за пределами круга света казалось размазанным белым пятном, только глаза чернели. Его губы тоже стали чёрными, и Хиджиката с холодком понял, что он прокусил себе руку до крови.  
– Ты собираешься…  
– Дать ему своей крови. – Гинтоки взял Сого за подбородок, чтобы рот открылся шире.  
– Как… – Хиджиката просто не мог это произнести.  
– Ты всё правильно понял, – прохладно сказал Гинтоки, – как вампир.   
Он поднёс прокушенную руку к лицу Сого, сжал кулак, чтобы кровь начала сочиться, и прижал рану ко рту. Видно было, как на его предплечье вздуваются мышцы – Гинтоки сжимал и разжимал кулак, чтобы кровь шла сильнее. Он сделал так раз пять, на шестом по губам Сого потекли тёмные струйки. Тогда Гинтоки закрыл ему рот и надавил под челюстью, чтобы он сглотнул.  
Хиджиката наблюдал в ступоре. Всё это было настолько нелепо и безумно, что казалось нереальным, словно происходило не с ним. Надо было не слушать Гинтоки, а звонить Сакамото. Вдруг бы тот успел, вдруг бы каким-то чудом у него нашлось всё необходимое для переливания – крошечный шанс, но и то лучше, чем… вот это.  
Гинтоки наблюдал за Сого и всё больше хмурился. Хиджиката не понимал, что происходит, на его взгляд ничего не изменилось.   
– Не помогает, – сообщил Гинтоки напряжённым тоном.  
– Конечно, не помогает! – взорвался Хиджиката. – Мы зря тратим время, ты, псих несчастный!  
Гинтоки его не слушал.  
– Значит, всё зашло слишком далеко, – он покачал головой: – Не хотел я этого делать… Прости, Хиджиката-кун, но другого выхода нет.  
С этими словами он взял Сого за голову и резким движением свернул ему шею.  
Хиджиката не помнил, что было дальше: кажется, он кричал, кажется, он выхватил пистолет. Пришёл в себя он в руках Гинтоки, тот держал его, прижав к себе, крепко держал, не вырвешься, и повторял тихо и монотонно, словно уже в десятый раз:  
– Успокойся. Хиджиката-кун, пожалуйста, успокойся и посмотри на него. Посмотри. На него.  
Фонарик лежал на боку, заливая Сого жёлтым светом, его лицо казалось мертвенно-бледным, но грудь медленно вздымалась и опускалась – без жуткого присвиста.  
Хиджиката потянулся к нему. Гинтоки сразу отпустил, и он, пошатнувшись, опустился рядом с Сого. Пощупал пульс – тот бился, еле ощутимо и редко, но бился.  
– Я хотел просто дать ему крови, – пояснил Гинтоки. – Обычно это помогает, но всё зашло слишком далеко.  
– Что… что ты с ним сделал?  
– Убил, пока моя кровь была в его организме.  
– И?  
Затылок кололо мельчайшими иголками – Хиджиката знал ответ, ещё до того как услышал:  
– И он стал вампиром.  
– Сого, – позвал Хиджиката неуверенно. Потрогал его за плечо, пошевелил, сначала легко, потом сильнее. Он готов был схватить и трясти, как куклу, когда Сого вдруг открыл глаза.  
– Хидж… – пустой непрозрачный взгляд плавал, ни на чём не останавливаясь, он не видел Хиджикату, но звал его.   
– Я здесь. Сого… ты, отдыхай, хорошо? Отдыхай.  
Услышал Сого или просто устал, но он закрыл глаза. Его лицо разом расслабилось, обмякло – то ли потерял сознание, то ли заснул. Хиджиката ещё раз пощупал пульс и с облегчением почувствовал биение под пальцами.  
– Окита-кун пока слаб, – сказал Гинтоки. – Надо отнести его домой.  
Он подхватил Сого под плечи и колени и выпрямился с ним на руках так легко, словно тот ничего не весил. На Хиджикату он не смотрел.

Хиджиката посидел немного, приходя в себя, потом встал, подобрал вещи Сого, свои пистолет с фонариком. Гинтоки успел уже далеко уйти, и не похоже, чтобы он нуждался в освещении. Хиджиката покачал головой и пошёл следом.  
Значит, вампиры? Он поймал себя на том, что далеко не так удивлён, как следовало бы. Люди, умирающие от малокровия, намёки Сакамото, он сам, по наитию отдавший Сайто крест – вывод напрашивался давно, очевидный, но настолько нелепый, что никто не решался его озвучить. Вампиры были известны каждому, о них все знали, но никто в них не верил. И теперь Хиджиката столкнулся с одним из них.  
Секрет странных смертей в деревне теперь раскрылся – люди видели насланные образы своих близких, впускали их в дом и становились жертвой вампира. Если так подумать, то первое, что Хиджиката услышал от Гинтоки, это «впусти». И он впустил, точнее, пригласил его в свой дом, иначе вампир не смог бы переступить порог – точно, как это описывалось в книгах. И с Шимурой-старшим тогда – им с Шинпачи не привиделось, он ожил как вампир и собирался подзакусить ими, но появился Гинтоки и прогнал его.  
Хиджиката посмотрел ему в спину со смешанным чувством. Гинтоки не причинял ему вреда и не пил его кровь, хотя возможности были, не всегда же Хиджиката ходил с крестом на шее. Гинтоки спас Сого. Но одновременно он же убил несколько человек здесь в деревне, и кто знает – скольких ещё в других местах. Вампиры живут долго, возможно, счёт шёл на тысячи – от этой мысли Хиджикату затошнило. А ведь он почти влюбился.  
«Ну ты и везунчик, – подумал он с горькой иронией. – Первый парень за хрен знает сколько лет, и тот – массовый убийца и ходячий труп».  
В молчании они дошли до дома.  
– Не забудь про ловушку, – сказал Гинтоки, не оборачиваясь.  
Своевременно: посветив себе под ноги, Хиджиката увидел, что почти задел леску, которую Сого так любовно для него приготовил. Сого… что с ним теперь будет?  
Перед входной дверью Гинтоки замешкался.  
– Ты должен пригласить его.  
А, ну да, вампирский этикет. Хиджиката с трудом удержался от истерического смеха.  
– Хорошо. Э… Сого, я приглашаю тебя, можешь, э… войти.  
Звучало глупо, учитывая, что Сого был без сознания.  
– Отнеси его в мою комнату, – сказал Хиджиката, как только они благополучно миновали порог.  
– Там распятие, ему это не понравится.  
Пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы переждать вспышку злости.  
– Тогда во вторую спальню, – процедил Хиджиката.  
Сого стал вампиром. Теперь ему нельзя выходить на улицу днём, вся его жизнь, учёба, всё пошло прахом – и по чьей вине?  
Гинтоки уложил Сого на кровать и сразу отступил в сторону. Он не пытался ничего сказать, не оправдывался – и правильно делал. Первый шок отступил, разум заработал, и теперь Хиджиката был в ярости.  
Стараясь не смотреть на Гинтоки, он наклонился к Сого, потом спохватился, снял крест и засунул в задний карман брюк.  
– Что с ним? – кожа Сого была липкой и холодной, дыхание ещё слышалось, но пульс сделался совсем редким.  
– Он в порядке. Может вообще не дышать и оставаться жив.  
– Значит, искусственное дыхание делать не обязательно, – с горечью сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки тихо выдохнул.  
– Извини, я…  
– Заткнись.  
Хиджиката развернулся к нему.  
– Ты обманом проник в мой дом.  
– Но я ничего плохого не делал. – Гинтоки выставил перед собой руки в защитном жесте. – Да, я укусил тебя в начале – рефлекторно, мне нужна была кровь, чтобы не сдохнуть, это инстинкт. Но потом я и пальцем не тронул ни тебя, ни Окиту-куна.  
– Уж не потому ли, что я священник, и ты не можешь зайти в мою комнату, где висит распятие? А сегодня, с этим своим медленным сексом, ты собирался получить всё, и кровь – тоже.  
– Да нет же! Ничего такого, правда…  
Гинтоки выглядел бледным и уставшим, потерянным, и в глубине души шевельнулось сожаление, но Хиджиката задавил его на корню.  
– Даже если так, и ты не привык есть дома, от этого не легче. Сколько людей уже погибли, а ты и не собирался останавливаться.  
Гинтоки заморгал.  
– Я никого не убивал.  
– Не ври, – отрезал Хиджиката. – Стоило тебе тут появиться, как люди начали умирать. От малокровия, вот странно, правда?  
– Это не…  
– Ты договорился с Гэнгаем насчёт машины, и в ту же ночь ему явился призрак сына. Старый дурак впустил его, прямо как я – тебя, и всё, больше Гэнгая никто не видел. А сегодня Сого чуть не истёк кровью рядом с его мастерской. Скажешь, это совпадение?  
– Не совпадение, но послушай, Хиджиката-кун…  
– Проваливай, – отчеканил Хиджиката. – Я не знаю, как тебя убить, как сделать так, чтобы ты больше никому не причинил вреда, но, по крайней мере, в этом доме ты больше не спрячешься. Я отзываю своё приглашение.  
Гинтоки покачал головой:  
– Это так не работает.  
Ну конечно, всё не могло быть настолько просто. Хиджиката устало потёр лоб.  
– Тогда просто уходи. Я тебя прошу, уходи и оставь нас – это место, всех этих людей – в покое.  
Он ждал, что придётся спорить и грозить пистолетом, хотя вряд ли это сработало бы против вампира, но Гинтоки только тихо выдохнул.  
– Хорошо. Я возьму свою сумку?  
Хиджиката махнул рукой и отвернулся. Запоздало подумалось, что Гинтоки мог применить силу, или гипноз, легко мог справиться с ним – убить или изнасиловать, если бы захотел – но такая мысль до сих пор просто не приходила в голову, и страха не было, совсем. Как будто внутренне он точно знал, что ничего подобного Гинтоки не сделает. Хиджиката поморщился и выбросил это из головы – сейчас надо было позаботиться о Сого.

Первым делом он снял с Сого грязную, пропитавшуюся кровью одежду. Это было нелегко, но пока Хиджиката перекатывал его с боку на бок, поднимая то руки, то ноги, Сого никак не реагировал. Хиджиката то и дело замирал и напряжённо вслушивался в его дыхание, просто чтобы убедиться – он всё ещё жив. «Он мёртв, – нашёптывал отвратительный злорадный голосок. – Ты не сберёг его, он теперь – просто труп». Но Гинтоки не был трупом, иногда его руки казались чересчур холодными, но больше он ничем от живых не отличался: смотрел телевизор, жрал сладкое, бормотал непристойности на ухо… Хиджиката усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться.  
Он раздел Сого до трусов, смыл с него засохшую кровь, укрыл одеялом, и тот стал выглядеть совершенно обычно, как спящий человек. Его грудь мерно вздымалась, кожа была почти такой же тёплой, как у живого, и Хиджикате стало немного полегче. Прибрав в комнате, он поставил рядом с кроватью стул и решил помолиться. Обычно ему легко удавалось отрешиться от своих мыслей и эмоций во время молитвы, но не сейчас. Не отпускала уверенность, что за Сого молиться нельзя, что он теперь… как бы не в юрисдикции Бога. Ну и бредовые же мысли.  
Хиджиката открыл глаза, поморгал. Он сидел на стуле, свесив голову на грудь – заснул, надо же. Комнату заливал электрический свет, не понять, который сейчас час.  
– Хиджиката-сан…  
Сого проснулся. Он лежал, вытянувшись на кровати и повернув к нему голову. Карие глаза сияли внутренним светом, казались ярко-алыми, – Хиджикату передёрнуло, но он постарался не подать виду.  
– Я здесь. Ты как?  
Он наклонился, взял Сого за руку – пальцы у того стали ледяными.  
– Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
Алый взгляд бессмысленно блуждал по комнате, Сого как будто не видел его и не слышал.   
– Сого?  
– Пить… – он облизнул посеревшие губы. – Хочу пить.  
– Да, конечно.  
Хиджиката взял заранее принесённый кувшин с водой и поспешил наполнить стакан. Сого не двигался, словно не понимал, что он делает, пришлось поддержать его под спину и помочь сесть. Сначала он послушно пил воду, но на третьем глотке оттолкнул стакан и согнулся пополам.  
– Что с тобой?  
Вода вылилась из его рта, как из перевёрнутой кружки – Сого не глотал её, а держал во рту.  
– Пить, – повторил он хрипло.  
Ну да… вода его не интересовала. Хиджиката сдержанно выдохнул.  
– Сого, послушай.  
Тот не реагировал. Тогда Хиджиката взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
– Я дам тебе крови, – сказал он отчётливо.  
В глазах Сого впервые появилось осмысленное выражение.  
– Хиджиката…  
– Да, это я. И я дам тебе крови, немного. Слышишь, Сого, – Хиджиката слегка встряхнул его. – Немного крови, чтобы ты почувствовал себя лучше. Договорились?  
Сого заторможенно кивнул. Что ж… значит, договорились.  
Хиджиката закатал рукав водолазки – пальцы слегка дрожали от нервного напряжения. Сого не двигался, но следил за каждым его движением. «Он не как Шимура, – успокаивал себя Хиджиката, – не пытается напасть, ждёт. Он другой».  
И всё равно это оказалось нелегко, он буквально заставил себя протянуть руку ладонью вверх, медленно и осторожно, словно давал корм пугливому зверьку. Вот только едой был он сам и кормить собирался отнюдь не котёнка. Сого внимательно наблюдал – как хищник, затаившийся в засаде, поневоле подумал Хиджиката.  
– Можешь… – он нервно облизал губы, – можешь пить.  
Сого только этого и ждал. Твёрдые холодные пальцы сомкнулись на запястье, сдавили до боли, секунду он смотрел на проступившие под кожей вены – самая паршивая секунда в жизни Хиджикаты – а потом набросился.  
Хиджиката чуть не заорал. Какая там изысканная боль и неземное удовольствие, о котором писали в книгах – ощущения были, какие и должны быть, когда в тебя вгрызается крупный хищник с острыми клыками. Боль прошила всё тело, разошлась горячей волной, и сразу же стало холодно. Хиджиката попытался расслабиться, но легче не стало: не успел он приноровиться к болезненным ощущениям, как Сого начал пить. Сердце гулко стукнуло и застыло, мысли остановились, дыхание пресеклось – Хиджиката замер, как проткнутая иголкой муха. Пошевелиться, хотя бы перевести дух, было невозможно, а Сого делал длинные глубокие глотки, и каждый вытягивал из него жизнь. «Так вот что чувствует пакетик с соком, когда его высасывают через трубочку». Хиджиката бы засмеялся, да дыхания не хватало.   
– Сого, хватит… – голова кружилась, и чтобы выговорить это, пришлось сосредоточиться. – Остановись.  
Но Сого не послушался. Он продолжал пить, и Хиджикате стремительно становилось хуже: по телу расползались холод и вязкая слабость, перед глазами всё расплывалось, тени в углах комнаты становились гуще… нет, это его поле зрения сокращалось. Все признаки кровопотери.  
– Хватит! Сого!  
Если он не остановится прямо сейчас… то…  
Хиджиката упёрся в твёрдое, как камень, плечо, ударил Сого по спине, схватил за волосы и попытался оттащить от своей руки – бесполезно. Его силы таяли, а Сого не обращал на него внимания, для него попытки Хиджикаты освободиться были не более чем слабым копошением жертвы.  
– Ты меня убьёшь… Это и есть твоя месть… за Мицубу?   
Но и это имя не помогло – Сого просто не услышал. Хиджиката на многое был готов ради него, даже пожертвовать жизнью ради его защиты, но не умирать так глупо и бесполезно.  
На то, чтобы вытащить крест из заднего кармана, ушло какое-то безумное количество времени: пальцы не гнулись, рука двигалась с трудом – он нащупал торчащее навершие креста, кое-как достал его и тут же уронил, запоздало сжал кулак и каким-то чудом сумел ухватить цепочку.  
Перед глазами всё было как в тумане, в ушах гудело, Хиджиката не чувствовал своё тело. А Сого согнулся над его рукой, держал над запястьем и у локтя, и не собирался отпускать. Его клыки вошли в плоть полностью, вздёрнувшаяся верхняя губа плотно прижалась к коже. Он пил, с шумом втягивая кровь, хлюпая, жмурился от удовольствия – кроме крови для него ничего не существовало. Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох и прижал крест к его плечу.  
Сого взвыл. Это был совершенно ужасный, нечеловеческий звук, так могло бы кричать раненое животное. Хиджикату швырнуло через всю комнату, он приложился о шкаф и выронил крест, а Сого уже нависал над ним: белое перекошенное лицо, горящий взгляд, оскаленные клыки.  
– Назад!  
Хиджиката не понимал, что происходит, глаза закрывались, сознание отключалось.  
– Хиджиката-кун? Посмотри на меня.  
Открыть глаза не получилось ни с первого раза, ни со второго. Да и не хотелось, если честно, хотелось свернуться калачиком, обнять подушку и проспать целую вечность. В полузабытьи он почувствовал, как его поднимают и несут куда-то, потом под спиной оказался мягкий матрас, и Хиджиката вытянулся на нём со стоном облегчения. Наконец-то он сможет поспать.  
– Очнись! – Его потрясли за плечи. – Посмотри на меня!  
С третьего раза глаза приоткрылись – Хиджиката смутно разглядел, что кто-то наклоняется над ним. Держать голову прямо не было сил, он устало перекатил её, прижавшись щекой к подушке, и увидел свою руку с двумя ранами на запястье, круглыми, как от дырокола. Дырки были чёрными, а кожа вокруг них – белой, мерзкое зрелище. Пока Хиджиката смотрел, на раны сверху закапало что-то тёмное и тягучее. Капли щекотно потекли по коже, и это помогло прийти в себя.  
– Гинтоки…  
– Я здесь. Я залечил раны, теперь всё будет в порядке.  
Щурясь, Хиджиката увидел над собой Гинтоки, его волосы, искрящиеся в свете лампы. Сознание и память постепенно возвращались.  
– Сого… – Хиджиката резко сел. – Где…  
Голова закружилась, к горлу подкатила тошнота, и он чуть не упал, но Гинтоки успел подхватить под плечи.  
– Окита-кун здесь.  
Но он уже и сам увидел. Сого стоял рядом с кроватью, безвольно свесив руки вдоль тела: бессмысленный взгляд, неподвижное лицо – он походил на зомби.  
– Что ты с ним сделал?  
– Просто приказал остановиться.  
– Приказал?  
Гинтоки сел на край кровати.  
– Окита-кун – новообращённый, мы называем таких птенцами. Я – его создатель, и он беспрекословно слушается моих приказов. Если Окита-кун кого-нибудь обратит, то сам станет создателем, но для меня останется птенцом. – Гинтоки криво улыбнулся: – Такая иерархия. Чем старше птенец, тем больше у него воли, хотя нарушить прямой приказ он всё равно не может, но Окита-кун только что обратился, и каждое моё слово для него – всё равно что команда для компьютера.  
Действительно, Сого был похож на сломанного робота.  
– Мы все неразрывно связаны, – продолжал Гинтоки. – Пока создатель жив, птенца невозможно убить – так работают кровные узы.  
Хиджиката прижал пальцы к вискам – голова пухла, из-за кровопотери он соображал с трудом. Но кое-что он понимал даже в своём состоянии.  
– Так почему же ты сразу не запретил ему пить мою кровь? Хотел ворваться сюда, как рыцарь на белом коне, и спасти принцессу?  
Взгляд Гинтоки забегал, и Хиджиката понял, что попал в точку. Будь у него силы, он бы разозлился.  
– Если бы я запретил это, он бы умер. Чем старше вампир, тем реже он чувствует голод, но в первый раз птенцы должны напиться крови, это завершает процесс обращения.  
Так вот почему Шимура так упорно гонялся за ними… И раз он до сих пор не умер, значит, кто-то всё же дал ему крови той ночью, в оставшийся до рассвета час.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на Гинтоки с отвращением.  
– Но сейчас-то твои птенцы наелись? Прикажи им остановиться.  
– Что?  
– Прикажи им оставить это место в покое, – говорить было тяжело, во рту пересохло. Хиджиката поискал взглядом графин, и Гинтоки тут же услужливо поднёс ему стакан с водой. – Здесь всего две сотни жителей, если так продолжится, вы всех уничтожите.  
Гинтоки покачал головой.  
– Я никого не обращал. Честное слово, Хиджиката-кун, я уже давно не пью кровь и не создаю новых птенцов, я решил завязать с этим. Окита-кун – первый вампир, которого я создал за очень много лет.  
Он взлохматил волосы обеими руками.  
– Когда я оказался в этой деревне, в твоём доме, то среди ночи прокрался в чей-то сарай, поймал козу и напился её крови, чтобы восстановить силы – и всё.  
Хиджиката и хотел верить ему и не мог поверить до конца.   
– Но люди умирают, и началось это после твоего появления, во время бури. Ты же сам видел отца Шинпачи, – и, как теперь понял Хиджиката, именно Гинтоки спугнул Шимуру-старшего.  
– А. Я подумал, что здесь уже живёт какой-то вампир, и не стал вмешиваться. Мы не заходим на территорию друг друга.  
– Это тебе не сферы влияния, а жизни людей! Уже около десяти человек умерло, ещё столько же при смерти, и это только начало, так он просил передать.  
– Чт…  
– Он просил передать, – медленно выговорил Хиджиката, – что простит тебя, но только если ты сам вернёшься. И что до сих пор с местными жителями обращались мягко, но если ты не придёшь, всё станет хуже.  
«Что я только что сказал?»  
– Что ты только что сказал?! – выпалил Гинтоки.  
Он схватил Хиджикату за плечи и встряхнул.  
– Где ты это слышал? От кого? Ну же, говори!  
– Не знаю… – Хиджиката прижал ладонь ко лбу и попытался вспомнить, но разум наполняла пустота, холодная, вытягивающая последние силы. Голова опять закружилась. – Я не знаю… Он сказал, что я должен запомнить это…  
Губы двигались против воли, словно кто-то говорил за него, через него, как по телефону.  
– И передать тебе…  
Хиджиката в шоке уставился на Гинтоки, а тот встал и отступил от кровати. Его лицо стало мертвенно бледным, словно вся заёмная кровь мигом отхлынула от него.  
– Он здесь.  
– Кто?  
Гинтоки закрыл глаза и выдохнул:  
– Уцуро.  
«Уцуро» – что за странное имя? Оно наводило на мысли о заброшенных обезлюдевших городах, о выжженной земле, побуревшей от крови и пепла – запустении.  
Силы вдруг оставили Хиджикату, он пошатнулся и едва успел упереться рукой в матрас.  
– Кто это?  
– Мой создатель, – просто ответил Гинтоки.

После этого надолго наступила тишина. Хиджиката молчал, не зная, что спросить, и постепенно Гинтоки начал рассказывать сам, медленно и нехотя, с долгими паузами.  
– Он обратил меня… давно, больше трёхсот лет назад, и всё это время я оставался при нём. Но чем старше я становился, тем труднее было выносить… всё, и в итоге я решил, что надо сваливать. Думал, это будет просто, – Гинтоки невесело хохотнул, – Зуре же он разрешил уйти без возражений. Но я ошибся, меня не отпустили, была драка.  
– Ты дрался с ним?  
На лице Гинтоки отразилось нечто вроде священного ужаса.  
– Что? Нет, конечно, нет. Я дрался с остальными, такими же как я. Я старше и сильнее, но они навалились все вместе, и… – он развёл руками. – Меня отделали.  
Хиджиката уже примерно понял, что произошло дальше, но Гинтоки продолжал рассказывать:  
– Я оторвался от них и спрятался здесь. Думал, в таком глухом месте меня искать не будут, думал, отлежусь тут и залижу раны, но ошибся.  
Хиджиката хорошо его понимал – он совершил ту же ошибку.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что этот Уцуро… загипнотизировал меня?  
Гинтоки кивнул.  
Голова шла кругом. Хиджиката прижал ладонь ко лбу и поразился тому, какой он горячий.  
– Подожди… если ты для него, как Сого для тебя, то почему он просто не прикажет тебе вернуться?  
– А, – отозвался Гинтоки странным тоном. – Потому что так не интересно.  
Хиджиката уставился на него в шоке, а он криво улыбнулся.  
– Для него это слишком просто, а он любит растягивать удовольствие.  
– Он сумасшедший?  
– Кто знает. Он очень старый. Мы много путешествовали и встречали разных вампиров, но они все были младше него.  
Гинтоки прошёлся по комнате – он нервничал и даже не пытался это скрыть, это он-то, который ничего не принимал всерьёз. Насколько же всё было плохо?  
– То, что здесь происходит, для него – один из способов развлечься. О некоторых таких способах – о том, что он делал с людьми, вампирами, а иногда и с целыми городами, тебе лучше не знать. Потому я и решил уйти. Но большинство осталось: для Оборо он вроде бога, Хицуги просто не задумывается и выполняет приказы, а Нобумэ и Такасуги слишком похожи на него, им всё нравится. – Гинтоки криво улыбнулся. – Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не знакомил тебя с семьёй.  
Пока он говорил, Хиджиката почувствовал себя немного лучше, достаточно, чтобы спустить ноги с кровати и сесть прямо. Заторможенно посмотрел на свою руку: под коркой засыхающей крови кожа уже стала гладкой, без намёка на раны или хотя бы шрамы.  
– Хочешь сказать, не только Уцуро, а вся эта толпа вампиров тоже здесь?  
– Наверняка, если он здесь, то они – тем более.  
От таких новостей волосы вставали дыбом. Шимура-старший наводил ужас, но стоило появиться Гинтоки, и его смело как пылинку. Если в деревне орудовало несколько настолько сильных вампиров…  
– Я видел двоих у мастерской Гэнгая. Девушку с длинными волосами и мужчину со шрамом.  
– Нобумэ и Оборо.  
– И ещё… возможно, я не уверен – здоровяка вот с такими бровищами.  
– Это Хицуги. – Гинтоки нахмурился: – Когда ты успел их увидеть?  
– Первый раз был несколько дней назад, второй – сегодня утром.  
Гинтоки нахмурился ещё сильнее.  
– Самые старшие из нас, такие как я, могут выходить днём, но только обмотавшись одеждой, как мумии, и только если погода очень пасмурная.  
Хиджиката уставился на него с безмолвным изумлением.  
– Ты в окно давно смотрел?  
– Я вообще не смотрю в окна, Хиджиката-кун, я вампир.  
– Тогда как ты договорился с Гэнгаем насчёт машины?  
– Никак. У меня нет машины.  
Как Хиджиката и думал, но…  
– Но ты откуда-то знал про Гэнгая.  
– Я, – Гинтоки отвёл взгляд, – подсмотрел в твоём сознании. Ты как раз думал, что во всей деревне только Гэнгай мог бы починить машину… Извини.  
Если бы Хиджиката был в состоянии, он бы ему врезал. Наверное, его взгляд был достаточно красноречив, потому что Гинтоки засуетился.  
– Я сделал это всего раз, просто, чтобы ты меня не выставил, мне так хотелось остаться с тобой…  
– Хватит, – устало оборвал его Хиджиката. – Это уже не важно.  
Мелкие обиды и взаимные претензии не имели значения перед лицом настоящей беды.  
– Скажи лучше, насколько силён этот Уцуро? Он может… – «выключить солнце ненадолго», – …повлиять на погоду?   
– Запросто. Обычно он давал жертвам день форы, чтобы сбежать, а потом насылал ураганный ветер. Бедняги выбивались из сил, не могли уйти далеко, и с заходом солнца он их настигал. Ещё он любил вызвать снегопад, чтобы отрезать какой-нибудь мелкий городок от остального мира, и попировать там, без свидетелей. Ему под силу такое, что другим вампирам и не снилось.  
– Например, разрушить мост?  
– Например, разрушить мост.  
– И когда подобное произошло здесь, тебя это не насторожило?  
– Я думал, всё дело в урагане.  
– Ты же сам спрашивал меня про мобильный интернет.  
– Да просто не рассчитал и потратил весь трафик.  
Хиджиката поискал, чем в него кинуть, и Гинтоки торопливо отступил.  
– Я правда не думал, что меня здесь найдут! И мне уж точно не приходило в голову, что он придёт за мной лично. Поэтому и не заподозрил ничего.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него с неприязнью.  
– Или тебе не хотелось замечать. Хотелось отсидеться в безопасности, а на то, что люди гибнут, тебе было наплевать.  
Гинтоки ответил не сразу.  
– Ты… теперь ненавидишь меня, да?  
«И это всё, что тебя волнует?», мог бы спросить Хиджиката, но он устал злиться, просто – слишком устал.  
– Нет. Не ненавижу. Ты не сделал мне ничего плохого, я верю, что и не сделал бы.  
Он не врал. Глупость, безумие, но он почему-то верил Гинтоки.  
– Тогда, может быть, – Гинтоки присел перед ним на корточки, осторожно взял за руку. Хиджиката не отстранился. – Может быть, ты меня простишь?  
Он заглядывал в глаза, как щенок, который разнёс дом, сгрыз айфон и нагадил на важные документы, а теперь сидит и виляет хвостом, как ни в чём не бывало. Хиджиката поднял тяжёлую, как гиря, руку и положил ему на макушку, погладил по волосам. Так приятно. Хотелось бы ему просто сидеть тут, перебирать мягкие кудряшки и больше ни о чём не думать.  
– Ты должен исправить свою ошибку.  
Гинтоки вздрогнул, а Хиджиката продолжил с безжалостностью, которая ему самому была противна:  
– Всё случилось из-за тебя. Люди гибнут, Сого погиб – только из-за тебя. Ты должен всё исправить. – Это звучало слишком жестоко, но это было правдой. – Ты должен пойти к нему.  
Плечи Гинтоки напряглись, он поспешно опустил голову.  
– Пообещай, что останешься с ним, взамен на то, чтобы вампиры ушли отсюда.  
Хиджиката сделал паузу. Гинтоки был вампиром, вряд ли он ценил жизни людей, тем более незнакомых. Он мог послать всё к чёрту и сбежать, оставив их расхлёбывать последствия. У Хиджикаты был только один рычаг влияния на него, но пользоваться таким… – это казалось слишком подлым.  
– Или солги, – он попытался смягчить тон, – обмани – не важно, просто уведи их отсюда, пока они всех не перебили.  
Гинтоки молча смотрел в пол, и на мгновение Хиджикате стало страшно. Вампиру ничего не стоило загипнотизировать его, стереть память, внушить что угодно и увести с собой, бросив деревню погибать. У него не было ни одной причины рисковать ради людей.  
– Хорошо, – глухо сказал Гинтоки. – Ты прав, это из-за меня, и только я могу что-то исправить. Но, если всё получится, мне придётся уйти с ним, понимаешь? Мы больше не увидимся.  
Что Хиджиката мог на это ответить? Он погладил Гинтоки по щеке, а тот порывисто схватил его руку и поцеловал в ладонь. Какое-то время они сидели так: Гинтоки закрыл глаза, можно было почувствовать щекотку его ресниц на коже – потом он тихо выдохнул и встал.  
– Тогда я пойду.  
– Знаешь, где его искать?  
– Нет, но вряд ли это будет сложно. – Гинтоки одёрнул край футболки, нервным жестом пригладил волосы. – Идём, Окита-кун, надо спешить, пока не рассвело.  
Сого, всё это время стоявший неподвижно, как манекен, повернулся к нему, его лицо оставалось таким же застывшим, а взгляд – пустым.  
– Нет, подожди!  
Хиджиката потянулся и схватил его за руку.  
– Сого останется со мной.  
– Зачем? – удивился Гинтоки. – Он теперь вампир, здесь ему не место.  
– Мы сами разберёмся.  
– Он снова захочет твоей крови, только меня уже не будет рядом.  
– В этот раз я буду наготове и справлюсь с ним.  
– Но…  
– Я его не отпущу, – перебил Хиджиката.  
Видно было, что Гинтоки хочет возразить, но ему хватило ума промолчать.  
– Хорошо, делай, что знаешь.  
Он быстро прошёл через комнату, только у выхода задержался:  
– Хиджиката-кун, прощай.   
– Удачи, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Он слушал шаги: в коридоре, в прихожей – вот хлопнула входная дверь. Гинтоки ушёл.  
«Удачи, – подумал Хиджиката, – тебе и всем нам».


	9. Chapter 9

Хиджиката проснулся по звонку будильника, бодрый и полный сил.  
Гинтоки ушёл около десяти, а он уложил Сого – тот был вялый, послушный, и сразу же заснул – добрёл до спальни, где запер окно и дверь, повесил крест на дверную ручку, снял распятие со стены и положил под подушку. Стоило лечь, как он вырубился и крепко проспал до утра. О кровопотере напоминали вялость и сильное головокружение, которые почти прошли после плотного завтрака и двух кружек кофе. Почувствовав себя здоровым, Хиджиката приступил к делу.  
Начал он с того, что обошёл дом и закрыл, заклеил, загородил все окна, большие и маленькие. Потом нашёл на шкафу лист картона, оставшийся от каких-то объявлений для церкви, взял маркеры и устроился за кухонным столом. Рисовать он не умел, но на то, чтобы схематически начертить карту местности его способностей хватило.  
Из-за особенностей рельефа деревня напоминала большой бант или же песочные часы: узкая перемычка приходилась на главную улицу, где не было жилых домов, только магазины, обе закусочные и почтовое отделение. Нижняя часть получилась широкой и короткой, как расклешённая юбка: домов здесь было немного. Большинство жило в верхней части, более узкой и вытянутой, там же находилось административное здание с медкабинетом, полицейским участком и единственным классом начальной школы, в который ходили все дети от шести до восьми лет.  
Насколько знал Хиджиката, селиться здесь стали в начале двадцатого века, и долгое время деревня существовала за счет паломников, которые хотели посетить храм на горе. Вроде бы расцвет её пришёлся на пятидесятые, когда в храм повалили туристы, в то время здесь жило вдвое больше людей. В семидесятые кто-то предприимчивый основал небольшой отель выше по горе. Многие из местных жителей работали там, это были золотые времена. Но лет двадцать назад с другой стороны горы построили канатную дорогу, и поток туристов начал стремительно слабеть. Отель закрылся, деревня захирела – молодёжь уезжала отсюда, оседая в городах, население сокращалось, и ещё через пару поколений от этого места, наверное, остались бы только пустые здания.  
«Но если всё так и пойдёт, – подумал Хиджиката, яростно чиркая маркером по картону, – то это случится намного раньше, у меня на глазах».  
Красным он отметил известные ему места заболеваний и смертей: не доска с магнитами, к которой он привык в полиции, но всё равно наглядно. Когда Хиджиката закончил, вся верхняя часть деревни так и пестрела красными точками. Именно в этой части уже который день не было света. И именно эта часть была ближе всего к зданию отеля. Хиджиката постучал маркером по картону. Спрятаться в деревне было нереально, приезжие здесь сразу бросались в глаза, но если вампиры устроили себе штаб за её пределами…  
– Что это вы делаете?  
Сого стоял за его спиной, любопытно заглядывая через плечо. Так близко – Хиджиката не слышал, как он подошёл, хотя на слух и реакции никогда не жаловался.  
– Ты… как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Он выглядел как обычно: в одних джинсах и босиком, растрёпанный со сна – если не знать, как будто ничего не изменилось.  
– Нормально. – Сого зевнул и почесал бок: ногти с нажимом прошлись по телу, но на коже не осталось следов. – Есть хочу.  
– Могу сделать тосты или омлет.  
Сого скривился:  
– Фу, гадость. Неужели непонятно, что я имею в виду кровь?  
Ну да… если так подумать, Гинтоки никогда не ел нормально, даже если сидел за столом вместе со всеми, только пил кофе и жрал сладкое.  
– Кровь, – повторил Хиджиката. – Мою?  
– А чью же ещё? – Сого огляделся по сторонам. – Тут больше никого нет, и я не могу выйти на улицу.  
– Помнишь, что было ночью?  
Улыбочка Сого слегка увяла.  
– Я дал тебе своей крови, и ты меня чуть не убил.  
– А, вы об этом. Смутно припоминаю.  
Судя по забегавшему взгляду, всё он прекрасно помнил. Хиджиката не стал развивать эту тему.  
– Хорошо, – он отодвинулся вместе со стулом и развернулся к Сого. – Я дам тебе кровь, если ты пообещаешь, что этого больше не повторится.  
– Вы правда такой наивный? Я могу сказать, что угодно, лишь бы получить кровь.  
– Так обещаешь или нет?  
Сого закатил глаза:  
– Да-да, обещаю, что возьму немного. Довольны?  
Вместо ответа Хиджиката неторопливо закатал рукав водолазки и опёрся локтем о край стола, как будто собирался сдавать кровь на анализы. Сого, как он заметил, даже не взглянул на выставленные вены – не так уж он был голоден, как демонстрировал.  
– Я хочу пить из шеи.  
– Ты не в ресторане! И какая разница, откуда пить?  
– Говорят, из шеи вкуснее.  
– Кто говорит?! Ты всю ночь в вампирском чате зависал?  
Хиджиката вздохнул. Он понимал, что происходит: Сого проверял его, пытался нащупать границы дозволенного – можно было осадить его сейчас, но тогда проблема так и осталась бы нерешённой.  
– Ладно.  
– Что?  
Не отвечая, Хиджиката снял крест и намотал цепочку на запястье.  
– Пей из шеи, но давай договоримся: не больше двух-трёх глотков. Я не могу потом часами отлёживаться, чтобы восстановить силы, нет на это времени.  
Сого презрительно скривил губы:  
– Сколько условий. Если так боитесь, попросили бы данну, чтобы он приказал мне вас не трогать.  
– Это лишнее. – Хиджиката откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел снизу вверх. – Я тебе доверяю.  
У Сого сделалось такое растерянное выражение лица, что сердце заныло. Каким же он всё ещё был ребёнком! И он останется ребёнком уже навсегда, в его жизни не будет ничего: учёба, друзья, девушки, работа, семья – всего этого он оказался лишён. Как и Мицуба. Сестра и брат, оба погибли по вине Хиджикаты, не он их убил, но их жизни оборвались из-за него – и что бы ему ни говорили, он не собирался отказываться от ответственности за это.  
– Пей, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Он сидел, развернувшись боком к столешнице, Сого стоял по другую сторону, на расстоянии пары метров, и чтобы подойти, ему нужно было обогнуть стол. Хиджиката не заметил движения, только волосы раздуло волной воздуха, а Сого уже склонялся над ним, упираясь руками в спинку стула за его плечами.  
– Доверяете, значит? – его лицо исказилось от злости. – Как бы вам не пришлось об этом пожалеть, Хиджиката-сан.  
Хиджиката не успел ответить: Сого нагнулся к нему и оттянул ворот водолазки. Его дыхание щекотало щёку, как у живого, но пальцы были немного прохладнее нормы, и когда они коснулись горячего горла, Хиджиката невольно поёжился. Рука с крестом свободно свисала вдоль тела – он собирался выждать, и, если Сого сам не остановится, остановить его, так или иначе. В то же время он хорошо понимал, что если Сого захочет свернуть ему шею или разорвать горло, крест не поможет – ничего не поможет, потому что человек не способен тягаться с вампиром в скорости и силе.  
– Два-три глотка, – напомнил он, старательно поддерживая спокойный тон.  
– Угу, – судя по рассеянному тону, Сого не слушал.  
Он поставил колено на край стула, с силой раздвинув ноги Хиджикаты, и придвинулся ближе, почти вплотную. Ладонь скользнула по плечу, надавила, пальцы крепко сжались, удерживая на месте. Хиджиката медленно выдохнул и заставил себя расслабиться.  
– Уверен, вы очень вкусный, – пробормотал Сого. Он погладил жилку, подышал на неё, и вдруг – Хиджиката вздрогнул от неожиданности – лизнул. – Всего двух глотков мне совершенно недостаточно. Знаете, я передумал. Я собираюсь выпить столько крови, сколько захочу – может быть, это вас убьёт, не знаю. Я остановлюсь, только когда наемся досыта.  
Он говорил это, но не кусал, словно накручивал сам себя. Глупый мелкий бахвал. Хиджиката поднял свободную руку и погладил его по спине.  
– Нехорошо нарушать обещания, – вот и всё, что он сказал.  
Сого замер. Хиджиката чувствовал, как он дрожит от напряжения. Это длилось несколько секунд – ничего не происходило на залитой электрическим светом кухне, никто из них не двигался, всё замерло в хрупком равновесии.  
А потом Сого резко отодвинулся, и время опять пошло вперёд.  
– Ну вы и идиот, Хиджиката-сан, просто полный идиот, – он с такой силой сунул руки в карманы, что чуть их не порвал. – Не хочу пить вашу кровь, вдруг идиотизм заразен.  
– Будь повежливее со старшими.  
Чтобы скрыть облегчение, Хиджиката развернулся к столу и снова взялся за маркер.  
– Но вы же правда – дурак.  
– Эй!  
– Добрый доверчивый дурак, – Сого почти выплюнул это. – Вы что не понимаете, кто я? Стоило вам снять крест, как вы оказались в моей власти. Я мог внушить вам, что всё в порядке, лишь бы вы стали послушным и уступчивым. И я всё ещё могу превратить вас в своего раба, который будет давать кровь по приказу и выполнять любые мои желания.  
– Так вот, какие у тебя фантазии.  
Сого пнул другой стул, да так, что тот пролетел через всю комнату.  
– Вы меня слышали? Я могу сделать с вами что угодно! Так какого чёрта вы до сих пор не надели эту штуковину?!  
Хиджиката посмотрел на крест в своей руке, сделав вид, что забыл про него, пожал плечами, и сунул в задний карман.  
– Мне это не нужно, я знаю, что ты сдержишь слово. И будь добр, не ломай мою мебель.  
Он начал с ненужным вниманием подправлять линии на карте. Сого постоял рядом с минуту, потом отошёл, поднял стул и поставил на место. Поколебался немного и сел.  
– Давай договоримся, – сказал Хиджиката после небольшой паузы, – я согласен давать тебе кровь, если попросишь, но каждый раз ты будешь брать понемногу. Так всем будет удобно.  
– Боже, ну вы и зануда, – Сого лёг щекой на стол, – договорились, только смените тему.  
– Хорошо. Расскажи, что с тобой случилось вчера.  
– Ну вот, сначала нотации, потом полицейский допрос…  
Сого помолчал, а когда заговорил, в его голосе не осталось и намёка на веселье.  
– Я увидел кого-то на дороге в гору… или мне так показалось, уже не уверен. Почему-то захотелось проследить за этим человеком, сам не знаю, с чего бы вдруг – я не любитель походов.  
– Вампирское внушение?  
– Ух ты, какая свежая идея! Да вы просто чёртов гений.  
– Заткнись, и рассказывай, что было дальше.  
Хиджиката ждал шутку про противоречивые приказы, но Сого промолчал, и раз он упустил случай съязвить, значит, всё было серьёзно.  
– Я поднимался по дороге в гору, по пути никого не видел. Дошёл до отеля, о котором вы говорили, и решил заглянуть внутрь… Я ожидал, что там будет сгнивший пол, плесень на стенах, сырость и парочка призраков, но…  
– Что?  
– Странно, но там было… уютно. Тепло и чисто, только темно, потому что все окна оказались заколочены. То есть, – Сого нахмурился, – почти все.  
– Почти?  
– Я поднялся на второй этаж, там была большая комната, наверное, ресторан, с панорамным окном во всю стену. С него открывался очень красивый вид, я залюбовался…  
– И что было дальше.  
– Не знаю. Помню это окно, бархатные портьеры и мягкие кресла, некоторые – в чехлах, пианино сбоку… – Сого запнулся: – с открытой крышкой. И всё. Следующее, что я увидел, это ваше лицо – та ещё рожа.  
Хиджиката не обратил на него внимания. Как он и думал, вампиры устроили себе штаб в заброшенном отеле, но от этого знания не было никакой пользы. Он не мог вломиться туда с бочонком святой воды наперевес, потому что грёбаные вампиры не спали днём. И увидели бы его издалека. И могли напасть быстрее, чем он среагирует. Хиджиката перебрал разные варианты, но ничего не придумал. Получалось, что даже зная правду, он ничего не мог сделать? Совсем ничего?

Сакамото позвонил, когда он выходил из дома. Связь прерывалась, но суть Хиджиката разобрал: вдова мастера фейерверков умерла от критической кровопотери.  
– Это значит, – начал Сакамото и замолчал.  
– Я знаю, что это значит.  
– Вы не удивлены, ахаха.  
– Найдите крест, и будьте начеку.  
– Крест, вы серьёзно? Знаете, тогда, про вампиров, я пошутил.  
Хиджиката не стал ничего объяснять по телефону.  
– Нам нужно собраться втроём с Кондо и обсудить ситуацию, – не глядя, он перешагнул через протянутую над землёй леску и вышел на улицу. – А пока, найдите крест.  
Что ответил Сакамото, он не услышал: телефон окончательно сдох.  
Быстрым шагом Хиджиката дошёл до церкви и заперся изнутри. На улице было темно, как вечером, два длинных узких окна на фасаде не давали достаточно света, и пришлось включить электричество.  
Первым делом он нашёл десятилитровую пластиковую бутыль для кулера, заполнил водой и освятил. Если на вампиров действовали кресты, то и святая вода должна была сработать. Потом он озаботился поиском крестов. В маленькой церковной лавке, которой заведовал Ямазаки, нашлось всего двадцать штук, а после обыска всех помещений: ещё десять. Совершенно недостаточно. Возможно, хватило бы просто сбить вместе обычные палки, но Хиджиката не стал рисковать. Он взял рюкзак Ямазаки, безжалостно вытряхнул из него личные вещи и коробку с засохшим бенто, после чего забил его крестами и бутылками из-под минералки, которые заполнил святой водой. Кресты он собирался вручить Сакамото, Кондо, Отаэ, Ягю-старшему, Отосэ, Муцу, Кагуре, а оставшиеся – кому придётся. И стоило купить побольше бутылок, если комбини ещё работал. Хиджиката закинул рюкзак на плечо, сунул одну из бутылок в его передний кармашек, взял в руки крест и решительно вышел из церкви.  
Страха не было. Ситуация сложилась, хуже некуда, из-за аварии на мосту он не мог вывести людей в безопасное место и смутно представлял, как всех спасти, но впервые за эту безумную неделю Хиджиката чувствовал уверенность и прилив сил. Непонимание и осознание собственного бессилия выматывали, но теперь он знал, кто враг, и мог что-то сделать – это окрыляло.  
Не успел Хиджиката выйти из переулка, как его окликнули.  
– Святой отец!  
К нему торопливо направлялся Такечи.  
Хиджиката плохо его знал, они виделись всего пару раз, но тот производил приятное впечатление – пока не открывал рот, чтобы поговорить о козах. Сейчас Такечи было не узнать. Всегда аккуратно уложенные волосы всклокочены, плоское невыразительное лицо осунулось и заросло неопрятной щетиной, одежда в грязи, брюки ниже колен промокли – он выглядел как жертва маньяка, чудом сбежавшая после недельного заточения в подвале.  
– Чем могу помо…  
Такечи вцепился в руку Хиджикаты:  
– Только вы и можете помочь! Это насчёт Лиззи!  
– Лиззи?  
– Моей девочки, – Такечи скорбно закатил глаза, – моей милой малышки.  
Если бы Хиджиката не знал точно, что Такечи бездетен, решил бы, что речь о его дочери.  
– Вы ведь… про козу говорите?  
Такечи всхлипнул:  
– Моя милая Лиззи, она пропала.  
– Насколько я знаю, – осторожно начал Хиджиката, – её тело нашли, и…  
– Нет! – Такечи выкрикнул это так громко, что он невольно вздрогнул. – Это фальсификация! Я знаю, что Лиззи жива.  
Он наклонился ближе к Хиджикате и понизил голос до доверительного шёпота:  
– Я его видел.  
– Кого? – спросил Хиджиката, почему-то тоже шёпотом.  
– Того, кто похитил Лиззи. Я говорил об этом глупому полицейскому, он слушать не стал, но вы – другое дело. Это случилось в ночь урагана. Я запер Лиззи в сарае, но посреди ночи услышал её блеяние – такое жалобное и громкое! Я решил, что она испугалась чего-то, взял фонарик и пошёл проверить. Дверь сарая была открыта настежь, а внутри… – он прерывисто выдохнул, – я увидел демона! У него были алые глаза, всё лицо в крови – ужасающее зрелище.  
Он говорит про Гинтоки, понял Хиджиката.  
– И что вы сделали?  
– Закричал и бросил в него фонариком. Свет погас, и я больше никого не видел, ни демона, ни Лиззи – никого.  
Хиджиката потёр переносицу. Он не нёс никакой ответственности за поступки Гинтоки, но всё равно чувствовал стыд.  
– Хорошо, я вас понял.  
– Правда? – просветлел Такечи.  
– И я вам верю. Я… – всё, чего он хотел, это чтобы спятивший бедолага не шатался по улицам и не рассказывал свою историю всем подряд, – я проведу обряд экзорцизма. Вечером  
Такечи уставился на него в немом восхищении.  
– До тех пор запритесь дома и держите в руках вот это. – Он всучил Такечи крест. – Не открывайте никому, кроме меня, поняли?  
Такечи закивал, и Хиджиката уже хотел отойти, но он снова вцепился в рукав.  
– А это поможет вернуть Лиззи?  
«Да когда же ты отстанешь?»  
– Не могу обещать, – строго ответил Хиджиката, – на всё воля Божья. А теперь идите.  
Властный тон сделал свое дело – Такечи послушался, и Хиджиката поспешил отойти от него подальше.

Теперь он обратил внимание на то, что мог бы заметить и раньше, если бы никто не отвлекал: на главной улице царило небывалое оживление.  
Десятка два деревенских бродили по дороге и тротуарам – собирались группками или праздно шатались, кто-то привёл с собой детей. Посмотрев вверх и вниз, Хиджиката увидел, что самые большие группы собрались у закусочной Отосэ и лавки Муцу – единственных работающих заведений на улице. Странно. Даже в лучшие времена и по хорошей погоде, такого не бывало. Что все они забыли на пустой улице под низким чёрным небом? Хиджиката медленно направился к лавке Муцу, чувствуя необъяснимое напряжение. Несмотря на такую толпу людей, на улице было тихо – никто не разговаривал, даже дети не издавали ни звука. Рука сама потянулась к поясу, где под длинной и плотной чёрной рубашкой торчала рукоять пистолета.  
– Что вы делаете?! – Резкий крик ударил по нервам. – Отпустите!  
Кричал Такечи. Он не успел далеко отойти от церкви, всего лишь перешёл на другую сторону улицы. Сейчас перед ним стоял мужчина – со спины Хиджиката не мог понять, кто, – и делал что-то, заставившее Такечи визжать от боли. Да что же тут происходит?!  
– Эй!  
Неизвестный не отреагировал.  
Хиджиката развернулся и поспешил назад.Если его чему и научили в полиции, так это – расставлять приоритеты. Все странности могли подождать, когда у него на глазах убивали человека.  
– Эй, отпусти его!  
Теперь он увидел, что неизвестный схватил Такечи за шею и пытается задушить. Он был хлипкого телосложения и ниже Такечи чуть ли не на голову, но каким-то образом умудрялся удерживать его и неумолимо сжимать пальцы. Такечи уже не кричал – хрипел, закатив глаза, и бессильно обвис в руках убийцы. Ещё немного, и будет поздно.  
Хиджиката выхватил пистолет, дёрнул за предохранитель и выстрелил в воздух.  
– Я сказал – отпусти его!  
Грохот выстрела далеко разошёлся в неподвижном воздухе, все, кто был на улице, обернулись, и убийца – тоже.  
Это был худощавый брюнет с модно зачёсанной набок длинной чёлкой, хорошо одетый, как мимоходом отметил Хиджиката: спортивный пиджак с укороченными рукавами, узкие брюки, мягкие туфли. Приезжий. В нынешних условиях это означало только одно: он был вампиром. Даже если Хиджиката захотел бы закрыть на это глаза, убедить себя, что перед ним человек, то, как этот изящный невысокий брюнет удерживал высокого и плотного Такечи за горло – одной рукой! – говорило само за себя.  
Хиджиката замедлил шаг и навёл на вампира пистолет, точно на лоб, поддержал локоть второй рукой и слегка пригнулся.  
– Оставь его или второй выстрел – в тебя.  
Вампир ухмыльнулся. Узкий рот скривился, брови приподнялись – у Хиджикаты кулаки зачесались разбить эту глумливую рожу.  
– Оставить? – голос вампира сочился издевательской насмешкой. – С радостью, раз уж нашлась забава поинтереснее.  
Он отшвырнул Такечи, как игрушку – тот пролетел метра два и сильно приложился о землю. Так можно было и сломать что-нибудь. Хиджиката беспокойно поглядывал в его сторону, но Такечи сразу же зашевелился и со стоном поднялся на четвереньки.  
– Уходите отсюда, живо.  
Такечи не пришлось уговаривать: с удивительной для его возраста прытью он вскочил на ноги и, прихрамывая, побежал вниз по улице, забыв подобрать крест.  
Хиджиката выкинул Такечи из головы, стоило тому исчезнуть из поля зрения: у него своих проблем хватало.  
Все пришлые вампиры были из свиты этого Уцуро. Гинтоки называл их старшими, значит, они отличались особой силой, а может, и сверхспособностями. Пистолет против них был так же действенен, как меч первого левела против биг босса в рпг.  
– Не ожидал, что в таком захолустье у кого-то есть огнестрел, – вампир сунул руки в карманы и принял вальяжную позу, словно в ближайшие сто лет никуда не собирался. – Ещё более неожиданно, что он есть у священника.  
– Захолустье полно сюрпризов, – отозвался Хиджиката.  
Вампир заговаривал ему зубы, но ему тоже было выгодно потянуть время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
– Почему ты напал на Такечи?  
Он опустил левую руку, а правую с пистолетом вытянул вперёд, ещё и сам выпрямился, как какой-нибудь крутой коп из дешёвой дорамы. Для прицельной стрельбы поза бесполезная, зато он освободил одну руку.  
– Почему? – вампир вёл себя с показным легкомыслием, но его взгляд то и дело соскальзывал на пистолет, и не удивительно: когда в кадре появляется огнестрел, всё внимание достаётся ему. – Хотел развлечься. Но, кажется, с тобой будет интереснее.  
– Давай, проверь, – предложил Хиджиката любезно.  
Вампир слегка улыбнулся и вдруг пропал из виду.  
Хиджиката ждал этого, он помнил, как быстро двигались Гинтоки и Сого – стрелять в них было бесполезно. Поэтому он и не пытался. Пистолет упал на землю, Хиджиката вскинул руку с бутылкой и плеснул перед собой наугад.  
Вампир закричал. Он возник перед Хиджикатой, в двух метрах от него, припав на колено. Поток святой воды подбил его в середине движения вернее, чем пуля. Половина лица и плечо у вампира обуглились, как от ожога третьей степени, мелкие брызги тлеющими пятнами усеяли шею.  
– А ты не разочаровываешь.  
Вампир улыбнулся: обугленные губы лопнули в нескольких местах, но, пока он говорил, уже начали заживать.  
Святая вода не только не убила его, но, как с неприятным холодком понял Хиджиката, даже не вывела из строя.  
Вампир упёрся ладонью в землю – сейчас бросится.  
Хиджиката сдёрнул рюкзак с плеча и швырнул в него – вампир отбил тяжёлый рюкзак ладонью, как пушинку. Это движение Хиджиката ещё видел, а следующее – уже нет. Что-то толкнуло в грудь, он полетел на землю, больно ударившись спиной, а дыхание вампира уже ощущалось на шее. Каким-то чудом Хиджиката успел схватить висевший на шее крест и выставить перед собой. Вампир отпрянул с змеиным шипением, и всё замерло.  
Голова кружилась от удара и выброса адреналина, дыхание сбилось, и Хиджикате понадобилось время, чтобы оценить ситуацию: он лежал на спине навзничь, у него не осталось никакого оружия, кроме небольшого креста размером меньше ладони, а вампир нависал над ним, так близко, что Хиджиката не видел ничего, кроме его искажённого лица и зелёных, сияющих, как неоновые лампочки, глаз.  
– Все священники такие интересные? – он облизнулся.  
Губы уже стали целыми, ожоги побледнели, и не похоже, чтобы он чувствовал хотя бы дискомфорт.  
– Нет, я уверен, что нет. – Вампир задумчиво посмотрел вдаль. – Я убил многих из них, и это было скучно, они только и умели, что молиться, а некоторые забывали о своём дорогом Боге и просто молили о пощаде. Такие жалкие. – Он перевёл сияющий взгляд на Хиджикату. – Ты – совсем другое дело.  
Вампир упёрся руками в землю по сторонам от его плеч, и, всё так же криво улыбаясь, наклонился ниже, как будто собирался поцеловать. Хиджиката сразу вскинул крест, но на этот раз вампир не отпрянул, а его улыбочка стала ещё неприятнее – он понял, что вне опасности. Цепочка удерживала крест на расстоянии двадцати сантиметров от горла Хиджикаты, и, как он ни дёргал, замок не желал поддаваться. Получалось, что он не может ни ударить, ни отмахнуться, только держать противника на крошечной дистанции.  
– Ты сейчас как собака на цепи, – озвучил его мысли вампир. – Лаешь и кидаешься, но укусить не можешь.  
– Прямо как ты, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Вампир прищурился.  
– Ты прав, я не могу укусить тебя, но есть ещё тысяча вещей, которые я могу с тобой сделать. Тебе это в голову не приходило?  
Что ж, теперь, когда он сказал, пришло. Хиджиката снова подёргал цепочку, бесполезно. Вампир глухо засмеялся.  
– Будь ты старым и жирным трусливым святошей, я бы начал отрезать тебе конечности. Или не отрезать, а поджаривать на медленном огне. Ты бы быстро сдался – все сдаются, самый стойкий на моей памяти простился со всеми пальцами, но сломался на правой ступне. – Он чуть прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь воспоминаниями. – Но ты симпатичный и сложён хорошо, жалко калечить такое тело, поэтому поступим по-другому.  
Он вдруг тихо засмеялся.  
– Этот способ я берегу для юных монашек, но и ты сгодишься.  
Хиджикату затошнило, когда вампир перекинул через него ногу и сжал его бёдра коленями – более прозрачный намёк трудно было придумать. Инстинктивно, не думая, он попытался пнуть вампира в пах, и рука с крестом тоже дёрнулась. Хиджиката почувствовал движение воздуха и в последний момент вскинул крест – вампир замер в миллиметре от него. Хиджиката тихо выдохнул. Его трясло от напряжения, вампир же самодовольно улыбался.  
– Вот видишь, – протянул он почти ласково, – ты начинаешь понимать.  
О да, Хиджиката понял. Он не мог сопротивляться – любое движение открыло бы брешь в его невидимой обороне, и вампир с его нечеловеческой скоростью, успел бы вцепиться в горло.  
– Отчаяние… – холодная рука легла на живот, погладила с нажимом, – обожаю.  
Вампир провёл ладонью по его бедру вверх и задрал на нём рубашку. Недовольно цыкнул, увидев водолазку под ней, и взялся за её край обеими руками. Для этого ему пришлось выпрямиться, стоя на коленях. Его лицо уже полностью очистилось от ожога и сейчас, когда его не искажала отвратная ухмылочка, стало видно, что он красив: тонкие черты лица, изогнутые брови, яркие глаза, подвижные губы. Встреть его Хиджиката где-нибудь в клубе, в Токио, то непременно обратил бы внимание, и всё закончилось бы сексом – скорее всего, последним в его жизни.  
Вампир задрал на нём футболку и присвистнул:  
– Действительно отлично сложён. Накачал пресс поклонами?  
Хиджиката поморщился, когда холодные ладони скользнули по обнажившемуся животу. Это всё ещё могло стать последним сексом в его жизни, если он срочно что-нибудь не придумает.  
– Я бы предпочёл шёлковые простыни, – вампир неторопливо поглаживал его по рёбрам, просовывая руки всё дальше под водолазку. Повезло, что рубашка собралась складками на груди, не то бы он уже добрался до сосков. – Но придётся на земле. Ничего, у нас ещё будет много времени потом, когда ты сдашься.  
Хиджиката тихонько убрал с креста одну руку и сжал цепочку между пальцев – где-то же должно найтись слабое звено.  
– Надеюсь, ты продержишься долго – не люблю прерываться. – Вампир упёрся ладонью ему в живот, поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Можешь молиться, мне это нравится. Можешь даже закрыть глаза и представить, что это твой дорогой Господь овладевает тобой. Как это у вас называется, «религиозный экстаз»?  
Его руки двигались, по животу, по бёдрам, Хиджиката невольно вздрогнул, когда вампир положил ладонь на ширинку.  
– Ты же ещё молод, – вампир склонил голову к плечу, длинная чёлка свесилась ему на глаза, – и вряд ли импотент. Как справляешься? Мастурбируешь ночами или вводишь в себя что-нибудь? Как только я заставлю тебя снять крест, то смогу прочесть все твои маленькие грязные мыслишки, не сомневайся.  
Он наклонился и начал расстёгивать ширинку. Хиджиката снова подёргал за цепочку. Ему бы действительно следовало молиться, но на ум приходили только самые отборные ругательства. Вампир был чертовски силён, сильнее Сого, без креста с ним не справиться, но если снять крест, он сможет загипнотизировать – не поймёшь, что хуже.  
Хиджикату вдруг осенило. Пока вампир отвлёкся, он повернул голову и увидел именно то, на что и рассчитывал – свой единственный шанс.  
– Ты знаешь, что кровь можно пить из любой вены на твоём теле? – вампир провёл ногтем под пупком – такая лёгкая царапина, практически безболезненная, но вдоль пореза мгновенно выступили алые капли. – Мне больше всего нравятся вены в паху.  
Он нагнулся и слизнул кровь. Посмотрел исподлобья: сверкающие глаза, окровавленные губы, ни дать ни взять – хищник, припавший к добыче.  
– Я бы мог тебя убить, пока ты трепетно держишься за свой жалкий крест, но так не интересно, правда?  
Пока он говорил, кровь на царапине выступила снова, и вампир с удовольствием её слизнул. Хиджиката хорошо понимал, что он пока играется, но если вцепится по-настоящему, будет уже не спастись. Значит, сейчас или никогда.  
– Эй, – позвал он хрипло, – ты, кажется, хотел знать про мои пристрастия.  
Вампир вскинул голову. Хиджиката постарался улыбнуться настолько презрительно, насколько мог.  
– Люблю, когда мне отсасывают. Ты как, умеешь, или придётся учить? Ещё мне нравится кончать на лицо, – ты готов?  
Он не успел договорить, как вампир уже нависал над ним, в сантиметре от креста.  
– Я обязательно учту, когда буду кончать тебе на лицо.  
Хиджиката только этого и ждал. Он резко дёрнул за цепочку под шеей, замок раскрылся, и его рука, ничем не сдерживаемая, по инерции качнулась вперёд. Крест с силой впечатался в лицо вампира, вошёл в кожу с тихим шипением, как расплавленное железо входит в воду.  
– Не в этой жизни, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Вампир отшатнулся, крест так и остался вплавлен в его лицо, не было времени проверять, насколько сильно он ранен. Хиджиката оттолкнулся локтями и коленями от земли и рванул вперёд, туда, где валялся большой крест, брошенный Такечи.  
– Даже не думай сбежать!  
На него навалились сзади. Хиджиката вытянул руку, но не смог добраться до креста.  
– Меня не убьёшшшь так легко, человек.  
Голос вампира звучал протяжно и неразборчиво, как если бы змея вдруг заговорила.  
– Ты иссспользовал сссвоё единссственное оружие, и осстался без защщщиты.  
Хиджиката попытался скинуть с себя вампира, но тот навалился ещё сильнее, вдавил в землю всем весом. Грубые пальцы вцепились в волосы, безжалостно потянули, вынудив так запрокинуть голову, что Хиджиката застонал от боли.  
– Знаешшшь, что я с тобой сссделаю за это? – Чем дольше он говорил, тем чётче звучали слова, ублюдок восстанавливался слишком быстро. – Я обращу тебя, сделаю птенцом, который подчиняться каждому моему слову, как раб. Ты не представляешшшь, через какие круги Ада я заставлю тебя пройти.  
Хиджиката бесполезно шарил ладонью по земле, он даже не знал, в том ли направлении ищет – затылок упирался в шею, и он мог видеть только чёрное небо над собой сквозь пелену слёз.  
Горячее дыхание вампира защекотало шею: натянутые мышцы, вспотевшую кожу – сейчас укусит. Хиджиката весь сжался, но… ничего не случилось.  
– Что это? – спросил вампир. – Метка?  
В его голосе звучало неподдельное изумление. Хиджикате было наплевать, он даже не вслушивался – значение имело лишь, то, что вес вампира сместился, и двигаться стало легче.  
– Он лично коснулся тебя? Как это возможно?  
Сцепив зубы до боли, Хиджиката ещё раз вытянул руку, и на этот раз получилось. Он достал кончиками пальцев до креста, подтянул к себе, оставалось только схватить…  
Вес на его спине и бёдрах вдруг исчез, словно испарился. Хиджиката резко развернулся с крестом в руках, но вампира не было, а перед ним кто-то стоял, загораживая собой.  
– Руки прочь от моего личного бурдюка с кровью, – сказал Сого.


	10. Chapter 10

Хиджиката перевернулся на спину, всё ещё не веря своим глазам: Сого стоял перед ним, слегка расставив ноги, защищая.  
– Что же это такое, Хиджиката-сан, – протянул он своим привычным унылым тоном, – не успел я отвернуться, как вы замутили с другим. Я думал, что я – ваш любимый кровосос.  
– Что бы ты там понимал. Это называется взрослой жизнью.  
– Вы уничтожаете мою веру в человечество.  
Хиджиката опёрся о землю и встал. Все мышцы ныли, словно вампир хорошенько отпинал его ногами, колени дрожали – отходняк после выброса адреналина. Он чувствовал себя слабым и старым, особенно по сравнению с Сого.  
– Как ты здесь оказался?  
Тот пожал плечами:  
– Случайно. Хотел проверить ловушку, которую для вас приготовил, и вышел на крыльцо – совсем забыл, что нельзя. Нет привычки, понимаете? Но почему-то меня не сожгло дотла, я даже обычного солнечного ожога не получил. Тогда я решил прогуляться.  
Он был одет в футболку и джинсы, и чувствовал себя превосходно, судя по всему. А Гинтоки говорил, что ходить при свете солнца могут только старшие вампиры, и то – закутавшись во множество слоёв одежды. С другой стороны, тот психованный вампир тоже был одет довольно легко. Уж не благодаря ли этим плотным тучам, из-за которых даже в середине дня было так сумрачно?   
– Очень глупо с твоей стороны, – буркнул Хиджиката. – Но спасибо.  
– Пустяки, с вас литр крови.  
– Что за расценки? Это не обмен валют!  
Сого хмыкнул.  
– Вы бы не расслаблялись – он всё ещё где-то тут.  
– Знаю.  
Его новый поклонник отличался неприятным упорством, а значит, следовало вооружиться.  
– Принеси мой рюкзак и пистолет.  
Сого вытаращился на него.  
– С чего бы мне это делать? Сами идите и возьмите.  
– С того, что у тебя есть супер-скорость, идиот.  
– А… и правда.  
С этим Сого исчез и почти в ту же секунду появился посреди улицы. Оглянулся по сторонам, подобрал рюкзак с пистолетом и возник перед Хиджикатой.  
– Слушайте, это так круто!  
– Тут тебе не парк аттракционов!  
Хиджиката сунул пистолет за пояс, достал бутылку со святой водой из рюкзака и закинул его на плечо. Вооружившись, он почувствовал себя увереннее и постарался оценить обстановку. Раньше было не до наблюдений, но теперь он заметил одну странность: все люди так и оставались на улице: выстрелы, драка и вампирские спецэффекты их не испугали. Хиджиката поверил бы в массовый гипноз, если бы они продолжали заниматься своими делами, но нет – люди по обеим сторонам улицы просто стояли и внимательно наблюдали за ним и Сого. Руки покрылись мурашками.  
До сих пор Хиджиката по умолчанию считал, что все деревенские, которых он встретит днём – люди и его союзники, но если новообращённый птенец мог разгуливать без опаски, то значит…  
– Сого, – позвал Хиджиката севшим голосом. – Скажи, тут есть ещё вампиры?  
Тот покосился со странной усмешкой.  
– Проще сказать, кто тут не вампир.  
Хиджиката ждал ответа: «Никого, кроме вас», но Сого удивил:  
– Чувствую несколько человек ниже по улице в домах, а выше – только странную дамочку вон в той лавке.  
Он имел в виду Муцу.  
– Нам нужно добраться до этих людей, – сказал Хиджиката негромко. – Они ничего не знают о вампирах, считают их своими соседями и знакомыми и не смогут защититься. Нужно собрать их и отвести в церковь… вампиры ведь не могут входить в церковь?  
Сого поёжился:  
– Мне от одной мысли плохо.  
Как Хиджиката и думал. Кто бы ему раньше сказал, что информация, почерпнутая из ужастиков класса В и серии книг «Мастера ужаса», окажется полезнее школьных знаний.  
– Значит, нужно собрать всех людей в церкви…  
– Вы правда думаете, что вам это позволят?  
Спокойный голос прозвучал совсем близко. Хиджиката не успел отреагировать, а Сого уже толкнул его себе за спину.  
– И кто нам помешает? Ты?  
Перед ними стояла девушка – настоящая красотка с длинными иссиня-чёрными волосами и белой кожей. Тесная блузка и короткие шортики не оставляли простора для воображения, ноги в босоножках на высоком каблуке казались бесконечными. В такой обуви она бы не смогла приблизиться к ним незамеченной – если только не двигалась на сверх-скорости.  
– Ты ведь Нобумэ? – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.  
– Откуда ты меня знаешь?  
– Откуда вы её знаете?  
– Встречались мельком, но тогда она была более… – Хиджиката слабо помахал рукой: – одета.  
– Да вы ни одного вампира не пропустите. У вас нездоровые кинки?  
– Заткнись.  
– Теперь я переживаю за своё девственное тело, – Сого прижал руки к груди с негодованием старой девы. – Отныне буду запирать дверь на ночь.  
– Девственное? – Нобумэ окинула его взглядом с ног до головы. – Это можно исправить.  
– Полегче, дамочка, вы для меня слишком стары.  
Хиджиката с беспокойством посмотрел на Сого. Тот всегда был слишком самоуверенным, а обретение супер-способностей окончательно уничтожило его инстинкт самосохранения. Судя по тому, что рассказывал Гинтоки, эта Нобумэ была из старших вампиров – она бы Сого в порошок стёрла.  
Непонятно было, задело её оскорбление или нет – она просто разглядывала Сого с отсутствующим видом. Это отрешённое выражение лица и полуприкрытые глаза – в другой ситуации Хиджиката принял бы её за наркоманку.  
– Чей ты птенчик? – спросила она наконец. – Кто тебя создал?  
Сого осклабился:  
– Извини, но я знакомлю с родителями только тех сучек, которых успел поиметь.  
– А, – сказала Нобумэ равнодушно, – тогда я спрошу снова – после того, как поимею тебя. А сейчас более важный вопрос…   
Она перевела взгляд на Хиджикату, и тот чуть не попятился – столько в её глазах было скрытой злобы:  
– Что вы сделали с Шинске?  
– С кем?  
Нобумэ топнула ногой:  
– Не притворяйтесь. Он был здесь, а теперь я его не чувствую, зато вижу священника.  
– Хиджиката-сан, похоже, она говорит о вашем новом бойфренде.  
До Хиджикаты это уже дошло.  
– Ты про низко… невысокого и напыщ… разговорчивого брюнета в модном пиджаке?  
– Это он, Такасуги Шинске.  
Такасуги – кажется, Гинтоки тоже называл это имя.  
– Что вы с ним сделали? – требовательно спросила Нобумэ. – Вы причинили ему вред?  
Такая забота об этом маньяке выглядела даже трогательно – почти.  
– Не дали себя прикончить, – буркнул Хиджиката. – Уж извини.  
– Понятно, – глаза Нобумэ стали матовыми, как у фарфоровой куклы. – Тогда я вас убью.  
– Отлично, давай. Я с радостью тебя отшлёпаю.  
Сого шагнул вперёд, но Хиджиката успел схватить его за ворот футболки.  
– Держись рядом со мной.  
– Это ещё почему?  
Объяснять, что эта миниатюрная красотка может съесть его на завтрак, было не только совершенно бесполезно, но и вредно - паршивец всё делал наперекор.  
– Потому что мне очень страшно, – сказал Хиджиката серьёзным тоном. – Оставайся рядом и защищай меня. Пожалуйста.  
У Сого рот приоткрылся, и глаза засверкали, как у ребёнка при виде сахарной ваты.  
– Тогда зовите меня «Окита-сама».  
– Обсудим это позже – в другой жизни, например.  
– Другой жизни не будет, – вклинилась Нобумэ. – Ты умрёшь сейчас.  
Пока Хиджиката говорил с Сого, другие вампиры успели подойти ближе и встать за спиной Нобумэ. Все знакомые лица – кто-то из них ходил в церковь, с кем-то он просто здоровался. У Хиджикаты сердце заболело, когда он увидел в первом ряду Сейту.  
Жизнь у пацана была несладкой, другие дети не брали его играть и дразнили сыном шлюхи. Сейта молча сносил насмешки, но бросался в драку, стоило кому-то оскорбить его мать. Хиджиката часто видел его на улице, в одиночестве пинающим камешки, и всегда старался что-нибудь подарить, хотя бы яблоко. Сейта был отзывчивым и добрым ребёнком, Хиджиката надеялся, что он не замкнётся в себе, не озлобится, что у него будет шанс построить совсем другую жизнь. Но эти шансы у него отняли.  
– Тварь, – процедил Хиджиката. – Ему всего семь лет.  
Нобумэ скривила губы.  
– Как думаешь, кто его обратил? Не мы, а его мать. Это всегда так интересно, что победит – любовь или инстинкт выживания. – Она облизнулась, чувственно, смакуя момент. – На моей памяти инстинкты побеждали всегда. Да, этот ребёнок теперь мёртв, зато его мать снова может ходить, она заплатила свою цену.  
До сих пор Хиджиката старался сохранять хладнокровие, но тут сорвался.  
– Интересно, какую цену заплатила ты. – От злости слова звучали невнятно и пальцы подрагивали. – Давай, иди сюда, и я воткну в тебя крест, как сделал с твоим дорогим Шинске. Ты бы слышала, как он визжал – как собака с перебитыми лапами. А ты покричишь для меня?  
Вот это Нобумэ задело: фарфорово-безупречное личико исказилось, верхняя губа вздёрнулась, обнажив клыки.  
– Убейте их!  
Вампиры двинулись вперёд, обтекая Нобумэ с обеих сторон: пустые взгляды, неподвижные лица – настоящие зомби.  
– «Воткнуть крест»? – пробормотал Сого. – Судя по игрушкам, которые вы прячете под пасторскими рубашками, вы предпочитаете, когда втыкают вам.  
– Не копайся в чужих вещах, засранец.  
Хиджиката попятился назад, под прикрытие козырька почтамта, и вскинул руку с крестом. Того, что случилось потом, он никак не ожидал. Если Такасуги мог держаться почти вплотную к кресту, то новообращенные вампиры бросились от него в стороны, как тараканы от включённой лампы. В одно мгновение они оказались в нескольких метрах от него, за спиной Нобумэ. «Круто», – подумал Хиджиката. Если вот так держать их на расстоянии и чтобы Сого прикрывал спину, то можно будет добраться до оставшихся людей и отвести их в церковь.  
– Хиджиката-сан. Ау, Хиджиката-сан.  
Оглянувшись, он обнаружил, что Сого тоже отскочил в сторону и топчется в паре метров от него.  
– Издеваешься?!  
– А что я могу сделать, если эта штука так фонит. Вы что, святой? Как этот… Моисей, который раздвигал волны взглядом.   
– Ты перепутал Библию с комиксами.  
– Дело не в священнике, – Нобумэ склонила голову к плечу, – а в кресте. Вы же не думали, что вампиров можно отпугнуть просто скрестив две палки? – Она просунула пальцы в вырез блузки и вытащила изящный золотой крестик на цепочке. – Такие побрякушки против нас бессильны. Но этот крест – его освятили по всем правилам, и сделал это истинно верующий. Мощное оружие, – закончила она, прикрыв глаза.  
Все кресты для церковной лавки притащил Ямазаки – сказал, что они остались от основателя церкви. До сих пор Хиджиката был не слишком высокого мнения о том, кто додумался основать протестантскую церковь в японской деревне, но теперь проникся к нему искренним уважением и благодарностью.  
– Но если ты думаешь, что это тебя защитит, – продолжила Нобумэ, – то ты глупец.  
Вампиры снова выдвинулись из-за её спины. Хиджиката успел заметить, что все они что-то держат в руках и загородился локтем до того, как в него полетели камни.  
– Это так смешно, – вопреки словам голос Нобумэ оставался всё таким же безэмоциональным, – многие христианские святые погибли, забитые камнями, не так ли? Священник, расскажи, каково это, когда тебя убивают те, кого ты хотел спасти?  
Что Хиджиката мог чувствовать, кроме боли? Несколько мелких камней прилетело в грудь и живот, один крупный ударил в предплечье, чудом не задев локоть.  
– Сого!  
– Загораживать вас от грязных камней? Я пас.  
Гадёныш чуть пригнулся, разглядывая Нобумэ.  
– Предпочитаю развлечься с этой грудастой свиньёй – такие бои в грязи мне больше по душе.  
– А ты всё нарываешься на трёпку, – отозвалась Нобумэ. – С удовольствием сделаю тебя своим рабом – мне как раз нужна подставка по туфли.  
– Подожди! Сого!  
Тот не слушал: вся кровь Хиджикаты в его теле отлила от мозга.  
– Отлично, когда я тебя уделаю, то заставлю носить мне пиво между сисек.  
– Не ведись ты, идиот!  
Но Сого уже исчез со своего места и возник перед Нобумэ, занося ногу, чтобы ударить её в живот. Его движение Хиджиката ещё видел, а движение Нобумэ – нет. Просто Сого вдруг взмыл в воздух, пролетел через всю улицу и врезался в дом напротив.  
– Сого!  
Они оказались по уши в дерьме. Нобумэ по сравнению с Сого была как инструктор в полицейской школе перед новобранцем – она уделала бы его одним пальцем. Крест не обеспечивал круговой защитой, подобно амулетам из рпг, и приходилось оставаться у стены почтамта, чтобы прикрыть спину – Хиджиката не мог ничем помочь Сого. Скорее ему самому требовалась помощь, потому что вампиры держались на расстоянии и продолжали осыпать его камнями. Повезло, что настоящих булыжников тут не водилось, но если бы они попали в глаз, висок, болевую точку, если бы сумели выбить крест – он бы на свете не зажился.  
Хиджиката повернулся к ним боком, чтобы уменьшить площадь поражения, и начал зубам скручивать крышку бутылки со святой водой. Для этого пришлось выпустить вампиров из виду – он торопился и напряжённо вслушивался в звон стекла и глухие удары с другой стороны улицы. Раз драка ещё не закончилась, Сого смог постоять за себя… или же Нобумэ играла с ним.  
Кое-как скрутив крышку, он развернулся и щедро плеснул в вампиров водой. Эффект получился просто сногсшибательный: вампиры выли от боли, корчились, хватались за обожжённые места и тут же с воплем отдёргивали ладони. В один миг сплочённый зомбо-отряд распался, и Хиджиката увидел Нобумэ у запертых дверей комбини через дорогу – Сого валялся на земле, а она поставила ногу ему на грудь и давила каблуком, наблюдая за реакцией с нездоровым интересом. Хиджикате показалось, что он слышит, как трещат рёбра.  
– Стой!  
– Стой, – сказал ещё кто-то.

Такасуги медленно направлялся к ним – Хиджиката узнал его по одежде и росту, потому что его лицо превратилось в сплошной ожог. Глубокие, запёкшиеся по краям, раны от креста проходили через нос и верхнюю губу, развалив их пополам, и через один глаз, на месте которого зияла рана, а на переносице кожа обнажилась до кости. То ещё зрелище.  
– Шинске, – тихо сказала Нобумэ.  
Она оставила Сого в покое и пошла навстречу Такасуги.  
– Что с тобой случилось?  
Даже сейчас в её голосе не появились эмоции, словно она в принципе не была на них способна.  
– Об этом потом, – Такасуги так сверкнул оставшимся глазом, что у Хиджикаты мурашки по спине побежали. – Сейчас мне нужна твоя помощь.  
– Да, конечно.  
Нобумэ расстегнула две верхних пуговицы на и без того смелом вырезе блузки, обнажив высокие и пышные полукружия грудей. Такасуги тихо выдохнул и вжался в них лицом. У Хиджикаты от такого глаза на лоб полезли, а те двое сплелись в тесном объятии: Такасуги обнял Нобумэ за талию и притянул к себе, а она гладила его по плечам и ерошила волосы на затылке. Хиджиката всё ещё смотрел, не понимая, что происходит, как она вдруг гортанно застонала и откинула голову назад. Только тогда до него дошло: Такасуги пил её кровь - если прислушаться, можно было различить тихие звуки, когда он сглатывал. Но даже если так, подумал Хиджиката с некоторым смущением, можно было делать это… как-то поскромнее. Такасуги гладил Нобумэ по спине, по ягодицам, просовывая пальцы под глубоко вырезанные шорты, а она постанывала и выгибалась в его объятиях, крупные соски натянули ткань блузки – бельё она не носила.  
Хиджиката с трудом отвёл взгляд от парочки и оглядел улицу. Новообращённые вампиры всё ещё не оправились от ожогов – некоторые вставали на ноги, шатаясь, как пьяные, но большинство всё ещё корчилось на земле. Самое время постараться свалить отсюда. Только сначала найти Сого.  
– Кого высматриваете?  
Сого стоял рядом с независимым видом – весь в крови и пыли, с виду он был в порядке.  
– У вас такое забавное выражение лица, как будто вы за кого-то переживаете.  
Хиджиката выдохнул с облегчением и отвесил паршивцу подзатыльник.   
– Если я говорю держаться рядом, так и делай. Ты этим ребятам не ровня.  
Сого промолчал – редчайший случай. Похоже, хорошая трёпка поставила ему мозги на место.  
– Можешь понять, о чём я сейчас думаю?  
– Пока вы цепляетесь за крест – нет. Но это и так понятно, вы думаете, что нам пора рвать когти до того, как эта парочка начнёт трахаться у нас на глазах.  
– Примерно так.  
Такасуги вдруг шумно выдохнул и поднял голову. Он тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза, и облизывался, кровь стекала по его губам и подбородку на шею. Нобумэ всё ещё постанывала, её груди так вздымались, что грозили вывалиться из блузки, над левой темнели две крошечных дырочки от укуса. Зрелище, от которого встал бы и у мёртвого, но Хиджиката смотрел только на Такасуги, смотрел и не хотел верить в увиденное. Тот полностью восстановился: исчезли страшные рубцы, плоть срослась, не осталось и шрамика, а когда он моргнул, стало ясно, что и вытекший глаз опять в порядке.  
Потрясающе. Целых два старших вампира против них с Сого – расклад хуже не придумаешь. Утешало только то, что Такасуги начисто их игнорировал. Его жадный горящий взгляд был прикован к Нобумэ, и, если честно, там было на что смотреть. Её лицо порозовело, губы потемнели, глаза сверкали – впервые она стала похожа на человека, словно в фарфоровую оболочку вдохнули жизнь. Вот она встряхнула головой – масса блестящих волос стекла с плеч на спину – ухватила Такасуги за шею, дёрнула на себя, и они поцеловались.   
Так и подмывало спросить: «мы вам не мешаем?», но разумнее было не привлекать их внимания и потихоньку улизнуть.  
– Мы вам не мешаем? – спросил Сого.  
Вампиры резко повернулись в их сторону.  
– Извините, – пробормотал Хиджиката убито. – Я его разбаловал, это моя вина.  
– Священник, – протянул Такасуги. – Как хорошо, что ты меня дождался. Ну что, продолжим с того момента, на котором остановились?  
В его голосе звучало обещание смерти – долгой и такой мучительной, что внутренности стянуло от страха.  
– А твоей девушке точно следует знать, на каком моменте мы остановились?  
Хиджиката указал на Нобумэ, и Такасуги тоже посмотрел на неё, с удивлением, словно ему подобное и в голову не приходило.  
– А, вот ты о чём. Не волнуйся, у нас свободные отношения. У всех нас.  
Хиджиката подумал об этом, и его затошнило.  
– Что, Гинтоки тоже участвовал в вашей полиамории?  
Такасуги тихо засмеялся:  
– Конечно. Мы все – одна большая дружная семья.  
– Он знает Гинтоки? – спросила Нобумэ.  
– А как ты думаешь, чей птенец стоит рядом с ним?  
Взгляд, которым Нобумэ окинула Сого, был намного внимательнее, чем раньше.   
– Тогда понятно, почему он смог продержаться против меня целых полминуты. – Она облизнулась. – Это всё меняет. Я хотела только проучить его, но теперь заберу с собой – будет моим любимым рабом.  
Сого помахал ей с игривым видом, но Хиджиката чувствовал его напряжение.  
– Священник принадлежит тебе, Шинске, но он меня оскорбил. – Она перевела тяжёлый взгляд на Хиджикату. – Когда наиграешься с ним вдоволь, не убивай, а отдай мне.  
– Мы не можем убить священника – на нём его метка.  
Нобумэ повернулась к Такасуги.  
– Ты уверен?  
– К несчастью. Он ненадолго остался без креста, и я смог это почувствовать.  
– Но почему? Что в нём особенного?  
– Что-то в нём определённо есть. Я бы сам с радостью забрал его себе, – Такасуги скорчил гримасу, – но опоздал.  
Они рассматривали его, обсуждали достоинства и недостатки, как товар, выставленный в витрине. Это было унизительно, хотелось как-то их осадить, но Хиджиката помалкивал, потому что хорошо понимал: как только вампиры перестанут болтать, они нападут.  
– Эй, священник-сан, – позвал Такасуги, – расскажи, как умудрился встретить его.   
Он говорил о Гинтоки, о ком же ещё.  
– Отвечу, если объяснишь, что за метка.  
Но Такасуги только покачал головой и загадочно улыбнулся.  
– Я завидую. Всегда-то он забирает самое лучшее.  
– Значит, мы не можем тронуть священника, – сделала вывод Нобумэ.  
– Увы.  
– Но мы можем убить тех, кто ему дорог, а его заставить смотреть.   
– Звучит неплохо.  
– Да что вы за грёбаные садисты?! – не выдержал Хиджиката. – В чём радость мучить людей?  
Оба посмотрели с искренним удивлением.  
– Почему нет? На что ещё годятся люди, кроме корма и пыток? – Такасуги тонко улыбнулся. – И секса, конечно, но секс тоже может стать пыткой. Мы сильнее и можем делать всё, что захотим, и ты нас не остановишь.  
– Я остановлю, – произнёс новый голос.

Гинтоки стоял несколькими метрами ниже по улице, чуть расставив ноги и сунув руки в карманы ветровки. Другие вампиры поспешно отползали в стороны, жались к домам, лишь бы оказаться подальше от него.  
– Ну наконец-то! – возмутился Сого. – Я вас ещё когда позвал, где вы пропадали, данна?  
– Прости, Окита-кун, был занят.  
Гинтоки выглядел неважно, с беспокойством понял Хиджиката. Серый воротник ветровки сливался с серыми волосами, и он весь был каким-то помятым, как будто смертельно устал. Разве вампиры устают?  
– Гинтоки, – протянул Такасуги.  
Он неторопливо развернулся, и тоже сунул руки в карманы – напоказ, как будто всё шло по его плану.  
– А тебе наглости не занимать, раз посмел явиться сюда.  
– Расслабься, Шинске-кун, – отозвался Гинтоки, – я не собираюсь драться. Просто заберу своё и уйду.  
Хиджиката подумал, что ещё никогда не видел его таким: серьёзным, собранным – Гинтоки говорил веско, в его тоне ощущалась угроза, и, судя по реакции вампиров, это не было пустым бахвальством. «И вот его я пинал и обзывал придурком?», подумал Хиджиката со странным чувством.  
– Твой птенец понравился Нобумэ. Не одолжишь его ненадолго? – она поиграет и вернёт.  
Хиджиката схватил Сого за руку, как будто мог так защитить, а Сого, что характерно, никак это не прокомментировал – наверное, тоже представил «игры» Нобумэ.  
– Это не обсуждается, – отозвался Гинтоки.  
Такасуги засмеялся своим неприятным глухим смехом.  
– Хорошо, птенца можешь забрать, но человек останется. Ты знаешь, кому он принадлежит?  
Гинтоки пожал плечами:  
– Богу, разве что. Это не важно, потому что я забираю его с собой.  
– Мы вдвоём справимся с тобой, – подала голос Нобумэ.  
Гинтоки даже не взглянул на неё, продолжая смотреть только на Такасуги:  
– Вам не хочется это проверять.  
Хиджиката почувствовал себя призом на каком-то безумном турнире – не самые приятные ощущения.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – вдруг прошептал Сого. – Уберите свой джедайский крест.  
Хиджиката покосился на вампиров, но Такасуги с Нобумэ смотрели только на Гинтоки, а их птенцы и вовсе, столпились в отдалении. Пока что опасность ему не грозила.  
– Окей, – он опустил крест. – Что даль…  
Небо и земля вдруг поменялись местами, желудок скакнул к горлу, ветер обдул лицо, и Хиджиката осознал, что находится уже в другом месте. Он болтался перекинутый через плечо Сого, который на вампирской скорости переместился за спину Гинтоки. С такой позиции Хиджиката мог видеть либо землю под ногами, либо задницу Сого, либо, запрокинув голову – уходящую вниз улицу, кроны деревьев и сгустившиеся до полной черноты тучи на месте привычного пейзажа.  
– Мы уходим, – послышался голос Гинтоки.  
– Я тебе не позволю, – это уже Нобумэ.  
Хиджиката задрыгался в надежде освободиться, но Сого крепче перехватил его ноги. Спасибо, что по заду не хлопнул.  
– Успокойся, – это говорил Такасуги. – Ты же помнишь его распоряжение: мы не должны драться с Гинтоки.  
– Ну хоть у кого-то из вас есть мозги. И лучше не посылайте за нами птенцов – если не хотите их лишиться.  
Хиджикату передёрнуло от этой холодной угрозы - он не знал, что Гинтоки может быть таким… С другой стороны, он ничего о нём не знал.   
– Пусть идёт, – похоже, Такасуги всё ещё пытался утихомирить свою подружку. – Ему здесь некуда деться.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – позвал Сого, – держитесь.  
– Что? Нет, подожди!  
Ветер ударил в лицо с такой силой, словно он ехал на мотоцикле, мир завертелся перед глазами, мигнул и померк. Хиджиката потерял сознание.


	11. Chapter 11

Голова кружилась так, что ноги не держали: Хиджиката сделал несколько пьяных шагов наугад и упал. Поддержали его или повезло самому добраться до чего-то горизонтального – он не заметил. Тошнота накатывала волнами, то казалось, что вот сейчас вывернет, то становилось почти нормально, но не успевал он перевести дух, как горло снова сжимало спазмом. В детстве его укачало в парке аттракционов – сейчас ощущения были точно такими же.  
– Хиджиката-кун, ты как себя чувствуешь?  
– Хиджиката-сан, вы умираете?  
– Отвалите… – с трудом выдавил Хиджиката, – уб… людки…  
– Слышали, данна? Вас назвали ублюдком.  
– А меня за что? Это ты взболтал ему мозги – совсем не обязательно было так быстро двигаться.  
– Это не моя вина, я подчинялся приказу.  
– Никто тебе такого не приказывал.  
С трудом Хиджиката приоткрыл глаза, но всё вокруг кружилось, как на карусели, и он снова зажмурился со стоном.  
– Давайте я сделаю искусственное дыхание.  
– Нет, это я сделаю искусственное дыхание – отплачу добром за добро.  
– Вы это на что намекаете?  
– Заткнитесь оба!  
Хиджиката попытался встать, но пошатнулся, и его тут же подхватили под локти.  
– Полежи пока, Хиджиката-кун.  
– Да, лежите, я пока почитаю псалмы.  
– Эй, он же ещё не умер!  
Тошнота постепенно отступала. Хиджиката сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и решился открыть глаза.  
Над ним склонялись две садистских рожи.  
– Пришёл в себя! – обрадовался Гинтоки.  
– Ну вот, а я уже погладил свой «костюм для похорон Хиджикаты».  
– У тебя есть специальный костюм для этого? И ты держишь его под рукой?  
– Никогда не знаешь, где повезёт.  
– Серьёзно, заткнитесь, – попросил Хиджиката. – У меня сейчас голова взорвётся.  
Они послушно замолчали. Стоило воцариться тишине, как сразу стало легче: биение в висках ослабло, прошёл железный привкус во рту. Хиджиката пошарил рукой вокруг, упёрся ладонью в то, на чём лежал – что-то мягкое – и осторожно сел.  
– Вот, я вам воды принёс.  
– Я тоже ему воды принёс, смотался в соседний дом ради этого. А ты где воду взял?  
– У него в рюкзаке есть несколько бутылок.  
«Не трогай эту воду, идиот!»  
Хотелось ещё немного посидеть в тишине и покое, но эти двое просто не оставляли выбора.   
– Я уже в порядке, – сказал Хиджиката через силу.  
Сого и Гинтоки стояли перед ним, каждый со своим подношением.  
– В бутылке святая вода, мне хватит обычной.  
Гинтоки тут же подал ему стакан. Хиджиката потянулся взять, но остановился, почувствовав щекотку под носом – пошла кровь. Машинально, он похлопал себя по карманам, сообразил, что платка нет, и вытерся рукавом, только потом вспомнив, в какой компании оказался. Сого с Гинтоки пялились на его кровь во все глаза, но стоило нахмуриться, как оба поспешно отвернулись. Целых два ручных вампира, вот так повезло.  
– Хиджиката-кун, мы произвели тактическое отступление, но Окита-кун немного перестарался… Люди не очень хорошо реагируют на вампирскую скорость – слишком большая перегрузка.  
– Я уже понял. Где мы?  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Похоже на антикварный магазин, – добавил Сого, – очень стрёмный.  
Оглядевшись, Хиджиката сообразил, где они – в лавке старьёвщика. Окна были закрыты, свет выключен, и из полумрака выступали неясные очертания чучел, напольных статуэток, мебели, торшеров. Сам он сидел на видавшей виды кушетке.  
– Я просто вломился в первый попавшийся магазин внизу улицы – хотел убраться подальше от Такасуги.  
– Твои дружки полные психи, знаешь?  
Гинтоки пожал плечами:  
– Эти двое – худшие, во всём подражают хозяину. Оборо и Хицуги будут получше, они хотя бы просто убивают.  
Хиджиката откинул голову на спинку кушетки, чтобы кровь быстрее остановилась.  
– Можешь объяснить, что происходит? Я думал, ты убедишь этого вашего Уцуро оставить деревню.  
– Я так и сделал, но он отказался.  
– Почему?  
– Его планы поменялись.  
– Что?  
Гинтоки вздохнул.  
– Давай я всё расскажу по порядку, а полицейский допрос устроишь потом. Хорошо?  
Хиджиката помахал рукой, мол, делай что хочешь. Гинтоки прошёлся туда-сюда, слышно было, как скрипят доски.  
– Ночью я сразу пошёл к нему… Он устроил штаб в старом отеле в горах, я узнал это из воспоминаний Окиты-куна. Отель далеко от деревни, поэтому я не почувствовал их присутствие сразу. Мы поговорили, я согласился остаться с ним, при условии, что жителей деревни не тронут. Но он отказался.  
Кровь уже не шла, и Хиджиката сел прямо.  
– Он сказал, что передумал, – Гинтоки стоял в стороне, сгорбившись, и смотрел в пол, как провинившийся школьник. – Что нашёл развлечение поинтереснее. Тогда мы… поспорили, я наговорил лишнего… – он с силой провёл рукой по волосам. – Глупо с моей стороны. Нужно было сделать вид, что на людей мне наплевать, а так он понял, где моё слабое место и решил поразвлечься. В общем… он приказал всем своим птенцам атаковать людей, сказал, что даёт сутки, чтобы их всех перебить, а у меня, соответственно, есть сутки, чтобы всех спасти. В качестве форы, – Гинтоки скривился, – он запретил остальным драться со мной.   
– То есть, он тут устраивает грёбаные игры на выживание?  
– Вроде того. Это его излюбленный приём: давать фору, «шанс», как он говорит, чтобы жертвы до последнего надеялись на спасение. Но итог один: он всегда в выигрыше… Прости, Хиджиката-кун, это моя вина.  
– Не твоя вина, что этот Уцуро – больной садист-психопат.  
Хиджиката сдавил переносицу пальцами.  
– Так… наша задача сейчас – спасти выживших и спрятать их в церкви. Когда люди будут в безопасности, подумаем над другими проблемами. Я правильно понимаю, что из всей свиты Уцуро ты – самый сильный?   
– Один на один со мной могут потягаться Такасуги и Оборо, но, думаю, я их всё равно уделаю. А вот если бы Такасуги и Нобумэ сегодня напали вместе, я бы не справился.  
– Но они не будут нападать, значит, у нас есть преимущество.  
Гинтоки резко повернулся к нему.  
– Это не преимущество, Хиджиката-кун. Они не станут драться со мной и не решатся убить тебя, но есть тысяча вещей, которые можно сделать не убивая. Нет, тебе никак нельзя в этом участвовать. Ты должен вернуться домой, под защиту порога, а я со всем разберусь.  
– Ты уже разобрался один раз, – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.   
Лицо Гинтоки застыло, и он сразу пожалел о сказанном.  
– Сам подумай, – заговорил Хиджиката мягче: – какой-то сумасшедший супер-вампир собирается убить две сотни человек, а ты хочешь, чтобы я сидел дома. Так плохо меня знаешь?  
– Ты не понимаешь. С вампирами тебе не справиться, и церковь – всего лишь временная мера. Так ты никого не спасёшь.  
– Есть другие варианты?  
Гинтоки закрыл глаза и постоял так. Выражение лица у него стало отрешённым, как у пловца перед прыжком с трамплина.  
– Есть вариант, – сказал он медленно. – Я знаю одну слабость Уцуро, то, о чём никто больше не знает. Он шантажирует меня, но мне есть, чем ответить.  
– Это не слишком опасно?  
Гинтоки вдруг улыбнулся, и Хиджиката на секунду застыл, забыв обо всём, настолько яркой была эта улыбка.  
– Опасно, но оно того стоит.  
Всё в Гинтоки изменилось – осанка, выражение лица – как будто в него вдохнули жизнь.  
– Это единственный выход. – Он вдруг оказался рядом, схватил Хиджикату за плечи и слегка встряхнул. – Мы разделимся: ты спасай людей, у тебя это лучше получается, а я сделаю так, чтобы Уцуро отозвал своих птенцов.   
– Подожди, давай это обсудим.  
– Нет времени, – Гинтоки был уже у двери. – Окита-кун, оставайся с ним, но не лезь на рожон. И держись подальше от Нобумэ.  
– Понял-понял.  
– Гинтоки!  
Но его уже и след простыл, только дверь закрылась с хлопком.

– Ну что за придурок!  
– Данна знает, что делает.  
– Что он там знает!  
Хиджиката прижал ладонь ко лбу. Разумнее всего было сначала спасти людей, воспользовавшись той самой «форой», которую им любезно предоставил Уцуро, а уже потом осуществлять рискованные планы с сомнительными шансами на успех. К тому же, Хиджиката не успел расспросить про метку, о которой болтал Такасуги. Может, Гинтоки потому и свалил, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы.  
– Что будем делать? – подал голос Сого.  
Это вернуло Хиджикату в реальность: пока они тут разговаривали, где-то гибли люди, – он не мог тратить время зря.  
– Будем искать людей с помощью твоего вампирского чутья… ты же можешь их чувствовать?  
– На небольшом расстоянии.  
Сого отвечал без энтузиазма, и Хиджиката впервые посмотрел на него внимательно. Бледный, с потускневшими глазами, весь в пятнах крови, в разорванной у ворота футболке, тот выглядел неважно.  
– Ты как?  
Он дёрнул плечом.  
– Нормально. Та грудастая сучка сломала мне пару рёбер, но всё уже зажило. Круто быть вампиром.  
– Тебе нужна кровь, чтобы восстановить силы.  
– Обойдусь. – Сого скривился. – Вы бы себя видели, вам только кровопотери не хватало – свалитесь в обморок, и что мне делать с вашим хладным телом? Носить на руках, как принцессу?  
Хиджиката не слушал, разглядывая его с новым чувством. После их разговора утром Сого чудесным образом переменился: не пытался убить, всерьёз или в шутку, почти не дерзил, слушался и защищал. Вслух такое не скажешь, но смерть изменила его в лучшую сторону.  
– Гинтоки приказал тебе защищать меня?  
Сого замолчал на середине фразы.  
– Нет, ничего такого. Я же уже говорил: вы мой бурдюк с кровью, я вас берегу, как любой разумный человек бережёт своё имущество.  
– Понятно.  
– Ничего личного.  
– Я так и подумал.  
Хиджиката расстегнул манжет рубашки и начал закатывать рукав водолазки.  
– Говорю же, не буду я пить вашу кровь.  
– Тебе нужно подкрепиться, потому что нам предстоит серьёзная драка, и твои силы мне понадобятся. – Хиджиката слегка улыбнулся: – Ничего личного.  
Сого медленно подошёл, не отводя взгляда от рисунка вен на его запястье.  
– Уверены?  
– В тебе? Конечно.  
Хиджиката встал и протянул ему руку. Сого тихо выдохнул и склонился над ней. Придержал его под локоть, аккуратно, совсем не как ночью, тёплое дыхание защекотало кожу. Хиджиката почувствовал сухое прикосновение губ, но не успел ничего сказать – Сого укусил. Боль была лёгкой, словно булавкой кольнули, и почти сразу прошла. Кожа в местах укусов онемела, там ощущался странный холодок, словно лёд приложили, и всё. Сого сделал первый глоток, и Хиджиката невольно поморщился. От запястья к сердцу протянулись сотни невидимых нитей, и каждый раз как Сого сглатывал, они натягивались, не больно, но неприятно. К счастью, он сделал всего три глотка – Хиджиката не почувствовал слабости, головокружения, кровопотеря была незначительной.  
– Вот видишь, всё в порядке.  
Он привычным жестом потрепал Сого по макушке, но тот вдруг съёжился, его отторжение было настолько заметно, что Хиджиката сразу убрал руку.  
– Ты…  
– Подождите.  
Сого снова наклонился над его запястьем, тщательно зализал ранки и тогда уже отступил.  
– Вот так будет правильно. Странно, – он постучал себя пальцем по виску, – я ничего не знаю заранее, но когда надо, знания появляются сами собой. Вот сейчас я вдруг понял, что вампирская слюна действует как анальгетик и повышает свёртываемость. Это чтобы, ну…  
– Чтобы жертве не было больно, и чтобы она не истекла кровью. Понимаю.  
– Всё так. Минуту назад я об этом не подозревал, а сейчас такое впечатление, что знал всегда. От этого и рехнуться недолго.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на свою руку: две крошечных красных точки, обведённые участками белой обескровленной кожи, походили на укус насекомого, они не болели и не кровили. Пожав плечами, он одёрнул рукав и решил не беспокоиться об этом.  
– Теперь пора действовать, мы и так много времени потеряли. Ты чувствуешь людей поблизости?  
– Ага, – отозвался Сого равнодушно. – Один прямо в этом здании.  
Хиджиката уставился на него, Сого в ответ захлопал глазами с невинным видом.  
– Что же ты раньше молчал?!  
– А он вам нужен? Тогда подождите секунду.   
Не успел Хиджиката открыть рот, как Сого исчез из виду, только смазанная тень пронеслась по комнате. Ну что за выпендрёжник.  
Из глубин дома послышались вопли и грохот, а через минуту Сого вернулся, волоча за собой кого-то. Хиджиката присмотрелся:  
– Хасегава-сан?  
– Святой отец?  
Хасегава – как всегда в потрёпанной одежде и таких же потрёпанных, сейчас съехавших на лоб тёмных очках – считался самым бедным человеком в деревне. Его дом обветшал настолько, что жить там можно было только в тёплую сухую погоду, а зимой и в дождь Хасегава просился к соседям переночевать. К тому времени, как Хиджиката приехал сюда, тот уже на постоянной основе ночевал то в одной, то в другой лавке, хозяева которых из жалости что-то ему платили, как сторожу. Хиджиката сначала тоже давал понемногу из пожертвований – пока не засёк его покупающим пиво и сигареты.  
– Вы что здесь делаете?  
Хасегава тут же выставил перед собой ладони.  
– Я не ворую, не подумайте! Она меня сама впустила.  
– Кто?  
– Старьёвщица!  
Хозяйка лавки, молодая женщина с зачёсанной на один глаз чёлкой, Хиджикате нравилась. Иногда он покупал что-нибудь, то проигрыватель диафильмов, то вентилятор, но чаще просто заходил поболтать и покурить вместе.  
– С ней всё в порядке?  
– Откуда мне знать? – Хасегава сгорбился, обхватив себя руками. – Она закрылась сразу после бури, дала мне ключи и попросила посторожить, ну я и жил здесь все эти дни. Она не приходила.   
Это могло значить только одно. Или нет. Хиджиката потёр лицо и решил надеяться на лучшее.  
– Хорошо, что мы вас встретили, Хасегава-сан. Мы собираемся выйти и…  
– Нет! – вдруг выпалил Хасегава.  
Он забился в угол между конторкой и гигантским кактусом и в ужасе уставился на Хиджикату.  
– Я не пойду на улицу! Вы видели, что там творится? Все какие-то странные, а недавно кто-то стрелял.  
– Успокойтесь, стрелял я.  
– Как это может успокоить?!  
– Он нам точно нужен? – спросил Сого. – Это же просто бесполезный старик, он будет только мешать.  
Хиджиката вздохнул. Он был бы рад оставить Хасегаву в безопасном месте, но на главной улице не было жилых домов, а значит, вампиры могли беспрепятственно войти в любое здание.  
– Послушайте меня, – он подошёл к дрожащему Хасегаве и постарался придать лицу грозное выражение, – вы сейчас встанете и пойдёте с нами. И без разговоров, понятно?  
Хасегава икнул. Возможно, с грозным выражением Хиджиката перестарался.  
– Эй-эй, полегче, – протянул Сого. – Понимаю, вы вспомнили прошлое: все эти допросы с пристрастием, свет в глаза, иголки под ногти – но если он описается, я его на себе не потащу.  
– Заткнись. Лучше скажи, есть ещё люди рядом?  
– Думаю, двое или трое, не могу сказать точно.  
– А что вампиры?  
– Тех двух психов я не чувствую, птенцы бродят поблизости.  
– Не хочется лишний раз ввязываться в драку. Если бы был какой-то обходной путь… но это невозможно, скалы подступают слишком близко.  
Хасегава вдруг поднял руку.  
– Что?  
– Тут есть чёрный ход. Он ведёт на задний двор, и дальше можно пройти до соседних магазинов.  
Хиджиката уставился на него.  
– Уверены?  
– Ещё бы. Я тут каждую лазейку знаю, – Хасегава опомнился: – Но я не вор, не подумайте!  
Сого и Хиджиката переглянулись:  
– Не такой уж он бесполезный.

То, что Хасегава громко назвал «задним двором», оказалось узкой полоской земли метра в два шириной. Она шла под небольшим уклоном вверх, постепенно переходя в заросший зеленью склон горы. Деревья нависали над домами, их ветки ложились на крышу и низко свешивались с неё. Хиджиката раздвинул их, как занавески, и огляделся. Проход тянулся изломанной линией параллельно улице, где-то свободное пространство расширялось до трёх метров, а где-то суживалось так, что и одному получилось бы пройти только боком. Как далеко ведёт этот путь, понять не получалось – здесь, где между скалами и домами виднелся лишь крохотный лоскут неба, было темнее, чем на улице.  
– Потрясающе, – Хиджиката похлопал Хасегаву по спине, – это действительно здорово, Хасегава-сан, вы нам очень помогли. Сого, я так понимаю, люди находятся где-то выше по улице… Сого?  
Тот стоял неподвижно и хмурился.  
– Странно, но я чувствую ещё одного человека поблизости.  
– Тогда идём.  
Хиджиката шагнул вперёд, но Сого опередил и пошёл первым.  
– Что-то тут не так, – буркнул он, не оглядываясь. – Держите свой крест наготове.  
Хороший совет. Хиджиката так бы и сделал, но Хасегава вцепился в его локоть.  
– Святой отец, что тут происходит? Это опасно? Мы в опасности?  
– Я вам потом всё объясню. – Хиджиката попытался отцепить его от себя, но не преуспел. – В любом случае, мы вас защитим, не волнуйтесь.  
– Значит, есть от чего защищать? Как тут не волноваться!  
Ответить на это было нечего.  
– Вы не могли бы помолчать? – Хиджиката выдохнул и постарался смягчить тон: – Нам нужно передвигаться как можно тише, понимаете?  
Хасегава заткнулся, но только на секунду:  
– Мы от кого-то прячемся? От кого? Почему на улице все такие странные? Я видел Такечи-сана, он бежал со всех ног и звал на помощь, и…  
– Что, Хиджиката-сан, жалеете, что больше не коп? – Сого не мог промолчать. – Сейчас бы заткнули его кляпом и горя не знали.  
– Какие ещё кляпы? Хорошего ты мнения о полиции!  
– Разве вы не глумились над беззащитными гражданскими, пользуясь служебным… – Сого вдруг резко остановился.  
– Что?  
– Не знаю, но…  
– Сдохни! – проорал кто-то.  
Сого вскинул руку и успел отбить удар. Напавший резво отскочил, запрыгнул на каменистый выступ сбоку и с него обрушился на Сого с такой скоростью и силой, что мелкие камешки прыснули во все стороны. Сого, впрочем, успел увернуться.  
– Наконец-то драка, – он оскалился и пригнулся. – Ну давай, нападай.  
– Стойте! – крикнул Хиджиката.  
Никто его, разумеется, не послушал: противники бросились в атаку с воинственным кличем.  
– Я сказал: хватит!  
Хиджиката схватил одного за шиворот, другого за рукав и успел растащить до того, как они стукнулись лбами.  
– Тоши, не мешайся! Я собираюсь тебя спасти!  
– Мило с твоей стороны, но я в порядке.  
Кагура насупилась:  
– Точно? Вот невезуха.  
– Спаситель из тебя так себе.  
Безразмерная куртка сбилась набок: Кагура поправила её агрессивным жестом и надулась.  
– Это что ещё за «чайна»? – спросил Сого.  
– Это Кагура, она…  
– Тоши – моя любимая боксёрская груша.  
– Эй!  
– Чего? Только я могу избивать Хиджикату-сана.  
– Оба прекращайте!  
Хиджиката несильно стукнул обоих по пустым черепушкам.  
– Кагура, почему ты решила, что меня нужно спасать?  
– Обычно-то спасаться надо от неё, – пробормотал Хасегава.  
Хиджиката мысленно пожал ему руку.  
– О, Мадао, и ты здесь.  
– Сколько раз говорил не звать меня так!  
Но Кагура уже забыла про Хасегаву.  
– Видели, какое дерьмо в деревне творится? – она сунула руки в карманы своей куртки и залихватски сплюнула. – Всё началось из-за чужаков, а этот придурок – чужак.  
– Ты кого придурком назвала, мелочь.  
– От мелочи слышу.  
– Что? Да ты мне в пупок дышишь.  
– Зато я знаю, как сделать, чтобы ты согнулся и стал ниже меня.  
– Ну, попробуй.  
– И попробую.  
– Стоп-стоп, – Хиджиката снова встал между ними. – Кагура, это Сого, он мой… брат.  
Сого презрительно фыркнул.  
– Поняяятно, – протянула Кагура. Потом понизила голос и прошептала: – Отстаёт в развитии, да? Сочувствую, Тоши.  
– Я всё слышу, эй.  
– А вы сразу поладили, – вдруг выдал Хасегава. – Ну просто жених и невеста.  
– А?  
Кагура и Сого одновременно развернулись к нему с такими перекошенными рожами, что Хиджиката чуть не отпрыгнул с криком: «Я не с ним!» Пришлось напомнить себе, что должен защищать людей.  
– Почему ты решила, что всё дерь… все проблемы от чужаков?  
Сработало – Кагура отвлеклась.  
– Это из-за папаши. Он раньше строительными работами занимался, пока совсем не облысел, а недавно пришёл к нему какой-то белобрысый тип и попросил помочь с ремонтом. Обычно папаша всем отказывал, а тут не устоял, – она презрительно сплюнула, – старый хрыч падок на блондинок. Пропадал где-то два дня, вернулся еле живой и сразу лёг спать. И всё.  
– Что – всё?  
– Больше он из комнаты не выходил, только спал или просто лежал и не ел то, что я ему приносила.  
– Дай-ка угадаю, он рассказывал, что видит твою маму?  
Кагура окинула его презрительным взглядом.  
– Ты совсем уже, Тоши? Мамочка давно умерла, как бы он мог её видеть? Нет, такого он не говорил, но сегодня ночью ломился ко мне в комнату, просил пустить. Я ему крикнула, чтобы убирался, и снова заснула, но утром он выломал дверь и…  
– Что?  
Она пожала плечами:  
– Не знаю, я ему сразу врезала, сначала в челюсть, потом по яйцам, и опрокинула на него шкаф. Сейчас я думаю, а вдруг ему кошмар приснился, или он себе член молнией прищемил? – Кагура помрачнела. – Может, и не стоило его бить.  
– Ты всё сделала правильно.  
Она сразу повеселела.  
– Вот и я так думаю. Что это за отец, который будит единственную дочку в одиннадцать утра? Да за такое родительских прав лишать надо! Я разозлилась и пошла прогуляться, думала, может, встречу кого-нибудь и потренируюсь.  
– Изобьёшь кого-нибудь, ты хотела сказать? – пробормотал Хасегава.  
– А на улице творится какое-то дерьмо. Вот я и решила пройти задними дворами до полицейского участка – пусть горилла-инспектор что-нибудь сделает с этим.  
– Ты тоже знала про этот проход?  
– Конечно. – Кагура снисходительно улыбнулась: – Сразу видно, что ты приезжий, Тоши – про него все знают.  
– Все, – повторил Хиджиката медленно, – знают?  
И тут же, как по заказу, над их головами послышался шелест и треск, словно бы кто-то двигался по крыше, пробираясь сквозь ветки.  
– Назад, в дом! – заорал Хиджиката.  
Он схватил Хасегаву за плечо, и тут же его самого толкнули с такой силой, что они вдвоём кубарем полетели на стену.  
– Сого, какого…  
Но это был не Сого.  
– Спокойно, – сказала Кагура, – я тут разберусь.  
Она поплевала на кулаки.  
– Ты не понимаешь, это тебе не спортивные соревнования!  
Что-то тёмное, крупное бросилось на них с крыши, мужчина или женщина – Хиджиката не успел понять, всё случилось слишком быстро. Кагура молниеносно отпрыгнула, тут же развернулась и припечатала вампира ногой в живот так, что тот отлетел в сторону.  
– Знаете, – задумчиво сказал Хасегава, – мне всегда нравился этот ребёнок.  
Сого тем временем схватил сразу двух вампиров и с силой швырнул о склон горы, где они и распластались в живописных позах.  
– Уходи в дом, Чайна, а то ты такая мелкая, зашибу ненароком.  
Ему тут же пришлось пригибаться, чтобы избежать очередного удара ногой.  
– Лучше свои яйца побереги, недо-садист!  
– Они тут разберутся, – решил Хиджиката. – В дом.  
Под прикрытием козырька крыши они поспешили к чёрному ходу, но на их пути вырос ещё один вампир – полная крашеная блондинка, Хамико, кажется… или Кимуко – Хиджиката не помнил.  
– Эм, девушка… – начал Хасегава.  
Хамико-Кимуко зашипела и протянула к ним пухлые руки. Хиджиката отмахнулся от неё крестом, Хамуко отпрянула и попала в зону поражения тандема Кагуры и Сого – больше о ней можно было не беспокоиться.  
Дверь оказалась заперта. Хиджиката выбил плечом хлипкую задвижку и втолкнул Хасегаву внутрь.  
– Сюда!  
Кагура пнула какого-то полудохлого вампира напоследок.  
– Да я с ними уже разобралась, расслабься.  
Вампир опёрся на сломанные руки, вывернув их как паук, и начал подниматься. Глаза у него закатились, лицо настолько исказилось в гримасе, что Хиджиката не смог его узнать. Кагура захлопала глазами:  
– Что это с ним?  
– Не стой на месте, идиотка.  
Сого схватил её за шиворот и потащил за собой. Хиджиката стоял в дверях, поджидая их, и видел, как вампиры поднимаются за их спинами: жуткое зрелище, как в фильмах про зомби.  
– Давай быстрее, – позвал он нервно.  
– Отстаньте, видите же, что я тащу на себе балласт.  
– Ах ты!..  
Кагура попыталась ударить его в пах, Сого увернулся в последний момент.  
– Нашли время драться друг с другом!  
Хиджиката затолкал их обоих внутрь и развернулся, выставив перед собой крест. Вампиры сразу отпрянули, припав к земле, как хищники. Сходство усиливали мерцающие в полутьме глаза. Да что с ними такое?  
Его схватили сзади за бока и плечи и в четыре руки втащили внутрь. Кагура захлопнула дверь, а Сого моментально подтащил к ней здоровенный шкаф. В дверь снаружи ударили, раз-другой, но шкаф устоял.   
– Что происходит, что происходит? – причитал Хасегава где-то сзади.  
Хиджиката перевел дух. Вторая стычка с вампирами далась ему проще, кажется, он начинал привыкать.  
– Почему они ведут себя как зомби?  
– А они разве не зомби? – тут же влезла Кагура. – Я всегда хотела поиграть в зомби-апокалипсис.  
– Они подчиняются приказу, – Сого презрительно скривил губы. – Когда тебе несколько дней от роду приказы просто отключают мозги, живёшь только, чтобы выполнять волю хозяина.  
Хиджиката вспомнил, как Гинтоки отозвал Сого, а тот застыл в полной неподвижности, как сломавшийся робот, и поёжился.   
– Значит, все обращённые в деревне сейчас могут думать только о том, как бы обратить остальных?  
– Вроде того.  
– Кагура, тебе повезло, и они – зомби.  
За дверью всё затихло – вампиро-зомби либо выжидали, либо отправились на поиски более лёгкой добычи.   
– Нам придётся вернуться на улицу, – решил Хиджиката.  
– Что? Зачем? – ниже очков Хасегава весь побелел. – Можно же отсидеться тут.   
– В нашей ситуации отсидеться не получится, рано или поздно доберутся до всех.  
– Идём на улицу! – Кагура воинственно сжала кулаки. – Я настроена надирать задницы.  
– На улицу, – поддержал Сого. – Это круче компьютерной игры.  
– Будь посерьёзнее!  
– А… а можно остаться здесь?  
– Нельзя.  
Хиджиката оглядел свой маленький отряд и кивнул:  
– Тогда выходим.


	12. Chapter 12

Здание, в которое они вломились, принадлежало парикмахерской. Хиджиката прошёл через подсобные помещения и главную залу, мимо тускло блестящих в темноте зеркал – где-то там стопками громоздились томики манги, которую хозяин настойчиво рекламировал всем клиентам. Интересно, жив он, или бродит сейчас по улице вместе с другими зомби?  
– Имейте в виду, – сказал Хиджиката, когда все остановились у выхода, – практически каждый, кого мы встретим, попытается напасть на нас. И не ради шуточной драки, а чтобы убить. Деритесь всерьёз, они всё равно не чувствуют боли. Вот, возьмите, – он достал из рюкзака два креста, – это наше главное оружие.  
Кагура с сомнением повертела свой.  
– Его надо швырять, как камень? Или лупить им по лбу?  
– Не важно, главное, не выпускай его из рук.  
Хасегава тоже не излучал энтузиазм.  
– При всём уважении, святой отец, я атеист.  
– Главное, что не мазохист – если не хотите умереть, берите.  
Хиджиката кивнул Сого и тот вышиб дверь с показательной лёгкостью – засранец не упускал возможности покрасоваться.  
– Идём, – скомандовал Хиджиката и первым перешагнул порог.  
Он ожидал, что на них сразу же набросятся со всех сторон, но в этой части улицы было на удивление спокойно, потому что все вампиры, около десятка, собрались кружком и внимательно слушали Кондо, который что-то им втолковывал.  
– Горилла! – обрадовалась Кагура. – Давайте заставим его работать.  
– Подожди, не привлекай внимания.  
– Уверяю вас, что всё в порядке, – говорил Кондо, улыбаясь во весь рот, – нет нужды толпиться на улице. Лучше возвращайтесь домой. Доктор Сакамото старается изо всех сил и лечит заболевших, а опору моста уже почти починили. Уверен, что и погода наладится, как только переменится ветер, надо потерпеть ещё день-два, а до тех пор в целях безопасности всем лучше оставаться дома.  
Вампиры слушали его в полной неподвижности, как загипнотизированные.  
– Офигеть, как он их заболтал – пробормотал Сого, – настоящий профи.  
– Хиджиката-сан, Кагура-чан, добрый день.  
К ним подошла Отаэ. Под чёрным небом, на этой застывшей в мрачном ожидании улице, она казалась вопиюще неуместной – то ли из-за розового сарафана, то ли из-за безмятежной улыбки, то ли из-за лопаты, которую несла в одной руке, как изящный клатч.  
– Как будто он добрый, – буркнул Хиджиката. – Отаэ-сан, что вы здесь делаете?   
– Я искала инспектора полиции, – отозвалась Отаэ своим неизменно благожелательным тоном. – У меня, видите ли, есть жалоба на обустройство местного кладбища.  
– Не самое актуальное…  
– Это просто возмутительно, – продолжала Отаэ. – Можете представить, мой отец, которого мы недавно похоронили, взял и вернулся сегодня.  
– Кладбище здесь ни при чём!  
– Он попытался наброситься на меня, – Отаэ мило улыбнулась. – Пришлось его избить.  
– Мой папаша выкинул то же самое. Может, у них флэшмоб?  
– Совершенно точно нет! И что было дальше с вашим отцом?  
– Я заперла его в комнате, а сама пошла за покупками, – Отаэ показала на лопату: – мне понадобится инвентарь, чтобы закопать его поглубже в этот раз. Как хорошо, что у Муцу-сан распродажа.  
– Непонятно, кто тут настоящий монстр, – пробормотал Хасегава.  
Мысленно Хиджиката с ним согласился.  
– Такая проблема не только с вашим отцом, все, кто умер на этой неделе, вернулись, и причина не в кладбище – они стали…  
– Зомби!  
– Вампирами… – Хиджиката посмотрел на Кагуру, вздохнул и скорректировал: – зомбо-вампирами.  
– Подождите, – Хасегава схватил его за рукав, – как это, вампирами? Теми самыми, из «Дракула 3000»?   
– Вроде того.  
– Но разве такое бывает?  
– Как видите. Вот он, например, вампир.  
Все тут же повернулись к Сого, который с готовностью оскалился, показав клыки.  
– Но он на нашей стороне, – Хиджиката замялся, и решил всё упростить для крайности, – потому что он – не зомби.  
– А, тогда понятно.  
– Что, правда, понятно?!  
– Ох, какое облегчение, – Отаэ прижала пальцы к губам, – это всего лишь вампиры.  
– «Всего лишь»?  
– Я боялась, отец вернулся, потому что я недостаточно скорбела. Меня грызло чувство вины, но раз он просто стал зомби, то я ни в чём не виновата.  
Хиджиката решил, что лучше это не комментировать.  
– Наша задача: спасти всех оставшихся людей и спрятаться в церкви.  
– Точно как в «Дракуле 3000», – обрадовался Хасегава.  
– Возьмите крест.  
Отаэ нахмурилась.  
– Знаете, я обычно не задумываюсь о религии, но меня воспитал буддист…  
– Не важно, крест вас защитит от вампиров.  
– Да вы просто пиарите свою религию, Хиджиката-сан, – Сого фыркнул: – коммивояжер от бога.  
– Заткнись.  
– Крест защитит от вампиров… – задумчиво повторила Кагура.  
Она вдруг развернулась и ткнула в Сого крестом, к счастью, не дотянулась до лица, и он успел отпрянуть.  
– Ты что творишь, мелкая?!  
Кагура зловеще улыбнулась.  
– Мне это нравится. Тоши, есть ещё кресты?   
– Выдаю не больше одного в руки.  
Хиджиката прикинул, как лучше помочь Кондо. В идеале он мог это сделать вдвоём с Сого, чтобы не тащить с собой гражданских. Но риск, что оставшись без присмотра, они разбредутся, наделают глупостей и попадут в беду, был слишком велик.  
– Идём все вместе, – сказал он нехотя. – Держитесь поближе друг к другу.   
И тут их заметил Кондо.   
– О, святой отец, а я вас искал.  
Стоило ему отвлечься, и вампиры, внимавшие ему, как загипнотизированные удавом кролики, очнулись. Хиджиката с трудом сдержал дрожь, когда они одновременно повернулись: бессмысленные застывшие лица, пустые глаза – жуткое зрелище. Кондо же ничего не замечал.  
– Сакамото-сэнсэй позвонил мне сегодня, но если честно, я не очень понял, что он пытался сказать. Он упомянул вас, вот я и решил…  
Сого метнулся вперёд и пинком сшиб вампира, уже занёсшего руку над головой Кондо.  
– А?  
Хиджиката подбежал к Кондо, схватил за рукав и дёрнул себе за спину. Вампиры отпрянули от выставленного креста.  
– Что?  
– Сакамото пытался сказать вам, что деревню захватили вампиры.  
– Вы шутите?  
– А это, по-вашему, смешно? – Хиджиката указал на мирных жителей деревни, которые держались на расстоянии пары метров от креста, как за стеклянной стеной. Они шипели и скалили клыки, алые глаза хищно сияли в сумраке.  
Кондо медленно повернулся, разглядывая их.  
– Ничего не понимаю.  
Хиджиката подавил желание встряхнуть его. В конце концов, он сам почти неделю жил с вампиром под боком и ни о чём не догадывался.  
– Конечно, все ведут себя странно, – продолжал рассуждать Кондо, – только сегодня утром меня вызвали в нижнюю часть деревни. Представьте себе, Шиге-сан напал на свою сестрёнку – вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что он способен на такое.   
– При жизни не был способен, но теперь он – чёртов зомби.  
– Так зомби или вампир? Вы меня запутали.  
– Поберегись!  
За разговором они отвлеклись, а вампиры не стояли на месте – один подкрался сзади, но Кагура вовремя подоспела и с размаху треснула его крестом. Вампир завопил от боли и бросился наутёк.  
– Ух ты, эта штука действительно работает. Тоши, я перехожу в христианство!  
– А я говорил, что это всего лишь рекламная кампания, – Сого двумя ударами отправил двух вампиров в ближайшие дома.  
– Помогите, помогите!  
Хасегава подбежал к Хиджикате, схватил за плечи и развернул лицом к троим вампирам, как щит.  
Кагура сшибла первого вампира, Сого вырубил второго, а третьему Отаэ снесла голову лопатой.  
– Извините, – она изящно отряхнула кровь с железного полотна, – но с этим я управляюсь лучше, чем с крестом.  
Кондо вытаращился на него в шоке.  
– Вы же его убили!  
– Не переживайте об этом, – буркнул Хиджиката, – эти ребята давно мертвы.  
В подтверждение его слов вампиры бросились на них одновременно.  
– Просто смотрите, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Он держал крест, прикрывая Кондо, а вокруг развернулся настоящий бой: Сого легко расправлялся с другими птенцами, Кагура с боевым кличем избивала их кулаками и крестом, Отаэ вертела лопатой, как валькирия – боевым молотом.  
– Знаете, – задумчиво сказал Кондо, – кажется, я влюбился.  
– Не о том думаете!  
За спиной раздался вопль ужаса – развернувшись, Хиджиката увидел, что Хасегаву схватили, и, не глядя, ударил вампира крестом. Это оказалась женщина с весьма смелым декольте, крест впечатался точно между её грудей и продавил тело, как мягкое масло. От её крика у Хиджикаты уши заложило, он пошатнулся и чуть не выронил крест, но кто-то поддержал. Кондо встал рядом и схватил его за руку – вдвоём они оттолкнули визжащую вампиршу.  
– Спасибо.  
– Ерунда, – Кондо мрачно посмотрел на обуглившийся по краям крест, – кажется, я начинаю понимать.  
Они отступили к центру улицы, где уже сгрудились остальные: демонстративно скучающий Сого, принявшая боевую стойку Кагура, Отаэ с окровавленной лопатой наперевес и дрожащий Хасегава.  
– Ну что, – весело спросила Кагура, – с этими разобрались?  
– Если бы.  
Вампиры, которых они так лихо раскидали, поднимались один за другим: вывихи, переломы, выбитые суставы им ничуть не мешали, даже тот, которому Отаэ снесла голову, чувствовал себя прекрасно. Только женщина с ожогом от креста осталась на земле, корчась и подвывая.  
– Теперь вы поняли? – негромко сказал Хиджиката. – Этих тварей невозможно убить, только остановить на время. Если прижать крест к любой части тела, можно вывести их из строя надолго, но это рискованно, можно остаться без оружия. Наша задача не убивать их, а спасти выживших и добраться до церкви, поэтому все держите кресты наготове, чтобы вампиры не решались напасть. Не отходите друг от друга, поодиночке нас быстро перебьют, и прикрывайте Хасегаву-сана.  
– Я в порядке, – Хасегава выпрямился и выпятил грудь. – Не волнуйтесь за меня, справлюсь.  
– Кондо-сан, что скажете?  
– Можно просто Исао. – Кондо взял крест, задумчиво взвесил на руке. – Я не понимаю, что происходит, но ваш план мне по душе – спасать людей, это то, что я умею.  
– Вот и хорошо. И можно просто Тоширо.  
Хиджиката хлопнул его по плечу и повернулся к остальным.  
– Вопросов нет? Тогда идём.

До сих пор им везло, и вампиры, топтавшиеся выше по улице, почему-то не присоединились к веселью, но теперь-то они их заметили. А те, которых удалось побить только что, уже снова были в строю. Приходилось держать круговую оборону.  
Первым шёл Хиджиката с крестом в руке – вампиры шарахались от него и попадали под удары шедших по бокам Кагуры и Сого. Хасегава держался посередине, а Кондо и Отаэ замыкали, отбиваясь от тех, кто, наседал сзади. Так удавалось продвигаться, очень медленно, отвоёвывая буквально каждый шаг.  
– Зомби мне нравятся больше! – крикнула Кагура. – Они медленные.  
– А ты собираешься сбежать, Чайна?  
– Я собираюсь надрать зад: сначала им, потом тебе.  
– Уважаемые граждане! – надрывался Кондо. – Пожалуйста, разойдитесь и не препятствуйте действиям полиции, иначе я буду вынужден применить силу!  
Вампиров было слишком много для их маленького отряда, они умудрялись проскальзывать вне пределов досягаемости крестов, а учитывая скорость этих тварей, любой момент мог стать последним. Кондо чуть не утащили – его подбили под ноги, опрокинули и навалились, норовя вцепиться в горло и запястья, но Отаэ с Кагурой подоспели и расшвыряли их в два счёта. В другой раз досталось Сого – на него навалились сразу пять вампиров. Хиджиката не успел среагировать, как Хасегава с пронзительным воплем бросился на врагов, размахивая крестом, как мечом.  
– Хватит, папаша! Я тоже вампир, если что!  
– Ой, прости, парень.  
Хиджиката старался не думать о том, что те, с кем они сейчас сражались, – это его знакомые, невинные люди, ставшие жертвами настоящих злодеев. Отрешиться от этого было тем проще, что вампиры в зомбо-модусе стали совершенно неузнаваемыми, все на одно искажённое бессмысленной злобой лицо. Но некоторых он узнал. Где-то сбоку мелькнула Ойва, мастер фейерверков и его жена так и держались вместе, заметил Хиджиката и Ямазаки – после смерти тот наконец избавился от чёрных кругов под глазами.  
– Шин-чан…  
Оглянувшись, Хиджиката увидел Шинпачи. Вот уж кому смерть не пошла на пользу: волосы торчали во все стороны, глаза закатились, очки пропали, вампиру они были ни к чему.  
– Шин-чан, – повторила Отаэ.  
Она опустила лопату, и Шинпачи сразу двинулся к ней, протягивая руки, словно для объятий.  
– Отаэ-сан!  
Кондо бросился к ней на помощь, но на его пути встали сразу трое вампиров, а Сого и Кагура были заняты по горло.  
– Отаэ! – крикнул Хиджиката.  
Шинпачи подошёл почти вплотную, – если срочно что-то не сделать, вцепится. Хиджиката замахнулся, чтобы швырнуть в него крест.  
– Прости, Шин-чан. – Отаэ вскинула лопату и с разворота ударила Шинпачи по голове, да с такой силой, что его сбило с ног. – Старшая сестра занята, поговорим потом.  
Она сделала шаг и вдруг застыла на месте – перед ней стояла Кьюбей.  
Хиджиката знал её как молчаливую и всегда аккуратно одетую девушку, но сейчас Кьюбей щеголяла в пижаме, босиком и с распущенными волосами – она умерла в своей постели и не сочла нужным переодеться. Отаэ, которую не тронул вид родного брата, замерла перед ней, и выражение лица у неё сделалось беспомощным.  
– Кью-чан, прости, я оставила тебя одну в эту ночь… Прости.  
Кьюбей уже подошла вплотную, а она так и бормотала своё «прости», не пытаясь защититься.  
– Осторожно!  
Кондо успел в последний момент и буквально выхватил её из-под носа у Кьюбей. Та рванулась следом, но отпрянула от креста Хиджикаты.  
– Всё в порядке?  
Кондо припал на колено и держал Отаэ на руках – по сравнению с ним та казалась совсем маленькой и хрупкой.  
– Простите… – Отаэ потёрла глаза, – я растерялась и всех подвела.  
– Нет-нет, вы всегда прекрасны!  
– Спасибо за комплимент, но я говорила о другом.  
– Если вы растеряетесь, я всегда приду на помощь!  
Хиджиката им позавидовал – надо же о чём они умудрялись думать в такой ситуации. Сам он не позволял себе даже вспоминать о Гинтоки: где он, жив ли, увидятся ли они вновь – потому что в глубине души знал, что не увидятся.   
– Не отставайте, – бросил он суховато и пошёл вперёд, не оглядываясь.  
Чем дальше по улице они продвигались, тем тяжелее приходилось. Вампиры бросались с боков и со спины, забирались на крыши домов и прыгали оттуда на головы – спасибо, что они не умели летать, как в «Дракуле 3000». Казалось, их тут не меньше сотни.  
В какой-то момент на Хиджикату так насели, что пришлось потратить ещё одну бутылку святой воды, щедро окропив всю толпу. Вампиры отхлынули, завывая от боли, а Хиджиката остановился, чтобы перевести дух. Он смотрел перед собой, на уровне взрослого человека, совсем забыв, что среди врагов есть и дети. Тут бы ему и конец пришёл, но что-то словно толкнуло в грудь, и он отскочил в последний момент.  
Сейта с шипением бросился на него, вытянув скрюченные руки – не увернись Хиджиката каким-то чудом, вцепился бы в живот. Поднять крест Хиджиката уже не успевал и просто упёрся Сейте в лоб ладонью. Тот извивался и щёлкал зубами, но разница в длине рук была не в его пользу. Сейчас бы припечатать его крестом, но Хиджиката колебался: если взрослые вампиры так страдали от ожога, то что будет с ребёнком? Умом он понимал, что Сейта и так мёртв, но не мог переступить через себя. Сого, когда над ним не довлел приказ создателя, был совершенно нормален, значит, Сейта и остальные тоже могли стать прежними.  
Хиджиката колебался, а Сейта – нет. Он был силён, как взрослый мужчина, как очень мощный мужчина, Хиджиката удерживал его с трудом.  
Кто-то рядом взмахнул крестом, и Сейта с криком отпрыгнул, затерявшись среди других вампиров.  
Хиджиката оглянулся в уверенности, что ему помогли Кагура или Кондо.  
Рядом стоял Сайто и размахивал крестом, вынуждая вампиров пятиться. Улучив секунду передышки, он достал из-за пазухи блокнот и показал Хиджикате. Там было написано: «Спасибо».  
– Пустяки, – Хиджиката и хотел бы говорить небрежно, но не мог перестать улыбаться. – Рад, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
– Смотрите! – вдруг крикнула Кагура.   
Они уже достаточно поднялись по улице, и теперь стало понятно, почему вампиры до сих пор не нападали на них все сразу: им было чем заняться.  
Муцу стояла перед своей лавкой с тяпкой наперевес и расшвыривала вампиров со сноровкой заядлого огородника, а рядом с ней пригнулся Сакамото с крестом в руках.  
– Сэнсэй! – заорал Кондо.  
Тот обернулся.  
– Ого, ещё выжившие, какое облегчение! Хиджиката! Я всё-таки нашёл крест, по твоему совету.  
– За спиной следи! – крикнул Хиджиката в ответ.  
Сакамото так радостно махал им, что совсем забыл про оборону. К счастью, Муцу была начеку и срубила двух вампиров одним ударом.  
– Не расслабляйся, придурок.  
– Муцу-сан, назначаю тебя своим телохранителем, ахаха.   
– У меня уже есть работа.  
– Прорываемся к ним, – скомандовал своим Хиджиката.  
Это оказалось проще сказать, чем сделать.  
То ли вампиры были не настолько безмозглыми, как казалось, то ли их просто стало больше, но о том, чтобы пробиться вперёд, не могло быть и речи – все силы уходили на защиту. Пришлось встать спина к спине и отбиваться от насевших со всех сторон тварей, кресты держали на расстоянии только часть из них, а наиболее сообразительные всё равно умудрялись подобраться на расстояние удара. Даже Хасегава перестал прятаться за чужими спинами и встал плечом к плечу с Сайто, даже Кагура присмирела и не пыталась сражаться в одиночку, и только Сого всё было нипочём.  
Хиджиката не успел одёрнуть, как тот бросился вперёд, раскидывая вампиров направо и налево. Казалось, у него вот-вот получится, но вдруг что-то случилось, и Сого кубарем откатился назад. Хиджиката поспешно забежал вперёд и прикрыл его крестом.  
– Что случилось?  
– Не знаю. Там какой-то странный мужик.  
Вампиры вдруг расступились, и Хиджиката увидел посреди улицы того, о ком говорил Сого. Что ж… это был действительно странный мужик – невысокий, в перекосившейся домашней юкате и шлёпанцах, абсолютно лысый, но с удивительно волосатыми ногами. Он не производил впечатление силача, но все вампиры перестали драться и притихли, как будто знали, что сейчас начнётся настоящее шоу. Это было не к добру.   
– Я разберусь.  
– Нет, Сого!  
Но мелкий идиот уже метнулся вперёд на всей скорости – Хиджиката увидел только, как странный мужик поднял руку, и Сого снова откатился назад.  
– Чёрт, он сильный.  
– Сколько раз говорить, не лезь на рожон!  
– Ой, – вдруг сказала Кагура, – папаша?  
– Это?!  
Всмотревшись в перекошенное лицо вампира, Хиджиката соотнёс лысину, рост и нелепые усы щёточкой – похоже, это и правда был Умибозу.  
Сого сплюнул кровь и поднялся на ноги.   
– Мы с тобой только познакомились, почему твой отец меня уже отделал?  
– Ха, папаша – слабак. Повезло тебе, что мой тупой братец решил не приезжать на каникулы, а то он бы от тебя мокрое место оставил.  
– Он учится в университете?  
– Ага.  
– Не в Токийском, надеюсь?   
– Конечно, в Токийском! Братец хоть и тупой, но умный.   
– Чёрт.  
– Тоширо, – тихо позвал Кондо, – что будем делать?  
Хотел бы Хиджиката знать!  
Умибозу стукнул кулаком о кулак. Несмотря на лысину и торчащие из-под разошедшихся пол юкаты семейники выглядело это пугающе.  
– Оставайтесь тут и защищайтесь – скомандовал Хиджиката. – Мы с Сого постараемся с ним разобраться.  
– Нужно идти всем вместе, – возразила Отаэ.  
– Слишком рискованно. Я не могу драться и одновременно приглядывать за всеми.  
– Не наглей, Тоши!   
Над улицей вдруг прозвучал резкий гудок.  
– Хиджиката! Кондо! – Сакамото махал им рукой из окна машины. – Ничего не получится, лучше пусть каждый сам за себя. Удачи!  
Минивэн развернулся, взвизгнув колесами, и рванул вверх по улице. Сакамото безжалостно давил вампиров, не успевших убраться с пути. Задняя дверь минивэна была поднята, там стояла Муцу и тяпкой успокаивала тех, кто пытался цепляться за машину. Полминуты, и они исчезли из виду.  
Хиджиката выругался.  
Часть вампиров бросились за машиной, но большинство остались. Они сгрудились за спиной Умибозу, а тот неторопливо направлялся к людям, многообещающе постукивая кулаками друг о друга.  
– Бесит, – буркнула Кагура. – Я с ним сейчас разберусь.  
– Псс, святой отец.  
Оглянувшись, Хиджиката увидел, что дверь в закусочной Отосэ приоткрыта, и сама Отосэ стоит на пороге.  
– Скорее, сюда.  
Хиджиката придержал Кагуру за капюшон.  
– Отосэ-сан, с вами есть ещё люди? Мы хотим прорваться в церковь…  
Она закатила глаза.  
– Знаю я, чего вы хотите, да только вряд ли получится. Давайте сюда, пока вас не прикончили.  
Хиджиката посмотрел вверх, где сплошной стеной надвигались враги – кажется, пришло время признать, что его план провалился.  
– Отступаем в закусочную.

Он пропустил остальных вперёд и успел захлопнуть дверь прямо перед носом у вампиров.  
– Скорее, надо забаррикадироваться!  
– Расслабься, святой отец, им сюда не пробраться.  
Помимо Отосэ в закусочной прятались Катерина, старик Мусаши, нежно обнимавший бутылку, и Тама – девушка из киоска с сигаретами. Хиджиката никогда не говорил ей ничего, кроме: «добрый день, пачку «Мальборо», пожалуйста», но от того, что она спаслась, на душе стало легче.  
Именно Тама и щёлкнула выключателем по знаку Отосэ. Всё залило электрическим светом, и Хиджиката увидел, что на входной двери, как и на закрывающих окна деревянных ставнях изнутри вырезаны большие кресты.  
– Работа моего мужа, – Отосэ промокнула подведённые глаза платком. – Он не только языком орудовать умел, но и руками.  
Кондо покраснел до корней волос.  
– Отосэ-сан… не говорите такие вещи при детях!  
– Я не ребёнок! – хором сказали Сого и Кагура.  
– Мне уже восемнадцать.  
– А мне – шестнадцать.  
– Тебе-то? А я думал, десять – по умственному развитию.   
– Как быстро растут дети, – умилился Хасегава.  
Хиджиката рассматривал свой крест – плоский, с треугольными концами и простым геометрическим узором – точно такой же, какие красовались в закусочной.  
– Хотите сказать, ваш муж основал церковь?  
– Конечно.  
– Он знал о вампирах?  
– Потому и стал священником. Когда он вернулся сюда, то был весь седой в свои тридцать. Но если хочешь знать, в паху у него волосы не поседели.  
– Отосэ-сан! – Кондо стал совсем багровым. – Не говорите такие вещи при невинной и прекрасной девушке!  
– Спасибо за заботу, Кондо-сан, – Отаэ мило улыбнулась, и у него совсем снесло крышу.  
– Не за что! Рад позаботиться о вашей невинности.  
Улыбка Отаэ не дрогнула, но рука потянулась к лопате.  
– Я сразу поняла, что творится неладное, – рассказывала Отосэ, – и держала при себе крест. А сегодня ночью эта дурища-Ойва заявилась ко мне: пусти да пусти. Ну не дура ли? Получила крестом в свою уродливую рожу и сбежала.  
– А жаль, – подала голос Катерина. – Вот бы старую каргу прикончили, я бы тогда стала хозяйкой закусочной.  
– Размечталась, стерва! Я лучше всё завещаю Таме.  
– Спасибо, Отосэ-сама, но мне и сигаретного киоска хватает с головой.  
Мусаши вдруг всхрапнул и вскинул голову.  
– Что, китайцы уже здесь?  
– Почти. Пора тебе трезветь, старый пень, не то здесь бросим. – Отосэ величественно повела сигаретой. – Идёмте за мной.

Она привела их в подсобное помещение, заставленное коробками с продуктами и выпивкой. Под руководством Отосэ Кондо и Хасегава оттащили в сторону несколько ящиков с пустыми бутылками, и на очистившемся пространстве обнаружилась дверь в полу.  
– Подвал?  
Отосэ хмыкнула:  
– Лучше.  
Тяжёлая деревянная дверь открылась с лёгким хлопком, как пробка, выскочившая из горлышка. На ней повисла бахрома паутины и густой пыли, а из абсолютно чёрного отверстия подвала пахнуло холодком.  
– Жуть, – пробормотал Хасегава.  
– Обалдеть, – высказалась Кагура. – Самые крутые каникулы в моей жизни.  
– Это тайный ход, – пояснила Отосэ, – и ведёт он прямиком в церковь.  
– Но как… Его ваш муж сделал?  
– Он самый. Муженёк был на все руки мастер.  
Хиджикате не надо было спрашивать, чтобы догадаться – ход вёл в подвал под церковью.  
– Ваш муж был великим человеком, – восхитился Кондо. – Как он мог предвидеть нападение вампиров? Он праведник?   
– Это вряд ли, – Отосэ выдохнула дым. – Проход был нужен, чтобы незаметно собираться в церкви и резаться в карты.  
– Что?!  
– Тогдашний инспектор был уж очень принципиальным: азартные игры запрещены, и точка. А муженёк тоже пошёл на принцип и вырыл этот проход.   
– Лучше бы он про другие принципы помнил!  
– Было очень удобно: все заходили в закусочную якобы выпить, пропускали по стаканчику, а потом спускались в проход и оп! – они уже в церкви. Там стояли игровые столы, бар… в то время туристы тут шлялись каждый день, и многие из них были не прочь перекинуться в картишки: покер, баккара, знаете? Ах, золотые деньки…  
– Да ваш муж был тот ещё грешник! Использовать церковь как прикрытие для преступлений – дьявол во плоти!  
«Хорошо, что Ямазаки умер и не слышит всего этого, – подумал Хиджиката. – Бедняга не вынес бы таких откровений».  
– Что ж, э… Доромизу-сан…  
Отосэ улыбнулась и поправила причёску таким женственным жестом, что на секунду стала выглядеть лет на тридцать моложе.  
– Не стоит, святой отец, Доромизу Аяме осталась в прошлом, сейчас я просто Отосэ.  
– Отосэ-сан, не важно, с какими целями, но ваш муж спас нам жизнь, и мы ему благодарны.  
Все отозвались нестройным шепотком – Хиджиката подозревал, что большинство не понимает, зачем надо идти в церковь, но пока они слушались и не спорили, это было не важно.  
– Подождите. – Кондо похлопал в ладоши, привлекая внимание: – Неизвестно, сколько времени всё это продлится, поэтому нужно запастись провизией. Раз уж нам повезло оказаться в закусочной.  
– Ещё как повезло! – Кагура азартно повернулась к многочисленным коробкам. – Убивать зомби надо на полный желудок.  
Пока Кондо распределял обязанности, Хиджиката незаметно вышел из подсобки.  
Сого сидел за столом, вытянув ноги, и изучал потолок.  
– Эй. – Хиджиката подошёл ближе. – Ты себя нормально чувствуешь? Я имею в виду – все эти кресты, тебе от них не плохо?  
– Неа, здесь же не святая земля.  
– А выбраться ты отсюда сможешь?  
Сого закатил глаза:  
– Да не квохчите вы так, всё будет в порядке.  
– Не лезь на рожон.  
– Знаю-знаю. Идите уже.  
Хиджиката всегда понимал, что Сого не сможет спрятаться в церкви вместе со всеми, но пока стоял вопрос выживания, было не до того. Теперь же мысль о том, что придётся его оставить, казалась невыносимой.  
– Слушай. – Он положил руку на плечо Сого. – Это ненадолго, до конца дня, просто не дай себя схватить до тех пор, хорошо?  
Сого дёрнул плечом и скинул его руку.  
– Откуда вы знаете? – его голос сделался опасно ломким, как будто он с трудом удерживался от крика. – Надеетесь на данну, но где гарантия, что у него всё получится? Может быть, мы умрём до конца дня, и всё.  
– Гинтоки в порядке?  
Во взгляде, которым смерил его Сого, не было ничего доброго.  
– А вас только это и волнует.  
«Подростковая ревность, как это вовремя, – подумал Хиджиката с вымученной иронией. – Интересно, сколько веков длится переходный возраст у вампиров?»  
– Конечно, волнует – от него зависит судьба всей деревни и твоя жизнь.  
Сого надулся, как пятилетка, которому не разрешили взять домой щенка, и Хиджикату накрыло такой всеобъемлющей нежностью, что в глазах защипало. Наверное, это близость смерти сказывалась, раньше он не был настолько сентиментальным.  
– Сого. Эй, посмотри на меня.  
Тот нехотя обернулся.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – сказал Хиджиката. – Ты вернёшься в Токио, успеешь как раз к началу занятий. Выбьем тебе разрешение на дистанционное обучение – у меня остались кое-какие связи.  
– Дрянной коп остаётся дрянным копом, – тут же ввернул Сого.  
Хиджиката пропустил это мимо ушей.  
– И ты, и я, и все эти люди – мы останемся живы. Больше никто не умрёт, обещаю.  
Сого смотрел на него несколько секунд, не мигая. Хиджиката ждал новую порцию насмешек, но он вдруг устало выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
– Хиджиката-сан… на случай, если мы больше не увидимся…  
– Увидимся.  
– ….сделайте мне одолжение.  
– Какое?  
– Да так, сущая мелочь.  
Хиджиката не успел ответить – Сого вдруг резко подался вперёд и прижался к его губам своими.  
Не то чтобы это стало таким уж сюрпризом, но именно сейчас Хиджиката размяк и оказался не готов – паршивец идеально подгадал момент. Нужно было отстранить его и сказать давно заготовленные правильные слова, а Хиджиката стоял неподвижно, как столб, и думал только о том, что они действительно могут никогда больше не увидеться. Сого лизнул его в губы, надавил, и он бездумно поддался, не потому что хотел целоваться с ним – просто был не в силах его оттолкнуть. Сого отстранился сам.  
– Хм… – Он облизнулся, прикрыв глаза. – Ну и гадость.  
– Что?  
– Вы на вкус как майонез, фу.  
– Ничего подобного!  
– Тоширо? – Кондо выглянул из коридора. – Все уже собрались, пора.  
– Я сейчас.  
Хиджиката повернулся к Сого, но тот резво отступил.  
– Идите-идите. Мне уже плохо от ваших проповедей – все священники такие навязчивые?  
– Всё будет хорошо, – повторил Хиджиката.  
Сого не ответил. Когда Хиджиката остановился на пороге и ещё раз оглянулся, тот уже сидел за столом, спиной к нему: светловолосый затылок и напряжённая линия плеч, это было последнее, что увидел Хиджиката.


	13. Chapter 13

В подземном тоннеле пахло чем-то кислым, влажный воздух пробирал до костей, и все бы замёрзли, если бы не приходилось тащить на себе провиант. Хиджиката светил перед собой смартфоном, другой рукой кое-как удерживая на плече увесистый ящик, и очень быстро взмок.  
– Да что там такое?! Весь рисовый запас префектуры?  
– Полегче, парень! – возмутился Мусаши. – Это жидкое золото, не разлей.  
– Хотите сказать, там выпивка?!  
– Топливо для души.  
– Доромизу-сан и правда был мастером, – Кондо всё поглядывал по сторонам, – пусть по нему и тюрьма плачет.  
Тоннель был сделан на совесть: гладкий земляной пол, надёжные стены, укреплённые деревянными балками – за столько лет ничего не обвалилось.  
– Нечто, сделанное с преступными целями, послужило на благо, – прощебетала Отаэ, – так это работает в христианстве? Верно, святой отец?  
– Мне больше интересно, на чьё благо послужит эта выпивка, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
– Вот увидишь, парень, когда я выпью, я непобедим!  
Дорога заняла минут десять, хотя идти было всего ничего, потому что в полной темноте все еле переставляли ноги.  
– Пришли, – сообщила Отосэ.  
У неё единственной был фонарик, и в его свете стала видна дверь с ещё одним крестом. Отосэ повернула ручку, и дверь отъехала в сторону.  
– Как в шпионских фильмах, – восхитился Кондо.  
Один за другим они вышли в подвал. Как Хиджиката и думал – с этой стороны дверь маскировали деревянные полки. Стоило её закрыть, и, даже подойдя вплотную, стало невозможно найти тайный ход – ни одной щели в сплошной каменной кладке. Доромизу Джирочо был хорош во всём, за что брался.  
У Хиджикаты как будто груз с плеч упал, – они оказались в церкви, в относительной безопасности, пусть совсем небольшую группку, но хотя бы этих людей получилось защитить. Он поставил на пол ящик с пивом и направился к лестнице, не слушая возмущений Мусаши. Надо было торопиться.  
Первым делом Хиджиката запер входную дверь.  
– Разве они могут сюда ворваться? – тут же спросила Тама.  
– Нет, но могут бросить что-нибудь горючее, чтобы выкурить нас.  
– В фильмах вампиры так не поступают.  
Хиджиката промолчал. В фильме режиссёр обычно хочет, чтобы герои выжили, и подыгрывает им, а чего хочет тот, кто срежиссировал всё это безумие – лучше было не задумываться.  
– Я сейчас.  
Он поспешил к чёрному ходу, чтобы запереть и его, – стоило просто сделать это и вернуться к остальным, но Хиджиката не удержался и выглянул наружу.  
Несколько вампиров торчали на крышах соседних домов, как грёбаные горгульи. Когда открылась дверь, они все повернули головы: чёрные силуэты на фоне почти чёрного неба, алые точки сияющих глаз – та ещё жуть. Но ни один не попытался напасть, и Хиджиката сделал вывод, что церковный двор тоже считается святой землёй, возможно, из-за могилы основателя. Не потому ли он завещал похоронить себя здесь?  
– Джирочо-сан, спасибо, – сказал Хиджиката с чувством. – Встреться мы раньше, я бы вас арестовал, но, к счастью, я больше не полицейский.  
Накатила вдруг какая-то слабость, от облегчения, наверное. Хиджиката запер дверь, прислонился к ней и закрыл глаза.  
– Отче наш…  
Слова молитвы лились сами собой, он молился за Гинтоки и Сого, за Сакамото и Муцу, за всех жителей деревни, оставшихся без защиты, и за их крошечный отряд. За то, чтобы все выжили и чтобы спаслись.  
– Ныне и присно и во веки веков… Аминь.  
Молитва очистила разум от шелухи сомнений и в церковь Хиджиката вернулся полным энергии.  
Его спутники сгрудились у окон. Их было всего два, узких, как бойницы, идеальных для наблюдения, и Хиджиката впервые подумал, что здание церкви больше похоже на крепость.  
– Что случилось?  
Сайто оглянулся и махнул ему рукой. Хиджиката подошёл – все торопливо расступались перед ним – и заглянул в бойницу. После увиденного на заднем дворе, он был морально готов, и всё равно чуть не отшатнулся.  
Вампиры заполонили весь переулок: они стояли плотными рядами, плечом к плечу, один за другим, до улицы и ещё дальше, несколько получалось рассмотреть в темноте. Неподвижные, безмолвные, только глаза сверкали – то ещё зрелище.  
– Сюда бы рогатку, – мечтательно протянула Кагура.  
– Или пистолет со святой водой, – поддержала Отаэ.  
Хасегава побледнел:  
– Л-лучше их не провоцировать!  
– Ужасно, – тихо сказала Тама. – Я знаю всех этих людей, а теперь они…  
– Мертвы, – припечатала Отосэ. – Может, они и двигаются и даже говорят, но они всё равно трупы.  
Отаэ посмотрела на неё, потом на остальных.  
– Мертвы… – повторила она потерянно. – Шин-чан… Кью-чан…  
Её губы затряслись, и Хиджиката поспешил отвернуться. Он понятия не имел, что делать с плачущими женщинами. К счастью, Кондо такими комплексами не страдал и поспешил обнять Отаэ за плечи.  
– Если будете меня лапать, – пробормотала она невнятно, – кастрирую.  
– Что вы! У меня и в мыслях не…  
– Хорошо, – сказала Отаэ и прижалась к его груди, содрогаясь от рыданий.  
Кагура тоже помрачнела.  
– Тот садист… он остался один против них всех?  
– Не переживай за него, – Хиджиката постарался улыбнуться. – Он же вампир.  
– Они тоже вампиры, – с неожиданной серьёзностью ответила Кагура.  
– Ничего, он справится, он сильный.  
– Правда?  
Хиджиката кивнул, не уверенный в том, кого утешает – её или себя.  
– Тогда хорошо, – Кагура просветлела, – а то я так и не успела надрать ему зад.  
– Ещё будет время, – сказал Хиджиката, не отводя взгляда от неподвижных тёмных фигур за окнами. – У нас ещё будет время сделать всё, что захотим – целая жизнь.

«Ну и странно же устроены люди», думал Хиджиката часом позднее.  
Сначала все в страхе и напряжении наблюдали за вампирами, но быстро устали бояться и расползлись кто куда. Постепенно начались разговоры, смешки, потом Кагура потребовала еду.  
– Надо беречь наши запасы, – начал было Кондо, но его заглушил Мусаши, громогласно приглашавший всех распить по бутылочке.  
– Не смейте бесплатно жрать нашу еду! Деньги вперёд.  
– Хватит тебе, Катерина, – Отоэ сидела на передней скамье и курила с безмятежным видом, – я угощаю.  
– Совсем из ума выжила, старая? Хочешь мне в наследство одни долги оставить?  
– Я тебе ничего в наследство не оставлю, не мечтай!  
В итоге Катерина достала откуда-то блокнот с ручкой и стала ходить по церкви, записывая, кто что съел. Отосэ не обращала на неё внимания – она рассматривала церковь, запрокидывала голову к потолку, трогала скамьи.  
– Давно я здесь не бывала, с похорон мужа. Столько воспоминаний… Были же времена, когда деньги в карман лились рекой.  
– Так вы о муже скорбите или о деньгах?!  
Сайто улёгся на скамью, подложил блокнот под голову и моментально заснул. Кагура хрустела чипсами на всю церковь, Отаэ и Тама о чём-то шушукались, Хасегава и Мусаши распивали пиво.  
– Это что же получается, – от выпивки Хасегава развезло, – я настолько никому не нужен, что за мной даже вампиры не пришли?  
– Не переживай, сынок, – Мусаши покровительственно похлопал его спине, – я разберусь со всеми вампирами. Видел бы ты, как я раскидывал китайцев.  
– В сорок пятом?  
– Неа, в девяностые.  
Кондо нашёл в кабинете карту префектуры, и они с Хиджикатой разложили её на кафедре среди пачек с колбасками и сушёными кальмарами.  
– Спуститься в долину своими силами никак не получится, – Кондо потыкал пальцем в то место, где находился мост. – Тут невысоко, меньше пятиста метров, но ущелье обрывается почти отвесно, без альпинистского снаряжения не обойтись, а с нами женщины и старики.  
Он провёл пальцем по карте и указал на вершину горы.  
– Единственный выход – канатная дорога. Если добраться до монастыря, там будет смотровая площадка, у которой останавливается фуникулёр, так мы сможем спуститься с другой стороны горы.  
– Если только он работает.  
Хиджиката подумал про обрушенную опору моста – если кто-то хотел полностью изолировать деревню, то повредить канатную дорогу было ещё проще.  
– Верно, – Кондо почесал в затылке. – Надо бы сначала отправить кого-то вперёд, чтобы всё разведал, а потом позвонил нам, но…  
– Но телефоны не работают.  
Хиджиката достал свой, уверенный, что увидит всё то же «нет сигнала», и глазам не поверил, обнаружив целых два деления.  
– Что?  
Не отвечая, он набрал Сакамото. Только бы ответил, только бы…  
– Доктор слушает.  
– Сакамото! – выдохнул Хиджиката. – Вы живы?  
Кондо тут же прижался к телефону ухом, да так навалился, что чуть не сшиб с ног.  
– Живы, но не целы, ахаха. Муцу-сан очень больно пинается, у меня уже весь зад в синяках.  
– Вы где?  
– Забаррикадировались в помещении школы, с нами тут человек двенадцать, но крест есть только у меня. – Сакамото заговорил серьёзным тоном: – Нам туго приходилось до недавнего времени, они чуть не выломали ставни на окнах, но минут пять назад всё стихло.  
– Выжидают?  
– Нет. Они просто ушли.  
Хиджиката напрягся, а Сакамото продолжил задумчиво:  
– Мы видели в щели между ставнями, как все вампиры вдруг повернулись и двинулись в нижнюю часть деревни. Так слаженно маршировали, ахаха, как солдаты.  
– Как солдаты, которым отдали приказ, – медленно сказал Хиджиката.  
– А?  
Сакамото начал что-то говорить, но его заглушили помехи.  
– Оставайтесь там, – крикнул Хиджиката, – не вздумайте выходить.  
Ответа он не услышал, да это и не имело значения.  
– Тоширо, что случилось?  
Хиджиката опустил руку с телефоном и медленно выпрямился. Кто-то приказал вампирам оставить в покое беззащитную группу Сакамото и двинуться сюда – Хиджиката не сомневался, что вампиры направлялись к церкви. Могло это значить, что Гинтоки начал действовать? Вдруг что-то пошло не так? Жив ли он до сих пор? Хиджиката мотнул головой, прогоняя беспокойство. Он не мог помочь ни Гинтоки, ни Сого, те сейчас были сами по себе, но за людей, пришедших в церковь вслед за ним, он нёс ответственность.  
– Скорее! Надо бежать!  
Все повернулись к нему: удивлённые, непонимающие – у Кагуры всё лицо было в крошках, Хасегава с Мусаши уже разрумянились, Сайто даже не проснулся.  
– Нужно немедленно уходить отсюда.  
– Но мы же только пришли, – начала Отаэ.  
Хиджиката спрыгнул с возвышения и пинком скинул Сайто на пол.  
– Немедленно! Они скоро будут здесь.  
Вот теперь все зашевелились, хотя, судя по лицам, ничего не понимали, а Хиджиката не мог объяснить. В ушах звенело от внутреннего напряжения, сердце колотилось, корни волос взмокли. Он чувствовал приближение чего-то ужасного, ощущал всем своим существом – в таком состоянии не до объяснений и уговоров, проще хватать всех и тащить силой. К счастью, он здесь был не один.  
– Так, собрались, – Кондо встал рядом и хлопнул в ладоши. – Святой отец лучше всех нас разбирается в этом, надо его слушаться. Берём вещи и двигаемся в подвал, только без спешки. Верно я говорю, Тоширо?  
– Да… Но лучше идите в подземный проход и ждите там. Закройте дверь и не выходите, пока я не позову.  
Кондо спрашивал что-то ещё, Хиджиката уже не слушал, почти бегом он прошёл между скамьями и приник к окну. Всё было именно так плохо, как он и ожидал: вампиры, больше часа неподвижно стоявшие перед церковью, пришли в движение. Они оборачивались, топтались на месте, пытались развернуться и посмотреть в сторону улицы.  
– Тоширо, – Кондо понизил голос, – что происходит?  
– Сам не знаю.  
– Разве они могут войти в церковь?  
– Не знаю.  
Кондо вздохнул.  
– Хорошо, я вам доверяю, но… вам обязательно тут оставаться?  
А вот это Хиджиката знал совершенно точно. Почему все силы вампиров стянулись к церкви, хотя до группы Сакамото добраться было проще? Уж не потому ли, что здесь находился он – человек, которого Гинтоки защищал от птенцов Уцуро.  
– Обязательно. – Хиджиката через силу оторвался от окна и постарался улыбнуться Кондо. – Я просто хочу убедиться, что всё в порядке.  
Выражение лица Кондо говорило: не держи меня за идиота, – но вслух он сказал только:  
– Будьте осторожны.  
– Вы тоже.  
Кондо ободряюще сжал его плечо и ушёл. Хиджиката мимолётно подумал, что они могли бы стать друзьями и всё ещё могут – если выживут.  
Вампиры в переулке перестроились, разбившись на две шеренги, для чего им приходилось буквально вжиматься в стены домов. Освободили проход к церкви, – понял Хиджиката. Он попятился, натолкнулся на скамью и чуть не упал, как-то восстановил равновесие и поспешил назад, к кафедре, то и дело оглядываясь. В церкви царила полная тишина – люди уже спустились в подвал и закрыли дверь, Хиджиката остался один.  
– Отче наш… – он бормотал привычные слова, не отводя взгляда от двери. – Да святится имя Твое…  
Не получалось сосредоточиться, погрузиться в себя. Обычно во время молитвы он оставался наедине с Богом, но сейчас он просто был один.  
– Да пребудет царствие Твое…  
В дверь постучали.  
Это был такой деликатный, вежливый стук, что Хиджиката опешил. На одну головокружительную секунду подумалось, что пришёл кто-то из своих – Гинтоки, Сого или…  
Стук повторился. Кто-то стучал костяшками пальцев о деревянный косяк, настолько громко, чтобы быть услышанным, но в то же время так аккуратно, чтобы никого не потревожить.  
Всё стихло – тот, кто стучал, ждал ответа. Хиджиката попытался сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло.  
Щёлкнул замок. Вот так просто, никаких ударов или заклинаний, язычок вышел из пазов так же легко, как если бы в замок вставили ключ. Дверь открылась.  
– Извините за вторжение, – сказал Уцуро, – но у меня срочное дело.

Хиджиката узнал его сразу: длинные, очень светлые волосы, белоснежная кожа, неподвижное, как у статуи лицо. Вслед за узнаванием вернулась и память, он вспомнил весь их разговор, каждое слово. Воспоминания не обрушились лавиной, просто появились, как недостающие части паззла, и Хиджикату мороз продрал по коже. Он знал это и раньше, но только теперь понял в полной мере – кто-то рылся в его разуме, нажимал на нужные кнопочки, вводил команды. Что-то стирал навсегда, что-то убирал под замок, а что-то добавлял по своему усмотрению. Это пугало сильнее всего: вампиры могли убить, могли пытать его или его близких, но этому он хоть как-то научился противостоять. А как бороться с тем, о чём даже не подозреваешь? Жутко, мерзко, унизительно – худший из всех видов насилия.  
Когда Хиджиката снова посмотрел на Уцуро, он уже не боялся – гнев смыл другие эмоции, не оставив ничего, кроме желания разделаться с этой тварью раз и навсегда.  
– Добрый день. Ну и погодка сегодня, – Уцуро приятно улыбнулся.  
Хиджиката не ответил, и он вздохнул с лёгким сожалением.  
– Вы не очень-то мне рады.  
– А должен? – выдавил Хиджиката.  
Уцуро заложил руки назад – сегодня он вырядился во всё чёрное, словно хотел подчеркнуть торжественность момента – и неторопливо направился к нему по проходу между скамей.  
– Понимаю ваше негодование, Тоширо. Если честно, я не планировал встречаться с вами снова, но возникла проблема, которую без моего вмешательства не решить.  
«Он про Гинтоки». Хиджиката заставил себя не думать об этом – Уцуро мог прочитать его мысли в любой момент, если уже не сделал это, крест не был для него помехой.  
– И по удивительному стечению обстоятельств, – продолжал Уцуро всё тем же исключительно вежливым тоном, – эта проблема связана с вами.  
Хиджиката изо всех сил попытался очистить разум. Не думать совсем или хотя бы думать о чём-то постороннем, не о том, что случилось с Гин… Проклятье!  
Пока он боролся с собой, Уцуро успел пересечь всё помещение и остановился перед ним.  
– В нашу первую встречу я счёл вас интересным и из сиюминутной прихоти даровал свою защиту. А вы умудрились развернуть целое сопротивление. – Уцуро иронично улыбнулся: – Ах, если бы можно было вернуться назад и всё исправить. Но машину времени ещё не изобрели, а я не привык отказываться от своего слова.  
Он вдруг вытянул руку и взял Хиджикату за подбородок. Твёрдые и невыносимо холодные пальцы ощутимо надавили – Уцуро небрежно повернул его голову сначала вправо, потом влево. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Хиджиката обомлел и позволил вертеть себя как куклу.  
– Не трогайте меня!  
Опомнившись, он ударил Уцуро по руке, даже не подумав, что это опасно. Впрочем, тот не разозлился.  
– Извините, это было несколько бесцеремонно. Я всего лишь хотел убедиться, что вас не ранили.  
Искал следы укусов, понял Хиджиката.  
– Та метка, о которой говорили вампиры, это ваших рук дело?  
Уцуро кивнул с улыбкой.  
– Если помните, я пообещал, что с вами ничего не случится.  
Хиджиката помнил головокружительную пустоту, затягивающую, как воронка, и собственную обморочную слабость. Ему от одного воспоминания стало дурно.  
– Я привык держать слово, – пояснил Уцуро, – поэтому оставил на вас свой знак. Как только вы окажетесь без защиты креста, мои птенцы почувствуют метку и не посмеют причинить вам вред.  
– Вы на меня… клеймо поставили? – переспросил Хиджиката.  
«Даже не клеймо, – подумал он с отвращением,– а фирменную печать, подтверждающую право собственности».  
– О, не принимайте так близко к сердцу, – отозвался Уцуро рассеяно. Он сунул руки в карманы длинного френча и прохаживался перед возвышением, поглядывая то по сторонам, то на потолок. – Интересная церковь. Это вы её построили?  
– Нет. Другой, очень… набожный человек.  
– Набожный христианин в подобной глуши – кто мог ожидать такое? Это создало проблемы моим детям.  
– Но не вам, – уточнил Хиджиката.  
Уцуро покосился с лёгкой улыбкой.  
– Не мне.  
Он мог входить в церковь, мог дотрагиваться до креста – на что ещё он способен?  
– Люди, которые были с вами, – вдруг сказал Уцуро. – Я их не чувствую.  
– Они не здесь.  
Значит, Кондо увёл их достаточно далеко… Хиджиката спохватился и стал думать о том, что в следующем году надо делать ремонт. Жаль, что уже без Ямазаки – если бы тот не привёл подвал в порядок… да что же это такое?!  
«Тру-ля-ля, – подумал Хиджиката с ненавистью, – или как там в этой глупой песенке: чомэ-чомэ? Как такая ерунда могла стать хитом?»  
Уцуро поморщился:  
– Не надо так делать.  
– А вы не читайте мои мысли!  
Он обернулся с насмешливым удивлением.  
– Почему нет?  
– Не вы ли говорили, что жизненный опыт заменяет телепатию?  
– Обычно так и есть, – Уцуро облокотился на скамью и продолжил светским тоном: – Мысли людей слишком скучны, большинство думает только о своих насущных проблемах – ничего интересного. Неофитов это привлекает, сама возможность читать чужой разум тешит самолюбие, но это быстро приедается. Однако сейчас особый случай, и я готов использовать все свои возможности, чтобы достичь цели.  
– Вы можете убить меня одним движением, ещё и мысли читаете – не слишком ли много возможностей?  
– В этом и смысл быть вампиром, не так ли? – судя по улыбке, Уцуро этот разговор забавлял.  
– Но вы отличаетесь от других вампиров, – Хиджиката начал загибать пальцы: – святая земля и кресты вас не останавливают, вы способны влиять на погоду и даже на мобильную связь. И всей своей мощью вы обрушились на эту деревню, как олимпийский чемпион, который решил поучаствовать в школьных соревнованиях – это неспортивно!  
Хиджиката перевел дух. По словам Гинтоки Уцуро любил давать своим жертвам фору, чтобы игра продлилась подольше, но готов ли он играть сейчас?  
– Вы правы, – медленно сказал Уцуро, – это не очень хорошо с моей стороны. Но, видите ли, Гинтоки похитил одну очень важную для меня вещь. Настолько важную, что я изменил своим привычкам и вмешался лично. Обычно я снисходителен к проказам своих детей, но некоторые шалости никак нельзя оставлять без наказания, ради их же блага.  
Он изящно взмахнул рукой:  
– О том, что вы с Гинтоки близки, мне стало известно из его мыслей, когда он просил оставить деревню в покое – как он ни старался защититься, но для создателя разум птенца подобен открытой книге. Извините, что узнал нечто настолько личное.  
– Извиню, – сквозь зубы сказал Хиджиката, – если пообещаете не копаться в моей голове.  
Уцуро, уже собиравшийся выдать очередную претенциозную фразу, замер с приоткрытым ртом.  
– Пообещаю?  
Он явно привык играть главную роль, состоящую из одних монологов, и то, что кто-то смеет вести свою партию, привело его в замешательство.  
– Я уже понял, что вы держите слово, – пояснил Хиджиката.  
Уцуро внимательно рассматривал его, словно впервые дал себе труд обратить на него внимание.  
– Это так, – сказал он медленно, – раз уж на меня не действуют никакие запреты, приходится ограничивать себя самостоятельно.  
– Поэтому, если вы дадите слово, я вам поверю, и мы сможем договориться.  
Брови Уцуро поползли вверх, но он почти сразу взял себя в руки.  
– А вы полны сюрпризов. Я не собирался договариваться с вами – или с кем-либо ещё – но вы так заинтриговали… – Он улыбнулся с каким-то непонятным, словно бы мечтательным, выражением. – Хорошо, я даю слово, что не буду, как вы выразились: «копаться в вашей голове».  
– И не будете стирать память, как и не будете гипнотизировать, и…  
Уцуро тихо засмеялся.  
– Расслабьтесь, Тоширо. Я не ваш Бог, чтобы искать лазейки в договорах с людьми: не копаться, значит, не копаться – ваш разум в полной безопасности.  
Хиджиката выдохнул. Когда он начинал этот спор, то не верил, что сумеет добиться своего, а теперь не мог до конца поверить, что получилось.  
– Но все остальные методы мне доступны, – повысил голос Уцуро. – Что мне сделать и кого убить, что вы начали говорить?  
«Ну да, – подумал Хиджиката устало, – это только половина дела».  
– Что вам нужно?  
– Я хочу знать, где Гинтоки, и уверен, что вам это известно. Пытать вас я не хочу, загипнотизировать теперь не могу. Остаётся только убивать невинных.  
Хиджиката смотрел на него во все глаза: он знал, что Уцуро жесток и любит причинять боль, но то, как легко он об этом говорил, обескураживало.  
– Найти людей, которых вы прячете, мне не составит труда. Мне известно, что их около десятка, среди них есть женщины, старики и дети – интересно, на ком вы сломаетесь, – Уцуро добавил с мягкой улыбкой: – пастор?  
Если бы Хиджиката мог, то схватил бы что-нибудь тяжёлое и проломил ему череп. Вдавил бы крест в это мраморно-идеальное лицо и держал так, пока кожа не обуглится, и не расплавятся кости. Но он не мог – даже Такасуги чуть его не убил, что уж говорить про Уцуро.  
– Не надо этого делать, – Хиджиката провёл рукой по лицу, сдавил пальцами переносицу, чтобы разогнать тяжёлую муть в голове. – Хватит уже смертей. Я скажу, где Гинтоки, если мы договоримся.  
– Договоримся?  
– Отзовите своих вампиров, пусть убираются из деревни, и тогда я всё расскажу – и где он прячется, и где прячет то, что украл.  
Это сработало, Уцуро даже подался вперёд.  
– Говорите и я сразу же отзову их.  
– Чтобы все козыри были у вас на руках? Ну уж нет: сначала сделайте, что я хочу, а потом уже я отведу вас в его укрытие.  
– Нет-нет, так не пойдёт, – тёмные глаза Уцуро сверкали азартом. – Если уж у нас шпионский обмен чемоданами, то всё должно происходить одновременно. Сейчас я прикажу своим детям остановиться и не преследовать людей, после чего мы с вами отправимся туда, где прячется Гинтоки. Если не обманете, обещаю, что все здесь будут в безопасности, включая и вас, разумеется. Как вам такой вариант?  
– Вас всё это веселит?  
– Конечно! Меня ещё никогда не шантажировали, это что-то новенькое.  
– Пока вы веселитесь, люди гибнут, – напомнил Хиджиката.  
Уцуро посмотрел с таким изумлением, что мелькнула мысль – уж не безумен ли он.  
– Но они не умирают, а получают новую жизнь с неограниченными возможностями, я бы рассматривал это как подарок.  
Хиджиката уже собрался возразить, но вовремя остановился. Спорить с тем, кто прожил несколько веков, но не понял простейшие истины, было абсолютно бесполезно.  
– Договорились, – сказал он вместо этого. – Я вас отведу.

Уцуро вышел из церкви первым, Хиджиката – за ним. Даже так, ему понадобилось усилие, чтобы не отшатнуться и не схватиться за крест.  
Вампиры были повсюду: впереди и по бокам, на расстоянии полуметра от него. Некоторые забрались на крыши домов. Их собралось не меньше пятидесяти, а сколько ещё человек получили «билет в новую жизнь», даже думать не хотелось.  
– Уцуро-сама, – вперёд выступил тот вампир со шрамом поперёк лица, которого Хиджиката уже видел. Только сегодня на нём были не шляпа и плащ, а обычные летние рубашка и брюки. – Каковы будут дальнейшие распоряжения?  
Он почтительно склонил голову.  
– Как всё продвигается? – осведомился Уцуро.  
– Кроме церкви есть ещё очаг сопротивления – ничего серьёзного, если прикажете, мы мгновенно выкурим людей из укрытия. Птенец Гинтоки пока что не найден, Нобумэ и Хицуги занимаются этим.  
Хиджиката постарался скрыть облегчение. Как было бы хорошо, если бы Сого так и оставался в закусочной Отосэ, тогда он поможет сбежавшим из церкви.  
– А что делать со священником?  
Такасуги встал рядом с Оборо, на ходу смерив Хиджикату насмешливым взглядом. Вот же маньяк хренов, никак не успокоится.  
– Ты про того человека, которого я взял под свою защиту? – Уцуро положил руку на плечо Хиджикаты и притянул к себе, словно собирался обнять. – Разумеется, ни ты, ни кто-то другой ничего не может с ним сделать, – закончил он холодно.  
Такасуги заметно сдулся, а Уцуро продолжил, обращаясь к Оборо:  
– Мы с Тоширо пока прогуляемся, а вы оставайтесь здесь и ничего не предпринимайте. Это касается всех, включая Нобумэ и Хицуги. Людей не преследовать и не убивать, – он слегка сдавил плечо Хиджикаты, – моего нового друга это расстраивает. Идёмте, Тоширо.  
Такасуги так перекосило, что Хиджиката не удержался и за спиной Уцуро показал ему средний палец.


	14. Chapter 14

Вампиры стояли тесной толпой, но стоило Уцуро приблизиться, как они отступали с его пути, вжимались друг в друга и в стены домов, чтобы дать ему дорогу. Как вода, они расступались перед ним, и смыкались за его спиной. И всё это в полном безмолвии. Хиджиката то и дело нервно озирался и так спешил, что чуть не наступал Уцуро на пятки.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – сказал тот, не оглядываясь, – никто вас и пальцем не тронет.  
– Что, если я не хочу трогать их? – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Приказ Уцуро выполнялся неукоснительно: вампиры, которые час назад отчаянно пытались убить Хиджикату, теперь обращали на него меньше внимания, чем на пролетевшую мимо муху. И судя по пустым лицам, это не было их решением, просто в настройках включили другую опцию.  
– И вот это вы называете жизнью?  
– Небольшая цена за бессмертие, – Уцуро подождал, пока Хиджиката с ним поравняется, и пошёл рядом. – Вы знаете о вампирах тот бред, который транслируется в поп-культуре, на самом деле, всё намного сложнее. Никаких кольев и чеснока, – против нас помогут только освящённые предметы, но даже таким способом вампира не убить, а самые ужасные ожоги можно вылечить, если напиться крови.  
– Хм… А если с головой окунуть в чан со святой водой.  
Уцуро посмотрел на Хиджикату с интересом.  
– Богатая у вас фантазия. И нас ещё называют монстрами.  
Хиджиката на это даже отвечать не стал, и он продолжил ироничным тоном:  
– Что бы ни случилось, птенец будет жить, пока жив его создатель, а тот, в свою очередь, не умрёт, пока жив тот, кто создал его, и так по цепочке.  
– Значит, если убить какого-нибудь древнего вампира, умрут все, кого он создал?  
– Ваш боевой азарт достоин восхищения, вам бы стоило быть инквизитором…  
– Не стройте из себя жертву, – огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
Он тут же подумал, что позволяет себе лишнего – пусть Уцуро и обещал не причинять вред, а злить его всё равно не стоило. Но Уцуро не обратил внимания, наверное, считал, что жалкие смертные того не стоят.  
– Теоретически вы правы, но не практически, потому что всех вампиров в мире создал я.  
Хиджиката остановился и уставился на него.  
– Вы один? Как это возможно?  
– Сначала случайно, потом из интереса, а потом я поставил это дело на поток.  
– Вы же шутите, да?  
– Шучу, – Уцуро обаятельно улыбнулся, – но не лгу. Я был тем, кто создал первых вампиров, а они начали создавать своих птенцов, и все эти многочисленные цепочки, так или иначе, ведут ко мне. Но – тссс, это секрет.  
– Почему?  
– А разве не понятно? Если мои дети узнают, что всех их создал я, с ними будет невозможно иметь дело.  
У Хиджикаты голова шла кругом. Гинтоки говорил, что ему триста лет, и что Такасуги лишь немногим его слабее. Силу Такасуги Хиджиката прочувствовал на себе, но какова же была сила Уцуро, если он настолько неизмеримо старше? От этого руки опускались.  
– Хорошо, – процедил Хиджиката, – и кого убить, чтобы умерли вы?  
– Кто знает? Может быть, Бога, ведь все мы дети Его. – Уцуро сделал паузу. – Но вряд ли это сработает – я пытался.  
Хиджиката чуть не споткнулся.  
– Убить Бога? Что за чушь вы несёте?  
– Всего лишь пересказываю историю. Или у людей не принято считать Ветхий Завет историческим источником?  
– Пытаетесь намекнуть, что вы сам Дьявол?  
– Ах, эта людская любовь всему давать имена и назначать роли. И обязательно кто-то должен быть плохим полицейским. У вас профдеформация, Тоширо.  
Глаза Уцуро смеялись, и Хиджиката почувствовал иррациональное облегчение.  
– Ну и шутки у вас.  
– Вы правы, не время шутить. Итак, куда мы идём, где прячется Гинтоки?  
– Сюда, – Хиджиката обогнал его и пошёл вниз по улице.  
Вокруг не было ни души: ни людей, ни вампиров. Только выбитые кое-где двери и разбитые окна напоминали о том, что здесь недавно произошло. Тишина и безлюдье давили на психику, и нависшие над головой тучи казались ещё ниже – вот-вот и дотянешься рукой.  
Уцуро заметил, что Хиджиката смотрит вверх, и продекламировал:  
– И небо свилось как свиток, и луна сделалась как кровь, и погасло солнце…  
– Не так, – машинально отозвался Хиджиката. – Правильно будет: «и солнце стало мрачно как власяница».  
– Вы так думаете, потому что не читали полную версию.  
– Полной версии Откровения не существует.  
– Но одна-то уж точно существовала, – Уцуро усмехнулся, – та, которую Иоанн написал собственноручно.  
Хиджиката остановился и посмотрел на него. Уцуро невозмутимо смотрел в ответ.  
– Не понимаю, на что вы намекаете, и не хочу понимать.  
– Я всего лишь стараюсь поддерживать разговор.  
– Не надо.  
– Хорошо.  
В молчании они спустились по главной улице и добрались до предместья. Хиджиката шёл впереди, Уцуро немного отставал – он показательно спрятал руки в карманы и шёл, не торопясь, поглядывая по сторонам и любуясь цветами. Хиджиката не думал о нём, не думал ни о ком, кроме Гинтоки. Что с ним случилось? Вдруг его ранили? А что будет, когда Уцуро доберётся до него – если и не убьёт, то заберёт с собой, и они никогда больше не увидятся… Таких розовых соплей Хиджиката не позволял себе и в лучшие времена, но если Уцуро не так щепетилен, как демонстрирует, и захочет залезть к нему в голову, то не увидит ничего, кроме беспокойства о Гинтоки, и ни о чём не догадается.  
Хиджиката остановился перед воротами.  
– Это здесь.  
– Милое место, – прокомментировал Уцуро. – Но я не чувствую присутствия Гинтоки.  
– Он прячется в подвале.  
Уцуро презрительно поджал губы.  
Хиджиката открыл ворота и прошёл во двор с нарочитой медлительностью. Он смотрел вниз, загребая ногами землю, и Уцуро сразу же это заметил.  
– Что случилось, Тоширо?  
– Вы же… не убьёте его?  
Уцуро начал что-то отвечать, и тогда Хиджиката сделал ещё один шаг.  
Нога зацепила протянутую над землёй леску. Он оттолкнулся, прыгнул вперёд и сразу кувыркнулся через плечо, пока за спиной с треском и грохотом падали ветки – прямо на Уцуро. Ловушки Сого всегда срабатывали безотказно. 

Хиджиката вскочил и опрометью бросился к дому. Он не оглядывался, чтобы проверить, угодил ли Уцуро в ловушку – дорога была каждая секунда.  
Дом в последние дни не запирался, потому что у Сого не было ключа. Хиджиката распахнул дверь, буквально перепрыгнул через порог, сделал ещё два шага по инерции и наконец остановился. Сердце колотилось, он хрипло дышал, словно пробежал марафон – не от усталости, а от напряжения. Оглянуться было страшно, хотелось просто запереть дверь и спрятаться, но Хиджиката заставил себя. Если он в чём и был уверен, так это в том, что бежать и прятаться бесполезно.  
Обломки дерева лежали посреди двора бесформенной грудой: распиленные части ствола, толстые ветки – это всё весило с полтонны, наверное, и человек после такого попал бы в реанимацию, если не в морг, но Уцуро человеком не был. Одна ветка с треском скатилась на землю, за ней другая, а потом вся груда обломков дрогнула, словно от подземного толчка, и рассыпалась, раскатилась по всему двору, так легко, словно была из бумаги. Ветки брызнули во все стороны, несколько попали в стены дома, мелкие веточки и щепки с дробным стуком ударились о закрытые ставни – Хиджиката этого не заметил. Как загипнотизированный, он стоял неподвижно и смотрел, как Уцуро поднимается на ноги.  
Вот он выпрямился – вся его стильная чёрная одежда была в листьях, деревянной трухе и земле – оправил френч, стряхнул пыль с плеча, потом провёл рукой по волосам. Его висок был глубоко рассечён, лицо и руки исчерчены царапинами, которые заживали на глазах, будто их удаляли ластиком. За несколько секунд все они исчезли, остался только кровавый мазок на щеке – Уцуро небрежно стёр его пальцем и направился к дому.  
– Необычный способ приветствовать гостей, – сказал он светским тоном. – Интересно, чей это дом.  
– Мой, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Уцуро остановился. Хиджиката пропустил момент, когда он начал двигаться – слишком быстро, разум отказывался это воспринимать – Уцуро стоял на дорожке и вдруг оказался у порога, даже без секундной заминки, как будто некий видеомонтажёр небрежно вырезал несколько кадров. Хиджиката не успел ни среагировать, ни испугаться, а Уцуро уже стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
– Мне стоило сразу догадаться. – Он с любопытством заглянул в прихожую. – Не хотите пригласить меня на чашечку чая?  
– Не в этот раз.  
– Как невежливо.  
Переступить порог он не пытался, и Хиджиката позволил себе немного расслабиться. Значит, хотя бы это ограничение на Уцуро действовало – он не мог войти без приглашения, не мог применить гипноз, пока между ними был порог. Хиджиката серьёзно рисковал, когда решился на эту авантюру, но что ещё ему оставалось?  
– Не понимаю, – сказал Уцуро задумчиво. – Пусть вы вне досягаемости, но ничего не мешает мне притащить сюда тех, кто вам дорог, и убить у вас на глазах. В чём смысл?  
Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох-выдох. Ну, либо сработает, либо нет.  
– Смысл в том, что она здесь.  
– Она?  
– Та вещь, которую Гинтоки украл у вас.  
Он ещё никогда не блефовал так отчаянно, даже во время переговоров с чокнутым, взявшим в заложники пассажиров автобуса.  
– Хм, – сказал Уцуро.  
Он не выглядел ни удивлённым, ни заинтересованным, и Хиджиката поспешил добавить:  
– Гинтоки оставил её мне на хранение.  
Уцуро улыбнулся краем рта.  
– Тогда вы сможете её описать, не так ли?  
Логичный вопрос. Хиджиката ничего не знал об этой вещи: скорее всего, она была очень древней, как и сам Уцуро, скорее всего, небольшой, раз он возил её с собой, но не совсем мелкой, иначе он бы всегда держал её при себе – не кулон, не фотография, но и не сундук.  
– Я её не видел, – сказал Хиджиката медленно, – Гинтоки принёс её, обёрнутой в плотную бумагу и обвязанной бечевкой.  
– Как удобно, – прокомментировал Уцуро с насмешкой.  
– Могу только сказать, что она небольшого размера и довольно лёгкая, Гинтоки держал её в одной руке.  
Судя по тому, что Уцуро перестал улыбаться, он попал в цель.  
– И что же, вы не развернули обёртку?  
– Гинтоки сказал не трогать её.  
– И вы не трогали?  
Хиджиката запнулся, не зная, как выкрутиться, но Уцуро истолковал его замешательство по-своему.  
– Вряд ли вы настолько нелюбопытны, скорее, он внушил вам этого не делать. Да-да, ваш дорогой Гинтоки ничуть не лучше меня и бесцеремонно «копался у вас в голове», как вы выражаетесь. – Уцуро изобразил сочувствие: – Тяжело это осознавать, но не судите его строго, просто он влюблён.  
– Влюблён? – повторил Хиджиката.  
То, что Уцуро начал болтать на посторонние темы, настораживало. Пытается усыпить бдительность?  
– Видите ли, Тоширо, когда кто-то из нас влюбляется в смертного, это всегда тяжело для обоих. С высоты своего опыта и силы мы видим объект любви беспомощным и хотим защитить его, как взрослые защищают детей, ничего им не объясняя. Немного подправить воспоминания, внушить что-нибудь – всё это делается во благо. Поверьте, он даже не осознавал, что совершает насилие, он хотел вас уберечь.  
– По себе судите? – не удержался Хиджиката.  
– О, я это делаю по необходимости, а Гинтоки – из любви, вот в чём разница между нами. – Уцуро вздохнул: – Именно поэтому я и не хотел его отпускать, он всё ещё – такой ребёнок.  
– Ребёнок, потому что способен на любовь?  
– Мы все способны на любовь, – отрезал Уцуро, – но не все от неё глупеют. Посмотрите, что сделал Гинтоки: пошёл против меня, украл то, о чём ему даже знать не следовало, а ведь я убивал и за меньшее, – и всё ради вас. Влюбился как подросток. Я это не одобряю, потому что вижу, сколько боли он испытает в дальнейшем.  
– Вы говорите, как отец, устроивший экзамен ухажёру дочери, – недоверчиво сказал Хиджиката.  
В другой ситуации его бы это рассмешило.  
– Я действительно беспокоюсь о своих детях, – невозмутимо ответил Уцуро.  
– Тогда почему вы отказали, когда он был готов уйти с вами?  
– Потому что это ничего бы не решило. – Уцуро чуть подался вперёд, словно для большей убедительности. – Гинтоки страдал бы из-за вас, тосковал, и однажды это закончилось бы трагедией. Я уже говорил, что вампиров почти невозможно убить, но умереть они всё-таки могут – если окажутся на солнце. Многие мои дети заканчивали свою жизнь именно так, по своей воле, и я не хочу, чтобы это случилось с Гинтоки. – Уцуро выпрямился и закончил: – Поэтому я решил преподать ему урок.  
Слабое – не сочувствие, но хотя бы понимание – которое начало зарождаться у Хиджикаты, мгновенно испарилось.  
– И ради этого вы готовы погубить две сотни человек?  
– Мы уже это обсуждали – не погубить, а дать новую жизнь.  
– Да о чём вы? Рано или поздно мост отремонтируют, сюда придут другие люди, обнаружат их и откроют на них охоту.  
– О, не волнуйтесь, всё будет по-другому. – Уцуро оживился. – Когда люди придут сюда, они никого не найдут, ни одного человека, живого или мёртвого. Заголовки газет будут кричать: «Исчезла целая деревня! Двести человек растворились в воздухе!». Разобранные кровати, вода, бегущая из крана, еще тёплый завтрак на кухне – такое впечатление, что люди просто собрались и ушли только что. Представляю, какая поднимется шумиха, – он весело подмигнул. – Мне такое очень нравится.  
– Я уже слышал что-то похожее… Кроатон?  
– Ах, вот как называлось то поселение, совсем вылетело из головы.  
– Вы же шутите, да?!  
– Ничуть. Я настолько люблю этот сценарий, что однажды разыграл его на корабле.  
– Вы про «Марию-Селесту»?  
– И даже – на борту самолёта.  
– Быть не может! Уверен, что читал об этом у Стивена Кинга!  
Уцуро тихо рассмеялся.  
«Да у него же отличное настроение», с оторопью понял Хиджиката.  
– Если вы постоянно так развлекаетесь…  
– Очень редко, чтобы не надоело.  
– И если даже слабый вампир не может умереть…  
– Если только сам не выйдет на солнце или не будет убит своим создателем.  
– То сколько же в мире вампиров?  
– Много. – Уцуро снисходительно улыбнулся: – Но не волнуйтесь, вы об этом всё равно не узнаете. Нам не нужно убивать для пропитания, достаточно небольших порций крови, которые очень легко получить. Про нас все знают, но никто в нас не верит, что удобно, согласитесь. Если кто-то и выяснит правду, – он прищёлкнул пальцами, – то всё равно об этом не вспомнит. А теперь к делу, я хочу, чтобы вы показали мне эту вещь.  
Он так резко сменил тон и тему, что в первый момент Хиджиката растерялся. На это Уцуро и рассчитывал.  
– Я… не могу. Гинтоки запретил её трогать.  
– Предусмотрительно с его стороны. Но как в таком случае мне её получить?  
Хиджиката сделал паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
– Я впущу вас в дом. Если мы договоримся.  
Уцуро ответил не сразу, он молчал и просто смотрел, так внимательно, что Хиджиката поёжился.  
– Хм, кажется, я начинаю понимать, что Гинтоки в вас нашёл. Хорошо, излагайте свои требования.  
Начиналось самое сложное.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы дали людям возможность уйти. Чтобы они беспрепятственно добрались до вершины – там есть канатная дорога, по которой можно спуститься вниз.  
Уцуро сделал вид, что сомневается.  
– А вдруг канатная дорога не работает?  
– Значит, заработает – как и мобильная связь. Иначе вы не получите свою вещь.  
– Это всё займёт очень много времени, возможно, весь день до вечера.  
Хиджиката позволил себе улыбнуться:  
– А я никуда не спешу.  
Уцуро мог отказаться, мог привести сюда заложников и начать убивать у него на глазах, мог поджечь дом, наконец. Согласиться он мог только развлечения ради, и именно на это сделал ставку Хиджиката. Если он ошибся, неправильно оценил ситуацию, значит, всё было напрасно, но стоило хотя бы попытаться.  
– Вы хотите, – Уцуро немного наклонился к нему и понизил голос до почти интимного шёпота, – чтобы, когда я получил свою вещь, ваши люди уже были в безопасности, и вы правы – в долину я за ними не последую. Но вы-то останетесь здесь, в моей власти. Не боитесь, что я вымещу на вас все свои злость и разочарование?  
Ответить: «не боюсь» – было бы ложью, потому что Хиджиката боялся до дрожи и холодного пота.  
– Я…  
Он не успел ничего сказать – что-то смазанно мелькнуло на границе зрения и сшибло Уцуро с ног.

Удар был такой силы, что Уцуро откинуло на несколько метров и приложило об ограду.  
«Сого, – подумал Хиджиката с ужасом, – этот мелкий…»  
Размытое пятно пронеслось через двор – Хиджикату окатило волной воздуха – и ударило Уцуро в живот. Того сложило пополам, и новый удар пришёлся на спину. Уцуро упал ничком, а невидимый противник уже был рядом – воздух свистнул от невероятной скорости движения, и Уцуро подбросило вверх, словно его пнула гигантская нога. На одну головокружительную секунду Хиджиката поверил, что они могут победить, но Уцуро небрежно взмахнул рукой, как люди отмахиваются от мухи, и – всё закончилось.  
Тёмное тело кубарем покатилось по земле, а Уцуро неторопливо выпрямился и отбросил волосы с лица.  
– Наконец-то ты показался, – сказал он насмешливо. – Я уже устал ждать, Гинтоки.  
Гинтоки тоже выпрямился. Его ветровка перепачкалась в земле, растрёпанные кудри свесились на глаза, и он смотрел только на Уцуро, весь напряжённый, устремлённый на единственную цель. Хиджиката испытал приступ облегчения от того, что он жив, но сиюминутная радость тут же сменилась тревогой. Разве Гинтоки способен выстоять против Уцуро? Есть ли у него хоть какой-то план?  
– Хиджиката-кун, – Гинтоки говорил негромко, сдавленно, словно его держали за горло, – беги, пока есть возможность. Скорее.  
– Нет, Тоширо, оставайтесь на месте, – спокойный уверенный голос Уцуро легко перекрыл его слова. – Ваша судьба в любом случае незавидна, но если попробуете сбежать, я разозлюсь, и будьте уверены – всё, что происходило до сих пор, покажется вам безобидным развлечением.  
Гинтоки снова бросился на него, но на этот раз Уцуро был готов: он ловко уклонился и толкнул Гинтоки раскрытой ладонью в грудь. Того отшвырнуло через весь двор и приложило о дерево.  
– Гинтоки! – Хиджиката дёрнулся бежать на помощь.  
– Не вмешивайтесь.  
– Не вмешивайся!  
Толстый ствол треснул пополам с лёгкостью сухой ветки, настолько жуткой была сила удара. От человека осталось бы мокрое место, но Гинтоки даже сознание не потерял. Он пружинисто вскочил на ноги, схватил обломанный ствол вместе с кроной, подбросил и швырнул в Уцуро как копьё. У Хиджикаты глаза на лоб полезли от такого. Он ждал, что Уцуро отпрыгнет в сторону, но тот молниеносно пригнулся и вскинул руку. Словно в замедленном кино, Хиджиката увидел, как кончики его пальцев коснулись ствола, напряглись с еле заметным усилием, и ствол массой в сотню килограмм, если не больше, отбросило в сторону Гинтоки с такой силой, словно лучший беттер страны ударил по нему битой.  
– Слишком медленно, – прокомментировал Уцуро. – Ты совсем не пьёшь кровь, я же объяснял, почему это опасно.  
Дерево впечаталось в ограду с диким грохотом, ветки, листва труха разлетелись во все стороны, Гинтоки едва успел отскочить. Пригибаясь, он метнулся в сторону ворот. Разбросанные там остатки ловушки Сого вдруг все разом поднялись вверх и зависли в воздухе.  
«Это уже не Дракула 3000, – подумал Хиджиката потрясённо, – а сраное Шоу Копперфильда».  
Обломки устремились к Уцуро со скоростью ядерных боеголовок. Казалось, от такого невозможно уклониться, Уцуро и не пытался. Он не отскочил, не загородился рукой, вообще ничего не сделал, разве что прищурился, но обломки все одновременно зависли в воздухе перед его лицом.  
– О чём ты думаешь? – в его голосе сквозило лёгкое раздражение. – Этому трюку научил тебя я.  
Один, самый крупный обломок, возник за его спиной и ударил в затылок. Уцуро пошатнулся.  
– Хиджиката-кун, не стой там! – отчаянно крикнул Гинтоки. – Беги, я его задержу!  
– Стойте, где стоите, – приказал Уцуро, – и тогда я вас пощажу.  
Он говорил это не для Хиджикаты, а для Гинтоки, и смотрел только на него – продолжал играть с ним даже сейчас. Со стороны всё было очевидно, но Гинтоки не мог это понять.  
– Не верь ему, Хиджиката-кун.  
Уцуро расплылся в улыбке: добился реакции, ублюдок.  
– Почему нет? Я всегда выполняю свои обещания, чего нельзя сказать о тебе. Не верьте ему, Тоширо, – добавил он с издевательской улыбкой, – Гинтоки не в состоянии меня задержать.  
Гинтоки зарычал от злости и бросился на него. «Слишком медленно», – подумал Хиджиката обречённо. Даже он видел это движение, что уж говорить про Уцуро. Тот перехватил Гинтоки за руку, вздёрнул в воздух и ударил о землю. Это не был боевой приём, он не использовал инерцию движения, вес своего тела, как учили полицейских, нет – Уцуро сделал это одной рукой, так же легко капризный ребёнок швыряет плюшевую игрушку. Гинтоки задохнулся от боли, обмяк, а Уцуро уже снова вздёрнул его вверх, описал им дугу и приложил о землю с такой силой, что осталась вмятина. Гинтоки попытался подняться, но тут же снова рухнул без сил.  
– Больно? – поинтересовался Уцуро. Он встал над Гинтоки, разглядывая его с равнодушным любопытством. – Ничего, это ненадолго. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю наказывать своих детей, и попозже обязательно прощу тебя.  
Гинтоки закашлялся и сплюнул вязкую слюну.  
– Не нужно мне… твоё прощение.  
– Прощение нужно всем, – серьёзно ответил Уцуро, – но не все его получают. В отличие от меня, тебе повезло, цени это.  
Гинтоки упёрся плечами в землю, молниеносно вскинул ноги и впечатал ступни Уцуро в челюсть. Тот отступил, но Хиджиката видел – он просто играется, намеренно пропускает удары, позволяет ненадолго побеждать, чтобы бой продлился дольше. Всё было безнадёжно, с самого начала.  
Пока Уцуро замешкался, Гинтоки вскочил и прыгнул на него, ударил плечом в грудь и – Хиджиката только моргнул – они оба пропали, словно провалились в другую реальность. Громко треснуло дерево, толстая ветка обломилась и рухнула на землю, загремели ворота, когда в них влетело что-то тяжёлое, и в ту же секунду на крышу обрушился такой удар, что весь дом содрогнулся.  
Хиджиката попятился. Вампиры никуда не исчезли, они всё ещё были здесь, но двигались на такой скорости, что он не успевал отследить движения. Вот сейчас было самое время сбежать. Он мог вылезти через окно в задней части дома, дворами добраться до закусочной Отосэ и встретиться с остальными, но что дальше? Уцуро приказал бы своим птенцам напасть на людей, на Сакамото и остальных уцелевших, и началась бы резня. «Это всё равно произойдёт». Хиджиката сглотнул. Так или иначе, как бы он ни поступил, люди в деревне были обречены. Тогда лучше остаться и помочь Гинтоки. Но что он мог сделать? Разум подсказывал, что ничего: что он не может противостоять кому-то настолько могущественному – Уцуро мог убить его буквально одним движением. Вся подготовка Хиджикаты, знания, опыт оказались бесполезны, это была просто не его лига. Но и смириться с ролью беспомощной жертвы он тоже не мог. Рука сама потянулась к пистолету, пусть от него было ещё меньше толку, чем от креста, но ощущение знакомой рукояти в ладони придавало уверенности.  
О том, что нужно помолиться, Хиджиката в тот момент не подумал.

Всё закончилось внезапно. Для него это выглядело так, словно вампиры появились ниоткуда: Гинтоки, задыхаясь, рухнул на землю, и Уцуро вдавил колено ему в живот. Гинтоки попытался ударить, но он перехватил его руки и удержал.  
– Я не могу понять кое-что, – у него даже дыхание не сбилось, – почему ты не убежал?  
Гинтоки всё силился сбросить его с себя. Уцуро удерживал с лёгкостью, словно имел дело с ребёнком, и продолжал рассуждать:  
– Твой любовник хорошо постарался, выигрывая время. Ему удалось заинтересовать меня настолько, что я готов был подарить вам несколько часов, просто, чтобы посмотреть, чем всё закончится. Конечно, потом, когда правда вышла бы наружу, ему бы пришлось жестоко заплатить за обман, зато тебе удалось бы сбежать. За это время ты мог пересечь пол-Японии и спрятаться получше, я бы поискал тебя ещё немного и оставил в покое. Это был твой единственный шанс начать новую жизнь, притворяться человеком, как ты всегда и хотел, и потом, возможно, – Уцуро улыбнулся, – встретить кого-нибудь другого, тоже с синими глазами.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – прохрипел Гинтоки, – и не поймёшь, даже если я объясню.  
Хиджиката прицелился. Голова Уцуро была у него на мушке, и на таком расстоянии он бы не промахнулся. Палец лёг на спусковой крючок…  
Уцуро вдруг покосился в его сторону, точно глаза в глаза. Хиджиката вздрогнул от неожиданности, а он улыбнулся краем рта и ударил Гинтоки в середину груди.  
Рука вошла в тело, как нож: сложенные горстью пальцы, а за ними и вся ладонь до запястья. Гинтоки закричал, его кровь брызнула Уцуро в лицо, а сам он выгнулся всем телом: пальцы скребли по земле, глаза закатились, кожа стремительно бледнела. Крови было совсем немного, как отстранённо заметил Хиджиката, не как у живого человека. Гинтоки не был живым, но всё равно мог умереть. И от мысли, что его сейчас убьют, и с этим ничего нельзя сделать, Хиджикату переполнило отчаяние. Отчаяние и ярость.  
Уцуро выдернул руку из раны. Рёбра затрещали, Гинтоки издал какой-то совершенно душераздирающий звук, полустон-полувздох, а он замахнулся снова. Его ладонь, бурая от крови, поднялась вверх, чтобы ударить ещё раз. И тогда Хиджиката выстрелил.  
Пуля вошла Уцуро в висок, он качнулся от силы выстрела, потерял равновесие, а Гинтоки толкнул его коленом и сбросил с себя. Уцуро повалился набок, но у Гинтоки не было сил, чтобы добить его, он приподнялся и со стоном снова рухнул на землю. Хиджиката опрометью бросился к нему, упал на колени рядом.  
– Гинтоки… Господи, помилуй…  
В груди Гинтоки зияла огромная уродливая дыра с рваными краями, кровь из неё едва сочилась, Хиджиката отчётливо видел белые обломки рёбер. Даже с такой раной, Гинтоки всё ещё пытался говорить:  
– Хидж… ка… бе… ги…  
– Гинтоки!  
Он закрыл глаза и не отвечал, как Хиджиката ни тормошил его, как ни звал.  
– Гинтоки вам сейчас не ответит.  
Хиджиката замер при звуках этого голоса, застыл, не решаясь оглянуться.  
– Все его силы направлены на сохранение жизни, – пояснил Уцуро, – и он пока что не у дел. Мы с вами остались вдвоём.  
Через силу, совершенно этого не желая, Хиджиката обернулся к Уцуро. Тот стоял по другую сторону от Гинтоки, небрежно сунув руки в карманы, о том, что ему прострелили голову, напоминали только слипшиеся от крови волосы на виске. Он слегка повернулся, и стало видно, что на другом виске тоже есть кровь – пуля прошла навылет.  
– Вы поступили очень глупо, – тон Уцуро стал холодным, – я ведь предупреждал, что лучше меня не злить. Вы меня обманули, и значит, наши договоренности потеряли силу, моё слово вас больше не защищает. Как думаете, что я с вами сделаю?  
Пистолет был бесполезен, и Хиджиката выхватил крест – Уцуро шевельнул пальцами, и его вывернуло из руки с такой силой, что запястье заныло. Хиджиката плеснул в Уцуро святой водой, но капли застыли перед его лицом и стекли на землю безобидной лужицей. Уцуро демонстративно наступил в неё и шагнул вперёд.  
– Бесполезно. – Он не кричал, но его голос гремел, давил на барабанные перепонки до боли. – Вы не можете причинить мне вред, никто не может, даже солнце против меня бессильно. Я бессмертен, как и эта планета. Пусть то единственное место, куда я хотел бы попасть, от меня закрыто, зато Земля – моя вотчина, а все вампиры и люди – всего лишь игрушки, чтобы легче было скоротать вечность.  
У Хиджикаты мороз прошёл по коже. За сегодня он много общался с Уцуро, видел десятки его реакций, и тот был неотличим на человека – жестокого, циничного, возможно, безумного, но живого. Тем сильнее получился контраст: лицо Уцуро застыло, взгляд потемнел, в голосе не осталось и намёка на эмоции – тот, кто стоял перед Хиджикатой, никогда не был человеком, не был даже живым.  
Не существовало такого оружия, которое могло бы ранить его, не было ни одного способа противостоять ему, и тогда Хиджиката сделал то единственное, что ещё оставалось – загородил Гинтоки собой.  
– Не трогайте его!  
Уцуро остановился.  
– Не трогать… или что? – Он склонил голову к плечу. – Вы так яростно требуете, словно от вас что-то зависит. До сих пор я позволял вам выставлять условия, потому что это меня развлекало, но пришло время стать серьёзным. Ну же, Тоширо, что мешает мне поступить со своей собственностью, – Уцуро кивнул в сторону Гинтоки, – по своему усмотрению?  
Хиджиката молчал, и он удовлетворённо кивнул:  
– Ничего не приходит на ум? Как насчёт обменять жизнь Гинтоки на жизни жителей деревни? Разумеется, я и так могу всех здесь уничтожить, но ваши этические метания меня развлекут.  
– Ублюдок! – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.  
– Неправильный ответ, – равнодушно отозвался Уцуро, – оскорбления наводят на меня скуку, а когда мне скучно, я начинаю убивать. В ваших интересах сделать так, чтобы я не заскучал. Итак, Тоширо, я пощажу Гинтоки, если вы скажете, где прячутся те люди, что были с вами в церкви. Так интересно, кого вы обречёте на смерть. На одной чаше весов – чувства, на другой – христианский долг: выбирайте.  
Хиджиката медленно выдохнул. Оскорблять Уцуро было бесполезно, как и умолять – он бы всё равно убил всех, только ещё и поиздевался бы в процессе. Для Хиджикаты всё вдруг стало кристально-ясным, разум очистился, и он почувствовал удивительное спокойствие, словно прохладный неяркий свет пролился на него сквозь непроницаемую черноту. Прошли страх и сомнения, стихла дрожь в усталых мышцах, и когда Хиджиката заговорил, его голос был звучнее и твёрже, чем когда-либо, словно принадлежал кому-то другому.  
– Я не буду играть по вашим правилам.  
Уцуро приподнял брови, но Хиджиката не дал ему заговорить:  
– В том, что вы предлагаете, нет никакого выбора, потому что ни одна жизнь не стоит жертв. Все одинаково ценны: взрослые и дети, элита и маргиналы, святые и грешники – жизнь одного нельзя купить жизнью другого.  
Такой ответ Уцуро не понравился.  
– Звучит красиво, – он даже не пытался замаскировать презрение, – очень по-христиански. Именно такой ответ и ожидаешь услышать от священника. Но это всего лишь демагогия: красивые слова без подкрепления делом, не имеют силы, а здесь и сейчас вам всё равно придётся выбирать.  
– Нет, – отрезал Хиджиката.  
Уцуро моргнул в удивлении.  
– Думаете, вы в том положении…  
– Я не могу выбирать за других, – перебил его Хиджиката, – единственная жизнь, которой я вправе распоряжаться – моя собственная.  
Уцуро замолчал и молчал долго.  
– Хороший ответ, – сказал он наконец, – но вы заблуждаетесь: ваша жизнь вам не принадлежит.  
Какие-то эмоции проступали на него лице, Хиджиката не мог их понять – злость? боль?  
– Вы, кажется, не понимаете, Тоширо, что находитесь в моей полной власти. – Уцуро повысил голос: – Я могу пытать вас тысячью способов, вы не в состоянии представить ту физическую и душевную боль, которую я могу вам причинить. Если мне и этого будет мало, я обращу вас в вампира, чтобы ваши страдания стали вечными.  
Он неторопливо обошёл Гинтоки. Хиджиката поворачивался следом за ним, пока они не оказались друг напротив друга. Уцуро недобро улыбнулся:  
– Но, конечно, всегда есть то, что приятнее получать по согласию, чем брать силой. – Он повёл рукой: – Секс и кровь, например. Ну что, Тоширо, готовы предложить мне свою кровь или своё тело?  
Хиджиката знал, что ни то ни другое его не интересует. Ему просто нечего было предложить Уцуро  
– Что угодно, – сказал он обречённо. – Я дам вам всё, что угодно.  
Что ещё он мог сказать?  
– «Что угодно», – повторил Уцуро бесстрастно.  
Он молчал, и Хиджиката молчал, потому что полностью выдохся. Та сила, которая только что наполняла его, делая кем-то другим, более смелым и сильным, ушла, и он снова стал собой, уставшим, отчаявшимся, сбитым с толку.  
– Что ж, – сказал Уцуро самым обыкновенным тоном, – принято.  
Хиджиката заморгал, не уверенный, что услышал правильно, и он слегка улыбнулся.  
– Прямо сейчас мне ваш щедрый дар без надобности, будем считать, что это вложение на будущее, но договор вступает в силу с этой секунды. Я отзову своих детей, а вы можете спасать всех, кого только захотите.  
Он наклонился и протянул руку к Гинтоки. Хиджиката дёрнулся было, но Уцуро всего лишь разорвал ветровку и отогнул полу в сторону, обнажив большой внутренний карман. Теперь и Хиджиката увидел, что в нём лежит что-то плоское и прямоугольное, Уцуро достал это и бережно отряхнул.  
– Тетрадка? – вырвалось у Хиджикаты.  
Это действительно было нечто вроде тетради, настолько старой, что страницы пожелтели и загнулись от времени, а некогда зелёная обложка совсем выцвела.  
– О, это совершенно особенная тетрадь, – отозвался Уцуро. Он легонько погладил обложку, таким нежным жестом, какой от него невозможно было ожидать. – Память о ком-то, кто был мне очень дорог – давно, в прошлом.  
Он спрятал тетрадь за отворот пиджака и повернулся к Хиджикате со своим обычным любезным видом.  
– А теперь, счастливо, оставаться, Тоширо. Надеюсь, вам удастся пережить этот день.  
– Подож…  
В лицо пахнуло холодным воздухом, и Уцуро исчез.


	15. Chapter 15

– Гинтоки!  
Хиджиката встряхнул его, похлопал по щекам, но не добился реакции.  
Лицо Гинтоки посерело, глаза сделались тусклыми, а губы – бледными, как в тот раз, когда Хиджиката нашёл его в своём дворе, здесь, может быть, на этом самом месте. Только в тот раз Гинтоки не был так ужасно ранен. Как он потом говорил: «мне требовалась кровь, чтобы восстановиться»?  
– Гинтоки, – Хиджиката понимал, что его не слышат, и всё равно не мог оставить его, ничего не сказав, – я сейчас вернусь. Продержись немного, хорошо.  
Он сбегал в дом за кухонным ножом, это заняло не больше двух минут, но за это время Гинтоки как будто стал ещё бледнее. Пришлось потратить драгоценное время, чтобы закатать рукава, откинуть голову Гинтоки назад и раздвинуть его челюсти, как он сам когда-то делал с Сого. Когда-то… это случилось два дня назад или день? Всё смешалось, ощущение времени пропало. Хиджиката потряс головой, чтобы прогнать лишние мысли, и провёл ножом по запястью. Резал он неглубоко и почти не почувствовал боли, но кровь выступила сразу. Хиджиката поднёс запястье ко рту Гинтоки и несколько раз сжал кулак, чтобы кровь закапала быстрее. Гинтоки не реагировал, его губы оставались безвольно приоткрытыми, словно в него текла не горячая кровь, а вода. Хиджиката закрыл ему рот и надавил на горло, чтобы он сглотнул. Кадык дёрнулся, но это была механическая реакция мышц, Гинтоки оставался без сознания.  
– Ну давай же, – прошептал Хиджиката с отчаянием.  
Он снова открыл рот Гинтоки. Кровь из ранки сочилась гораздо медленнее, а расширять её ножом он побоялся, поэтому сделал ещё один надрез рядом. В этот раз ждал дольше, пока рот Гинтоки не наполнился кровью, и снова заставил его сделать глоток.  
Ничего не изменилось. Начал накрапывать мелкий дождь, капли оседали на кудрях Гинтоки, ресницах, бледных щеках, но он не моргал, не морщился – просто их не чувствовал.  
Да сколько же крови надо, чтобы он пришёл в себя?! На каком глотке Хиджиката потеряет сознание от кровопотери? И что, если даже это не поможет, если Уцуро убил Гинтоки, просто убил, как хозяин – птенца?  
В отчаянии, Хиджиката прижал ладонь к ноздрям Гинтоки, но не почувствовал щекотку дыхания, пощупал пульс на шее и хотел уже прижаться ухом к груди, когда заметил кое-что. Рана, оставленная Уцуро, изменилась. Жуткие багровые края посветлели до более естественного розоватого цвета, и она уменьшилась, точно уменьшилась, это не было обманом зрения. Значит, всё-таки помогало.  
– Гинтоки, слышишь меня? Нужно зайти в дом, пока ливень не начался.  
Хиджиката почувствовал прилив сил. Кровь помогала, нужно залечить рану, а потом уже и Гинтоки очнётся, всё получится.  
Он засунул нож за пояс и встал. Подхватил Гинтоки подмышки, выдохнул и потащил к дому. Было тяжело, его пошатывало и от веса бесчувственного тела, и от усталости, но Хиджиката не сдавался. Он уже однажды делал это – точно так же тащил Гинтоки на себе. Впустил его в свой дом и в свою жизнь, уж точно не для того, чтобы теперь позволить ему умереть.  
До спальни он Гинтоки доволок, но втащить его на кровать оказалось непосильной задачей. Сказывались усталость и стресс. Хиджиката прервался, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов и всё-таки с третьей попытки смог уложить Гинтоки на кровать.  
Сил переворачивать его не осталось, поэтому Хиджиката просто срезал ветровку и футболку с его рук и груди, оставив те части, что были под спиной. Потом набрал тёплой воды на кухне – надо было смыть кровь и частицы одежды с раны. Вряд ли Гинтоки грозил сепсис, просто хотелось чем-то себя занять. Закатанный рукав рубашки врезался в предплечье, и без того израненная рука онемела из-за этого, и Хиджиката снял рубашку, а потом, подумав и водолазку: грязная, пропитанная потом и чужой кровью одежда вызывала отвращение.   
Пока он всё это делал, рана Гинтоки успела затянуться. На её месте остался огромный рубец, ярко-розовая свежая кожица воспалённо блестела и была горячей – ещё не зажило до конца. Хиджиката пристально вглядывался в лицо Гинтоки, но не находил изменений: всё те же мертвенная бледность и неподвижность – никаких признаков жизни.  
– Значит, нужно больше крови, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Кровопотеря была небольшой, пара столовых ложек, грубо говоря. Он мог позволить себе ещё.  
Хиджиката тщательно обтёр нож – ему-то сепсис еще как грозил – и сделал третий надрез. Снова вливать кровь, сжимая и разжимая руку, он не стал, просто поднёс запястье к губам Гинтоки и слегка прижал. Кровь запачкала губы, потекла по щеке, несколько капель, Хиджиката это видел, попали и в рот. Неужели не сработает? Он напряжённо ждал, и всё равно пропустил момент, когда это случилось.  
Рука Гинтоки взметнулась и вцепилась в его руку, губы разошлись и клыки вонзились в кожу. Хиджиката охнул от острой боли. Первым порывом было дёрнуться назад, освободиться, – он с трудом сумел остаться на месте. «Это Гинтоки, – сказал он себе, – ты же хотел, чтобы он очнулся». Всё так, но если честно, не было похоже, что Гинтоки очнулся. Его глаза оставались закрыты, он не пытался подняться, даже голову от подушки не оторвал – вместо этого он потянул Хиджикату за руку, вынудив наклониться. Пил он жадно, с хлюпом втягивая кровь, и это было больно – не так же больно, как при ножевом или огнестрельном ранении… словно руку перетянули жгутом и медленно затягивали узел. Вроде бы и терпимо, и в то же время невозможно терпеть. Хиджиката поёрзал, и Гинтоки отреагировал мгновенно: схватил его и второй рукой. Пальцы сомкнулись над и под порезами, впились в кожу, подушечка большого легла поверх пульса, с силой надавила.  
– Хватит, – попытался Хиджиката. – Гинтоки, хватит.  
Он уже чувствовал слабость: холодок в кончиках пальцев и лёгкое головокружение. Пока что комната просто покачивалась, если повернуть голову, но Хиджиката знал – это только начало. Всё повторялось, как тогда с Сого, только в этот раз некому было вмешаться.  
– Отпусти меня.  
Гинтоки открыл глаза, пустые, совершенно чёрные, глаза не человека, а зверя. Хиджиката не успел среагировать, не успел испугаться – слишком быстро, он ничего не понял, просто комната вдруг крутанулась, словно сделал кувырок, и он оказался лежащим на спине, а Гинтоки навис над ним: чёрные глаза, окровавленные губы, лицо неподвижное, как у статуи… как у Уцуро. И вот теперь Хиджиката испугался.  
– Гинтоки, это же я. Ты меня узнаёшь?  
Он не узнавал и вряд ли слышал, его взгляд блуждал по телу Хиджикаты, от ран на руке к груди, к горлу и обратно – хищник выбирал, с чего начать. Бледный язык прошёлся по губам стирая кровь. Гинтоки наклонился.  
– Нет, не надо. Ты же меня убьёшь, остановись…   
Гинтоки перекинул ногу через бёдра Хиджикаты и упёрся одной рукой в кровать, другой по-прежнему удерживая его запястье.  
– Гин…  
Он укусил за шею, пониже уха, как раз там, где бился пульс. В этот раз клыки вошли в тело почти нежно, Гинтоки никуда не спешил, да и зачем – жертва была в его руках.  
«Классика жанра, – подумал Хиджиката, – я теперь буду щеголять следами укусов на шее, словно эти, как их, девушки Дракулы».  
Или не будет. Потому что умрёт здесь.  
Так вот на что намекал Уцуро. Гинтоки сейчас был как только что обращённый птенец, он нуждался в крови, чтобы выжить, его вёл инстинкт. Перед глазами уже всё расплывалось, но разум был холоден как никогда, и Хиджиката с отчётливой ясностью понял, как это будет. Гинтоки продолжит пить, пока не восстановит силы, и лишь тогда очнётся по-настоящему. Вот только к этому времени будет уже поздно.  
Крест остался во дворе. Ладно, что насчёт распятия? Хиджиката скосил глаза поверх кудрей Гинтоки, но обнаружил пустую стену. Ах да, он же снял распятие со стены, когда Сого стал вампиром, и положил под подушку. Но что потом? Взял он его с собой, или так и оставил? «Не проверишь, не узнаешь», сказал себе Хиджиката.   
Гинтоки вдавливал его в кровать своим весом и так вгрызался в шею, что повернуть голову или хоть немного подвинуться было невозможно. Ещё он держал его за левую руку, прижав запястье к матрасу, словно во время страстного секса. Свободной оставалась только правая рука, но в такой позе просунуть её под подушку было тяжело. Медленно, чтобы не привлекать внимание, Хиджиката согнул руку в локте. Гинтоки словно почувствовал что-то, вдруг перестал пить его кровь.  
Хиджиката замер, но он не оторвался от шеи, а начал вылизывать её с утробным рычанием. Его нос и губы тыкались в кожу, язык проходился по местам укусов, болезненно их тревожа. Сначала Хиджиката подумал, что Гинтоки зализывает раны, чтобы остановить кровь, и почти поверил, что тот очнулся, но тут над одной из ранок сомкнулись губы, и Гинтоки втянул кожу в рот, оставляя засос.  
У Хиджикаты глаза на лоб полезли.  
– Какого хрена ты творишь?!  
Забывшись, он пихнул Гинтоки в плечо. Ощущения были, как от тычка в стену, костяшки сразу заныли, а Гинтоки, как и стене, ничего не сделалось. Он даже не счёл нужным отреагировать на трепыхания жертвы и перешёл ко второй ранке. Хиджиката застонал, когда он оставил ещё один засос – отнюдь не от удовольствия, но Гинтоки звук понравился. Хиджиката в шоке почувствовал его колено между своими. Гинтоки потёрся о него, лизнул в шею ещё раз и вонзил клыки в воспалённые ранки. Хиджиката зажмурился, не столько от ноющей боли, сколько от проникновения, ощущения были – словно в одно и то же место раз за разом вводят толстую иглу. Только иглы бывают короткими, а клыки Гинтоки, казалось, достигают до самого сердца.   
Навалилась слабость, не физическая, он до сих пор потерял не очень много крови, а внутренняя. Подобное он чувствовал после смерти Мицубы – хотелось сдаться, позволить всему идти своим чередом, что бы ни случилось.  
«Если ничего не сделаешь, тебя трахнут и убьют, неизвестно в какой последовательности».  
Хиджиката подумал о Гинтоки – как тот придёт в себя и увидит его тело, как осознает, что сам же и убил его. Хиджиката не мог этого допустить.  
Выдохнув, он снова потянулся под подушку. Гинтоки ритмично тёрся о него и ничего не замечал. «Ну ладно, – подумал Хиджиката со злостью, – когда разберёмся с этим, будешь мне массаж ног делать. И готовить. И носить завтрак в постель».  
Распятие лежало под подушкой, Хиджиката нащупал навершие, но никак не мог ухватить. Он как раз пытался повернуть руку, морщась от ноющей боли в плече, когда Гинтоки вдруг схватил его за шею и встряхнул, так же небрежно, как люди встряхивают пакетик с соком. Пальцы бесполезно скользнули по деревянной поверхности распятия.  
– Мать твою! – выругался Хиджиката.  
Он не мог дотянуться до своего единственного оружия, его силы стремительно таяли, а Гинтоки – кучерявый придурок, из-за которого он и оказался в такой заднице – совсем не помогал. И Хиджикату прорвало.   
– Ты чёртов идиот! А ну убрал от меня свои грабли, соблазнитель грёбаный! Я тут для тебя стараюсь, жизнью рискую, и это твоя благодарность?! Да я тебя и без креста так отделаю, что папочка не узнает, ты чёртова вечно голодная скотина! Вот обломаю все клыки, потом до конца вечности будешь кровь из пакетов через трубочку пить, утырок хренов! Я же сказал тебе отвалить, значит, отвали!!!  
Хиджиката со всего маху ударил Гинтоки кулаком в плечо, съездил в ухо, извернулся и пнул коленом – в пах или живот, всё было одинаково твёрдым. Слова закончились, терпение – тоже. Он извивался, брыкался и поливал Гинтоки, Уцуро, всех вампиров и вампирш отборными ругательствами, которым позавидовали бы и самые отпетые бандиты со дна Токио.  
Какой-то крошечной частью рассудка Хиджиката понимал, что это ошибка, что так он ничего не добьётся, только разозлит вампира ещё сильнее, но уже не мог остановиться. Он устал, так устал, что не осталось сил сдерживаться, и он бился, орал, даже кусался, ничего перед собой не замечая, пока не услышал:  
– …кун… Хиджиката-кун! Хватит, это же больно! И не по-христиански!.. О, такого выражения я ещё не слышал… Ай!  
Медленно, очень медленно Хиджиката выдохнул. Пелена перед глазами разошлась, как дымовая завеса, и он понял, что нависает над Гинтоки, который завалился на бок, скорчился и прикрывает руками лохматую башку.  
– Это семейное насилие! – орал придурок. – Не знаю, как такое возможно, ведь мы не женаты! Мы даже ещё сексом не занимались, но у нас уже есть ребёнок – это и называют непорочным зачатием, да?  
– Тупица, – выдохнул Хиджиката, – не богохульствуй.  
И прежде, чем Гинтоки опять начал нести свою чушь, схватил его за плечи и обнял.

Гинтоки с готовностью обнял в ответ, и сразу облапал так, словно у него было не меньше десяти рук. Хиджиката не обратил внимания. Он зарылся лицом во влажные от дождя волосы, вдохнул их запах, стиснул его в объятиях так крепко, как только мог. От Гинтоки несло кровью и мокрой землёй, как от мертвеца, и он был холодным как мертвец – мало приятного, но и это Хиджиката проигнорировал. Просто обнимать его, живого, что-то лопочущего, оказалось слишком хорошо, до слёз.  
«Ну что за сентиментальность, – выговорил себе Хиджиката, – это от кровопотери, не иначе».   
– Хиджиката-кун, а что случилось? – бормотал Гинтоки. – Ничего не помню. Почему мы почти голые? Ты что-то делал со мной, пока я был в отключке? Какие-то сатанинские… в смысле христианские ритуалы? И почему… – его голос стал тише и тоньше, как у провинившегося школьника, – почему от тебя пахнет кровью?  
Хиджиката вздохнул и отстранился от него. Гинтоки хотел что-то ещё спросить, но умолк на полуслове. Его взгляд метнулся от шеи Хиджикаты к порезам на руке – знакомо, только теперь он смотрел не с голодом, а с ужасом.  
– Кто… кто это с тобой сделал?  
Хиджиката промолчал, глядя на его грудь: от страшной раны остался только крупный уродливый шрам, белый и плоский, с виду очень старый. Наверное, раны, нанесенные создателем, не проходили полностью. Гинтоки заметил, куда он смотрит, опустил голову, увидел шрам и сразу всё понял.  
– Где он?  
– Ушёл.  
Гинтоки вскинул голову, и у Хиджикаты сердце заболело от того, как он побледнел и каким по-детски растерянным стал его взгляд.  
– Что, просто взял и ушёл?  
Об этом хотелось говорить меньше всего, и Хиджиката неопределённо помахал рукой:  
– Мы смогли договориться.  
Он ждал новых вопросов, но Гинтоки только покачал головой.  
– Не следовало тебе вмешиваться.  
– Это мои слова! Зачем ты вмешался, если понимал, что не сможешь победить? У меня всё было под контролем, и…  
– Это не так, – перебил Гинтоки. Он говорил тихо, смотрел в сторону – настолько не похоже на его обычное поведение, что Хиджикате стало не по себе. – На… него не действуют никакие ограничения, и порог – тоже. Он заходит в церкви и дома по своему желанию, не боится солнца, не нуждается в крови… если бы он не создал нас, я бы решил, что он и не вампир вовсе.  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Вспомнилось, как диктовал условия, уверенный в своей безопасности, а Уцуро на всё соглашался так легко и без споров, с таким заметным весельем... Он мог войти в дом в любой момент, просто играл с ним. Стоило осознать это, и кожа вмиг покрылась мурашками, а колени ослабли – так бывает, когда отчаянно сигналящий автомобиль проносится в сантиметре от тебя, и ты запоздало понимаешь, что только что чуть не расстался с жизнью.   
– Меня он бы не убил, наказал бы, заставил уснуть лет на десять, но потом всё равно бы вернул и простил, он всегда так делает. Но ты – другое дело. – Гинтоки посмотрел на Хиджикату в упор. – Он говорил, что ты ему нравишься?  
Хиджиката медленно кивнул.  
– Это не значит, что ты ему симпатичен, просто тебе удалось его развлечь. Раньше так тоже бывало, он находил каких-то людей, которые его веселили своим сопротивлением, держал при себе какое-то время, но недолго. Никто не может развлечь его надолго. Участь тех, кто ему надоел… обычно он убивал их сам, но иногда отдавал на… – Гинтоки поспешил исправиться: – другим вампирам.  
«Как кошка отдаёт котятам полузадушенную мышь, чтобы поигрались», подумал Хиджиката.  
– Что ты ему пообещал? – настойчиво спросил Гинтоки. – Я был уверен, что он захочет забрать тебя себе.  
– Не важно, – рассеянно отозвался Хиджиката.  
Теперь-то он понял, что это действительно было не важно: Уцуро давно принял решение на его счёт и просто развлекался в своём стиле, позволяя ещё немного побарахтаться. «Наплевать, – подумал он со злостью, – главное, что Гинтоки жив и здесь, со мной, никакой ублюдок не будет над ним издеваться».  
– Нужно выяснить, как там остальные, люди, которые остались с Кондо и Сакамото. И Сого, конечно.  
– Я не могу почувствовать Окиту-куна, он как будто закрыт от меня.  
Благодаря крестам на дверях, понял Хиджиката. Значит, Сого всё ещё прятался в закусочной Отосэ, хоть одна хорошая новость.  
– Может, мобильная связь заработала.  
Он поднялся с кровати, но в глазах резко потемнело и голова закружилась так, что его качнуло. Он бы упал, но Гинтоки успел подхватить и осторожно уложил на кровать. Хиджиката чувствовал это смутно, слишком занятый тем, чтобы дышать.  
– Ты много крови потерял, – тихо сказал Гинтоки, – давай я…  
Прищурившись, Хиджиката увидел, как он подносит руку ко рту и ударил его по запястью.  
– Издеваешься? – свой голос отдавался в ушах эхом. Хиджиката закрыл глаза и сглотнул. – Я не для того влил в тебя столько крови, чтобы ты сразу начал её тратить.  
Гинтоки осторожно взял его за руку и поцеловал в середину ладони, прижался к ней щекой, выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
– Извини меня… за всё.  
Хиджиката не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому просто погладил его по лицу, провёл рукой дальше и запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке. Кудряшки так приятно щекотали ладонь, что он улыбнулся. И он совсем не возражал, когда Гинтоки качнулся вперёд, упёршись локтями в матрас, нагнулся так низко, так близко, что заслонил электрический свет. Тут он почему-то остановился в нерешительности. Тогда Хиджиката надавил ему на затылок, сам приподнялся, насколько смог, и они наконец-то поцеловались. Хиджиката открыл рот навстречу губам Гинтоки, подался навстречу его языку, ответил на его поцелуй, как давно хотел. Сколько раз они уже могли поцеловаться, и всегда что-то мешало. При мысли, что и сейчас что-то может случиться, Хиджиката вцепился в плечи Гинтоки и потянул его на себя, ещё ближе, ещё сильнее, чтобы ничего больше не осталось, кроме его губ и тяжести его тела.  
Гинтоки задышал громче; кровать скрипнула, когда он перекинул ногу через бёдра Хиджикаты. Он целовался так нежно, так осторожно, словно мог навредить, это и умиляло и бесило одновременно. Хиджиката впился в его плечи ногтями и ответил со всем жаром, на какой только был способен, но Гинтоки сразу отстранился.  
– Осторожно, ты можешь пораниться.  
До Хиджикаты не дошло, и он с забавным смущением пояснил:  
– Клыки…  
– О.  
– Да.  
Гинтоки попытался выпрямиться, как будто наличие клыков ставило крест на поцелуях, но Хиджиката вцепился в него и не позволил.  
– Тогда, – он облизнул губы, и скорбное выражение мигом ушло из глаз Гинтоки, – тебе придётся проделать всю работу.   
– Ага, ты же ранен…  
– И в любой момент могу потерять сознание.  
– О тебе надо позаботиться.  
– Ещё как.  
Хиджиката готов был продолжить шуточный разговор, но Гинтоки вдруг резко наклонился к нему, и в его глазах было столько эмоций, что все слова сразу позабылись.  
– Хочу тебя сто лет, – руки у Гинтоки были холодные, а дыхание обжигало.  
– Мы знакомы неделю.  
– А кажется, что сто лет.  
Хиджикате тоже так казалось, поэтому он просто молча притянул Гинтоки к себе и поцеловал его снова.  
Клыки ощущались под языком, твёрдые и острые, Хиджиката с непонятным ему самому азартом дотронулся кончиком языка, лизнул, и Гинтоки застонал ему в рот. От этого тихого звука по телу прошла волна жара, Хиджиката выгнулся, но этого было недостаточно, тогда он закинул ноги Гинтоки на поясницу, вскинул бёдра и потёрся о него пахом.  
Голова всё ещё кружилась, то и дело накатывала тошнотворная слабость, и когда он жмурился, то провалился в темноту, поэтому Хиджиката держал глаза открытыми и держался за Гинтоки, предоставив ему всё остальное.  
Гинтоки беспорядочно целовал в губы, в уголок рта, в скулу. Поцелуями спустился ниже и надолго приник губами к токающей жилке под ухом. Хиджиката знал, что он не укусит, и всё равно напрягся, когда почувствовал прикосновения языка. Гинтоки обвёл следы укусов, совсем не так грубо, как делал в забытьи, а потом осторожно лизнул.   
Хиджиката ахнул. С тем же успехом Гинтоки мог провести языком по соску – ощущения были почти одинаковые. Настолько остро, настолько хорошо, что возбуждение, которое ещё только разгоралось, вспыхнуло в один миг. Гинтоки почувствовал его реакцию и осмелел, теперь он вылизывал шею с нажимом, раз за разом проходясь по местам укусов, по воспалённым засосам, и от каждого прикосновения перед глазами мигало.  
– Почему так… хорошо? – выдохнул Хиджиката.  
– Долго объяснять, – губы Гинтоки шевелились, задевая влажную кожу, и даже такое лёгкое прикосновение посылало по телу горячие импульсы. – Считай это вампирской техникой обольщения, мы можем сделать укус очень приятным, если захотим.  
– Тогда укуси меня.  
Гинтоки замер. Не просто застыл, а как будто весь остановился: дыхание, сердцебиение, – не чувствуй Хиджиката его вес, решил бы, что он просто исчез.  
– Кровопотеря…  
– Пустяки, ты возьмешь немного.  
– Но…  
– Я в тебе не сомневаюсь.  
И это было правдой. Хиджиката доверил бы ему свою жизнь, что уж говорить о сексе.  
Гинтоки тихо выдохнул, и – вернулся. Он снова был рядом, живой, пусть и чересчур холодный. Хиджиката погладил его по спине в попытке поделиться своим теплом.  
– Тогда… – Гинтоки не договорил.  
Клыки вошли в шею, в те же места укусов, но так плавно и аккуратно, что Хиджиката не ощутил боли, только лёгкое давление. Секунду ничего не происходило, а потом Гинтоки начал пить. Глаза Хиджикаты широко распахнулись, дыхание прервалось, потому что он забыл, как дышать, обо всём забыл, ничего не осталось кроме удивительного, всеобъемлющего, ни с чем не сравнимого удовольствия. Словно все эрогенные зоны его тела сошлись в одном месте, том, куда Гинтоки вонзил клыки, и горячая волна расходилась от него, заставляя выгибаться и хватать воздух ртом. Соски Хиджикаты затвердели, все мышцы напряглись, член болезненно упёрся в ширинку, но он ничего не замечал и не чувствовал. Клыки вошли в его плоть, Гинтоки вытягивал кровь поступательными движениями, и хотелось двигаться им в такт, хотелось насадиться ещё глубже, всем телом.  
«Это слишком похоже на секс», мелькнула спонтанная мысль. И сразу: «Я могу кончить только от этого».  
Чего он не мог, так это остановить Гинтоки, и тот остановился сам. Хиджиката неосознанно потянулся за ним, но Гинтоки мягко удержал его за руки.  
– Хиджиката-кун… Давай, посмотри на меня.  
Хиджиката с трудом сфокусировал на нём взгляд: лицо Гинтоки оставалось мертвенно-бледным, но на щеках выступил румянец и губы потемнели.  
– Ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать?  
В своём состоянии Хиджиката не сразу понял, о чём он спрашивает, а когда понял, закатил глаза. Гинтоки так осторожничал, словно имел дело с девственником.  
– Я уверен, что если ты не продолжишь, то окажешься с вещами на улице – под солнцем.  
– Это шантаж и угроза жизни. Все слышали? Господь свидетель, что этот дрянной священник меня изнасиловал.  
– Заткнись и не поминай Господа всуе.   
– Да кто бы говорил?!  
Хиджиката засмеялся, и Гинтоки уставился на него во все глаза, как на какую-то волшебную порно-мечту. Да уж, наверное, его изрезанная рука и кровоподтёк на шее, и места укусов, из которых ещё сочилась кровь, делали его мечтой для вампира, но Хиджикату это не задевало, он знал, с кем имеет дело.  
– Быстрее раздевайся, – он пихнул Гинтоки ногой в бедро, – хочу знать, стоишь ли ты всех моих жертв.  
Гинтоки вцепился в пояс джинсов, как девица в подол юбки.  
– Это твой критерий оценки? А как же моя душа?  
– У вампиров нет души, – сказал Хиджиката, посмеиваясь.  
Голова кружилась ещё сильнее, и пальцы похолодели, но ему уже очень давно не было так хорошо.  
– Но чувства у нас есть!  
Гинтоки состроил оскорблённую гримасу, но сам уже возился с пуговицей. Вот он расстегнул молнию, но вместо того, чтобы стянуть джинсы, поиграл частями ширинки, то сводя их то разводя в стороны.   
– Падам-падам-дубли-дам. Пу!   
– Замолчи, – простонал Хиджиката.  
В разрезе ширинки мелькнуло что-то розовое в клубничку, и он поспешил закрыть глаза ладонями.  
– Я передумал, не хочу смотреть. И свет выключи.  
– Чёртовы протестанты! – Гинтоки шуршал одеждой и ёрзал на месте, кровать под ним ходила ходуном. – Может, мне ещё и ночнушку с разрезами надеть.  
Хиджиката представил его в прозрачном кружевном пеньюаре, розовом, в клубничку, и застонал от смеха.  
– Тебе придётся снова применить свою технику охмурения, а то у меня не встанет.  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – пообещал Гинтоки.  
Его голос звучал совсем близко, Хиджиката открыл глаза, и увидел, что Гинтоки наклоняется над ним, уже полностью голый, без своих жутких клубничек. Вставший член покачивался между их телами, и Хиджиката отчаянно захотел дотронуться до него, рукой или языком. Вместо этого он обнял Гинтоки за шею, поцеловал в подбородок, легко коснулся губ, лизнул нижнюю, потом прикусил.  
– Эй, это я здесь вампир, – пробормотал Гинтоки невнятно.  
– Тогда веди себя как вампир, – Хиджиката надавил ему на затылок и притянул к своей шее. – Укуси меня ещё раз.   
Гинтоки не стал переспрашивать, уточнять, уверен ли он, – Гинтоки послушался.  
Во второй раз получилось острее и ярче. Хиджиката вскрикнул от удовольствия, выгнулся, вцепился в плечи Гинтоки ногтями. Удовольствие прошило огненной нитью, клыки Гинтоки были не в шее, а в сердце, в паху, в члене, и когда он глотнул, Хиджиката потянулся ему навстречу всем телом.  
Счастье, что Гинтоки не сделал так сразу – противостоять этим восхитительным ощущениям было попросту невозможно, и Хиджиката позволил бы ему выпить всю свою кровь до капли. Он и сейчас поступал безрассудно, но не мог остановиться.  
«Всё будет в порядке, не бойся, это всего несколько капель».  
Хиджиката не сразу понял, что Гинтоки не сказал это вслух – его голос звучал прямо в голове. Телепатия?   
«Так бывает, когда мы пьём кровь, это единение души и тела».  
Единение, подумал Хиджиката, может ли что-то быть прекраснее?  
Гинтоки оторвался от него, чтобы раздеть. Хиджиката сонно смотрел в потолок, он не терял сознание, но был где-то не здесь, смакуя нарастающее возбуждение, тянущие ощущения в паху, горячую пульсацию в шее. Гинтоки разул его, стянул джинсы вместе с трусами и прилёг рядом.  
Он водил пальцами по горлу, по груди, обводил напряжённые соски, поглаживал живот. Прикосновения были холодными, оставляя на коже россыпи мурашек, но не ледяными как раньше – не как у мертвеца, а как у обычного человека, просто замёрзшего.  
– Ты такой красивый, Хиджиката-кун.   
«И вкусный».  
– И вкусный.  
Гинтоки нагнулся и поцеловал его в пупок, легко прикусил кожу. От этого Хиджикату пробрало дрожью, а он уже спустился ниже, лизнул в лобок и снова прикусил. Хиджиката задержал дыхание, напрягся в почти болезненном предвкушении, и Гинтоки не подвёл.  
Клыки мягко вошли в тело, тонкая кожа на лобке мгновенно онемела, но вокруг неё сразу возникло огненное кольцо, которое всё расширялось и расширялось, пока Гинтоки пил кровь. Хиджиката вцепился пальцами в простыню, стиснул зубы, но всё равно застонал. Гинтоки то делал глоток, то прерывался, чтобы облизать ранки, но сразу снова припадал к ним и втягивал кровь – немного, в самом деле по капле, но Хиджикате и этого хватало, чтобы вскрикивать и стонать, и чуть ли не хныкать.  
Он извивался, ёрзал, а Гинтоки не переставал гладить его по бёдрам, по внутренней поверхности ног, по паху. Его ладони становились теплее с каждой секундой. «Это моя кровь наполняет его, – рассеянно подумал Хиджиката, – моя кровь даёт ему жизнь». Будь на месте Гинтоки кто-то типа Такасуги, это бы ужаснуло и вызвало отвращение, но с Гинтоки всё было по-другому.  
Член уже полностью встал и прижался к животу. Гинтоки просунул руки под поджавшуюся мошонку и погладил промежность. Изо рта Хиджикаты вырвалось что-то вроде сдавленного рыдания.  
«Тише-тише, сейчас…»  
– Просто трахни меня, – простонал Хиджиката.  
«В другой раз».  
– Что за…  
Гинтоки придержал его член у основания. Хиджиката успел только протестующе вскинуть руку, как он насадился ртом сразу до середины, и на протесты, слова, что угодно, не осталось сил. Гинтоки сглотнул – горло дёрнулось и сжалось вокруг головки, гладкое и горячее – и продвинулся дальше. Губы плотно обхватили ствол, уже совсем тёплые, нежные и такие умелые, что Хиджиката больше не мог.  
С криком он вскинул бёдра и кончил Гинтоки в рот. И сразу, словно только удовольствие и держало его в сознании, комната завертелась перед глазами, а электрический свет стремительно потускнел. Впору было испугаться, но тёплая, крепкая рука обхватила под плечи, мягкие, терпкие на вкус губы прижались к губам, и знакомый голос шепнул:  
«Теперь отдыхай».  
Довериться этому голосу и рукам было совсем не страшно, и Хиджиката с облегчением уснул.


	16. Эпилог

Хиджиката проснулся с ощущением, что выспался на год вперёд. Самочувствие было хорошим – сколько же он проспал?  
Стоило пошевелиться, как Гинтоки наклонился над ним:  
– Хиджиката-кун, ты себя нормально чувствуешь?  
– Ага, – он зевнул, потёр глаза. – Сколько времени прошло?  
– Пара часов. Я дал тебе своей крови – немного.  
Что ж, это всё объясняло.  
Дрёма отступила, и Хиджиката понял, что всё не так прекрасно, как показалось сначала: в мышцах поселилась какая-то вялость, и комната подрагивала по краям, если резко повернуть голову.  
Гинтоки лежал рядом на животе и смотрел на него – неужели так и пролежал все два часа?  
– От Сого вестей не было?  
Он молча покачал головой.  
– Тебе лучше ещё поспать.  
– Поспать просто так или с тобой?  
Гинтоки воровато отвёл взгляд – понятно, чего он хотел. Хиджиката хотел того же: заняться сексом, не как в прошлый раз, не торопясь. А ещё лучше – запереться в спальне на сутки, перепробовать все позы, игрушки, и, конечно, позволить Гинтоки пить его кровь, уже не опасаясь потерять сознание.  
Стоило подумать об этом, как член сразу напрягся, и Хиджиката не был уверен, что его возбудило сильнее – фантазия о сексе или об укусах. «Так и наркоманом стать недолго», – подумал он в адрес Гинтоки. Тот только непонимающе моргал.  
– Ты разве не читаешь мои мысли?  
– Я решил, что не буду этого делать… – Гинтоки запнулся и сразу добавил: – Тот раз, когда я пил твою кровь, не считается, это другое.  
– Что это было вообще? Гипноз?  
– Сложно сказать, я и сам точно не знаю, – Гинтоки приподнялся на локтях, и одеяло съехало до поясницы, обнажив гладкую спину, к которой так хотелось прикоснуться.  
– Это вроде охотничьего навыка, все мы так умеем. Обычно мы просто дурим людям голову, отводим в укромное место, делаем пару глотков, а потом стираем память и отпускаем – слишком быстро, чтобы насладиться моментом. Но если человек понравился, и есть время, можно и доставить и получить удовольствие. Большинство из нас пользуется этим навыком, потому что…  
– Потому что так удобнее, жертва не сопротивляется. Понимаю.  
Гинтоки поморщился, но спорить не стал.  
– Некоторым как раз нравится сопротивление, тогда можно и не одурманивать, просто пить кровь и удерживать силой, человеку будет больно и страшно, но он в любом случае не сможет вырваться.  
– Вроде изнасилования. – Хиджиката нахмурился. – Это ваше питьё крови похоже на секс.  
– Это лучше, – убеждённо ответил Гинтоки. – А когда дают кровь добровольно, когда это с человеком, которого… – он замолчал и продолжил явно не так, как собирался, – который небезразличен, с этим ничто не сравнится.  
Теперь понятно, почему Сого не использовал этот навык, когда пил его кровь.  
Стоило подумать о Сого, и Хиджиката понял, что больше не может оставаться в постели. Пара часов в их ситуации была целой вечностью, и кто знает, что за это время произошло в деревне.  
Он откинул одеяло и сел. Комната сразу попыталась уплыть в сторону, пришлось зажмуриться и сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы прийти в себя.  
– Не надо… – начал Гинтоки.  
– Всё в порядке, – Хиджиката улыбнулся ему через плечо. – Сделаю кофе, чтобы взбодриться и попробую позвонить Сого и Кондо. Я не собираюсь драться с вампирами, если ты об этом.  
– Точно?  
– Честное протестантское.  
– Не доверяю я священникам.  
– Что?  
Гинтоки честно округлил глаза.  
– Я сказал: священники очень сексуальны. А тебе послышалось что-то другое? Это дьявол нашёптывает тебе всякое на ухо, кому-то пора исповедоваться, Хиджиката-хоши.  
– Молчи уже, дьявол недоделанный, – пробормотал Хиджиката, оглядывая комнату.  
Трусы обнаружились на крыше шкафа – как Гинтоки умудрился их туда зашвырнуть? Голова слишком кружилась, чтобы идти доставать их, и Хиджиката надел джинсы на голое тело. Обуваться тоже не стал – не хотелось наклоняться лишний раз. Распятие почему-то валялось на полу, должно быть, Гинтоки скинул подальше от себя. Хиджиката поднял его, переждал приступ головокружения, и засунул в задний карман.  
Гинтоки тоже собрался вставать… по крайней мере, начал шевелиться. Хиджиката положил ладонь ему между лопаток и надавил. Кожа Гинтоки была немного холоднее, чем его собственная.  
– Не обязательно ходить за мной по дому и в туалет. Лучше отдохни, тебе сильно досталось… – Он запнулся. – Ты же способен спать?  
– Конечно! – Гинтоки послушно улёгся, что само по себе говорило лучше слов: он всё ещё не восстановился полностью. – Я не как эти слабаки-новообращённые, могу бодрствовать, когда надо, но днём меня всё время клонит в сон.  
– Вот и спи.  
Гинтоки не ответил, а когда Хиджиката, выходя из комнаты, оглянулся, он уже дрых, нежно обнимая подушку.

В прихожей было темно. Хиджиката с сомнением посмотрел на входную дверь, он не помнил, как закрывал её, и не представлял, как умудрился – с занятыми руками. На адреналине чего только не сделаешь.  
Он включил свет на кухне и постоял, привалившись к стене, пережидая приступ дурноты. Ему требовался кофе, двойной и без сахара. Хиджиката достал банку из шкафчика и осторожно, чтобы голова не закружилась, огляделся в поисках своей кружки. Взгляд зацепился за что-то, что-то неправильное. Хиджиката медленно обернулся.  
Магниты, беспорядочно покрывавшие дверцу холодильника, оказались сдвинуты к краям, а посередине, почти по центру, висел лист бумаги, пришпиленный стилизованной Эйфелевой башней.  
Хиджиката отставил банку, не глядя, и сделал шаг вперёд. Потом, с трудом, заставляя себя, ещё один. Остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но снять записку не отважился, словно она была пропитана ядом. Он и так мог её прочитать.  
«Дорогой Тоширо, – было написано там изящным, немного старомодным почерком, – не могу передать словами, какое удовольствие я получил от нашего общения. Хочется верить, что это взаимно.  
В знак благодарности я постарался прибрать за собой, надеюсь, что не доставил вам слишком много хлопот. Передайте Гинтоки, что он свободен делать, что хочет. Он прошёл проверку и доказал, что уже достаточно взрослый и может жить своим умом. Что же касается вас, то я рассчитываю на новую встречу. Мир так тесен, не может быть, чтобы наши пути разошлись навсегда.  
До свидания.  
У.  
PS: Я всегда держу свои обещания. А вы?»  
Хиджиката перечитал это короткое сообщение трижды, как будто ждал, что под аккуратными, ровными, как на уроке каллиграфии, столбиками кандзи проявятся тайные письмена. Он понимал смысл написанного и в то же время, слова текли сквозь разум, не задерживаясь. Голова снова начала кружиться – не от кровопотери, а от страха.  
Уцуро был здесь, в его доме. Пока они с Гинтоки занимались сексом, пока Гинтоки пил его кровь, Уцуро спокойно переступил порог и расхаживал по комнатам, а потом ушёл, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. От осознания собственной уязвимости Хиджикату затрясло.  
Он потрогал листок бумаги: нелинованный, белый, с перфорацией по краю – потом оглянулся и сразу увидел свой блокнот на краю подоконника. Ручка была заткнута за переплёт. Продолжая оглядывать кухню, Хиджиката увидел, что один из стульев сдвинут: стоит боком к углу стола. Легко представилось, как Уцуро сидит, закинув ногу за ногу, опираясь локтем о столешницу, и пишет свою короткую записку, а его губы кривятся в едва заметной усмешке.  
Зачем он приходил? Хотел убедиться, что Хиджикату не сожрут? Или наоборот, ждал этого, чтобы после забрать Гинтоки, вернуть его, сломленного чувством вины, под своё влияние?  
«Он прошёл проверку».  
Мозги наконец-то заработали. Хиджиката сорвал листок, сел с ним за стол и перечитал ещё раз. Записка была написана в легкомысленном тоне, с присущей Уцуро избыточной вежливостью, но Хиджиката отчётливо видел угрожающий подтекст. Уцуро оставил Гинтоки в покое, выбросил, как ненужную вещь, потому что нашёл новую игрушку – его.  
«Я всегда держу свои обещания. А вы?»  
Хиджиката зарылся пальцами в волосы. Что именно он пообещал? В памяти это отложилось смутно, он тогда был не в себе. Свою жизнь? Нет, нет… он сказал, сказал…  
– Что угодно, – пробормотал Хиджиката, – я обещал ему что угодно.  
Кожу закололо от ужаса. В тот момент он не думал о себе, был готов на всё, лишь бы защитить людей, Сого и Гинтоки, и лишь теперь осознал, что натворил – фактически отдал себя в руки самого больного садиста в мире. Конечно же, Уцуро не оставит его в покое, он обязательно придёт снова. Но не скоро, о нет, совсем не скоро. Сегодня Хиджиката начал немного понимать его и мог представить, как всё будет. Уцуро выждет, год или больше – спешить-то ему некуда. Даст хорошенько помучиться, дождётся, когда Хиджиката расслабится, поверит, что бояться больше нечего, и только тогда явится по его душу. Хиджиката не знал, как защититься, не знал, как теперь жить, но одно он понимал очень хорошо: Гинтоки эту записку увидеть не должен. 

Звонок телефона заставил его подпрыгнуть и облиться холодным потом. Хиджиката почти не сомневался, что звонит Уцуро, но это оказался Сакамото.  
– Хиджиката, ты жив, ахаха?  
– Как и ты.  
– Это благодаря тому, что ты меня предупредил. Знаешь, когда я услышал про вампиров, то начал вспоминать всё, что знаю о шизофрении, но про критическую кровопотерю я знаю ещё больше, поэтому решил к тебе прислушаться. И вот, я жив – считай, что обратил меня в свою веру. Я почти готов стать католиком.  
– Я протестант!  
– А есть разница, ахаха?  
Хиджиката выдохнул.  
– Что у вас там происходит?  
Качество связи было на удивление хорошим, никаких уже ставших привычными помех.  
– Даже не знаю, – голос Сакамото посерьёзнел. – После того, как вампиры ушли, мы по твоему совету не высовывались. И просидели бы так ещё неделю, но чей-то спиногрыз умудрился потихоньку выбраться на улицу. Так мы и узнали, что всё закончилось.  
– Закончилось? – повторил Хиджиката.  
– Ни вампиров, ни зомби, ни правонарушителей, улицы пусты, мобильная связь восстановилась… Потом кто-то на пробу щёлкнул выключателем, и оказалось, что электричество тоже работает. Словно ничего и не было – чудеса да и только.  
Хиджиката опустил взгляд на записку: «я прибрал за собой».  
– Я позвонил Кондо, – продолжил Сакамото, – но «абонент вне зоны доступа». Ты с ним?  
– Нет… мы разделились. Ты где сейчас?  
– В медкабинете, обрабатываю ссадины и выдаю успокоительное нон-стопом, у одного старичка сердце прихватило, так что дел хватает. Остальные разошлись по домам, я не сумел их удержать, прости.  
– Ничего страшного, пусть идут, теперь всё будет в порядке.  
– Так уверенно говоришь, – в голосе Сакамото слышались сомнения, и было ясно, что как только он покончит с неотложными делами, то явится лично и начнёт задавать вопросы. – Откуда ты это знаешь?  
– Откровение свыше, – сказал Хиджиката. – С нами, протестантами, такое бывает.  
Он дал отбой прежде, чем Сакамото заговорил. Надо было отыскать Кондо – наверное, их группа до сих пор пряталась под землёй, вот сигнал и не проходил – но сначала…  
Хиджиката набрал Сого и с опаской поднёс телефон к уху. Если с Сого что-то случилось, Гинтоки это почувствовал бы, верно?  
Гудки шли и шли, Хиджиката уговаривал себя, что это ничего не значит, а сам то постукивал пальцами по столу, то покачивал ногой, то кусал губы. За семь гудков он чуть не поседел, но на восьмом Сого наконец ответил.  
– А, Хиджиката-сан, это опять вы?  
– Что значит «опять»?! – заорал Хиджиката. – Я тебе впервые за весь день звоню!  
– Да-да, – скучающе отозвался Сого, а сам пробормотал якобы в сторону: – Ну вот, он всё-таки выжил, а я так надеялся…  
– Я всё слышу!  
Хиджиката откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза, счастливо улыбаясь.  
– Не кипятитесь так, в вашем возрасте вредно, – Сого зевнул в трубку: – Я, между прочим, ещё не проснулся толком, а тут вы с вашими криками, у меня будет психологическая травма.  
Конечно, он спал, сейчас ведь день, а он – вампир.  
– Потом поспишь, сначала расскажи, где ты.  
– А. В подвале у Чайны.  
Хиджиката от таких новостей аж выпрямился.  
– Что?  
– Ну, я сидел и сидел в закусочной, пока тупые зомби колотились в двери. Потом всё вдруг стихло, и я услышал какое-то копошение внизу, пошёл посмотреть, а там шериф, Чайна, старуха и вся компания, – Сого помолчал: – Кроме вас.  
– Ты ведь не сделал ничего глупого?  
– Конечно же, нет! Только вышел на улицу и пошёл к церкви.  
– Это и есть глупость!  
– Там было полно вампирозомби, на меня они внимания совсем не обращали, странно, да? Вам было не дозвониться…  
– Извини.  
– Я решил, что вы умерли, – отозвался Сого так равнодушно, что было ясно – ему пришлось несладко, – и это были лучшие минуты в моей жизни, но потом данна вышел на связь и сказал, что всё в порядке. Какая жалость.  
Так вот оно что. Хиджиката подумал, что должен поблагодарить Гинтоки – даже отправляясь на верную смерть, какой был бой с Уцуро, он не забыл про Сого.  
– После этого все разошлись по домам, и знаете, что?  
– Что?  
– Все вампирозомби вернулись в свои кроватки. Шериф пошёл провожать ту бешеную девицу с лопатой, а у неё дома её дохлые брат и отец дрыхнут, как ни в чём не бывало. Папаша Чайны тоже домой приплёлся. Мы его попинали от души, но он так и не проснулся.  
Так вот как поступил Уцуро. Хиджиката подумал, что это не худший вариант: если без внушения создателей обращённые вампиры будут такими же адекватными как Сого, то жизнь в деревне наладится и станет почти прежней.  
– Кстати, – вдруг сказал Сого. – Помните, я вас поцеловал?  
– Да, – осторожно ответил Хиджиката.  
– Мне не очень-то понравилось, но я раньше никого не целовал, и решил, что для выводов надо собрать статистические данные.  
– А?  
– Я поцеловал Чайну.  
– Это плохая идея.  
– И целоваться с ней мне понравилось больше, чем с вами, потому что от неё не воняет майонезом. К тому же, знаете, в этой бесформенной куртке она доска доской, но если пощупать…  
– Полегче там, она несовершеннолетняя!  
– Она мне это уже доходчиво объяснила – хорошо, что я вампир, и новые зубы сразу же отросли. Но теперь она хочет познакомить меня с отцом.  
– Ты точно переживёшь это знакомство? – спросил Хиджиката, посмеиваясь.  
– Чайна сказала, что в обиду меня не даст. Но в случае чего – ждите, я приду за вашей кровью, – последнюю гласную Сого растянул, чтобы получилось завывание.  
– Разве Кагура не может тебе дать?  
– Как вам не стыдно говорить такое?! Она же несовершеннолетняя!  
– Заткнись ты, – мягко сказал Хиджиката.  
– До заката осталось немного, так что ложитесь в кроватку и дрожите под одеялом, пока я не приду.  
– Так и сделаю, – сказал Хиджиката с улыбкой.  
Он улыбался, пока в трубке снова не зазвучали гудки, но радость от того, что Сого жив – что все живы – постепенно слабела. Уцуро безукоризненное выполнил обещание и однажды заставит Хиджикату выполнить своё. Что тогда будет с Сого? С Гинтоки?  
От этих мыслей было тошно. Хиджиката тяжело опёрся о стол, встал и вышел, прихватив записку с собой.  
На улице ярко светило солнце.  
Он знал, что так будет, но всё равно замер на месте, недоверчиво озираясь. День уже клонился к вечеру, через двор протянулись длинные тени, и солнечный свет приобрёл оранжеватый оттенок, но Хиджикате он всё равно показался невероятно ярким.  
Двор был полностью разгромлен после вампирской драки: сломанные деревья, погнутая ограда, повсюду ветки и листва. Если бы не это, могло показаться, что ничего не было, что этих жутких дней без солнца и без надежды не существовало – Уцуро всё вернул на свои места, как и обещал. Умом Хиджиката понимал, что солнце никуда не девалось, что оно продолжало светить, просто его лучи не проникали сквозь неестественно-густые тучи, но всё равно не мог отделаться от мысли, что Уцуро выключил его, как торшер, а уходя, включил снова.  
Думать об Уцуро не хотелось. Хиджиката запрокинул голову, подставив лицо солнечному свету. Небо было ясным, без единого облачка, и такого насыщенно-синего оттенка, какой можно увидеть только на исходе лета. Хиджиката вглядывался в его бесконечную пустоту, пока не заболели глаза.  
Не думать об Уцуро не получалось – не о нём даже, а о том, сколько ещё таких солнечных дней осталось до его возвращения. До конца жизни.  
– Я справлюсь, – тихо сказал Хиджиката, – я не сдамся.  
Пустые слова, он сам себе не верил, просто не представлял, как можно справиться с кем-то бессмертным и настолько могущественным, но если бы даже получилось… оставались ещё люди, Гинтоки, Сого – множество жизней как залог их с Уцуро сделки, и этими жизнями Хиджиката рисковать не мог. Не мог никого втягивать в это, чтобы никто больше не пострадал. Нужно уехать из деревни в большой город, отправить Сого учиться, каким-то образом отдалиться от Гинтоки…  
Яркое, безнадёжно пустое небо жгло глаза, и Хиджиката устало опустил веки. Солнце ласково грело, тепло ощущалось на лице, голых плечах, груди, но ему было так отчаянно холодно, до мурашек, до дрожи. И этим холодом будет отравлена вся его жизнь, сколько бы её ни осталось. Ещё никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и одиноким.  
Солнце двигалось по небу, вслед за ним двигались тени. Как будто мягкая ладонь скользила по спине, и от неё по телу растекалась прохлада. Так же как сегодня, в момент отчаяния, когда Гинтоки угасал у него на руках, и над ними обоими, как и над всеми людьми в деревне, нависла неминуемая смерть. Хиджиката тихо выдохнул. Он помнил это удивительное ощущение, когда тело вдруг наполнилось энергией, а разум – ясностью, словно в жару напился родниковой воды. В тот момент он стал сильнее и смелее, чем когда-либо был, стал кем-то б _о_ льшим. Это длилось всего несколько секунд, но этого хватило, чтобы противостоять Уцуро.  
Хиджиката открыл глаза. Небо лишь казалось пустым, но он верил, что там, в невероятной высоте есть некая сила, и пусть из него получился дрянной священник, эта сила не оставит его в беде. Да, Бог его не оставил, и это давало надежду, а пока у него была надежда, он мог что-то изменить.  
Хиджиката скатал записку в тугой шарик и забросил куда-то в кучу листьев и древесной трухи. Попозже он всё приберёт и выбросит свои страхи вместе с мусором, куда им и дорога. Но это потом, а пока он собирался вернуться в спальню и разбудить Гинтоки – оставалось не так много времени, до того как придёт Сого, а при нём придётся вести себя прилично. Интересно, приведёт ли он с собой свою новую девушку? А что если вместе с ними явится и её папаша? Хиджиката потёр подбородок и решил, что побриться не помешает. И прибраться. И что-нибудь приготовить.  
Он фыркнул, когда понял, что это беспокоит его сильнее, чем Уцуро – тот был далеко, а неуравновешенные подростки – близко, и их сердечные дела могли разрушить жизнь и имущество Хиджикаты не когда-нибудь, а прямо сейчас.  
С улыбкой он поднял ставню на кухонном окне и вернулся в дом, оглядел грязные следы на полу, потом заглянул в холодильник – вечер предстоял хлопотный. Эти приятные заботы занимали все его мысли, он даже начал насвистывать, но всё равно, нет-нет, да поглядывал в сторону кухонного окна, просто, чтобы видеть: солнце ещё не погасло.


End file.
